The Guardian Devil
by TheOPcharacterWriter
Summary: After defeating Aizen, the Hogyoku has transported Ichigo to another multiverse with a completely different Earth. Ichigo is secured by the SCP Foundation, to later become a loyal ally, while finding new friends and foes among SCP's. (Not a native English speaker, probably horrible grammar on the way) [Violence, Sex, Strong Language, Gore] Cover made by me in Photoshop CC!
1. Prologue

The fight, was over. Aizen, had been defeated. Or that's what Ichigo hoped he has achieved. After using his final move that would sacrifice all of his power. Aizen still was able to regenerate after being hit, by his Getsuga. That bastard stood now, before him, again in a different form.

Aizen had long hair, reaching to the end his back, one of his eyes remained the same as in the previous form, his iris was white, while the conjunctiva was violet. That bastards skin was all white, his changed outfit also was completely white. His right eye seemed to suffer from cataract, it was dirty grey in color, Ichigo doubted Aizen could see with it.

The Hogyoku was still in Aizen's chest. Although it did not twinkle or shine, it was more like a point, from where further up, his clothes weren't present. Aizen's arms, from his elbows, were bare, the same with his chest. Revealing it about where his sternum was to his neck in a triangular shape. It looked like Aizen had layers on himself, withered on the edges. One ended before his abdomen, the second was a long tunic all the way to the ground.

Ichigo was kneeling on the ground, weakened by the loss of his power, sweating and trying to keep himself up to look at the criminal Aizen sure was. His clothes like Aizen's were ragged at the edges. The entire left side of his torso was naked, the same could be said about the right side, but there was a thick strip of his Bankai cloth that was the remain of his top, that held the lower part like a belt across the right side of his chest.

The battle area that was the highlands, were completely destroyed by the two of them earlier. Right now, Aizen was saying something, Ichigo didn't necessarily listen to him, anything Aizen says right now, is nothing more than gibberish and trash.

"The hogyoku has determined, that I no longer require a zanpakuto!" Aizen said proudly standing tall a few meters away from Ichigo.

Ichigo just clenched his fist in anger. The mad man was about to win? It didn't look like it for now, but he hopes someone, will interfere before Aizen can regain some of his power, and run. To later come back even stronger than before.

"You're finished, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

As soon as Aizen said it, so fast a bright red spike of energy burst from his chest. Aizen staggered at first, then a dozen more started to appear. Seven or less were on his chest, while only one was under the Hogyoku. Ichigo looked at what was going on with surprise, was this somehow related to the damn stone?

"W-What is this?! Is this Kidou?"

Aizen while saying out loud his thoughts backed away from Ichigo looking at the strange phenomena in his body. Ichigo still gathered strength to stand up, but the fortunate turn of events that was in his favor distracted him from even trying to stand on both of his legs.

"Seems like it's finally activated," Said a familiar voice

Ichigo looked the way the words came from. Urahara Kisuke, one of his friends landed just about the right moment. With a hard to miss the sound of his sandals touching the ground. The shopkeeper this time didn't wear his hat on his head. With his brown coat covering the dark green kimono he wears most of the time.

"Urahara Kisuke...Is this your doing?!" Aizen asked with a demanding tone.

"Yes, I concealed this Kidou within another one and implanted it in your body before your transformation was complete, when you were the most vulnerable"

Aizen's response was to growl, or perhaps gasp? Hard to tell, his voice still being altered by the fact Aizen was a half hollow.

Urahara continued on "It's a sealing technique, I determined that if you fuse with the Hogyoku, killing you would be impossible."

Aizen looked down, amazed by the trickery Urahara has presented him with. Aizen didn't lose yet, and he still had the hogyoku. He believed in his victory, in his right to win, in his destiny, to reach the spirit king. Aizen pointed the remain of his zanpakuto at the shopkeeper.

"Is that so? Then I'll have to disappoint you!" Aizen took an offensive stand.

But he went on.

"Behold! As I will attain a higher level of evolution!"

As Aizen was about to strike the two men standing not so far away from him, suddenly, the stone in Aizen's chest shone brightly. Blinding both Ichigo and the shopkeeper. Urahara couldn't believe this, it was impossible for the Hogyoku to do anything! Aizen's smile only grew and became sadistic.

The kidou in his chest disappeared at once, the ground under Aizen's suddenly lowered itself and a powerful wave of wind followed it. Urahara used his staff to impale it into the ground so that the force of the wind wouldn't blow him away. Ichigo wasn't touched by the wind whatsoever, the only thing he had to do was protect his face from the sand that was carried by the wind.

"The winner speaks of the world as it should be, not as it is! To try and fix it!"

Suddenly dark violet erupted from the stone, violently, chaotic patterns of it striking the terrain around the shinigami. Aizen laughed at them. Ichigo slowly stood up using his hands as a cover from the blinding light of the Hogyoku. Ichigo looked at Urahara, seeking a response from the man.

"Ichigo! Get out of there!"

Ichigo tried to back away, his legs wouldn't do as he commanded, he stood in place. The stone, covered Aizen in a sphere of weird reiatsu, the highlands started to collapse, the earth under them started to break into pieces and smaller stones started to disintegrate. Soon, Aizen's laugh was not to be heard anymore.

The reiatsu send a disk of energy, Urahara seeing the danger, took his zanpakuto out its cover in order to try and protect himself from the attack. Gravity, or perhaps the sheer amount of spiritual energy, pinned the shopkeeper down, the energy impacted with the genius and went right thru him. As Urahara fell on the ground, Ichigo noticed that where the man collapsed blood started to pour out from the back and front of Urahara.

"Aizen! You bastard!" Ichigo's voice could barely be heard in the violent wind

The same dark violet disc of energy went thru Ichigo. At first, he didn't feel anything, but suddenly something, like a hand or a rope pulled him closer to the source of the problem. The color of the spiritual energy looked like the night sky, mostly dark with countless pecks of blue and red, some green and pink. As if the reiatsu was an artist's canvas.

Ichigo looked behind him, to see the mountains around collapse and lover themselves to the same level as Aizen. Why wasn't he touched by the spiritual pressure? What was going on? Ichigo looked back, it horrified him, the Hogyoku expanded the area of its reach, swallowing new parts of the ground and the air.

It looked like a stain, that was the scariest in it. A two-dimensional monstrosity like in movies. That had the goal of destroying the universe. Ichigo tried to run, but as he went to Urahara, he heard weird, cracking noise, like ice or glass breaking, mixed with something similar to the sound of his spiritual energy being released.

The sphere released a wave of the "cosmic" energy. From a birds view it looked like a cone, the volume of the Hogyoku's area of effect got significantly bigger. Ichigo felt the weight of hundreds of kilos on his shoulder, he dropped to his knees. Gasping for air, he could barely breathe with. Aizen's, or maybe not even his, but the stones reiatsu, absorbed Ichigo.

The first thought Ichigo had, was that the stone wanted to again use nearby souls to regain power. Ichigo as soon as he was touched by it, felt extreme pain, all around his body. He couldn't see inside of the reiatsu, it was bright as if he was looking directly at the sun. The pain, it was present the whole time, he broke his arm a few times in his life, and a few other limbs. He couldn't relate to those times more than now.

Ichigo closed his eyes, he felt as he closed them and yet he saw a net, a red net. Something like a spider's web. These were the blood vessels in his eyelids, the brightness was so intense even his eyelids couldn't help. The overall experience was horrifying, the pain also had the feeling as if he was burning alive.

He didn't feel the reiatsu, he couldn't say, how it felt, if it was like water or something denser.

He lost the track of his moves, he didn't know if he was moving his hands or not anymore, as the pain was so powerful he couldn't tell if he even had his arms and legs. Perhaps he was paralyzed, or this was the process of how the stone regained its power? Ichigo couldn't get out, and Urahara was out there, probably also being absorbed right now.

His friends? They are in danger, he needs to do something, anything to stop the stone. He went so far, he has done so much, and all of this for literally nothing? Only to die, letting Aizen win? The Hogyoku will grant him even more power. Aizen after becoming one with the Hogyoku would be unstoppable.

Ichigo tried to do something, he tried everything he thought of. Moving, yelling, attacking, anything that could bring him to stopping the process currently going on outside of his prison. Ichigo gasped for air, he felt as the force expanded his lungs, he felt as it tore him apart inside of him. He could taste the metallic flavor in his mouth quickly after he noted the feeling inside of his chest.

Ichigo, suddenly saw darkness, in a matter of less then a second everything turned black. Was he blind? Did the light manage to take his ability to see? It seemed like it, his organs were failing, his skin started to burn. He felt as if one whole day has passed. Or was it a minute or less?

Ichigo wished it would end soon. The thoughts of his friends in danger, of his family in danger. That only made it even worse for Ichigo. Whatever was happening, it was torturing him, scenarios of what Aizen could do appeared in his head. Pictures of his home destroyed, reduced to ash so that nothing, not even grass could grow on the terrain.

Indescribable pain made Ichigo stop trying to breathe. It went all the way down his spine to the bottom of his legs from the top of his head. It, and the crushing psychological pain of his sisters dying, and he, not able to do anything because he allowed for it. It was truly the worst possible outcome for someone with a golden heart like him.

He was too weak, it's all his fault. Is his fault everyone will now have to join Aizen, or die.

"It's my fault, it's my fault…" Ichigo repeated in his mind

How did he manage to even think, while he suffered so much was a mystery. Ichigo was crying, although he didn't know it himself. It was too much for him, he has no reason to live. He wouldn't bare surviving and witnessing all the horrible things Aizen could do.

Ichigo felt...weak, he was losing strength, both his will and his life. It didn't matter anymore, if he will die, and everyone else too, then it's not that bad, is it? Eh, at least they won't suffer. He hopes they won't, he has hope, but was is worth hope and faith when everything tells you that what you believe in, is nothing more than a fairy tale?

The last amounts of strength Ichigo could master to keep himself awake, was hell. He spent it thinking of everyone he knows suffering for eternity like he is right now. Death would a merciful gift compared to the possibility of endless torture. Only an insane person would wish this...But if it would be the case, he'd wish everyone he knows a quick and merciful death.

Ichigo started to lose his consciousness, with it, the pain he felt seemed to go away. The last seconds felt long and grim. There was only one sentence constantly being repeated by Ichigo, its frequency lowering with each moment. Prolonging the process of Ichigo...dying?

"I...Refuse...No...Please..."

Ichigo at once, has begun to rest in peace. After the pain, he had to go through. Both in the living world, as a shinigami, and now.

* * *

Entry Log 2019-(Unavailable)

At 12:33 equatorial time, 25.01.2019 Satellite RU-MS14 has spotted an anomaly above the territory of the Russian Federation. The object has been later classified as potentially multidimensional. Three MTF forces have been dispatched to secure the anomaly.

Eta-10 has been sent to the landing site of the anomaly together with Sigma-9 that has been stationing in Japan for a military exercise. MTF unit Pi-1 has been ordered to accompany the two mentioned earlier.

Three level four clearance scientists have been accompanied by another five, level three clearance scientists specialized in biological, humanoid, and multidimensional, memetic anomalies. Dr. Emily Redfield is the head of the action, together with her assistant John (file corrupted)

/Enter level 4 clearance card or higher to view the rest of the log

/...

/...

/Sorry, please contact anyone with the necessary authority to view the file.

#######

From: Satellite RU-MS14

To: Senior Administrator Cyrus Hourdoon. Site 32.

 **/Warning/** A entity, four meters in length, two in diameter, has been spotted above the territory of the Russian Federation. Above the Krasnoyarsk Krai, in the Evenkiysky district.

The speed of the object varies from twenty-two to forty-seven thousand kilometers a second. The shape of the object, is oval, as of generating this message, its speed has changed two times.

The route of the anomaly, is random, changing direction to the east and west. Yet it is moving towards the south.

The anomaly is made out of energy, generating vast amounts of light.

Please note, that the anomaly generates its own gravity, the radius is ten kilometers, the pressure is similar to Jupiters.

Sending a message to O5 council, and the government of the Russian Federation.

#######

From: Head director Dr. (************) Site 15

To: MTF Mu-4 members.

O5 council ordered you to create a fake report on a meteor that crashed in Tokyo. You'll receive in a moment pictures of the anomaly that has been seen above Korea and China. You have the permission to hack into public television, news networks, internet sites and block potential leaks about the anomaly.

I repeat, your mission is to stop leaks, and create false news.

* * *

AU

I hope you liked the prologue, I am very sorry for the grammar, I am tryin' to do my best even if for you it might not look like it.

I have tons of SCP's Ichigo will work with, and yes, the Romance tag is here for something. I know some users that are fans of the SCP mythos might worry I am one of those crazy (*cough*) activists that ban everything and everyone. Like that one time, there was some fuss about it. Don't worry, I am not one of them. No agenda's will be pushed.

If you'd like to know, what I have prepared, what SCP's. Then ask I will gladly show you what's behind the curtain.

Leave suggestions, maybe you want your SCP's here? If you are an author of one, tell me which, and I'll try to push it in so that it won't disturb the plot.

 **I think that the SCP mythos is very rich in lore, and I'll try to use what the community has accepted to be official. Be it fan arts, information, test ran on the SCP's. I will marginally add a few lore bending information to my narrative.**


	2. Chapter 1

For people that are new:

 **I highly recommend reading the prologue, if you didn't, you'd probably after reading whats under this message, call all of it bullshit and tell me to read the manga or rewatch the anime.**

* * *

The media has been crazy about the latest news about a _meteor_ hitting the western side of Tokyo. To be more precise the **Noyamakita-Rokudōyama** park. News reporters from America, Germany, France, China, Korea, Vietnam, Indonesia and many more came to Tokyo in order to report on the situation. Now, as you probably guessed, the streets got a little tight for everyone.

Classified personnel, together with MTF agents among them had to secure the area of the impact. According to data, the anomaly didn't cause as much damage as it was thought it would do. When the anomaly hit the ground, it only affected five percent of the earlier prepared zone indicating the range of a potential shockwave that might be lethal. Or powerful enough to cause damage and potentially lead to the death of civilians and both the SCP foundation personnel, and also the Japanese government's staff sent for support.

Emily Redfield, has been designated to be the head of the operation. Together with her assistant John (*****). They've been ordered to fly to Japan from the command of the 05 council. Experience with multidimensional and memetic, humanoid SCP's made Redfield the excellent material for the task. She was a quick learner and she didn't question orders, she was obedient, of course like any human being, she has her downsides.

Emily was a twenty-seven years old woman, that looked as if she was twenty-four. She often was a target of jealousy among her peers in the foundation's personnel back in the day. Since she got her level four clearance card, and was moved up in the hierarchy, these gossips seemed to die out with time.

Emily was of western European descent, she had green-grey eyes, some said she had dark emerald, or also called, depressive emerald eyes. Her hair was long, reaching halfway to the end of her back, most of the times she had a ponytail, but there are records of her keeping her hair nice and loose.

She was attractive, her face was round and she cared about her skin using rich in minerals creams and balsams to cultivate it. She was one meter and seventy-three centimeters tall, she didn't have any freckles on her face, her face powder from Lirene covered her wrinkles on her forehead very well.

Her breasts were B coup, there was a story roaming among staff that worked with her, that she had an embarrassing story. Before she got her job at the foundation, she worked in a science lab in California in Los Angeles specified in creating cosmetics using already used materials.

She volunteered to try out something, and apparently, it was very corrosive, leaving her with a nasty scar from that event, somewhere in the area of her breasts. Although, it could be that because of jealousy among female members of the foundation, this story could be made up. For sure, Emily is very touche about the topic and she has made it clear she doesn't like to hear anything about it.

Emily, even though blessed with beauty that made the male follow their gaze after her, when she walked by them or exited her office, like every human being, she had a few shortcomings when it came to her looks. Her body wasn't exactly curvy, yet the shape was quite appealing. That was about what most guards, and scientists working with Emily had to say. When taking the 'describe your co-worker' test.

John (******) Was her assistant, his career is less interesting, at most of the times he served as an observer reporting any movement of the SCP's. He had a few guards always by his side, he was an expert when it came to humanoid, biological, and multidimensional SCP's. He spoke five languages counting his native language, it being English. He spoke; Spanish, French, Arabic, and Hindi.

People asked him about Hindi and Arabic, John just made them face the truth, Arabic is becoming more and more popular, Islamic countries, and countries with Muslim population learn Arabic because of the need to learn Arabic, to read the Quran properly. Since Islam is spreading, with it Arabic, not to mention Middle-Eastern countries speak Arabic. He didn't mention the immigration crisis, that had a say in his decision too. He learned, as he hoped he will encounter in his life, Arabic speaking businessmen or scientists, politicians, celebrities etc.

Almost the same with Hindi, although there has been a different reason, he liked that language, it sounded really nice, the market was also looking at the time for Hindi speaking employees, so learning it, increased his chances of finding a job. Overall, learning them, did come in handy.

John had three jobs before he got recruited by the foundation. The first, was after he finished his biochemical studies, he applied for a job in the armaments industry, ran by a private company from Latvia. But he quit it. John went to college once more and finished microbiology. He was broke, was about ten thousand in debt. His family helped him out and his uncle got him a job at a zoo. John at the time also tried to privately learn a few things about human psychology.

His third Job w **-(Unavailable)**

 _/Please, register yourself in the local server, then specify the reason to view Information about senior assistant John (*****)_

 _/…_

 _/…_

 _/Error~You do not hold the necessary authority, please continue with the available information presented to you. In case of further tries to gain access, you will be detained._

 **/...Continuing with the record. 25.01\2019 Japan, Tokyo.**

* * *

 **Third person view...**

Emily, she was wearing a thick and brown sheepskin coat. She didn't have any make-up, she was wakened up by the Foundation's field agent serving as a policeman in public. He told her that she was assigned to a new potential SCP, and that this might be the first SCP she will have a permanent look on.

Shock followed by the revelation, Emily told him to give her a few minutes to dress up. He drove her on the signal to Brackett Field Airport were an already prepared plane with her good friend and assistant John (*****) was ready to start. The agent told her about the situation and handed over a report.

Apparently, something was about to hit Japan. MTF units have already been sent and Japanese SCP staff has been mobilized, with the support of the Japanese military and government personnel. While reading the report, she has been asking questions, most of them the secret agent couldn't answer. That's all she got to know back then in the police car.

They used an enhanced version of Aerion AS2 that was constructed for the SCP' foundation. For the public, the plane is still in development, for the foundation, not anymore since two thousand and twelve. From New York to London it takes about two hours of flight. From Los Angeles to Tokyo about three hours and forty-five minutes.

Right now, Emily was flying with a helicopter to the source of all this problem. It has been three and a half hours since the anomaly has been secured. She didn't know what she will be facing, however, as she flew above Tokyo she saw the crowds on the street from the evacuated area.

The people didn't have to face any danger, nobody has died, but for animals in the park, unfortunately, there probably were casualties. Or not, she didn't have a clue if there were animals present.

On the opposite side sitting on a seat made from black leather, just like her seat, was her assistant. He was just as sleepy and tired like she was. With them flew four foundation guards normally tasked with guarding the foundation against any hostile force they may encounter.

The chopper was a transport chopper meant for forty-five guards. Since nothing better could be found. They assigned them this one and sent them to the crash site. Apparently, she will have to get out there and talk with a metallurgy expert, and a weapon expert on swords. She doesn't know why thou.

The chopper had two sliding doors on both sides, in the middle there was a metal rod and above hooks so that descending guards could slide down the line and be deployed. Of course half a meter away there was a hatch that was opening automatically. Plus, it was armed.

Heavy machine guns were installed on the sides. If you open a door there will always be gunfire support from above, the machine gun operator hid behind a metal cover attached to the weapon, it operated very smoothly. Since the doors didn't slide the same side on both the halves of the chopper. The heavy rifles always took care of anyone the operator opposite couldn't see.

The lighting inside was very weak, more of the light from the city coming thru the windows lit the inside of the chopper then the lights inside placed where the side walls met with the ceiling at 60 degrees inclination.

The seats were mostly made for guards that carried much weight so that they may sit, while ordinary soldiers would stand with others waiting for deployment. To be honest, Emily never founded interest in weapons or military equipment, if she had to describe MTF units or soldiers working for the Foundation. She'd say that they look like special forces only recolored with advanced technology on their side. Where you'd normally see the flag of the country the soldier comes from, was the SCP Foundations logo.

Emily had a belt going from the bottom left to the right, it was clinging firmly to her body. Making the flight uncomfortable, she stretched her legs often. She wore black winter shoes with a thick rubber sole, making her three centimeters taller. She wore black jeans to match her shoes, she is a woman, everything needs to be aesthetic.

Under her coat, she got a green sweater, that she has for three years now, she received it from her, now resting in peace, grandma and always wore it when she was tasked with stressful missions or ordered to experiment on the SCP's. It brought her luck, she believed in ghosts, paranormal activities, and that such situations may occur, but she didn't blindly believe, many were fake. If she never worked at the foundation, she could proudly admit that she was an atheist.

She looked at John, he was slightly overweight and was suffering from hair loss. He had brown eyes and black hair, he was older then she was, by five years. He didn't have a wife or kids, his family was not proud of him, but they still loved him and asked how is he doing and if he needs help.

The foundation said he is working in Antarctica, making research on microorganism from the Ordovician era. He was forced to say, he doesn't need much and that he doesn't have time to talk. He couldn't go on vacation or visit them. **He was a prisoner** that happened to be lucky and as an educated person, hired into the foundation's personnel.

Her parents were informed that her job doesn't allow her to communicate, and that probably once every two or three years she'll be able to make phone contact. That was the cost of becoming a level four scientist in the Foundation. She lamented about this for weeks, but she helped in potentially saving millions. That being her listening to orders from the higher ranking personnel.

John had a black winter jacket, moro camouflage pants, and brown boots. He also had handshoes made from brown leather-like material. They were fastened with a turnip on the wrists. John always looked sad, and unimpressed, as if he was ready to witness anything life can throw at him.

As time passed on, she didn't notice that they looked each other in their eyes, the choppers interior was surprisingly very well quiet. Almost creepy actually. John was the first to react after a few seconds have passed when they started to stare at each other.

"I hope _it_ won't be a pain in the ass"

His voice was croaky and flat, normally it isn't. Sure, it could be said that John had a flat voice, but after ten minutes or so after standing up it was silvery like most of the time. He often spoke in a lazy tone, when joking or presenting something, it got more serious and eye-catching.

Emily closed her eyes and breathed out the air in her lungs thru her nose with a soft smile on her lips. She nodded in agreement and added after a brief moment of silence.

"Nothing, that is secured by the Foundation isn't annoying or bloodsucking"

Hers was lovely, sometimes honeyed and could be seen by others as deceiving. John seemed to snicker. Emily, of course, had contact with humanoid SCP's, and for example, SCP-054 wasn't toxic in any way. That water nymph barely did anything, it lost its trust a long time ago with them raising the temperature.

"I think somebody might be offended by that statement"

Emily raised her right eyebrow.

"Who?"

He quickly lifted his head up in a gesture saying _"You know who"_.

Both of them heard a beeping sound, high pitched, unpleasant, meant to gain the attention of everyone who was inside. The guards informed them that they have arrived at their destination. Emily and John looked at each other, Emily was stressed out and John took it with ease.

Emily looked out the round window to try and see what under them, or nearby. This part of Tokyo seemed to be suffering from a blackout, the impact must have destroyed all of the electrical objects in the area. The landing site with a big red H was painted on the grass. Reflectors were standing all around the secured zone, illuminating the environment.

Looking around she noticed the whole park was covered in trees, many of them looked burned. The landing space was prepared by removing unnecessary trees. It looked really depressing. You could see at what angle the anomaly hit the ground, as a trace of black burned leaves and branches increased the radius until it ended reaching the containment site. The last four hundred meters was a totally burned to the ground.

In the middle, there was a very wide round tent supported by very high thin metal and wooden poles holding it up. She saw a crowd of people gathering. The weather seemed to be alright, and the temperature probably was above zero Fahrenheit. Good thing she was dressed properly or else she might catch a cold out here.

The MTF units set up a wall, all around the park. Of course area's closer and more important for the Foundation were once again surrounded by a thicker wall, this time made of concrete blocks. Emily saw that there were trees which were all brought together and placed in one big pile. These were probably taken down and have been a logistic problem. A digger was stationing next to all of them.

What made her nervous was that there was a lake in the park. She doesn't necessarily like getting wet, what is funny is that she likes swimming.

The upper parts of most trees she saw were burned. There was a large field of trees reduced to charcoal, the ground was all brown or dark. The lake's shore by the crash site didn't look to be damaged but the anomaly hit the ground near the shore.

In about three hours she would witness the sunrise...The whole place, was a big chaotic playground for wires that all went inside the big tent. It almost looked like a circus tent, the difference was that it had metallic walls and a magnetic entry for authorized personnel. The roof, held together by the earlier mentioned poles was drilled to the metallic walls. The sheet that made the roof was probably placed on a wooden support.

If she had to guess, about five hundred people were like ants going around, deeper into the park, and out of it. On the northern side, she could see barracks, it could be that the foundation needs more time before they can leave this place, not to mention the fact that a narrative about a meteor hitting Tokyo has to be built up.

It looked like a cheap camping site. They had to cut down burned up trees that could fall on the barracks. Therefore it was quite easy to notice a cluster of rectangles with flat roofs, about one kilometer away? Maybe more.

They landed on the ground, the pilot had to be skilled as they barely noticed them stopping going down. Both of the scientists unfastened the belts, the guards opened the sliding doors and a strong cold wind greeted both of the two. Emily covered her face with her right hand and jumped off, landing on the ground. Behind her John and the guards that flew with them.

The sound of the rotors and the wind they created didn't go away and accompanied both of the scientists that after spending much time in a quiet surrounding were exposed to the loud sounds of machinery, yells, commands, trucks with supplies driving by etc. Was an effective way to beat the tiredness out of their minds.

From this perspective, the site looked more professional, a team of three men in hazmat suits seemed to transport a polished iron round on the edges box with a biometric lock. John took it as a sign that a biological creature decided to suddenly crash onto their planet, but one argument isn't enough for a theory to be right.

All around them were small outposts, they formed a circle around the area leaving space for combines with supplies to drive and deliver them, or take something from here and ship it somewhere else. Most of the places were tents or quickly built wooden structures that had their roof made from some synthetic and stretchable material.

There have been signs all over the place, some were cut off from the rest by fences, definitely, they could see a cafeteria and next to it a row of firetrucks and firemen who right now probably entered the place to eat something.

The park wasn't designed to allow vehicles inside, so they had to widen up the main paths and make roads out of them. A gate opened manually was one of the main entries in the western side. Throwing in five grand, she would bet they used boats to transport at least half of what is currently here.

They continued on and approached a group of Japanese men, that were Foundation agents waiting for her arrival. Emily greeted the first one with a handshake. He had short black hair, glasses and a typical Japanese look.

John did the same while exchanging stares. One of them seemed to be a German scientist, he spoke to his smartwatch in southern dialect, probably he was from Hessen. Most of them wore a black coat and a scarf around their necks. Only two had winter jackets.

"Greetings, welcome to Japan" The man spoke with a hard to notice accent with a happy and greeting tone. "I am happy you have arrived, we need to discuss a few things before I can show you the subject we found"

"So, it's a humanoid?" Emily asked excited, trying to keep it hidden

"No, it appears **he is** a human being"

The man gestured to follow, Emily did so her mind flooded with questions, John didn't like it here, he looked at the entrance and saw two MTF units, he didn't know what sort of but they looked heavily armed. He is good at weaponry, after all, he had been working on creating better equipment.

The doors outside reminded him of the checkpoint between light and medium containment zones. The difference being that nobody was behind bulletproof three-inch glass. Sitting in their nests like border control, checking your password, ID, visa etc. In the foundation, they recorded who at what time went inside and registered the reason.

The group went north, alongside the guards Emily and John came with. They went with the path used by common people to walk alongside the lake. Emily received her access card, John, too from the personnel around the man Emily was talking with. John, on the other hand, asked questions trying to find out more about the human that crash landed. He didn't get to know anything valuable to share with Emily.

While on the way, John noticed that the trees weren't burned by normal fire, they seemed to also be cracked and many of them looked like hit by lighting. This could mean that whatever the hell this thing is, could generate electricity around itself. He also looked down the fall to see how high the water levels are, fortunately, quite low.

As they went further, after five minutes of walking, John felt weird. As if something was crushing him, for sure one of the factors making him feel like that where the tree trunks that looked as if something very sharp just cut them in half clean off. The trees had no leaves on them, and what weird, they weren't burned and had no signs of fire touching them, they were healthy.

"That's weird" John commented.

The man Emily spoke with stopped and turned to him while pointing at the trees "We have records from cameras in the neighborhoods, whatever it did, it sent a thin wave that exploded and lit the earlier seen trees on fire."

"So, that's why…" John said to himself

The man was responsible for taking care of the additional object that came with the human being. John hid his clearance card in his left pocket, while Emily held it in her right hand, talking with the scientist. Soon she found out he was a physicist and he was responsible for describing energy sources of SCP's, if they had one.

"Sorry for my manners, my name is Daichi Nakamura."

Emily didn't get offended by such small things, after all, all of them are busy right now.

"Emily Redfield," she said back "That's my assistant and good friend, John"

The two exchanged smiles.

After a moment they came to their destination. A white structure, probably a temporary laboratory, could be seen behind a tall fence. There was an armed guard that looked like a soldier dressed in a green camouflage pattern. He opened the way in by unlocking the padlock.

This tent this time looking like a depot that stood by itself supported by a steel skeleton. There was a path made from wooden planks towards the entrance, that was made of two silicone hangings to block anyone looking inside rather than stopping people from entering.

Above the entrance, there was a sign written in Japanese and English. It forbid anyone from going inside. The pack walked calmly towards the tent that seemed to be in the form of a square. Behind it, there was a three-meter tall tower with a red lamp on the top.

She felt a strange presence inside the tent. Whatever was the case, they went inside. First Daichi, then Emily, two of the man's men, and John. After him, the rest while the guards came as the last ones.

There was a large lamp hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the tent, however, it seemed that the tent itself was a cover for a laboratory set up, with computers, terminals and special 3D scanners that used laser technology. In the corners, however, there were cameras that monitored everyone inside.

The middle was the most interesting as it was the heart of all of it. There was a big wooden table, on it it looked like a Persian carpet. Three women wearing white, rubber disposable gloves with two men talking about, the metal shards they worked with. One of the women took pictures, while one took notes and the second measurements of the shards.

Placed in a row, three research tables with shelves and cabinets painted blue. Each had one computer and one monitor, twenty-four inches. One white table with voltage measuring devices, one microscope and several flasks in a metal container fastened with a magnetic lock.

In the upper left corner, there was a generator fueled with gas that supplied the team inside with electricity. The fumes went out with a black pipe thru a hole in the tent. Two technicians were next to it, dressed in standard working uniforms. The floor was covered with a blue carpet. On the right side was a long table and seats, up against the wall to the corner there was a coffee machine, food dispensers. Nine lockets, similar to the ones you'd find in schools only painted white.

Three tops stood next to each other, with plastic cups, and beverages on them. There was something sweet, two bowls of some sort salad, something baked, two loaves of bread, and a few pieces of garlic bread that were left. Ketchup bottles, mayonnaise, garlic, etc.

Right next to them was a ladder that gave access to a higher floor made of wood held up by wooden columns, it had a panel up there that was meant to control the light, and monitor the area around the tent. All done by one person. The map that hand on the ceiling had to be unscrewed later on.

"It doesn't look too pricey…" John commented looking around the place, he expected more from the foundation.

"We only set up an amateur test site, precise description of the sword we found next to him will be done later after we transport it to an advanced station."

"So it's him?" Emily asked.

"Yes it's a man, he has orange hair from what I know. The rest will be presented inside the main laboratory in the middle of this park. Hard to miss"

The personnel stopped their work and turned to them to greet the American guests that came to Japan. Daichi introduced the two men and explained that they are here in order to describe the nature of the weapon that was found roughly eight hundred meters from the main crash site.

The men said something in Japanese, Emily looked confused but Daichi with an angry tone said something back. Both turned to her and spoke in English.

"Excuse us, we thought you understand Japanese," Said the man on the right. Speaking fluent English surprisingly

He was quite tall, with medium-length black hair swept to the side, wearing glasses. He wore a blue Jacket and had a red, cotton scarf around his neck. Fair looking boots and jeans. His colleague was shorter than Emily, and he had short spiky brown hair, he wore a plumpy dark brown jacket, thick boots and didn't have a scarf or handshoes with him. His pants matched the color of his jacket, but they were slightly lighter.

"Nothing happened, I'm Emily Redfield, but you can call me by name." She then made a place to reveal her friend behind her who took the time to look around the place more, and didn't notice her finishing.

"John!" She yelled in annoyance

He quickly turned around and he shook hands with them "I'm sorry, John, John-"

He couldn't finish his sentence, one of the women that took care of the metal shards suddenly hissed from pain. All of them inside looked what happened, the woman responsible for taking measurements of the shards cut herself. A long wound on her palm made her bleed rapidly.

One her co-workers escorted her away so that she won't get the shards dirty. As the two backed away, Emily and John could finally see them up close the shards. The shards were placed about three centimeters away from each other, but all of them were arranged in such a way they resembled a big, Khyber knife.

John got closer to Emily, John had his hands on hips and stood close to her, but behind. This made them feel endangered. The size of the sword would make it really hard for anyone to use it. Meaning that either the man found had superhuman strength, or the sword isn't heavy at all.

John leaned forward, and whispered to Emily's ear "I think, you've got Able 2.0 on your back"

"I hope I don't," Emily said getting closer to the weapon.

Each piece had been given a number. Written on a piece of paper in a plastic cover where its lower half was bend in order to make a base it stood on, together there were thirteen pieces. The handle of the sword was wrapped around with a white cloth, a long strip of it hang from the table down. It was also the biggest part of the sword from all. Looking as if it was a machete due to the way the sword broke.

The swords cutting blade was silver while the other half was black. What's strange, it looks like no piece has both colors. The black half broke into seven parts and the white into six.

"We didn't want to do much, fearing a reaction. " Daichi Nakamura added in

Then one of the men she was supposed to talk with came from the left side and started explaining what they managed to find out.

"The sword, generates energy, we tried to force a weak discharge, however, we didn't succeed."

He proceeded to take one of the shards, its number was nine and belonged to the black half of the sword in the middle section, it looked like it had the shape of a Pythagorean triangle.

"We wanted to know the density of the metal, it sunk in everything we've had, we suspect it won't sink in mercury, but we don't know for sure."

John cut in "How hard is it?"

The man said something in Japanese and his colleague went to the lockets, the man turned to John and started to explain the small tests they did with several knives made of various metals and alloys.

"We tried to make a scratch on it, we failed each time."

The man returned holding in his hands five knives all in their sheats. He took them out and handed over to John. One of the knives was made from copper, it was chipped, the same with all other four knife's. Made from iron, steel, _gold,_ and titanium. The knife's had the so-called "needlepoint" blade.

"We tried to determine what sort of metal or alloy the sword is made from" Daichi spoke, his hand knocking on the table nervously "However, we couldn't it was impossible to describe the atomic bonds."

"Why?" Emily asked curious about this information.

"Each time we tried, we saw the molecular structure of what was under the sword. As if it didn't exist."

John and Emily looked at each other, clearly, the sword is real, it can't be an illusion making them think something lies broken in front of them. John tapped the silver piece being the lover part of the tip of the oversized Khyber knife. No sound whatsoever, it felt like touching a polished iron surface.

"Well, let's that he was slicing in his homeworld big vegetable monsters," John said in a sarcastic tone and tilted his head to the right side.

Everyone around smiled, with Daichi adding "We have so many of them, I hope he'll be friendly"

Emily nodded in agreement "About time we had someone join our side."

Then Emily felt a hand fall on her shoulder, she looked behind and it was John who looked straight right into the wall as if he saw a ghost. That made his pose even more silly.

"Or at least won't be a bloodsucker and pain in the ass."

* * *

AU

I have rewritten this chapter three times. I am very sorry for the grammar, I am fully aware that the descriptions are very...Bad.

If you, my reader, have a heart, then don't let your emotions stop you from writing a review saying:

 **This is horrible, add more colors, focus on small things, don't use the word THE, THEM, LONG, MOMENT, AS etc. too much.**

 _You,_ help me improve myself, you help yourself by getting better chapters, a readable story. Something interesting. I want this to be one of my accomplishments, and I want it to be good.

Like the SCP Foundation, I don't take it personally.

Now, let's change the topic to something else.

Some chapters will be presenting the Foundation's perspective. Don't worry, I can assure you most will be from Ichigo's POV. When in Emily's point of view, don't expect details on the military equipment, things related to biology, or electronics as she doesn't know much. Yes, basic information, what things look like will be presented. From John's perspective, you can expect this information, but all the stuff he has no clue of, will be described unprofessionally. The narration isn't omnipotent. What about Ichigo? You'll see.

Plus, for people that think I just said in this chapter Zangetsu generates lighting. No, that's just what they _**guess.**_ It wasn't yet proven, and of course, it won't becouse its false...You know what I mean!


	3. Chapter 2

AU

Sorry for the wait, I had a busy week and probably this chapter is worse in quality than the previous one. Don't expect a long chapter next time, I might lack time to even write. When I'm done with [problems] you'll get a chapter every four days, maybe every five days.

* * *

 **25.01.2019 Japan securing mission report.**

 _/Press 'enter' to continue further…_

 _/…_

 _/Documentation loaded. Welcome ! #$%^ &*, please select one of the seen below, available for your clearance level, files._

Alpha State:

(*****)-1 [Already Seen]

(*****)-2

(*****)-3

(*****)-4

Beta State:

(*****)-1

 _ **Access denied due to recent archiving and editing from dr. Brights directing.**_

(Not available or your clearance level) State: [Blocked]

 _(Keyboard sounds)_

 _/...Accessing Alpha State file number (Hidden)-2_

 _/...Loaded._

 _Ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds after Emily Redfield, and her assistant John (*****) have arrived. The first use of her clearance card was noticed, registered in the database. It has been used to gain access inside the main building, serving the purpose of a temporary main base of operation until the anomaly wouldn't be deemed safe to transport to a full functioning containment site or area._

 _Both of the Scientists have been guided around the temporary facility. Assistant of dr. Emily has been sent one story higher joining an earlier assigned research team of biologist that took samples from the body of the subject found, including skin tissue, blood samples (see more in addendum number 1-A1)._

 _Emily Redfield was now responsible for giving orders, administration reports, preparing a containment cell for the newly found SCP "Carrot top" called by the staff in a joking way(at the time no official number has been yet assigned) finding a reliable site or area for the newly found SCP. If possible at that time, define its class._

 _Unfortunately, complications have followed unexpectedly early…_

 _ **Third Person View**_

John and Emily have exited the square tent where the broken sword laid. Cold, strong wind blew right into their faces. Emily didn't like cold temperatures, although she never made any clear statements about her hating the winter, or autumn in her life. The air she exhaled thru her nose that turned right away into vapor forming a short-lived cloud of steam.

John didn't care, as long as he is paid, or gets something valuable, has a warm jacket. He might as well after being ordered, help by construction. Daichi followed after them, this time alone as his, so to say, "secret" bodyguards remained inside. Getting in between John and Emily like a third wheel, he went back with them the same way they came.

The guards as they exited to follow the three, received a call by their long-range portable radios to stop their escort as they are needed elsewhere. The four informed of the situation, and went the opposite direction, probably in order to redress and as police officers keep the undesirables away.

After each footstep, a crunchy sound followed. The sandy path they used to go back was wet, only making the sound less crunchy, but more squelchy. The wind moved the remaining leaves of the trees they passed rustling above them, making them adjust their flanges on their clothes to keep the chilly air from their necks.

From a closed area, they again went next to the lake. The three of them could see in the distance, not so far away, the lights meant to illuminate all the surroundings at the heart of this place.

Daichi didn't have much to say, he did his Job and he'll return to it later after Emily and John go meet their discovery. John also tried to get some answers, Daichi Nakamura was easy to break, after the fourth time John without any manners cut in his and Emily's conversation the man spoke aggressively.

"May you please, stop!" His tone raised.

"Alright alright," John backed away with his hands raised.

"John" Emily mentioning his name while looking into the man's eyes, triggering an obedience mode.

"I know, I'm sorry" Rolling his eyes and looked to the side, his eyesight landing on the moving waves of the water.

Up and down, up, going forward, and eventually hitting the shore and disappearing only so that another can come and do the same.

" _Almost like life,"_ He thought, inhaling the colds, but fresh air of the surroundings.

 _Every wave is like human life, it has its peak, and from there like an empire, it goes forwards to eventually start its collapse. What has humanity done? Like the neverending waves fueled by the moons presence and earth movement, humanity by deciding to cross the border of impossibility each time it thought finally there is something it can't reach. Went onward._

 _Tsunamis are the representation of great people. Bad or good, they've shown power. From Dictators like Hitler to Stalin, to conquerors spreading the influence of his nation, law, ideology, values, technology...For example Napoleon, Aleksander the Great. Humanity did the same, like water making itself a way thru stone by force and never stopping impacts on the cliffs, carving and breaking them._

 _However…_

John in his train of thinking didn't notice, as both he and Emily with Daichi have already arrived. Stopping once only to allow a transport vehicle with five wheels on both sides to drive towards the gate serving both as exit and entrance. Their chopper was gone already, and the reflectors set up to lighten up the place were slowly being replaced by smaller lamps without a metal leg to stand on.

Leaving it on the ground connected to others with a yellow wire, all of them shining brightly. They had more than half a meter in length. Heavy, their shape was round but a flat surface for the light made them look like excellent halves of a cylinder...

/~Data Missing

* * *

...Emily and John after arguments make up very quickly, and so was it this time. Emily took out her level four clearance card from the side pocket. She showed it to the MTF guard. They looked almost the same as guards in the foundation, they however rather than have standard guard uniform trousers made from enhanced fibers manufactured in the foundation's factories, usually black in color and very hard to paint.

John knew much about military equipment. Not in the process of making them, however basic information on what is what could always be explained by him. Combat units, or squads meant to deal with electronic and technical problems. Usually had two maybe three dudes with a rucksack.

These guys here, they had a half cover outfit, very dark blue resembling an outfit of SWAT. Like them, they had knee pads, elbow pads, different from normal SWAT. Like the navy seals in the US, they had a MOLLE which stood for Mobile Lightweight Carrying Equipment around their waist. A pistol holster on their hips attached to the belt. A Standard combat helmet with protection glasses.

A bulletproof vest, with a walkie talkie holder on the left side. Cold weather boots matching the color of the rest of the inventory. As to weapons, both had an EMS police baton next to their pistol canister. Their primary weapon? FAMAS' with what it seems to be a longer munition round.

The MTF guard allowed Emily to get closer to the doors, she put her clearance card inside the scanner for a brief moment, the doors opened. With a deep sounding thin beep and metal rubbing against numerous other parts of the entry doors. As she grabbed John by the end of his Jackets sleeve the second MTF guard interfered getting in her way, making Emily stop.

"Separately" The guard spoke with deep bossy voice.

From the outside, John could feel the warm air coming and warming up his face. There was a semicircle green doormat almost reaching the next wall. There was a rainbow square painted, from which each strip of color leads a line. There were seven colors together, three went right and the rest left.

' _Quick-Deploy Administration and Logistics Office, low meaning materials depot, dining hall, light armory'_ Read the colors the lines of went left.

' _Entry to the inner ring, Decontamination zone, Lockers-room/Bio supply room._ Was written on the right side.

Emily went first and the iron doors closed behind her with a characteristic sound made only by the doors in all of the foundation's sites and areas. The MTF guard took a step aside to the left for John, who did the same thing as Emily. John went inside after they have opened and saw Emily standing facing the doors with her coat off.

The first thing he felt while inside, is that it was way warmer, at least twenty seven degrees Celsius. He also began to take off his jacket. John had checked shirt, a weak flavor of his perfumes could be smelled. Sauvage Dior.

"Right or left?" John asked putting his clearance card back in his pocket. Emily tilted her head right and went there. It was a clear sign and John followed her. The floor was made from a metal sheet with small insets.

There was every four meters a small light on the ceiling. The interior itself was grey, with cables and white pipelines running under the lines guiding to certain parts of the building. Everything was tightly insulated, but the vents which stood in a row of three on the hem between the ceiling and the wall separating the inside from the outside.

A set of pallets was put up against the wall, they've missed a fire extinguisher placed next to the internal hydrant. Some dirty planks, something covered by a blue tarpaulin. A camera that monitored the hallway, being the same model as most of the times the foundation uses to install it their facilities. Both Emily and John didn't know what model it was.

They walked less than half a minute to meet the first staff personnel. It was again a guard, this time heavily armed with thicker armor and dark green camouflage. Matching the colors of the forest. His helmet completely hid his face, the weapon he carried looked like a M16, the difference from a standard M16 was this version looked slightly futuristic with softer edges and a gloss. The affordability and function of the fuse is in the form of a shield, the same thing is the good old P90.

The one stock of the rifle was longer than in most heavy rifles. The magazine was round, and thick, making the gun resemble a PPSz used by Soviet soldiers. If to guess, at least sixty sixty-five fit into the magazine. It had a holographic sight, although it could be a different kind.

Now, the guard, imagine a soldier with equipment worth ten million dollars. But because of budget cuts, he was given worse, yet still superior to known to the public equipment. That's what he looked like. Then again, it could be she, however, nothing gave a sign of a female in the outfit.

The guard stood in front of another set of doors, this time made from glass. On the other side, you could see many kinds of researchers sitting in front of computers, with headphones on, calling and sending messages. Sadly they were placed in such a way, they blocked the possibility of a clear view.

Right next to the doors on the left side were stairs also from metal leading to the higher level of the building. Unfortunately, the people inside passing by made it impossible to know what's actually in the middle. Dressed in long white outfits, often with a light blue shirt and a tie. And an identifier badge often together with their clearance card attached to the upper side left the pocket.

Definitely, there was a wooden footbridge. A round, area was designated and blocked off by transparent material. She could see a lot of medical equipment inside. Seven if not more people were in there. A medical table with surgical equipment. The middle was illuminated by a set of lamps with led light bulbs.

A camera was placed from the right side, with no one operating it just attached with screws aimed directly at the middle, it was big, perhaps as big as a human arm. Its up to personal interpretation either it was some sort of professional video camera or maybe something different.

The structure was made round to resemble a snow globe like chamber. From under the base of it, connectors; for power, or that scientists may see what the team inside was looking at went all the way to the displays of the observers.

The staff inside was protected by heavily armed personnel, not different from the guard outside, standing roughly ten meters apart ready to shoot.

The frame of the glass doors was silvery, the hinges painted yellow. Under a thin layer of glass across the two sliding doors opening to the inside was an inscription. About in the middle with an underline in dark red color. _Inner Ring_

"Umm...Hello-" Emily started, to be cut off by the guard

"No entry without proper clothing" The voice was definitely male.

"I hav-"

"Either you go to the locker room and have proper clothing as the regulations require or none of you will enter"

Emily sighed, John just tried to get some details drastically looking at the middle. No doubt the SCP they're going to see in a minute was lying there, sleeping. Knowing the foundation, they already have his blood type, know how old he is, know of what ethnicity, eye color, age.

He didn't catch anything new worth noting, on the right side, almost opposite of where he was standing, seemed to be a study with a semi-circle desk set in by the right wall. So that from a good angle (seventy-five degree) you could both look at the work of the researches and dismiss anyone who comes in. Nobody sat there, protected by a layer of glass. With the additional cover of a metallic skeleton that didn't cover much of the view on the middle. With a computer, two monitors from Asus? He didn't know for sure.

They dug a half meter fall around the middle leaving only the footbridge as the way inside the extra bubble around the subject. There was a barrier that obviously protected from falling off. Why did they make it was, for now, a mystery for John and Emily.

As John followed Emily and changed his viewpoint to look from the right, he saw another entry, like the one he is by on the opposite. Probably somewhere before the logistics and administration office made to record complaints, requests, less-important reports, and was responsible for stable internet access, electricity, supplies, food, clothing, basically the only way the foundation had entirely hidden from the public access inside the most important point of this park.

A group of men and women stood before a long white school slab, with different things written on it. On the left side of the inner area, taking notes. No doubt they were physicists who specialized in force fields. A picture of an orange stick man and around him circles resembling the valence shells of an atom.

In simple words, the inner area. Was a mixture of an office, a scientific laboratory, that was responsible for constant watch over the, supposedly, human entity from a different dimension. The generator room was probably somewhere else. Could be it was on the outside, most cables seemed to go from under the metallic floor so that nobody might trip and fall.

 _ **Attention!**_

 _/...A long moment of no interaction was noticed, please click anything so that the report won't close automatically._

 _(Hitting space)_

* * *

 _Both of the researches went to the locker room, inside they met two men and a woman that was supposed to hand them their clothing. John (*****) was given time to dress up in the bio supply room changing room. Emily Redfield received her outfit, it was entirely red rather than white. She kept her green sweater. She received a private locker separate from the other painted red too with the SCP logo sticker on it._

 _She placed her coat there, and other unnecessary objects, these were for example, keys to her home, car keys, a napkin, and one American cent etc._

 _John (*****) Received a type B hazmat suit for biological/biochemist scientists, without a full covering mask. Both of them took the exit and went to the inner area. John (*****) Was sent one story higher to observe and help in observation of bacteria, and internal fluids taken from the subject._

 _Emily Redfield after entering was warmly welcomed by senior researcher Michael Otegawa, an American-Japanese agent and manager that was responsible for the smooth communication and translations between American and Japanese databases, he often served as a censor preparing very well edited records for lower level workers._

 _She was shown her office and took the lead of the operation, she immediately began looking thru what the subordinates have gathered. Emily Redfield was firstly congratulated by a memo directly from the O5 giving her the first SCP she will constantly take care of._

 _The message was written in the name of the O5 council and copy pasted with her name in the blank spaces that were left to be filled together with correct pronouns. Later she read about who she had to work with._

 _There was no doubt that she was facing a human SCP. It was a man, the documents she received had photos. A report on the description of the man was on a completely different sheet of paper._

 _The SCP, was_ _probably_ _a sixteen years old teenager boy, determined by doctors who performed a quick examination(yet to confirm). With orange hair reaching his shoulders, that made him different from most humans on the planet that lacked such natural shade. He was one meter seventy-five centimeters tall. With athletic physique very rarely seen especially in his age group._

 _The object had brown chocolate eyes, no scars, no signs of any damage. His eyes reacted to the light changing. The teenager breathed, his heart rate was slow together with low blood pressure below sixty. A roentgen showed the bone structure that matched the skeleton of the human body perfectly._

 _Nothing unhuman was about him, but the distinguishing feature of his hair color. Emily Redfield before reading the information about the subject, said, heard and reported by a level zero worker meant to sweep the floor, that she thought of the teenager to be_ _ **cute**_ _._

 _There was a second document, this time describing unnatural qualities of the subject. Emily Redfield examined with curiousness the report on a field of gravitational pull around the boy five meters in radius. At first, the radius was twenty-five when securing the subject. The pressure was three and a half times higher than right now. At midnight, the field changed its strength and radius, the reason for that is unknown._

 _The use of exoskeletons was needed so that the engineering units and builders setting the building could work without disadvantages. Air particles became denser, and oxygen was almost excluded, leaving only air with ten percent oxygen, and about eighty-nine percent nitrogen making it very difficult to breathe._

 _Some workers suffered from internal bleeding, blackouts, loose of consciousness. Only one example of a heart attack that happened to a fifty years old builder with heart cancer that was later found in an early process of development. It's unsure either it was caused by the teenager, or if only the conditions caused by the boy have made it possible for a heart attack._

 _Emily Redfield ordered for an experiment of again taking a blood sample after she read, that the skin of the subject required a special variant of hypodermic syringe designed for biological entities with very hard/thick skin. They worked like a drill, the needle would spin, and be injected into the body. Piercing the skin and walls of the vein._

 _As to casualties...Two of such needles have been destroyed, making the foundation lose about ten thousand dollars. One death, partial cover for medical treatment for workers who suffered because of their interaction with the teenage SCP field of radius._

 _The damage caused by the impact of the SCP, is estimated to be about sixty million dollars. Many homes are left without electricity, water supply, gas, tv signal. The destroyed machinery of both heavy/light industry and advanced technologies haven't yet been counted in. Not to mention the evacuation process, social help funded by the state, supposed theft of property while evacuating the area._

 _At approximately 4 AM, Emily Redfield started segregation of all the reports, her small office, hosted a lot of scientists and receptionists, observators, specialized in their work individuals and messengers who constantly brought new information of the state of the teenager or what was going on in the park. She called for the major heads of all the groups, and discussed together with, the best location for the boy._

 _The vast majority said that site eighty-eight would be perfect as long as they don't know if the subject will be aggressive, pacifist, neutral or open for cooperation. Only some proposed site nineteen. Emily decided against the majority and sent a request to prepare a cell in site nineteen, her excuse being:_

" _ **I have trust in him**_ _"_

 _This made her advisors question if she was the right person to be the one choosing. The good news is,_ _ **or was at that time**_ _. That John (*****) Has finished his task of getting familiar with the subject. Peripheral blood morphology, blood film, a study on the analysis of plasma composition, and other._

 _The results were interesting. It appeared that the subject wasn't in need of any outside interference. Iron, chloride, lekucite were in the norm. Erythrocyte Sedimentation Rate didn't show anything wrong. Emily Redfield ordered to perform doppler examination of the heart, and afterward electroencephalography._

 _Her assistant told her the following:_

#The Subject, didn't appear to have any problem with cholesterol

#(See addendum A1-1-BIO)

#He didn't suffer from AIDS or any other possible sexually transmittable disease

#Blood of the subject after getting with contact with weak neurotoxins didn't get affected.

#The Blood of the subject seemed to be very durable

#" **Staph"** bacteria hasn't been able to get the iron in red blood cells from the subject's body

 _Emily Redfield has ordered her assistant to try and perform a waking up procedure. A hidden microphone in the room installed in the back of the monitor had registered John (*****) vulgary comment in response and has been punished with a fine of ten thousand dollars, plus restriction of movement in home facility for two weeks. Also, a 3% tax has been put for next six month on the scientist. When buying; food, water or beverages, clothes, office supplies etc. The tax doesn't include the paycheck. The money will be designated to charity, or to the Foundations budget._

 **Quote**

Oh! Fuck you, this is bullshit! Why me?!

No worker, is to respond with vulgarity to their superior. In private chats, it's up to the person, but while on duty, it is punished.

* * *

 **Addendum A1-1-BIO**

 **Bacteria found in the subjects body, saliva, surface of the skin tissue and blood. Has not been in any way different from already known to humanity bacteria.**

 **There is a possibility that the boy comes from a different world that has many features of our own world, one of these, for example, being microorganisms.**

 **Further tests will likely take place. In order to check if the durability of the bacteria is the same as the durability of the subject's blood. If the test turns out positive. The subject will have to be "cleaned".**

 _Comment:_

" **Let's hope they won't, and if they will. Might SCP 343 be merciful, and have faith no one will give the samples to 049 or put it in 914"**

* * *

AU

I tried something new in this chapter. I used the (Data Missing) to use it as a time skip. Now, I suspect that many will accuse me of simply not wanting to spend time on the details, and that I am a lazy person etc. Well, here, yes just for this occasion I made this and actually cut a part out of the story. Tell me in the reviews if you'd like to see some instances of me using this as a time skip excuse. Or rather not, so that I can avoid unnecessary arguments.

Note that, if something isn't described, doesn't mean it will never be. It will. I'll tell you when it happens and explain my masterplan, you will perhaps notice earlier.

Now, big thanks to Accursius for a long and helpful review. If you have more, then spank me hard, I won't let a tear fall down for the fat burns you can provide me with.

 **New reader...If you want to help me improve, and you have a heart, then write the review, I don't take it too personally, I have a lot of distance to myself. Like Foundation, I aim for the best quality.**

 _Q &A!_

 _Guest:_ **I can't answer this one, honestly, would anyone?**

Sorry for the grammar, hope you will stay. Cheers!


	4. Chapter 3

_God dammit…_

John stood inside the middle of the inner ring, meaning he was in one, so to speak, 'room' with the SCP. It wasn't really a room, but whatever. The job needs to be done and from all people, Emily chose him. He wasn't happy, he was upset, and a little bit scared of death and potential injuries that might get him settled in a wheelchair for the rest of his life.

The foundation would probably dispose of him, who needs a cripple? Especially in a place like this, where mobility is one of the most important things. He worked with many entities, most of them were biological SCP's. He never however encountered any Keter class. Most of them were Euclid, he observed them, took notes, sometimes changed a few minor oversights in the containment cell.

Food, water, clothes, objects the SCP was supposed to react with. Like a block of wood, maybe stone or glass. Anything the 'upper class' of this foundation fished, he has done. Unfortunately, his skills were limited, and the foundation's major rule for staff-type like him sounded -summarized- like this:

 _You mustn't allow access to more important tasks, to the likes of him._ _An exception in some critical situations._

Now, John was dressed in normal, everyday American scrubs you see in a hospital. Inside, with him were five more workers. They are supposed to assist in the waking up procedure, all of them were of Japanese ethnicity, or mixed. It works very simply and has been discovered not so long time ago, in 2017 to be more precise.

Not many people have the honor to have their brain activities checked. Basically, you perform something similar to electroencephalography. You place the electrodes on the subjects head, plus along the spine and crucial nervous points.

The history behind this is actually quite fascinating, to say at least. You see, there is an SCP. Shocking, wow. SCP-100-PL was used in some experiments. The SCP cools down your body, and slows down your heart rate. Makes you calm down. Until you will eventually die as your muscles will get paralyzed after half an hour.

Its worth mentioning that the SCP has also impressive regenerating abilities.

The dudes back in Poland reversed the cycle, in some way. Rather than increase your body's temperature and cause a heart attack or stroke, maybe muscle failure. It can get people out of coma's. This way, in an hour you can get people who could be in a coma for two or three weeks back quite easily.

All you had to do, was use modern technology, the Foundations money, a few magnets and a piece of that SCP's body to prepare some special kind of fuel. He's not a chemist, but a biochemist. He might suspect how that works, but why bother? The less you know the better you sleep, isn't that right?

John was sitting on a movable saddle on wheels. He sat before the machine that was connected with all sorts of wires from the right side to all the metallic parts which were placed upon the boy's body. The teenager laid in a comfortable position, with the light shining on him well. As if by the dentist, quite low.

Of course, the head was fairly good covered, the small cables behind the teenagers head were bonded together with tape. So that they wouldn't accidentally tangle up. The seat had an opening in the middle so that from under the electrodes could be attached to the spine.

John inserted in the right data. Set it up for fifteen minutes to run, on a low charge, with every two minutes it should increase slightly. Until it wouldn't reach the level of mid. brain damage coma recovery properties.

Hitting 'enter' like a cocky gamer just pirating something, he leaned away and looked at the process. He never got a good look at Ichigo, Johns stood up and walked over to his specimen. Through the thin white cables, blue particles of energy went all the way to the round electrodes on his head.

John looked over at the teenagers face. He got the feeling of looking at someone important, hurt and innocent. Then again, maybe the fact a kid was lying before him was the case? John noted, the quite unusual outline of his face, unfamiliar with Japanese or European looks. Although _**even**_ as a man, he had to agree on one point. The fellow looked strong and handsome.

John grabbed a nearby placed clipboard, next to the keyboard he just used. With a modest amount of documents, even for the Foundations pressure on detail and every little change, they have to report with unbelievable accuracy to the observed situation. It still was much.

He went through them, while his assistants kept track of the coma waking machine. It didn't look special, it was made from two parts, the major parts was like a vending machine. If to look from the front. Then there was a monitor installed with a keyboard too on the right wall facing the operator. The surface where you could place your shit was the second part. The top of a big square that was the port you place the fuel in and also liquid nitrogen for the cooling system.

You opened it like a locker, by grabbing and pushing the handle hard to yourself, inside you could also change parts. The main part had all of the electrodes coming off, bigger and lesser USB inputs, of course, inputs for cables accessing other features. Let's say, using the machine with your laptop in case the screen gets broken.

Printing the history of when it was used with data on the situation how long it was used, on what options with which features on etc. Color? Different variant's in most cases the more important parts were colored with eye-catching green color, that was really sharp and uncomfortable to look at.

John paused on document number four. Which stated:

 _Despite the unpopular among Asian populace facial features, the subject is of Japanese descent. Further tests need to debunk or confirm the thesis, that the subject comes from a world where Asians have different look, despite almost identical DNA structure. In case the test tubes were poorly selected, contaminated or the results were confused and wrongly assigned. It will be carried out once again._

John placed the clipboard back on its place. With his arms crossed he looked towards Emily's office. From here, everything looked scary, all around you people watching, that are supposed to react to anything strange. Guards, and their mission to protect. Thousands of eyes peeking or directly staring at you.

John was sweating the whole time, not because of the temperature, but because of fear and stress. He might die, and with him, everyone else. These lives are on his shoulders right now. Every time he raised one of his hands, it was shaking rapidly. The same with his heartbeat, that went on overdrive.

John sat back in the saddle, which moved a bit. John had nothing else to do then to wait and observe while again reading what he already knows in order to better memorize it. Looking at the monitor, he saw the timer which read thirty-four seconds. It was a nasty surprise for John that raised his temper marginally. He could swear a minute has passed.

 _I really don't want you to wake up…_

John nervously sighed, just as a drop of sweat went down his forehead and fell on the floor, without making any noticeable sound. Johns look was different, tired, not physically but mentally. Yes, he had 'fresh' bags under his eyes. His posture was more sloppy and he seemed to slide his feet for a brief moment before making a proper step.

 _Then again, who am I to wish you something so horrible?_

That was only a fraction, you could read from his breathing patterns, types of stares he gave, hand signs or voice commands. That right there was a broken man, who could be easily repaired but the force of responsibility kept the shards from getting back into one piece to create a whole. Therefore not allowing John to work at his fullest.

 _I forgot I work in this place. That's a good excuse for such thoughts…_

As time passed, about twenty-five minutes or so. John felt weird, he felt weak, he tried to get something from the researches outside, they had didn't have anything new possibly explaining the feeling. John has been delivered a Monster Energy drink, the good old classic one. Personally, he preferred Hamiltons, and Rippers.

He noted some unfamiliar behavior among his assistants. One of them had been coughing quite a lot, two others were dizzy. This pissed him and he requested someone to replace them. As he wished so Emily did.

John himself, as the timer read forty-seven minutes and twenty-one seconds on the monitor. Experienced shortness of breath and difficulty breathing, **he didn't report it**. He continued on taking measurements, every few minutes looking at the boy, while his assistants were exchanging fuel. Have you watched the Simpsons? If yes, you definitely remember that rod which pops into Homer's shirt.

The fuel, was in the same rods, but these didn't glow green, only slightly gleamed blue and were stored in metallic containers you opened with a ten digit long code. They were not radioactive, or had any other harmful to human life properties. Well, they were cold, and that's about it actually.

John was impatiently looking at his subject. After a while, he gave up and simply waited for him to wake up in the next ten minutes or so. John couldn't tell, he has been taking quick naps or trying to have some rest. With his hand under his chin and eyes closed, he was close to dozing off.

A beeping sound woke him up. Making him look quickly at his assistants who had big eyes and looked at themselves, particularly they looked at John. He quickly turned towards his monitor and grabbed the mouse, the timer read fifty-one minutes. Checking on brain activities, he could determine the state the boy was currently in.

Switching after tabs he immediately scrolled down, while his assistants gave signs to the researchers and guards. As the staff behind the glass was mobilizing. John felt a rush of adrenaline and energy wake his body and mind up. His heartbeat increased significantly and he could think faster and better.

There was nothing wrong with the boy. John looked at the electrodes, the stream was going fluently. John walked up and crouched down to inspect. He moved the boy's hair away, he didn't want to take any electrode off, but a smell of something burned, like plastic caught his attention.

John sensitively unattached one of the electrodes. After he did that, a small trail of smoke went up, John followed it with his eyes until he met the shining light of the led lamps. The electrode was blackened from the bottom, the part responsible for taking measurements and rehabilitation of the teenager was repentant.

 _Oh no…_

A cold shiver went down his spine. He stood up, holding the electrode in his hand that was shaking, from fear, or stress, it didn't matter. John looked straight at one of the Japanese female assistants. She had black hair, long to her arms. A sweet darn and barely visible wrinkles.

"G-Get me the repair team" John stuttered at first, the rest of his sentence was loud and clear.

John turned around and looked directly at the camera inside. Showing the burned electronic part to everyone. As he was about to proceed and make a report on the situation from his perspective. Something pulled him down, imagine someone suddenly placing three bags of cement on your back.

He dropped to his knees, and used his hands to keep himself up. John felt something burning inside of him, and he couldn't breathe properly anymore. As if something was choking him, the difference being that he didn't feel any pain that would indicate an invisible creature choking him with its limbs around his neck.

The lights above started to twinkle, some of the lamps begin shutting down and started sparking. John felt small pieces of glass falling down onto his back and head. Then something pushed even harder and pinned him down, with a loud thud it smacked him into the floor. He tried to observe the situation while countless scenarios flooded his head.

His assistants were desperately trying to breathe, but he could only hear a fleshy sound of their throats. Moments passed and John wasn't able to move his eyes, something forcefully made them turn quickly to the left. He heard painful gagging of his assistants, weak beginning moans and weeping.

John lay on the cold floor pinned down with the force becoming greater and greater. He was slowly losing the ability to hear, the sounds becoming quieter and drowned. All John could tell, was that he was losing consciousness. In the corners of his eyesight, he could guess that the glass globe around them was starting to break, as long and visible cracks started to appear and damage the plain surface.

The surroundings became grey, and soon blurry. John felt his eyelids getting heavier and his muscles started to loosen. John himself stopped to fight the process and let himself be swayed by the unyielding pressure. Whatever was happening, it had to do with the teenager. Was it some weird effect of the gravitational pull around him? Some other features he has?

John didn't know. Only time will tell if he's going to ever find out. _Emily_ will hopefully tell him.

* * *

 **Ichigo** had never experienced such atrocious pain. Never in his life, has he lived through such cruel torture since his mother had died. He would go a step further, and dare to say that whatever the Hogyoku has done to him. Was equally as hurtful as the tragedy he had to live through in his childhood.

Ichigo didn't know, if he was awake, or not, he didn't know if his eyes were open or closed. Nothing told him of the situation he was currently in. All he was sure of, was that a warm feeling of relief filled his mind and body. He felt so light and free. As if he suddenly from a dark and tight room, stepped on prairies, able to go anywhere he wanted to.

Ichigo tried to find out if he was moving his limbs, he couldn't tell. It made him nervous and scared, stressed again. He could think, he could make his thoughts up and he definitely could hear his own voice in his head, but nothing indicated that he had power over his body, or that he still has his body.

He wished somebody could come and save him from this madness he's experiencing. He hoped that his friends are alright and that they have secured the Hogyoku. Or that at least it didn't do anything to them. The absence of sunlight made him feel cold and alone, loneliness was the only friend in darkness which surrounded him.

Ichigo again, tried moving his limbs, and nothing. His mind was becoming more and more clear, less cloudy. His thoughts still lacked speed, Ichigo could without any doubt say that he felt tired. His brain's battery low, on five percent or so, with slumpy progress only prolonging the shock of waking up. Ichigo hardly making any progress of breaking the barrier cutting him off from the real world.

What was surprising to the young teen, was that his spiritual side was replenishing. He didn't feel empty in that department. This bred an important question. What has the Hogyoku actually done to him? If it didn't take away his life, did it support him and stopped the process of losing his abilities?

Impossible, Zangetsu disappeared a moment after he allowed himself to be penetrated by Zangetsus sword. Telling him right there that he would lose his powers forever and never get them back. There has to be another answer, more fulfilling and more explaining. He felt his powers leaving right there in the highlands.

Technically some minor amounts still were left, right before the Hogyoku did its re-awakening so to say. There is a chance that the Hogyoku's power somehow interacted with him and stopped the process. Then again there is a second thought on that topic, more dark and sinister.

He was swallowed by the Hogyoku, the Hogyoku is a powerful weapon, its main task is to serve a key to the soul's kings palace. Whatever the Hogyoku has done might be only for a limited amount of time. It could be that inside the Hogyoku time flows differently or reiatsu behaves differently.

The point is, that the Hogyoku only blocked for some time the process but didn't stop it. In the worst case possible, that Ichigo can think of and is probably possible to be one of the many answers to his question. He's right now inside the Hogyoku, there's no doubt about that. Perhaps because of the changed environment inside the Hogyoku, he 'produces' more than can fade away.

It sounds really cheap, but it could be possible. Why is it the worst possible scenario? Because it would mean that when he gets free he might lose his powers. However, it has its good sides, as he could perhaps build up and do something from the inside. There's always a chance Urahara might d-

 _Urahara…_

He was also absorbed inside the Hogyoku. Hopefully, he didn't have to go through the same nightmare he had. Tracing back to it, makes him feel fuzzy. As if he suddenly entered a deeper state of nausea. Ulquiorra's blows didn't hurt so much, his burned skin above the tremendous hole Aizen's attack has created didn't hurt him nearly as much.

Ichigo started to notice something behind him. More of whatever the hell it appeared suddenly. It wasn't visible, he felt it on himself, like a sharp end of something, a stick or maybe metallic rod. At first, he felt happy, finally a sign that he actually has a body. But later, it actually started to hurt.

Have you ever seen those fake wrappings of chewing gum sticks? When you pulled them, you got shocked by electricity. The feeling was very similar to that one but worse and intense. It immediately became a problem. Ichigo also felt it on his head in numerous points.

Ten minutes roughly have passed, and Ichigo was still unable to stop it. Only making him mad. Ichigo tried to fight off this buggering feeling, by manipulating his reiatsu, hoping it would do something. His goal was to get rid of it, but he would accept any positive outcome anyway.

Thank whatever God exists it helped him in his struggle. The best solution while trying different ways, was to simply let it flow out. The weaker the pain became the more Ichigo could feel something under him, and under his head. It missed his spine and only touched his shoulder and his hips. His legs also 'lay' on it.

Ichigo used more strength, it helped. The feeling of being shocked stopped at once, but Ichigo had to constantly maintain the same amount of his reiatsu pour out. Ichigo was focused on his task, however one important, very satisfactory factor disturbed his focus.

He heard something, definitely. Something like wind, maybe something breaking. He also heard beeping and buzzing of electricity. Calling it strange wasn't enough, it was bizarre. Especially for him in the situation, he was currently in. Ichigo nonetheless continued, the teenager mood improved on the thought of finally being able to feel and see.

Ichigo tried to move his hand, he mastered his willpower and begin to raise his hand. Ichigo cleansed his hand into a fist, he felt as his fingers rubbed against something making it harder to do it. Ichigo felt the determination again, to fight and to get out of this hell hole he was in. Ichigo proceeded to go a step further.

Ichigo could register the sounds around, many of them being the sounds of glass cracking, electrical zaps and some sort of high pitched sounds. He definitely heard an alarm going off. Ichigo proceeded to try and open his eyes. It was hard, as if something glued his eyelids. The blackness he saw became...Dark red at first but soon it started to lighten up and change into a fair shade.

Ichigo heavily and with discomfort breathed out...His throat and mouth dry, he needed something to drink, ASAP. This didn't stop him, he brought his hand to his face. He finally could feel his face and hair, but in between, there was something long and smooth. Like, small cables.

Ichigo tilted his head to the right, his hearing sense still not properly working, same with his ability to feel. He grabbed, maybe seven of those things, and pulled them, they came off easily and without doing any harm. Ichigo's arm went limp, he started to sweat, his heartbeat rose.

Ichigo gathered the air into his lungs and with a weak hiss, he finally managed to lift with eyelids a bit. Everything was blurry but he could see. The brightness, of course, uncomfortable for the first couple of minutes. Ichigo saw something green, and white. A grey floor, a desk or maybe a table with a white top.

Ichigo even though he managed to recover much of his strength so fast, still wasn't able to feel his legs. Trying to find something to support himself on, Ichigo felt a round and spongy surface. He placed his left hand on it, with his right hand he looked for something similar, he had luck.

Ichigo pushed himself slightly up, to get into a more comfortable position, Ichigo managed to lift his head slightly. Ichigo sighed with relief, when finally he was done. Again, he attempted to properly open his eyes. His condition was becoming better with each second, he felt stronger actually. Strange…

Ichigo at first was blinded by the brightness, that didn't stop the stubborn teenager. Ichigo was getting the whole picture with each minute, his head turned towards the right. Ichigo saw before himself a strange image. Something was written, in Japanese in red. He read the message which said:

 _Only for designated personnel_

Whatever it meant, it didn't mean well, Ichigo looked up, there seemed to be a glass wall that was breaking, slowly cracks started to make it impossible to look through the wall. Ichigo managed to spot dozens of doctors, and armed soldiers evacuating, some of them with their heads low…Many things, started to burn and were beginning to be crushed and fell down.

There was a staircase that collapsed, each second something seemed to fall down. The light above him has been flickering. Ichigo while breathing through his nose, smelled something burned. Ichigo was confused, he didn't know what was happening or why it was happening. He didn't even recognize the place.

Ichigo looked down upon his own body, he didn't notice it earlier, but he was bare naked, laying under a white cotton sheet. This made him even more shocked. Ichigo while in the state of surprise, moved his left leg slightly forwards. The carrot top didn't have an idea of what he was supposed to do right now.

Ichigo looked down, it froze him and made his heart skip a beat. A woman, about twenty-five or more years old, hard to tell because of the way she laid. Was on the ground with her hands thankfully under her head. Ichigo stared at her for a few moments, before looking at the other side, seeing a man, of probably European descent.

Ichigo was positioned like a patient ready for surgery. He tried to make the arms of the operating table or whatever the hell he was on, come down or off. He didn't succeed. Ichigo wanted to see in what state were these people around him. It was his fault, after all, he did that, he doesn't have a clue where he is, or why he is here.

He, by using his spiritual pressure caused them to lose consciousness, he hoped nothing happened to these people. They look like doctors, that likely wanted to help him. He never killed anyone, not even the hollows, who are purified after you cut their mask. This was stressful and worrying.

Ichigo with the help of the adrenaline rush he got, managed to get himself up, supporting himself with his hands, however, something was attached to his back. Ichigo looked for the cause of this problem. Apparently, more of those small cables went to his spine. He never saw anything like this, nor did he hear about similar ways of treating people.

Ichigo heard an explosion, he looked towards the source of the explosion. It was difficult to look through the cracked glass, but there was a row probably computers, it looked two of them exploded and spread a violent burst of fire everywhere. Ichigo grabbed the right arm of the operating table and moved towards it. From there, he struggled to get himself to sit on the edge.

He had to use his left hand to push his legs off. With painful hisses and weak moans, Ichigo managed to do it. The teenager breathed in and out heavily. While checking his surroundings. This for sure was no hospital. It was more like a research site built up temporally.

"What happened?" He asked himself

Did he somehow appear in the living world? If so, then this will cause an incredible amount of problems for the soul society. Ichigo could at least be sure that Aizen didn't do anything serious. If that bastard did, he can be more than sure that he wouldn't be here.

Ichigo stopped his train of thoughts and prepared to place his legs on the floor. Before he did that, he wrapped the white cover he laid under around himself. He tied it around his waist leaving his torso naked.

Ichigo took a breath in, and slowly, without rush placed his left foot on the floor. He put more and more weight on it, then the time came for his right foot. Doing the same thing, Ichigo quite easily begin to stand on his own feet, still supporting himself with his hand. Ichigo wanted to first check on the man he saw.

"Hey! Can you hear me?" He asked, his voice rusty

The man didn't respond, Ichigo wasn't releasing his reiatsu anymore, therefore the man shouldn't be under the effect.

"Where am I?" He asked himself under his breath

He made his first step, successfully without losing balance. Ichigo wasn't thinking rationally, he was only thinking about the people with him. Ichigo, of course, found it strange, how did it happen, and why here and not somewhere else.

Ichigo almost fell as he heard dozens of voices and footsteps behind him. He looked behind, armed soldiers with unfamiliar to him looking weapons surrounded the whole area. Pointing their weapons at him, more coming in running and taking their positions. The voices were definitely belonging to English speaking individuals.

Ichigo while looking at them, also took note of the surroundings, there was a fall, and only one wooden footbridge. With all sorts of cables coming towards advanced equipment. Ichigo didn't spot it earlier, but there was a broken, smoking camera in the 'room'. Ichigo was frightened by the situation.

He was in his human body, and still…

 _I could use my powers?!_

The sudden realization, made the boy stagger and fall over, thankfully grabbing the operating table. Ichigo hit himself in the back while falling. Ichigo lost the track of his thoughts, what was he supposed to do?! Seek an answer to this observation he ignored earlier, or try and run?

 _THEY can see me...How? It's impossible, none of them has but a handful of-_

Ichigo's thoughts were cut off as lasers started to point on his chest, around the area of his heart and soon his arm and stomach area. Ichigo looked at the soldiers holding their weapons, an entire squad, of maybe a hundred, was in the building. Ichigo gulped hard, and slowly put his hands up into the air. Shaking, not from fear, but from the lack of concentration and a weakened body

Remembering these soldiers spoke English, he nodded the way they did back in Europe, or western countries. Right and left to say **no.** Ichigo breathed heavily, overtired and almost flaccid in dire need of something to drink.

He saw one of the soldiers order his subordinates to go inside, as they stepped on the wooden footbridge. Some of the lasers went past his eyes, making Ichigo close his eyes plus frown. While he kept his hands in the air, he hid his face behind his right bicep. To avoid getting his eyes damaged.

For sure, Ichigo will meet with the soldiers any second now. He feared the confrontation, he was scared of what could happen to him. If the Hogyoku really transported him to the living world and made it possible for people to see and touch him. Ichigo will have to somehow survive while under the "protection" of some government institution which will take care of him.

* * *

AU

Hey! I had time to write today! Ain't that nice? This way I could write three pages, and release the chapter.

Remember to post a review, don't worry I can take it, slap me hard with it.

Sorry for the grammar as always. Wish you a good day!

 **No questions have been left, so I have non to respond to!**


	5. Chapter 4

**25.01.2019 Japan securing mission report.**

 _/Please enter your clearance level, status, reason, and goal. If you are following an order, proceed with the procedure seen ri-_

(A energetic row of clacks ended with a strong tap on the space button echoed in the room)

 _/Documentation loaded. Welcome ! #$%^ &* please write down yo-_

(The sound of typing on the keyboard can be heard silencing the mild noise of calm breathing)

 _/...Access granted, presenting the description of securing the object._

" **Finally…Worth waiting and the shoe licking."**

* * *

The doors inside opened at once, quickly followed by the sound of footsteps. The Foundations soldiers have rushed inside without any delay. Their guns aimed directly at the subject ready to confront it and if needed, use force to pin it down and eliminate any chance of a possible unwanted outcome.

The squad captain, of Japanese descent. Has started a conversation with the SCP. The chat was tense, an exchange of aggressive comments coming from both of them has only added the unnecessary bad mood to the event taking place.

Due to the agonal state of the staff recovered by a group of medics, dispatched together with the MTF units. The teenager has been protesting, claiming while the medics took care of the staff. That he wanted to help them. Reasoning with the MTF captain didn't bring any fruits to the SCP, who was asked to remain calm and keep his cool.

Many hidden cameras build in the uniforms of the soldiers, have registered the frustration of the SCP after earlier mentioned request. Crucial to the later understanding and research on the subject observation has been saved, showing the related to themselves, two important factors.

In anger, while saying the following. Quote:

 _How am I supposed to be calm when you're pointing goddamn guns at me!_

The subject wanted to move, most likely stand up to become more intimidating. When at first getting in contact with the landing site, a field of the suspected increased gravitational field has been noted. When under the wing of emotion, or only anger, it seems to return and cause harm to anyone surrounding the boy.

This caused the soldiers to lose their balance for a brief moment before as the reports from speaking with the soldier's show. 'Stopped in a second'. What came as a surprise to most of them, was the teenager apologizing and that its weird for him to have lose control so easily.

 **Note.**

Its up to further investigation, if the subject can, or cannot control his, for the moment categorized as a 'ability', sudden increase in the acceleration of the earth, for now, probably random radius field of effect.

There have been a few more interesting things worthy to be always taken into account, when talking about different means of forming a potential cooperation with the boy. Or used in the argumentation of giving autonomy, trust, freedoms, special privileges etc.

 _He has been polite_

 _He has been passive_

 _He has quickly entered the state of frustration, although it can be justified when taking in the fact of the stressful and bizarre situation._

 _He has apologized for the harming of the Foundations staff_

 _He has been asking of the state of them when medics took quick examinations_

 _He has_ _ **asked**_ _to be informed later of their state._

 _He showed concern and contrition._

The SCP was supposed to be under the protection of heavy-armed units until dismissed by higher-ranking officials of the foundation.

After the arrival of earlier evacuated psychologist responsible to hold a conversation after a successful waking up procedure. The SCP became more open, promising to not do anything hostile, in exchange for a fair treatment he deserves, and the soldiers putting down their weapons, or even disposing of them.

A compromise between the SCP and the Foundation has been 'signed'. The SCP would be left under control, with friendly personnel, that would help him in recovering, bring proper clothing. In exchange for sharing a few things about himself in return also getting to know what is going on.

Soon the forces who swarmed the interior of the structure could return outside. The teenager has been guided to a more suitable for him place. Nine guards, however, were ordered to stay, five of them in close range, the rest was supposed to always have a clear view of the boy. And keep their distance safe.

There has been no pressure of gaining as quickly as possible the information from the SCP. The foundation's local administration, has reported that the site protecting the subject has been successful in solving the accrued problem with no lethal instances.

The head of the operation, Emily Redfield has for the period of a week, been removed from the position. Replaced by quickly elected among researchers representative later acknowledged by the O5 command. The reasoning behind the decision was the emotional shock of a potentially occurring heartbreaking consequence of losing her good friend, and assistant John (*****). Which could spark conflict if she met with the SCP.

/End of Log.

* * *

 **Ichigo** felt way better, he could walk, although he had problems doing it. His eyesight, the ability to feel, and other senses have been in a decent state. Ichigo only suffered from lack of balance, strong headache he reported to the doctors, and need to drink.

His request to drink some water has been fulfilled immediately, he has been handed a glass of water about four hundred milliliters. He drunk it immediately, with each gulp he felt the pain which thirst bestowed him with losing strength. After emptying the glass he asked for one more.

Ichigo was guarded by five soldiers, four stood in the corners of the "room", so that they wouldn't interfere in the work of the doctors. One stood in front of the doors with his back facing them. They were heavily armed, their faces covered entirely. Holding weird looking weapons, somewhat futuristic.

Ichigo didn't recognize the strange logo they had patched to the side of their shoulders on their uniform or painted, maybe pasted, on their helmets. It didn't resemble anything he ever saw or has heard about from description. He's in a dangerous situation, and each second of nothing happening worries him.

The logo had three insets, if to draw a line from each one to the other an equilateral triangle would form for sure. Then inside, there was a ambit. From the same side the inserts were placed, arrows went directly into the middle. Under the logo, in uppercase letters, _SCP_ was written.

 _SCP...The hell does that mean?_

Ichigo was currently in what appeared to be, a medical wing-like part of the same area that surrounded the chamber covered by a glass globe, and fall. It was very poorly separated from the rest. With hospital curtains that serve to hide patients while they lay in bed all around. But the doors

They had two sinks, a made out of glass cupboard placed next to the sinks with a few more additions like; medical kits, Hydrogen peroxide dispenser and soap next to it on the wall. Three bed on the left side. With each having a hanger for a drip in case needed. A basic study.

Ichigo has been given sugar, white thick tablets which on the contrary were pure hydrocarbons and fats. He felt weird being inspected by a woman who measured his blood pressure. While half nude, this, of course, caused Ichigo to ask for proper clothing. The staff looked at each other and shortly after agreed, dropping any tries of taking any other notes on his health.

While someone went to get his clothes, Ichigo had some time to think of the current situation. He still, without any doubt on that matter, had his powers. IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE. Ichigo grabbed himself by the head while dealing with that fact, he was able to manipulate his reiatsu and wake up.

Zangetsu is absent, or he somehow lost the ability to hear him. Taking everything he knows and what he suspected to happen after defeating Aizen, which was clear as day what would happen. It doesn't make sense he would still have his powers, not to mention he is here, and not in the spirit world.

He is seen, while able to use his powers. He is able to make contact with the living. This shouldn't be taking place, there is no possible explanation for them to be able to see him and at the same time, have almost minimal, amounts of spiritual pressure needed to see a shinigami.

Whatever happened, made it possible. The Hogyoku has it's part in this, one hundred percent sure and undeniable fact that is. But it couldn't just pop him into the living world, it had to do something more, and it did. Because he is in his body, or he suspects he is. He has no means of checking it.

You can be a professor of every kind, still, Ichigo was willing to bet it couldn't have had created him a new body. If anything, throwing him back and teleport, sounds more likely. There was also the problem of his zanpakuto, was it here? Was Zangetsu somewhere in the open?

At the moment a definitive answer was no. Ichigo couldn't form any relation with Zangetsu although willing and calling for him in his thoughts. Meaning that either he had to somehow again find him, or perhaps do something different.

There was also the third problem, no sign of any interference of the soul society. This was the most worrying factor in all of this, they would have done something a long time ago, send anyone to check on him. Rukia, Renji, Chad, or Orihime. There was a chance they send someone, but in the living world, seeing the amounts of protection he has, they're going to accomplish nothing.

Which leads to the last point, this organization. Ichigo feared them a little, although not completely hoping for a rescue or help from the outside. Since he appeared, guessing with very drastic means in the living world. That being an explosion or maybe a portal, anything similar and unnatural. Has brought them here.

Are they responsible for dealing with the kinds of weird events like him appearing? He read back in the day a few things about government institutions dealing with aliens or paranormal activities. He came to the conclusion after a while, that all of the crap he read was a big pile of BS made to gain popularity among people so that the puppet masters behind it, could benefit financially.

Many probably did serve that purpose, right now the view on the topic changed drastically. He could, in the end, run away if he regains strength and hide. Before he does that, he also needs to know where he actually is. Hopefully in Karakura Town, and not somewhere far away from his home.

Ichigo's train of thoughts has been stopped by one of the assistants who went to get his clothes. She entered the medical wing and walked up to him, the guard who stood with his back towards the doors returned to his position. The assistant brought a blue hoodie and something grey under with black jeans and white sneakers on top of the clothes.

Ichigo put the clothes on with no problem whatsoever, he didn't require any assistance. He did it swiftly, the only struggle was putting on the black cotton socks he got. The grey thing was the shirt with short sleeves, Ichigo at the end only adjusted his hood. Without help, he got off and stood up to straighten his back.

He stretched his arms a little bit, feeling the neat sensation of doing it. As Ichigo put his hands into the pockets by that moment many voices could be heard. He was unsure if the institution or foundation or maybe a special force has started to repopulate the building, he was in, with their workers.

Ichigo has been asked to sit down again, he did as they told him and waited, while still possible scenarios of what happened with both logical and quite unrealistic explanations appeared in his head. Not a long moment passed, before Ichigo has been left only with two dressed in formal hospital outfits individuals and the soldiers/guards.

Soon, thru the doors came three men, one with a leather business suitcase in his right hand in front of the other two who came after him. The man has been dressed in a long white doctors coat with a black pullover under it and a red bowtie in yellow spots.

He had a watch on his wrist, it looked pricey, although it wasn't a Rolex or anything else famous. His pants were dark burgundy. With a leather belt around his hips clammed on the third hole.

He was about one meter seventy-nine centimeters tall, he had a square face and a tired drilling gaze. Blue eyes, short black flatted hair. He looked about forty-five years old, having a few inches of the sides on his head grey in color. With ugly looking cheekbone, the fact of his face all sweaty making the surface of his skin shiny made it worse.

The man used some unfamiliar to him strong perfumes for men. The three have been given sits by the two remaining 'docs'. Ichigo changed his posture not to look like a spoiled brat and actually sit straight with his hands out of his pockets showing some respect.

The man glanced at him randomly, giving him weird looks. After the tenth time? Hard to tell, Ichigo hasn' been counting. The man smiled and his expression became friendlier, happier and definitely warmer. Of course inside of Ichigo heads questions started to appear, like, who the fuck was this man?

"So…" He spoke, his voice a bit rusty, softer than expected and rather sweet for one's ears.

"Yes?" Ichigo replied back

Holding a clipboard with a few blank pages in his hands and a blue pen on it, holding it down with his thumb. The man continued his earlier started sentence.

"My name is Aleksander White, a pleasure to meet you" He announced ready for a handshake

Ichigo shook hands with the man, at first with distrust. Ichigo felt the strong adult grip, himself adding a little more force, reading from the man's eyes and sudden quicker inhale he has done a good job. Retreating his hands Ichigo smiled mentally.

"What's your name?"

Ichigo stood before a problem, he could say his name, or he could lie. Since he lives in the living world, they might find him, so it's better to lie about his name, address and overall hobbies, stuff he's into etc.

 _...They probably already have my DNA samples, so it's pointless to lie. It might only cause problems..._

"Ichigo Kurosaki"

The man noted the answer, Ichigo didn't like that and showed his disagreement to this straight away.

"Why have you noted this?"

The man gave him an innocent look, and he handed the clipboard over to his assistant on the left side.

"Won't do anymore, I am very sorry"

"This doesn't answer my question"

The man got slightly closer "Formalities, imagine saying who you are to every person you will meet, why the work and nerves? I write it down, tell others, done"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, crossing his hands manifesting his annoyance. "Fine" he grunted

"Anyways, I have some questions, you probably do too, how about a cliche trade one for one?"

Ichigo saw this as an opportunity, although how much of what he will hear will be true, or somehow manipulated so that he thinks of different things while the information clearly says otherwise, was also a potential problem. Then again he has nothing else to do, then wait for help or recover his strength.

"Sounds legit" Was the answer of the teen.

"Excellent" Was the quick reply "How old are you?" Aleksander started from the basics.

Ichigo leaned slightly back with his hands behind on the bed sheets supporting him "I'm sixteen years old"

Aleksander gestured Ichigo to ask a question. Ichigo already knew what he wanted to ask first.

"Who are you? I mean you all" Ichigo poting around with his right index finger.

"We, _are the SCP Foundation_ , "

Ichigo tilted his head to the right, trying to find any memory of hearing about something like that. He didn't find anything in his head. Whatever the _SCP Foundation_ was, it took responsibility of him. Taking into account all those English speaking soldiers, and probably many more other languages he missed being spoken, this has to be an international organization.

Aleksander reached for the suitcase he placed on the floor beside his chair. Grabbing it by the handle and placing on his laps he opened it. It was full of documents, in multipunch pockets or without them. The suitcase didn't have any additional slots which were placed on the inside surface of the opened half. In order to hide other things, like the phone charger, a wallet, napkins...You get the picture.

He took out one thick block made from various sites. Aleksander skipped seven or more pages before stopping and looking straight at him. This made Ichigo feel endangered, he felt as if he was on a interrogation for criminals or suspects.

"Tell me, Ichigo, what do you think of this place? Is it hospitable enough for you?"

The sudden change of topic made him a feel a bit weirded out, however, Ichigo didn't want to hide his opinion. Although only not to get into trouble his first sentence he made in his mind was altered with petite changes. On the other hand, he already was in trouble, what could go wrong?

"It's rather neat, for…" Ichigo looked up, only to see the steel roof with numerous cables, pipes, and pleated surface. His eye gaze going back and forward in a different direction a few times.

"...This 'outpost' I suppose"

Aleksander nodded in response, smiling cheerfully, although not like a creep. Now it was Ichigo's turn to ask a question.

"What do you do as the Foundation?"

Right now he didn't care much about the date, or hour. He cared more about his situation and how he could work with the surrounding him environment. Then he could ask about the date, what day it is, hour or where he is, in what city. If not a city, the region of Japan and maybe demand a more detailed answer.

Aleksander frowned a little, visibly seeking an answer that would be enough of an explanation without revealing much truth or any uncomfortable information leaking. The short pause ended with Aleksander replying to the question with a good teachers tone, giving the following statement a aura of unquestionability.

"The foundation, takes care of three things. The Abbreviation _SCP_ stands for **Secure, Contain and Protect.** And that's exactly what we do. **"**

Ichigo repeated the three words, _Secure, Contain and Protect._ Especially the word _Contain_ brought more attention. He under Containment will have less freedom and space to move in, which of course is unacceptable by him. Ichigo's expression became more offensive and less friendly.

"Ichigo, if you can, please tell me, the last thing you remember"

Ichigo didn't know if he should even respond to this, he might as well lie, then again he can't lose track of his story and end up in more trouble. Ichigo was getting easily distracted by the sounds of god knows how many people on the other side. Right now taking something out, he could read it from the moving shadows that seemed to hold something.

"...I don't remember anything important"

Aleksander sadly looked down and hang his head low, again gesturing Ichigo to ask his question.

"Where am I?"

"In Japan, Tokyo."

The response meant quite much for Ichigo. At least he knows he's not so far away from Karakura Town. For now, Aleksander didn't tell him exactly where he was, but he suspects that since he landed on the outskirts, the Hogyoku had moved him only a minimal distance from his fight place with Aizen.

Aleksander saw the joy in Ichigo's eyes, he smirked.

Aleksander, while Ichigo was over the hills with the information he didn't end up on the other side of the world, flipped his stack of documents and found the page he was looking for. He showed it to Ichigo, it was the political map of the world printed out in high resolution with a yellow star in each country resembling the capital city.

"Ichigo, if you're able to. Show me the things that you're unfamiliar with on the map, or errors."

Ichigo has learned at home when he had free time, geography being one of the subjects. So, he pretty much knew the borders in Asia perfectly, about the rest of the world could be said the same. Ichigo leaned forward, one of Aleksanders assistants handed him over a pen to mark the differences.

"Why are we doing this?" Ichigo asked, his tone concerned.

He shrugged "I'm no expert, this question should be directed towards the people who assigned this order of tests"

 _...This is getting more and more frightening._

Ichigo looked at Asia first, looking at it he didn't see any difference. Well, there seemed to be weird dots south of China, then again perhaps he never seen those islands before. He went on up, to Tibet, then Siberia, to Ainu and circled around Korea. He didn't see a difference.

Africa, Ichigo raised his eyebrow, he marked Sudan, who appeared to be in two parts explaining why he did that right away. He then again looked around, no more problems in Africa. Americas the same, only in Europe Serbia seemed to lose land to a blue blob called Kosovo, whatever the hell that country was. So he marked it.

"That's it"

Aleksander took it, and examined it, nodding his head. He spoke to one of his people in some unknown to Ichigo language, which sounded very hard. Most of the words had 'sch' sounds or choking, the syllables sometimes sounded like someones were about to puke.

"Is there something wrong?"

Aleksander wondered out loud "No, I spotted here a small problem, and had to order to note it so that it might be fixed. So, forget about this page" Aleskander took another one, somewhere from the middle. "Just this one, and that'll be it for the moment"

Ichigo reluctantly reached out for it, holding it in both of his hands. It was the map of Japan, without the city's marked. Well, a dark green field was in the place of he city's so you could say they were, but, not named. Ichigo, of course, looked at the north side of Tokyo, directly where Kurakara Town was.

"What am I supposed to do here?" Ichigo asked with his voice tone raised, showing unhappiness in this question

Aleksander wasn't dumb, he knew straight away Ichigo is displeased with the situation. With a calm voice, and somewhat pleading but also demanding look, explained what Ichigo had to do here.

"I know it might be angering to do this" Aleksander started, Ichigo stepping in the middle of his sentence.

"...It's not that, it's just pointless. To the point of annoyance" Ichigo shared his view on the procedure Aleksander was fulfilling.

"This is only for us to know some basic things, we'd like to get to know them from our _"guest"_ "

Ichigo commented on the response "You give me some pages, ask a few disturbing questions" Ichigo raised his hands, gaining a few scared looks from the people around him.

"These are hands" He then proceeded to drop them on the bed "And these are the hands that fall"

Aleksander put back the 'tests' in his suitcase. Ichigo was right, in order to get to something they had to hold a proper conversation. Aleksander, have taken the more 'deadly' route of talking to Ichigo. Meaning an open chat with the anomaly he has been sent too.

"Let's be mature, how do you feel? Well, tired, maybe sleepy?"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow on the odd question, but he answered it nonetheless "I feel way better than a couple of minutes ago."

"Are you willing to cooperate?"

Now, this was a sudden hit, from being interested in his state and knowledge, without any scruples asking him if he's willing to work with them. Surprisingly for all, the situation changed drastically, from small friendly talk to get to know each other, into almost a gang leader meeting or mafia gathering.

"I will gladly, if you won't do anything to me"

"Glad to hear that"

Aleksander snapped his fingers, his assistants stood up, gaining the attention of Ichigo. Aleksander helped Ichigo to also stand up and all of them prepared to leave all of a sudden, Ichigo didn't even get to know his exact location, he wasn't asked for his date of birth or any other more valuable information even the police would ask of.

The SCP Foundation, whatever it was, had been the strangest institution, Ichigo has ever met so far. The one information Ichigo managed to get out of Aleksander after he stood up and prepared to exit with the guards who were supposed to protect Ichigo while on the way. Was that he will be transported to a quieter chamber, more suitable and better organized.

How much truth was in these words? He didn't know, but he will find out sooner or later.

* * *

 **AU**

I have forced myself to prolong this chapter, originally it would have ended a bit sooner and the end wouldn't be as dry as it is right now. Yet, I think its good enough.

Great thanks to **SomethingAncient** for the awesome review he left. Bruh, I need ppl like you, hope you will hit me with more. I tried to go along with your advice, I can't tell if I did better or worse then the last time, I tried to keep the information separated and not mixed so that readers may not lose track.

Now, Ichigo seems to be quite sassy and rude, don't worry, he won't be forever. BTW who do you think Aleksander is, or will be? That's your homework for today.

Now, as to chapters, this week has been hard, the next will be too, but after it, I think one chapter a week will be released with no problem.


	6. Chapter 5

**_FREE PUSS!_**

 **Ok...Now that I have your attention read this:**

 **If you're new, and decided to read this chapter, rather then start from the beginning, I'd recommend going back. Or else, you might think that all of the things under this message, are bullshit. Plus, that accuse me of not reading the manga. (Or watching the anime)**

* * *

Ichigo was currently escorted to a "more suitable" room, chamber, space etc. They moved fast and didn't bother stopping anywhere. Ichigo had to keep up with the pace of the team he walked with, sometimes even forcing him to run a short distance. The unnecessary haste, plus his thick clothes made him sweat.

While on the way with everyone, Ichigo made personal mental notes on the looks of the building he currently was in. It definitely wasn't in the form of a quadrangle. The whole structure seemed to be a big cylinder or maybe even a cone although he didn't quite put favor in this exact thought.

The walls were metal, or covered by some loose hanging textile. The whole interior looked cheap, but it was just an illusion made by the simplicity and lack of cosmetic additives. From time to time they would step on something different, and the sound of metallic footsteps would be instead replaced by every day barely hearable steps when walking on a carpet.

The guards, of course, made way for him and Aleksanders crew. Currently, they went along a curved hallway that turned right. Ichigo asked where were they going, and Aleksander politely answered, that he will soon get a _worthy_ room both of them can talk in.

Considering the fact not everybody gets the word "worthy" the same way. He expects it to be a warm room with couches, pillows, maybe even a TV. With wooden floor, and on the floor would lay the skin of a bear, on the walls, animal antlers. In simple words, the glamour of the inside would be astonishing.

Ichigo noticed as they continued further it became a bit cold, they stopped before steel double doors, on them something written in both Japanese and English. Two other languages too were under the previously mentioned. Ichigo wasn't able to read what was written. The guards stood in the way and he didn't exactly bother asking one of them to do a step to the side.

Aleksander placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, gaining a quick reaction from the teenager. Ichigo was still jumpy after the fight with Aizen, not to mention the possible harm the Foundation can do to him. It was natural to have semi-aggressive reactions to anything suspicious.

The doors have been opened and they walked in, it was dark, but the light above illuminated the grey surroundings. Many bazels, mostly ones on the ceiling were painted yellow. This raised the distrust in Ichigo, but either way, they continued. There was a lighten up touchpad on the wall, just before them, with a small keyboard to the side installed to it. With 2x2 very well placed entering that looked almost identical to the manual doors of a lift/elevator.

One of Aleksanders assistants typed in the code made out of seven digits. The doors opened with gears and pistons moving to slide them open. As Ichigo has earlier presumed, the inside of this "more worthy room" was magnificent.

The floor, light beige lining, almost creamy. Next to the walls stood dark wood furniture in typical neoclassical style. In the middle a long and oval made out of black glass table with a silver rim. On both of the sides of the table two expensive, royal looking couches, red in color, the pillows fair green.

The room was about seven meters long, three and a half wide and four meters tall. The ceiling clean white, the areas where the walls and ceiling met were decorated with some sort of gold sparkling ornate decor looking like scrolls. The walls themselves had white-and-blue color, mainly the blue colors being actual cracks in the stone painted dark blue.

But the best was in the middle, that being semicircle personal bar, almost looking like an antique styled arbor the roof supported by neo-classical style made columns. Together six in dirty creamy shade.

On the ceiling, above the previously mentioned oval table, hanged an expensive, crystal chandelier with elegant custom made light bulbs looking like drops of rain. It was clear, and transparent with some areas detailed in silvery parts to add it some charm.

Aleksander pushed Ichigo slightly in so that the, carrot top, wouldn't have spent all day looking straight. Ichigo entered the room, together with Aleksander who left his bodyguards outside with a simple hand gesture. Ichigo has never been in such an expensive place before, without counting in other places he as a Shinigami had seen. But let's be real, Las Noches for example, empty, dark, but big.

"Come and sit, relax" Aleksander suggested being the first to sit down on the couch on the left side.

Ichigo did the same thing. His body soaking inside the squishy back. The entire surface was made out of ramie. He took a nearby polyester pillow and placed it under his head, his head rested perfectly to the side making him look straight at Aleksander. Ichigo didn't feel relax at the moment, as still, the entire situation was enigmatic.

"Nice...isn't it?"

Ichigo nodded adding after "I feel like a humble duke who spares a lot"

Aleksander chuckled "Well, perhaps you are right. I have a few minor questions if you don't mind"

Ichigo rolled his eyes mentally, _questions and answers again._

"Go ahead, if anything I'll just lie" Ichigo admitted blankly

Aleksander visibly showed that the response saddened him "That'll be unfair, and rude"

"I don't know where I am exactly, or where you will take me in the near future. This is enough to justify my behavior" Was the solid comeback.

Aleksander argued, "That's not true, I told you're in Western Tokyo didn't I?"

"Not enough, what part of the city exactly" Ichigo pressed on

Aleksander narrowed his eyes, he looked down then up again "You know Tokio so well?"

"Yeah" Ichigo agreed with a nod.

Aleksander seemed to debate with himself if he should or should not tell him, constantly eyeing him. He broke in the end.

"In Musashimurayama."

Ichigo searched for this name in his head, he never heard of Musashimurayama. Perhaps this was a small area in some bigger, more known district of the city. Musashimurayama didn't tell him anything, all it did was make him feel more unfulfilled. Ichigo didn't want Aleksander to read, from the unsure look in his eyes, that he doesn't have a clue what he meant by saying he's in Musashimurayama. So he buried the confusion deep in himself and nodded in response.

"I lovely place isn't it? The park especially. Burned a bit, _lately_ " Aleksander wondered out loud scratching his forehead in the meantime.

"Yes…" Ichigo fakely admitted

Between the two a weird moment of silence ended their conversation. Ichigo pushed himself up and placed his hand on the top of the back of the couch he was on. Aleksander stood up and walked up to the bar, he took one wine glass from a row of glasses next to the sink. He then looked for something to drink, crouching down he disappeared for a short moment from Ichigo's sight.

As he did that, Ichigo felt weird, as if he was moving. Or something was moving him? He didn't ask Aleksander about the strange feeling, yet it was really tempting. Ichigo placed his head against the back. He closed his eyes for a short moment, trying to focus and maybe seek out his friends by sensing their spiritual pressure.

He saw darkness at first, but in the matter of a few seconds, he could see barely visible arctic blue flames floating. They were very petite. Some under him, other above but far away in large groups creating a cluster of small dost in the air. **Blinding**. What was worse, all of them regardless of size, moved fastly.

The surroundings looked like a large area spotted with small lights, like a oceans waves everything moved. Imagine a swarm of ants, now each would have wings and would glow. On the horizon, this exact picture saw Ichigo. In groups they appeared and disappeared, but the terrain wasn't "crowded" by them.

This troubled Ichigo, he didn't see any sign of someone more gifted. He moved his head to the right and left, looking around right now, while looking out for anything bigger, even a hollow in that matter. Some or away have already passed him, what's even more strange, three seemed to move exactly as fast as he was. They were half a meter lower than where he stood. Maybe perhaps seven and a half meters away.

He looked at where Aleksander was, he saw the same, small dot floating he saw everywhere else. This was Aleksander. This didn't make any sense whatsoever. As everything else moved, without adding in the three other he noted. Ichigo questioned his own methods, was he doing this properly?

He definitely had to be, _something unnatural_ took him out of his state. The boy opened his eyes, blinking rapidly, bringing his right hand closer to his face, he swept away the sweat. A small bump, it moved the whole room, barely, but it did. Ichigo's first reaction on this was blank and without any explanation.

Then it hit him...He wasn't in a "more worthy room" he was actually in a trailer. Attached to a truck, this whole room was actually meant to make him feel safe and transport him somewhere. Ichigo felt deceived and lied to, he became angry...

Ichigo stood up, Aleksander poured himself a glass of wine in a green bottle, holding the cork in between his fingers. Ichigo walked up to Aleksander, getting a weird stare from him. It was too late for the doc. thou. Ichigo reached out with his hand for Aleksanders pullover. He grabbed him by the shoulder, with his right hand.

Ichigo didn't yet fully explore his strength, Aleksander dropped the glass of wine which broke and spilled the drink all over the floor. Ichigo with a loud thud placed Aleksander on his back, right on the countertop. Aleksander grabbed Ichigo by his arm with both of his hands. Trying to grip him as tightly as possible.

It felt like gripping a metal rod. Ichigo didn't even feel it in the first place. They looked straight into each other's eyes. Aleksander gasping and wiggling like a worm trying to break the hold Ichigo had on him. He swept away every object close to him that laid on the surface, dropping on the floor.

"You lied to me!" Ichigo yelled

"W-What do you mean?! Calm down! I am sure we can handle this like two ad-"

Ichigo brutally cut Aleksander off, he picked him up, and threw him right at the left sofa. Ichigo didn't mean to do it with much strength, but Aleksander flew so hard into the furniture, it's from got lifted up, and in a matter of seconds, gravity did the rest of the work.

Ichigo was still furious, but his anger began to slowly settle down. He gradually with small steps approached Aleksander who laid on the floor coughing on his knees. Blood dripped down from his nose, leaving three drops on the floor.

"Stand up!" Ichigo ordered

Aleksander looked at him with a begging look, slowly getting up, with his hand on the back of his lower right hip.

Ichigo raised his hand in order to gesticulate, while doing this Aleksander brought his own hands in front of himself protecting his face in an X shaped position. Ichigo stopped, something ached in his chest, but the feeling left quickly.

"You deceiving bastard!" He yelled, " Where are we going?!" Ichigos tone was deadly serious.

Aleksander stuttered "T-There a-are sites…"

Ichigo, dashed suddenly forward pushing the scientist back. Aleksander jumped back, he folded his hands into a praying position. He was all shaky from fear.

"With more like you!" He said immediately "Other, different, also SC-P-P-P's"

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, his frustration leaving him quicker than before. He gestured Aleksander to continue and asked a question at the same time.

"What sites, and what other SCP's?"

Aleksander gulped "Anomalies, some humanoid, others like machines or strange creatures never seen even in folklore or myths!"

Ichigo started to walk towards Aleksander, each step he made, the man made back. Ichigo had a dangerous look, not sadistic like his hollow equivalent. With his muscles tense, he made it clear as day he had bad intentions in his mind, and he was ready to execute them anytime now.

"So you have dozens of monsters or something in those sites?"

"Yesyesyesyesyes, we do! Thousands even! All over the world, each site specializes in different types!" Aleksander voice was desperate and began to break slightly with each word

Ichigo stopped for a second, _SCP's_. Anomalies, monsters, humanoid or machines. What the actual fuck was going on?! Was this some sort of dream he was in? Was the world he lived in more complicated he ever thought? Why did haven't the shinigami tell him about it? Why didn't Rukia or anyone in that matter tell him about these things?

"This...This is impossible" he whispered out.

Aleksander met the wall with his back. Ichigo noticed this. He walked up to Aleksander who brought his hands closer to himself, while his legs denied his commands to run. Ichigo with both of his hands, at first, picked him up, and then for good measure, smacked against the wall.

"How can I get out?!" He yelled

Aleksander, sniffed, his eyes started to water up, his face became red. He looked beggingly into Ichigo's eyes. He soon started to weep bt tried to hold it inside of himself, cutting in the middle his crying.

"P-Please...Don't hurt me. I have a-a family" His voice was all wheezy and high.

Ichigo dropped him, Aleksander almost fell but Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulder with his left hand and pinned to the wall. Aleksander let out a painful hiss and closed his eyes. Ichigo, however, didn't lighten his strength he used to have him pinned.

"I won't, just let me out, and we will never meet again. How does this sound?" Ichigo asked with a pleasant tone. But it was still easy to notice the hate in it.

Aleksander nodded slightly. Ichigo took away his hand and allowed Aleksander to move. The man at first grabbed his shoulder with his right hand, and but he reiterated it quickly. He didn't lose time, he walked up with quick pace towards the doors. There was the same door opener, just like when he first saw the doors.

' _Missed that one earlier_ ' The teenager noted in his mind ' _Too busy checking on the interior_ '

Aleksander typed in the same code, or at least it seemed to be the same one. Guessing by the moved of his fingers. The doors suddenly started to open up. A strong wave of wind followed the doors opening, the napkins inside, together with hanging decoration started to hurl in the trailer.

Ichigo heard cars, probably plenty of cars actually, Ichigo walked up to the edge and looked outside. Currently, they seemed to drive at the speed of a hundred kilometers an hour. Therefore it was somewhat possible to jump out without any major injuries. Ichigo looked to the sides, it was surprisingly an open area.

In the distance he saw the city, the skyscrapers and smaller houses, somehow they managed to get out into the outskirts not so far away. Of course, the mountainous terrain was deceiving, but he'd guess they moved north-west. Maybe only north, depending on where Musashimurayama actually was. The sky was quite cloudless, only in the far distance, some were visible.

Two passenger cars seemed to follow the trailer. A slim tilt made it difficult for Ichigo to see if the road they were on was high or low. He saw lights, that was sure, maybe a small village was down the slope. He didn't know, but he had to escape. Ichigo didn't know if he was able to use flash step. Technically he could be able to, since he was able to use his power while in his human body.

The truck slowed down a bit while Ichigo gathered the courage in himself, the road went slightly to the right, this time he could feel it. He grabbed tightly by the edge with his right hand. When he regained balance, Ichigo used the situation. Quickly he jumped out of the trailer.

He hit the side of one of the cars. Leaving a dent on the roof, Ichigo hit the ground and rolled down the street. He used his bare hands as breaks, it helped a lot. With his legs and boots, he managed to lose all the velocity. His hoodie was all withered and dirty, the same with the rest of his outfit.

He slithered down the road for a few painful seconds. His shoe soles grated like a carrot, or strawberries. The right side of his lower back, was revealed because of the damage his clothing received. He stopped at once by managing to roll over and land on his front without any problem.

Ichigo breathed heavily, his head hurt a lot, and his whole body ached like hell. He brought his hands closer, looking at them to see if the skin on them was scratched of, surprisingly only a few small cuts that bled were visible. He rested on the ground, he tried to look out for any other injuries, he didn't notice anything else.

Well, his knees and some parts around his lower parts of the legs were bleeding slightly, plus his right knee that was exposed but not more. He stood up, thankfully nobody was driving by, he quickly made his way towards the metal hedge. With sloppy steps, he made it by, just as a row of cars passed him.

"Fu...Oh _shit._ " Ichigo cursed under his breath

 _Go back, or hide somewhere else?_

Ichigo looked behind, and then all the way down, there, in fact, was a small town. He didn't see any staircase that could lead him down from his position. The sun was barely on the sky yet, but it definitely was at least six am, maybe earlier.

They will search for him, now, in Tokio, he has more of a chance to hide among others. There's a lot of people, but probably many agents will be there too. In the fields and smaller towns, he could avoid large amounts of agents. The cost of that will, of course, be the constant lookout for strangely behaving individuals who will be interested in him.

"No, firsts...A new outfit, a shower or somethin'." He said out loud, continuing quickly after "Then get help" He exhaled tiredly with the last sentence said

Ichigo before starting to head over to the small village, rested another three minutes. The shock after the revelation was paralyzing. Who would have thought that there numerous sites with some sort of creatures? What's more, was it possible that somehow these "monsters' were actually hollows, that could be seen by ordinary people?

What was the chance of that being the case? Almost non, he doubts with great amounts of hope that the shinigami didn't hide such an obvious thing from him. As if he was in some different world, with different rules.

After the small wondering, he tried to perform a flash step. He Stood up, doing exactly as he was taught by his friends. Doing a 'step' forwards he suddenly appeared on the other side of the road, Ichigo looked back as to how much he moved. It wasn't bad for now, but the wonderful news of him being able to do it also again reminded him of the unanswered questions he had in the SCP foundations weird complex.

 **He was in his body, but he could use his powers that somehow remained after his final attack.**

Ichigo decided to leave it alone for now, perhaps later he'll be able to find an answer. Or at least he hoped so. Although as he prepared to make another ' _jump_ ', something weird smelled in the air, as if burned. He looked around, he didn't see anything scorched. He smelled his clothes, and he didn't notice anything unordinary, they were well washed.

Ichigo again used flash step, the world around turned black and white and blurred. In a short moment, Ichigo appeared behind a small house, in a little garden. The sound of his flash step was loud enough for anyone close to hear it but also relatively quiet so that nobody from the street would notice it.

Ichigo, saw smoke. He looked at his hoodie, and skin. The fabric was blackened and had long stretching marks. While his skin was only dirty, he didn't feel any pain whatsoever. It appears that he moved so fast, the traction was intense enough to burn his clothes a bit. The situation received a surprised stare from the teenager.

"The hell…" He commented surprised by the situation.

Ichigo stopped with the confusion and got a hold of himself. It was embarrassing to walk like this in the town, whatever town that was. But he had no choice, he had to get a new outfit, maybe somehow get some money. Enough for a hotel or find someone good enough that would help him for a day or two in return for his own help.

* * *

Time: 6:13

Date: 1/26/2019

Sender: SCP-([JAP-B3]-Number yet not given) Q-Deploy Adm. Office.

Receiver: The Head Director of Japan's SCP Foundation segment.

 **Report on the situation**

Unfortunately, the SCP has escaped our hands and now probably heads towards the city. As we currently know, the therapist given to the anomaly said that he has somehow noticed it was transported in a specially designed trailer to counter any feeling of movement. How it managed to get that information is unknown, however, we are sure that it's not too far away.

 _ **Ichigo Kurosaki**_ is the name of the teenager. It showed great interest in knowing its location, it spoke fluently Japanese. It knew of our world very much and the tests he passed indicate he comes from around the year 1999-2001 or 2003.

We checked upon him using his DNA but found nothing, nobody with the surname _Kurosaki_ has ever existed, this surname doesn't exist in Japan and its unlikely to exist in other Asian cultures.

The boy, although passive. Has showed aggression, and hurt Aleksander White. The therapist was responsible for socializing with the anomaly. He didn't ask anything about the sword, he seemed quite relaxed and not amused by the technological advancements a person from his times would be normally amazed by.

The sword is to be transported to the nearest, best-fortified site or area until a direct order to relocate it from higher instances will be received. At all cost, the SCP is to be not given access to it, we don't know what sort of horrors might it bring if it gets its hands on it.

For now, he has been given the class of **Euclid.** If we manage to form a relationship with the SCP, we might downgrade him to class **Safe** if his abilities won't be destructive or possibly even apocalyptic. However, in case of a conflict between the SCP and the Foundation, he will be immediately classed as **Keter** if the outcomes of all interaction would be the death of all or some personnel.

 _About the state of the personnel_

John (*****) Emily Redfields assistant is in a good state, surprisingly together with others, the rehabilitation went very smoothly. The researchers regained consciousness quite quickly, but still, they will be unable to properly function for a decent period of time. Medics estimate it to be about two weeks. Plus or minus four days.

No one has been killed, or hurt during the waking proces. Every worker has been asked to continue their work, only a handful of them had an emotional shock after the incident.

The site of the "meteor landing" will be still up and running for another two days. After it we will release a fake statement that the 'meteor' is being been transported to a laboratory. We already ordered to ship one from Siberia.

 _Encountered Obstacles_

While the SCP exited the trailer, he was seen by four citizens. When jumping out, as described by Aleksander White, he hit the front of the roof of a scarlet red Toyota Corolla from 2009. Behind it, a black Subaru Forester. The citizens have been given class-A amnestics. The field agents dressed as policemen arrested both for causing an accident on the road.

Earlier when still in our hands, the awakening of the SCP and its creation of the gravity 'well' damaged the upper skeleton of the building. A repair team has already been sent and repairs have been undertaken. About twenty-three thousand American dollars is the calculated cost of the repairs.

* * *

 _ **Appendix attached to this report, linked to addendum A1-1-Bio from**_ _ **Alpha State file number (Hidden)-2**_

 _Sadly, because of measurements and test that were done on the subject. We can't risk a terrifying epidemic and biological crisis to occur on our earth._

 _Therefore, it is in our greatest interest to find Ichigo Kurosaki. As long as it won't be dismissed that microorganism inside of the teenager are possibly stronger than the ones in our world. All forces shall be mobilized to help in the finding of the anomaly._

 _The use of other SCP to track the anomaly, for now, is not permitted, any tries will be punished._

 _-The O5 Command_

* * *

 **AU**

 **This was a hard week, the next one will be less challenging, later I dunno, perhaps again you'd have to wait 2 weeks for a chapter.**

Anyways, thanks for the review _SomethingAncient_. The second step will be harder for me, but along the way, I will try to progress and advance my skills in that field. So, now there's probably zero difference. All I can say is that this week was hard I was always tired when I wrote (even now) That's the only thing I have for defense.

 _ **DrunkenPanda** _I have Grammarly on and installed, I even use it on google docs. I like E.E. Schmit novels, perhaps I'll try them out in English. Dunno, in any case, I can read fanfiction in English right here (:

 _Accursius_ noted, done right here. At least I hope I managed to get this right in this chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

It's been roughly an hour since he escaped. _Man,_ Ichigo never thought that getting something new to dress in, would be so easy. Then again he was just lucky, maybe among all those jerks in the public, there are still good people present helping others? It went somewhat along that way.

Ah...Yes, there, of course, were bad sides to this...For example, Ichigo now was confused, startled and concerned because of a few details he spotted. One of them was that almost everybody had **way** different phones. Like in the movies, most of them from Sony or Samsung, rectangular with a touchscreen. Not that it was something very new to him, still, quite surprising.

But anyway.

So, he used a flash step, and ended up behind a house. Then, he looked for a gas station, he traveled about three more times with his flash step and ended up finding one. He entered in, he needed an excuse for him dressed in ruffled and tangled rags. The best excuse he came with was that he was with his friends out, and they were drunk, which resulted in them having fun with fire a bit, etc.

He approached the cash register and the shop assistant who stood behind it. She was dressed in a plain white shirt, with the company's logo on the left side of her chest. She wore a red cap with the logo in yellow in the middle, and she had a black cheap skirt to her knees.

At first, when she saw him, the reaction was oddly surprising. Rather than be somewhat weirded out, she exhaled tiredly. She asked if she could help him somehow. Ichigo shyly replied he needed some new clothes, the obvious reply was a sassy:

" **I expected that."**

Her name was Aia Uesugi. She was twenty-seven, however, she looked like a twenty-one-year-old. She worked at the gas station for some time now. Ichigo thanked whatever deity there is if it exists, that her uncle runs a Catholic mission for homeless people. So she could get him something, but he'd had to pay back.

Ichigo was invited to the back room, not to disturb any customers. There was a plastic blue chair, placed among two large cardboard boxes who had something wrapped in a thick layer of bubble foil. Without getting into much detail, a safety switch together with the fuse disconnector was on the left side, just behind the opened door when they opened. White walls, pipes running close to the ground, a few shelves with a bunch of stuff. A lonely lightbulb hanged from the ceiling. Chaos.

In the meantime, she gave him something to drink and eat, not much but it was tasty. He told her what size he needs, and she wrote it with a pencil on a sticky note.

About an hour and ten minutes later, she came back, and after her, her uncle. He was an old short, and a slightly obese man with black hair and glasses, wearing a golden cross on a long necklace. He wore a checked woolen shirt, jeans, and black boots. In a plastic bag, they brought him his clothing.

Truly this was embarrassing and humiliating, he just lied and used his position to take advantage of a charity worker. He felt bad and he wanted to repay them. After dressing up, he said that he had no money. The man looked at him confused, he explained that he has been told he'd have to pay somehow. He excited together with his niece.

Aia has been scolded by her uncle. Ichigo heard the unpleasant conversation, that wasn't too that bad. It mostly revolved around telling her that people like him aren't supposed to demand something from the needing, because its conflicting and religion, bla bla, dogmas etc. Things he didn't much care about.

Her uncle's name was Eisuke Hidehito. Now, why they had different surnames was a mystery, but he didn't get much into detail, perhaps Aia was married, or they were distant relatives. Who cares?

Human dignity demanded something of him, that being repaying the debt. Ichigo offered help in the mission, at first he was keeping himself out of that field. In the end, he submitted, he doesn't need to get philosophical or suddenly discuss theological issues. Nothing could change his worldview since he became a shinigami. DUUH!

That's pretty much how he ended up traveling right now towards Tabayama...Eisuke had a friend at a nursing home, and that's where they went. Of course, before they went there, Eisuke asked of his name and age, he gladly told him. He'll be helping by mowing the grass. Now, this wasn't exactly enough for Ichigo so he asked for more. Mowing grass only? It was almost insulting, so a new burden was added onto his shoulders. Helping in moving the medical supplies.

Right now both of them after eating a small lunch consisting of a hotdog, were twenty minutes away from the village. They traveled there in a silver Suzuki. Ichigo didn't talk much with Eisuke, they didn't have a topic to speak about. This problem was ended quickly, as Ichigo remembered he had to go back to Kurakara Town, he had no means of returning.

"Umm…" Ichigo started, not exactly knowing how to begin

"Yes, my boy?" Was the old man's gentle reply

"I-I don't have anything with me that could let me return home. So If p-"

"-Don't worry, you just tell me where you live, I'll drive you there"

Ignoring the fact Eisuke cut him off, Ichigo was glad he had this done. Now as to Karakura Town, this will cost much.

"I live in Karakaruka Town, that'll be a long way back" Ichigo aid out loud

"Where?" Eisuke looked straight at him and quickly back at the road.

"Karakura Town" Ichigo replied again, stretching his right arm

There was a moment of silence, Ichigo heard Eisuke repeat this name a few times, he got worried. Didn't he know where Karakura was? Impossible...He should know, in the worst case, he'd have to guide him. Eisuke took out his phone, that was like all the others, rectangular.

While glancing on the screen, he focused on the road. The radio was turned off the whole time. While Eisuke did something on his phone, which was obscure for Ichigo. He never saw them before and he didn't feel the need of asking, it would turn out he lived under a rock for the past, twenty years?

The inside of the car was clean, the fuel gauge showed that they had plenty of fuel left in the tank. The air vents were off, around the rear view mirror changed a wooden rosary with a simple metal gothic-styled cross on the end, with Jesus on it. The upholsteries were clean, the seats soft dark coffee brown color made out of probably fake leather.

The interior also smelled like a old man's home by the way...

"Are you sure you live in Karakura Town?"

Ichigo gave him a questioning look " Yeah I do"

Eisuke scratched the top of his head, from the side Ichigo saw that he was looking at something called "google maps", on the top of the screen there was a search bar and Karakura Town was typed in. This was weird, and he didn't like it. What was worse, Ichigo couldn't hold himself anymore and he just had to ask!

In 1992 the first phone with a touchscreen was introduced or something, and now everybody has expensive, advanced looking ones. What happened while he was absent? Like, a decade has passed or something?

"Does everybody have a phone like this?"

Eisuke snickered, he looked to side out the window to hide his smile. He turned back after a moment fighting the urge to laugh. He took a breath in and opened his mouth. Struggling not to burst with laughter, his lips constantly changing position. In the end, he got hold of the feeling.

"Yes, Ichigo you're quite silly. It's not two thousand and five, where people still used the old models."

He blinked almost a thousand times in confusion. _Its not two thousand and five._ Rang in his head the whole time. The boy had questions, he started to become nervous and move in his hair without find a fair position. This got Eisukes attention. Ichigo was visibly troubled by this, which bred more confusion and also a concern for the teenager from his side.

"Ichigo, is something wrong?"

Ichigo didn't know what to answer. This was more than just a schock he currently was in. How was he supposed to deal with revelation? The Hogyoku, as it seems, either held him for fifteen years 'hostage' or it transported him into the future. This is unreal and sounds absurd.

"I-I...Its…" He lacked words.

He felt Eisukes Hand on his shoulder, they currently were driving thru a tunnel, as they drove out. Eisuke looked for a place to stop. They quickly met with a small village. He didn't read the sign with the name, Eisuke slowed down, the village went up the hill with the main road being all curvy on the way up, taking turns two hundred or so meters five times or so.

They passed the homes, a mini supermarket. A playground too, with a rusty slide, with three pairs of seesaws that looked quite old needed renovation. Thankfully, nobody crossed the street. Ichigo tried to reason with Eisuke, and showed his frustration on the way up. This was a waste of time, and a dangerous gamble in his situation.

There was a parking place, in front of a puny sports hall. One car was stationed there, Eisuke stopped next to the exit, parking it a good chunk away from the other car to have a field to maneuver. Eisuke enlisted the hand brake and pulled the gear clutch back on 1, he proceeded to turn off the engine. Then took out the car keys.

Holding them in his hand tightly which he placed on the steering wheel. He looked at Ichigo directly, with a confident and demanding stare. This was a clear sign, that they ain't moving, until Ichigo won't tell him what's wrong. On the bright side, it felt warm to know someone's cares, and the bad side, it wasn't Eisukes business.

"Why-"

"Tell me the problem" Eisuke put pressure on the topic

"You wouldn't believe me anyway" was the immediate reply

"Try. Who doesn't risk, does not eat."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow "What sort of saying is this?"

"Let me help you in your struggle, what is the worst thing that can happen?"

Ichigo tilted his head left to rest it on the window. "You'd laugh me off, and think I'm crazy" His words left a trace on the window from the steam he exhaled together with his words.

"If it is true, what you predict might happen. Then it would mean two things..." He started to count on his hand, moving his thumb up.

"...One, you were right in saying I'll think that you're crazy." Then he raised his pointing finger "Or two, you spoke the truth"

Ichigo shook his head side to side "What do you mean by that? Either way, it leads to the same result, no sense whatsoever. By the way, both of those things can happen, they don't necessarily exclude themselves."

Eisuke sighed and rolled his eyes " **A speaker of truth has no friends**. We hear about unimaginable stories in documentaries, books, films and in real life in the news. Why is yours, if it is bizarre, less probable to be true?"

"Alright then." Ichigo raised his hands in defense and dropped them quickly and his lap.

"I won't force you if you really don't want to. But personally, I think it's better to let it out."

Ichigo listened to the lecture of the old man, for now stopping in explanation of his, unusual problem.

"Imagine a ball, that every time it hits the wall, it gets faster and therefore its kinetic energy raises. It's more powerful and does more damage. Sooner or later, the cage, that is you, yourself. Will break and let it out, be carried by the emotions."

The atmosphere got better, friendlier. The knowledge that he probably was absent for fifteen years bothered Ichigo, it stabbed him, it was painful, he couldn't stop thinking about but he somehow was focusing on Eisuke. This man had talent, a distinguishing feature of making people listen.

"We let it out on our close friends and family, our relatives because the bond between us is strong. So you do it with instinct, a small outburst won't possibly break the relationship! Many were deceived by such thoughts, this is why so many families fall apart. What's worse, our human nature makes us commit such atrocity as always hurting the ones close to our heart."

Eisuke was about to go further, but he stopped himself from making a sermon for him. He at first looked down. After letting it go he turned back to Ichigo, placing his hands on his legs he awaited.

Ichigo, however, after hearing Eisuke mentioning family and friends. Just... _ **he was hard**_ , but even a peanut can be shattered with the right tool and strength. The unfortunate words Eisuke used were close to scratching his feeling very hard, close to letting out a mixture of anger, anxiety, the solitude he began to feel, and feared ever since he got to know he was held under the 'protection' of the SCP Foundation.

"It could be, that I will never again see anyone whom I liked or loved anymore..." Ichigo confessed in a concise tone. Hiding well the emotions bothering his mind.

Ichigo wanted to continue, but, he lacked words to properly express what he wanted to say without revealing, his most likely _secret._ Eisuke noticed the pain Ichigo had on his shoulders. Trying to connect the earlier things Ichigo expressed, linking the clues together he didn't find the source or reason for the teenager's behavior, maybe it was better like that?

"That's very unfortunate. If you want help, you can ask for it."

Ichigo, with a simple headshake, rejected the offer "I'll get over this eventually."

This was an obvious lie, for someone like him. People go, but how they left always stays, and this is what will forever be in his mind. The Hogyoku could've had changed everything, even somehow the world and the events that occurred. How can he know his family still is there?

The thought of being actually alone, suddenly cut off from everyone he knows is horrifying, it sent a shiver down his spine. Ichigo tried to avoid thinking about that possibility, explaining to himself, that not even the Hogyoku would have the power to do something like that. It was too weak to achieve something like this. _It had to be._

"Can we go?" Ichigo asked with a scold on his face

"Well, as you probably noticed, the air vents aren't on, why? That's because they are actually in need of fixing. Go stretch your legs, I'll open the doors to ventilate the inside for a moment."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, he pulled the door handle and opened them, a weak wind blew, it was about cold outside. Ichigo stepped out of the car and put his hands inside his pockets. He walked behind the car, looking into the distance. The village was small and the main road wasn't empty, almost every second a row of cars passed.

It was about seven pm? Ichigo didn't see the sun, as it was hiding behind the hills elevation on which they were. Every time he breathed a cloud of steam appeared, after a while, he even started to shiver. In order to heat up, he walked around, close to Eisukes car. Ichigo looked at the forest that surrounded the village from the south.

The darkness among the trees, like a tight alley, dangerous, but since he can use his powers while in his body, he'd be able to deal with everything it might have had thrown at him. Boars, bears, badgers or hollows if one would wonder out here.

 _Hollows...I didn't sense one for a long time._

Troubling news for a Shinigami, yes, you wouldn't expect a Hollow wherever he stands now. But still, the lack of Hollows, or even small traces of their presence only worsened his emotional state. Anyhow, he will repay his debt and if he has he will travel alone back home.

As he stared into the forest, he could swear, he sensed trouble. Was it his instinct? His hollow perhaps giving him signs? Doubtful, he lost connection with Zangetsu, and he'd probably need to regain his Zanpakutō in some way. That's, however, a different story, and a less important matter for the moment.

Ichigo heard Eisuke call him, he went back to the car. He closed the doors and made himself comfortable again. THIS TIME, like a proper adult, he fastened his seat belt. Eisuke entered the car key and turned on the engine. Slowly they drove out of the village, the atmosphere was dry and grim. Eisuke turned on the radio to listen to the news. Ichigo heard by what has been happening around the world.

" _So, after the commercial break, we are back with the news of today!"_

Ichigo listened closely by, while Eisuke stopped before proceeding further and entering the main road. He rested his head on his hand, his elbow resting alongside the window. The small vibrations didn't bother him.

" _About seven hours ago, a small meteor hit the ground and landed in_ **Noyamakita-Rokudōyama** _park_ **."**

Ichigo listened closely to this one. A meteor hitting Tokio?! That's some rare shit right there, aren't the military units supposed to spot something like that, and, you know. Blast it so that it may not cause damage? Either way, the topic interested him, it's the first time he ever heard of such an event happening.

" _The cost will be tremendous, do to causing a strange malfunction to all electronic devices. Exact costs weren't yet fully estimated, but without acknowledging the devices that can be repaired. About sixty-five billion yen... "_

"Damm…" Ichigo commented

That's a lot of money, it probably covered rich houses, and rich peoples accessories that's why its so much. Or perhaps the cost has been changed too. Maybe the whole market suddenly is different. What's for him much, actually isn't.

"... _Without counting in the evacuation of citizens from the west north side of the city. The damage was done to factories, shops, advanced machinery and other."_

 _Northwest side?_ Ichigo wondered in his head. That's exactly where Karakura Town is! Well, not exactly north, more to the west, but still. Not so far away from the place, he can imagine the rock has hit.

" _Some read it as a sign, others as an astronomical phenomenon and a big failure to humanity for allowing such dangerous object to land without human intervention to destroy it. Some conspiracy theories have appeared around on the internet, claiming that the meteor was an actually a chunk of an Alien spaceship, or a missile. Fortunately for us, it probably malfunctioned according to the theorists and was a dud that hit the ground."_

"What people can come up with, never stops to impress me." Eisuke threw in his piece of mind.

" _Here are some clips, with a few amusing looks on the discussed matter"_

The radio went silent for a sec, suddenly a different voice started to speak, of a woman, probably in her late middle age. The audio wasn't the best, as each time she spoke, humming could be heard, torturing their ears.

" _ **As we know, the USA together with Russia and the European Union cooperate. We've discussed what is the true meaning of the action earlier, but the "meteor" that hit the ground was actually a lost part of a space station. They wanted to built it, in order to store their plans on how to proceed in keeping the current world order. That is, secretly taunt North Korea, so that the Americans can have a reason to keep their military founded with a high budget. Russia is the one supporting North Korea with rocket technology, while the EU, will always provide humanitarian help so that the Kim Jong Un's leadership wouldn't be overthrown to quickly becouse of serious lack of food or be forced actually invest in agriculture. China is a decoy for the media, in order to always feed people with lies about American-Chinese ongoing trade conflict that started a long time ago(...)"**_

Ichigo couldn't believe what this milf was saying. This was so much babbling. His head hurt already. After her, three more guys have spoken. God dammit. It was horrifying, especially shit that talks about some hidden cooperation of secret services who run the country and not the chosen governments.

" _That'll be about everything. Listen closely as we will constantly update on the situation. We have 2019, fiction seems to again rise in peoples heads."_

This, was solid proof of what Ichigo actually feared. His heartbeat stopped for a moment. His blood pressure went extremely high for a moment after he heard the year. More than a decade has passed. His sisters probably have boyfriends right now and he wasn't there to test if they are worthy to get close.

No worries, he will come back, he will reunite with them, he will finish school. Live his life, and again step into the shinigami robes. After they find a way to fix his unusual problem. Maybe he could even use the phone when they arrive and tell them to come. Isshin would blitzkrieg himself thru the city.

"Okay, ten more minutes we will be at our destination." Eisuke reached to turn off the radio

Before doing it, the speaker continued with something else _"A dangerous lunatic on the run, he escaped his asylum. His name, is Ich-"_

* * *

"Sir! I think we've got him!"

Yelled a voice of a young man, almost silenced by dozens of footsteps, keyboards sounds, whispers and small talks in between many individuals. The whirs of computers,, phones ringing, plastic wheels or devices such as headphones, microphones, scanners etc. knocking or squeaking with their own sounds made it difficult to hear.

Happily, the head of this chaos, had no trouble in his hearing senses.

"Bitches, shut the hell up!" Shouted the annoyed deep voice, rusty, as if belonging to a man who liked to drink from time to time.

Everybody stopped in their work, looking straight at their monitors awaiting the allowance to continue, only printers, the airlocks placed behind the man who shouted could be heard in the room. The whole room was paralyzed by the simple, vulgar, yet gripping command.

"Show me"

The worker typed in lighting fast on his keyboard. All of a sudden, the projector suited somewhere in the back, like in the cinema showed projected a photo on the designated piece of wall. With another fast finger workout on the keyboard, the image resolution got better. It was quite dark, and the picture showed a small town, and a man standing roughly ten meters away, hiding well in the dark.

By nervous, agile clicks of one button, the brightness increased, showing more accurately the lines characteristic for humans or humanoid beings. As he stood up from his metal egg chair, the backrest and the seat lined with legit black leather, he let out a tired grunt.

"I think we do…"

Everybody awaited their commands, the man scratched his bald head. He reached out for his pocket behind the notched collar of his long coat. He quickly found the desired object, he took out the metallic hip flask. He opened it, holding the metal cap in his hand, he took one big sip.

"Make a story about him, release it, and quickly get me in contact with the police if someone reports seeing him"

He snapped his fingers, the hurry again overtook the inside. He retreated back to his seat, making himself comfortable, crossing his hands, and closing his eyes. Thinking, of how to get the teenager, without his black ass moving to help in catching the SCP. Making an easy plan, for the idiots, he has to work with.

 **One and a half hours later**

That job, was boring, and extremely easy. Mowing the grass of the garden the elderly actually had here was itself a tedious task. Listen, the garden was divided into segments, each cut of from each other with either flowers, or bushes, or trees. The paths in between, were made of big stone pieces.

Now, just imagine going all the way back and forwards, in order to get everything done! Ok, the garden was beautiful, even for the season it was nice and green, they had a small pond, which surprisingly had fishes there. He spotted a few, and didn't count them. A bridge went over the pond to a different part of the garden.

The building itself, was poor, with the paint on the walls falling off revealing the grey building material they used. At least the windows were nice and big. Either way, the whole area was surrounded by a one and a half meter wall with wall bars on the brick construct going two meters higher.

He was only in the shed, who stood just before the entering to the garden. It wasn't special, all of a sudden you stepped on grass from a rocky floor that was it. This place held like one hundred people so it wasn't as huge as one could imagine.

Going back to his job, it was tiring. Not physically, but mentally. He finished one, then the other, the third, and so on, until he was done with everything. He had to empty the grass container twelve times. Now, he still had to move those medical supplies.

Ichigo could push the lawn mower with one of his fingers easily. Due to his increased strength thanks to his rare condition. Therefore the knowledge of only wasting time by doing this was unbearable. When he finished he checked if he didn't leave something, or did it properly. When everything seemed alright, he went back to get over with this and finally go back.

He opened the doors which lead inside from the back side. The inside was warm, and every hallway had a carpet. The rooms for the seniors were decent in their size. On the bottom floor, there have been thirty rooms, the kitchen, down in the cellar, the laundry room. The walls were painted navy blue.

Going straight, he went past seven rooms already. The reception was in the front, to the right after entering. In the middle after entering there also was a table and a two swan couches for people who were waiting. A chess board, table football in the bottom left corner. Eisuke was sitting next to his friend, who was running this place actually.

He was an old, very slim man. He almost lost all of his hair, he wore blue jeans and a tenuous black pullover. He had a golden tooth, literally. He seemed to quickly forget about things he said. Which at times was funny, but also annoying. He understands he is old and all, but how many times can you repeat the same thing.

 _Old people…_

"Ichigo, you have finished?"

"Yes, I did. It wasn't too hard"

"Then come and sit, my niece texted me, she said that a man asked for you."

"What?"

Ichigo walked up and sat next to Eisuke, he took his phone from the wooden table. Ichigo watched closely, wondering who could have been looking for him. The only idea he had, was that the SCP Foundation somehow got track of him. He hoped it wasn't the case. Then again, perhaps it was a mistake.

" _Uncle, someone asked for Ichigo. He came by and described him almost perfectly. From the color of his hair, to height. The scowl he also has on his face, he got it right too. Ask him, if he knows the man…"_

"You know who it could have been?"

"No, I do not" Ichigo answered quickly

"It was about thirty minutes ago or so. She didn't tell him where you are."

"That's good, had she described him?"

"No, but I can ask her actually"

Eisuke started to write a message while Ichigo got tenser, he didn't want a conflict with the Foundation and he surely would have to eventually meet with the special forces they would send after him. He had conflicting ideas, should he either run, or stay here and try to still hide his secret?

"Okay, maybe she will answer in a minute or so, for now. Spend some time with us, you are probably tired a bit"

* * *

"I'm at the gas station"

"Good, do it quickly"

A tall middle-aged man, with short black hair, wearing a leather jacket, and brown pants entered the gas station. He approached first the beverage stand, after looking at what they had to offer he approached the cashier. While approaching he tilted his head up and looked around the ceiling, scratching the back of his neck he spotted the camera.

He wore a smartwatch, he 'checked' what hour it was. Holding his finger over it, and then tapping three times fast. The screen went all black. The jamming properties were on. He placed his hands on the top. Looking straight and the shop assistant, she wasn't bad.

"Good morning, might I ask something?"

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

The agent explained with details the description of Ichigo. After years of training and field experience, he knew already she had seen him. After receiving a negative reply, the man went out and turned right, to stop behind the wall and contact the HQ to report on the situation. He took out a small oval wireless in-ear monitor.

He put in into his right ear and pressed on it using his pointing finger from his left hand, so that when speaking the sound could be registered by the smartwatch.

"Boss, nothing. I received a negative response from the chick inside. Time to use _Plan B_?"

"You didn't immediately after she refused?! Get back there and do it! NOW!"

The ear rape was strong in this one. The agent walked again by the cornerback and entered the gas station. He saw the shop assistant chat with someone or write a message. He reached behind his back. Taking out a pistol with a long silencer on it. He stood in front of the woman behind the cash register.

"Where is he?"

She looked at him and froze after spotting the weapon aimed at her. She changed her gaze from the pistol to the man's face.

"One more time, where is he?" He put his finger on the trigger.

"In... Tabayama nursing home" She half whispered out.

He nodded "Good girl"

The agent looked at her hands, unfortunately, her thumb was already touching the screen. He immediately pulled the trigger. The silenced shot let out a whiz. Aia dropped to the floor immediately, managing to somehow resist the feeling of losing power over her legs and her consciousness. Sliding alongside the wall, all the way to the floor.

The pistol was actually a masked weapon who had only one shot. The special munition were actually small syringes who had liquified amnestics and strong sleeping drugs in separate halves. This way, the subject could always think he or she has fallen asleep while losing their memory of the last four hours. You loaded them in like shotgun shells.

"Now just get you in a proper position, so that it may look like you drunk a little."

* * *

AU

Thanks for all the reviews! Time to answer questions!

 **Mokushiroku115 :** The answer is really obvious. Now, tell me from what anime is the guy from your profile picture, he looks badass. Then again he looks like Dracula from Hellsing (forgot his name :D)

Accursius: I swear that many people have actually used it. Nobody ever corrected me for it, so idk. I will trust you, but I used the word here, in the next chapter I won't use it anymore.

 _ **SomethingAncient:**_ Don't apologize for criticizing, that's just stupid(no offesnse). Anyhow, In my native language what I wrote is just about enough, many books I read had similar sentences, I just translated it. The problem is, what I think sounds good in English might sound bad for you. Which is why I need such pieces of advice like you provide. Personally, I never feel the need of adding more after the text, for me its enough. If you can, then please spot more things, and I'll try to improve using examples from here and the previous chapter. Oh, and I watched the anime in Polish, or with subtitles. [I never liked English voices] (I skipped fullbring btw)

 _DP-Observant69 :_ You know, I already have SCP that I will use in order to advance the plot. Perhaps I could make some space in between to squeeze her in. I can't promise, it could lower the quality of what I have prepared in my mind. Don't lose hope. As to the reason, the effect she has on men, completely ignoring it just becouse Ichigo is...himself, would be silly and look as if I just was too lazy to create a scenario where he just wants to get some. Feel free to recommend more, less influencing SCP's or SCP's where it would be easy for me to quickly create a neat excuse for why their memetic properties don't work on him.


	8. Chapter 7

Eisuke was long in the tooth, but he wasn't stupid. His long known friend also spotted the struggle within Ichigo, getting straight to the point without adding their worldview into the situation. Ichigo had a problem, Eisuke saw this, and he wanted to help the teenager, he didn't know how to reach towards the boy.

Ichigo had rested beside them for five minutes, he didn't look very tired, he was full of energy. Youngblood is impetuous, but in Ichigo's case, it was more than that. He went towards the back to get the supplies from the magazine onto the higher stories of the building. You can't be mad, some people like it to finish everything at once and have a rest then know they have something more to do after a pause.

Tracing back to the first few minutes he talked with him back at the gas station. He was unordinary, different, something made him look special.

Ichigo showed his zeal to do, to make, but he hid it very well. By no means, saying 'very well' in conclusion to him hiding as to underline the effectiveness of hardly spotting it or the effort he put into masking it. No, Ichigo had tremendous importance when it came to him as a human being. This trait was a key factor in him as a person.

Maybe it was just his age, perhaps the fact he was to engaged in religious activities, nonetheless experience he gained working with young people ever the period of five years taught him a useful trick. It helped to recognize, or more accurately saying, determine that it was, in fact, this and not something different.

Plus, Ichigo was the kind of person who wore the mask of an angry, always fed up with everything person having that scowl on his face all the time. It is a clear message right away when speaking with him, that he has enough already without hearing the first few words to start the discussion.

It sowed a small seed of fear and feeling of rivalry within the person who made eye contact. This has its own good and bad sides. The worst of them, in Eisukes own opinion, would be the deceiving impression of negative attitude appearing, later becoming one of the pillars of a cold relation if Ichigo and the person first seeing having to work with him.

The impression of course quickly melts away, Ichigo wasn't as bad as the observation seemed to foresee him to be. In fact, Ichigo was decent. In the case of conflict, Eisuke had no idea how the situation would evolve, but right now even with Ichigo's bad sides being more revealed, especially the revolutionary aura of a teenager, he wasn't repulsive.

He suspected with his friend, that the boy was a good man, flawed like every human being trying to cage the savage nature. What he thought of him, could be inadequate, an illusion a false opinion based on the situation and what he managed to gather about Ichigo within a short period of time.

Ichigo decided to help, in compensation for receiving support. This shows that he was better than others. This is controversial to say, to think and to express. Honestly though, be it rich or poor, educated or perhaps someone from the proletariat. If people would try and help, do good on the way episodically, it would make the world better.

As both of them were close to ending their conversation about Ichigo, someone used the doorbell at the entrance to the nursery. Eisuke's friend went to the reception that was a separate closed off structure inside, which held the guard nest where a red button on the guard's desk was installed to open the outside doors.

A low and loud buzzing sound followed with the click of the doors opening, quickly closing. A man slowly climbed the small stairs holding a white cardboard box. The man introduced himself, told them he brought a package for one of the elders. He gave the name, the family who sent it. Normal everyday procedures.

Unfortunately for an orange haired strawberry, it was a bad time to enter in to report he has finished his work. Ichigo, didn't even appear to sweat, not to mention he did his job fast. Eisuke noticed the boy standing in the hallway's entrance to the back part of the nursery, raising his eyebrow he called for him. The courier immediately looked towards where he stood.

They exchanged stares, Ichigo as always, looking angry and closed. While the courier held anxiety in his eyes. He watched as Ichigo sat next to Eisuke breathing out heavily, his eyes half closed. The two of them held a chat about his work, especially Eisuke trying to understand how he managed to get so much done in literally minimal amounts of time.

"Impressive, If I ran a construction company, I'd be paying you to triple the pension an average worker gets"

"Nah, if it was five times, then I would consider the offer to be interesting" Ichigo replied jokingly

"Too much...Actually, if I may ask, who would you like to be in the future?" He asked inquisitively

"My father owns a clinic, I will probably aim to become a doctor and inherit it later on. In case I won't become a doctor, perhaps one of my sisters will." Ichigo stretched his hands and legs.

"Being a doctor is hard nowadays," Eisuke said and checked the hour on his watch.

"It depends, if you're good at it, then you'll earn much. If you're bad, then you'll earn nothing" He changed position from lying to sitting. His legs close by with his hands on his laps.

"Not always, if you work at a hospital for instance. You get money from the state, meaning that your skills are not taken into account. You'll get as much as a bad doctor."

Ichigo never actually discussed those sort of topics, he never interested himself in that field. Maybe it's about time? **The ignorance of the good is the allowance for evil to prosper!** Perhaps he'd have an important voice in the future? That would be new, finally, he would be able to have the power to take action on a higher level…

 _Dreamlike thoughts that would never come true._

"Maybe one day someone will create a way of paying everyone that would satisfy the people the most, who do not think too much about their payments. Where only the ones on both sides of the barricade on the economic scale will be always pissed off?" Ichigo suggested.

"Maybe, but that's rather utopian" Eisuke took out his phone to check if his niece replied.

Ichigo seeing this, reminded him to ask about the man "And? Did Aia reply?" He got closer to Eisuke.

"No...It troubles me." He said, his voice showing that he was worried

Ichigo once again looked at the courier. He finished the formalities and was currently heading towards the exit. Ichigo didn't feel alright when he looked at this man, he felt something was coming and he didn't like it. As the courier opened the doors after going down the small stairs Ichigo could finally feel one hundred percent safe.

Eisukes friend asked him if he could take the freshly delivered package to room fifty-seven on the second story. Place it beside the doors, he will later give it to the grandma that occupies the room. Ichigo complied, while Eisuke thanked his friend and informed Ichigo that they will leave as soon as he comes back.

Ichigo immediately took the package in his hands from Eisuke's friend. It wasn't heavy at all, he could without a problem hold it on one of his fingers. Which reminded him of the way he managed to get them supplies so quickly around the place. They were all in blue plastic boxes, as if for beverages to keep them nice and cold.

He placed four of them each in one stack and using his bare palms he held them low to fit in the doors. Not to mention he didn't get tired by doing it, he began to like this. Imagine him competing in a weightlifting event, he'd beat the world record a hundred times. Each new of course established by him.

Either way, Ichigo acted as if he had minor troubles and headed towards the stairs, not to make himself look suspicious. He walked five times already through the hallway, damn it was annoying for some reason. After passing the seventh room, rather than going down, or using the doors to the garden. He turned right and walked past another seven rooms. After a brief moment, he reached the stairs somewhere before the middle that leads up.

They, of course, had stair lifts installed for more demanding gramps. Ichigo could've had used a flash step, but since he never used it holding legit things from the material world. He was a bit scared of what might happen. He doesn't need any problems. He went up lighting fast. He stopped to check which way the numbers got bigger.

Going right they went increasingly, meaning on the behind the corner is room sixty. In conclusion, he has to go around either way. Great. Ichigo went left, everybody appeared to be either sleeping or doing something, because he saw nobody walking while he was here. Maybe that's why they came at this hour to the nursery. They just slept long?

The biggest con of this place was that the air was stuffy as hell. Who allowed for this shit? It was cold outside, so he understands that the windows aren't open, but the ventilation was weak. Or it was off, he'd rather believe the second option to be honest.

A stupid idea appeared in Ichigo's head, what if he placed the package on the floor and then with his strength slid it all the way to the end? Using Flash step he would appear on the other side and save it from smacking into the wall! It sounded funny, perhaps it would work, but the traction might be a problem.

 _Who doesn't risk, doesn't eat._

He placed it on the floor, gently. Then Stood to the side with his right foot slightly up and against the box. He then pushed it with as much strength he could, without overpowering of course. Ichigo quickly used Flash step and appeared on the other side. As he prepared to stop the box, by raising his foot in order to create an obstacle, it lost its velocity quickly and the sough it made when sliding died out.

"No way, it worked out!" He happily said out loud and walked to the package picking it up.

He went past the corner, located room fifty-seven. The doors of each room were approximately a meter away from each other. He placed it there, in the open so that the doors wouldn't hit it. Ichigo was happy with the fact he has done EVERYTHING, and was finally fucking free, he used flash step and within less than a second, appeared on the bottom floor.

Again, he smelled something burned and felt a weird touch, that didn't hurt him in any way on his cheeks and hands. He looked at himself and the clothes he wore. His jeans had very thin brown and long strokes. He rubbed them off clearing the material, leaving some of it on his hands.

 _The hell is this?_

Ichigo heard a group of unfamiliar voices talking. All of them belonging to men. This made him question his safety, because of his fleeing from the trailer, therefore he slowly made his way, listening closely to the conversation. This may perhaps count as a paranoiac's behavior, but in his case, he thought it was fully justified and understandable.

The nearer he got, the louder the voices were. He could hear two different voices. Ichigo hid behind a piece of protruding wall. Stopping to breathe and focusing only on the men, among those voices he heard Eisuke and his friend but the words were to quiet or far away for him to understand.

"Fuck" Ichigo bluntly called out and clenched his fists, ready to fight.

 **" _Thank you for telling how he behaved._ "**

 **" _Please, don't move while we will take care of the situation"_**

He had to run, they talked about him, somehow the agents knew where he was. Probably the man who interrogated Aia got the information out of her, that would explain her absence. Since he is a SCP, or something like that. They probably see him as a threat to everything and everyone. Without any deeper analysis, he started to head towards the garden, and from there escape.

As he made his first steps, that were loud and clear. He heard them raise their voices, seven voices! With heavy rustle sounds of equipment following. Ichigo sprinted as fast as he could, not looking back, he wanted to bash through the door, he didn't care how they were going to fix them. As he was almost at the time to jump and hit the doors with his side he heard a shot.

He hunched his head down. Bringing his arms close to himself as planned he impacted with the doors to the outside. The impact wasn't harmful in any way, but he felt it nonetheless. The door broke into three major pieces with tiny wood parts flying away. Ichigo landed on the ground rolling at first but quickly he regained stability.

He stood up, he had a decision to make. He could either enter the shed, and grab something as a weapon, in order to defeat the agents if the situation allows it and slow down their effort of having him on sight. There was also the clear as day option to right now use flash step and run as far away as he pleases.

Changing his gaze uncountable times from the wide open sky towards the old shed alternately, he made his decision. Ichigo disappeared at once, less than a millisecond passed he was inside the old shed. His senses noticing the fellows getting almost out already into the open to surround him, pumped more adrenaline into his veins.

Scanning his surroundings, among the rubbish that he stood with, he spotted an old used butterfly knife on the higher left shelf. Jumping slightly up he grabbed it, before exiting, his eyes spotted another useful potential weapon. A rake. He didn't doubt his fists and muscles strength, but skilled in swordsmanship it felt better to have something in your hands when fighting.

" _Get out! Don't do anything aggressive or we will use firearms!"_

"Those bastards are already outside?!" Ichigo asked himself, hiding the butterfly knife in his bluises pockets in the front.

 **He had to deceive them**. While holding the rake tightly in his hand, he slowly proceeds to walk out, with one of his hands he kept raised up. The first few steps Ichigo made on grass were enough to describe the threat level he faced. Seven agents as he earlier presumed, stood in a semi-circle around the shed.

Two of them wore nothing more than civilian clothing, or they hid their bulletproof vests under their jackets. One of them was tall with short black hair, with leather pants, white Adidas boots, sunglasses wearing a smartwatch.

The other seemed to be from the western side of the world. He was of Caucasian origin, with mid-length stubble facial hair. Going perfectly in pair with the calm, yet ready to strike look in the man's eyes. He wore a normal jacket, black jeans, something under the jacket Ichigo didn't have the means of describing.

The rest of the team was armed, literally as if you stepped into a military base and took five heavily armored soldiers from the USA military or maybe Russia. The difference between those guys and the ones he saw in foundations outpost, was that their weapons didn't look advanced, but typical for soldiers.

They aimed their weapons directly at him, standing five or six meters away, this wasn't a problem for him to reach. Eying them closely he planned his way of attack, while the squad leader what it seemed tried to reason with him. Ichigo didn't listen to his gibberish, that someone who doesn't value freedom would hear out.

"Return to the Foundation with us. You are an intelligent person I believe. Logic tells you not to try and risk it..." His voice sounded like a typical gallant gentleman from a movie, asking a lady out for a dance.

"...Outnumbered by us, you won't achieve much, other than unnecessary conflict. The SCP Foundation has a lot of things to manage. Many of them would require our help but we have to deal with other things. Less important, sometimes more..." He continued his speech, the tone of his voice getting rather appealing with each passing second.

"...Please, drop the rake, and surrender." The man ended his monologue with a half pleading tone. Lowering his weapon slightly, from a defensive stance changing to passive, still ready to respond with fire.

Ichigo, got into a more aggressive stance. This forced the Foundation agents to get into the position of firing. Ichigo afterward said the exact thing they were afraid of. Denial.

"I won't surrender! Leave me alone or I promise, you'll suffer greatly" Ichigo took the route of intimidation through violent threats.

The captain looked straight into the teenagers chocolate eyes. Each second passing both of their hearts raced faster and faster. One word could end this, and one could start a fight leading to the death of either all, or one important for the Foundation subject. Unfortunately, it wasn't going to end well.

"Don't be a fool, Ichigo!"

This surprised Ichigo, the sentence echoed in his mind. He said it with authority, bravery and a manly stance on the subject. As if he spoke to Zangetsu himself. Who tried to encourage him, or in this case, warn him before something, perhaps guide away from choosing a stupid and childish decision.

"The Foundation does no harm, we just want to fulfill our mission."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, and asked bluntly "Yeah? That is?"

Gesturing his subordinates to lower their weapons, the superior himself lowered his pistol down. Standing with his hand reached out, waking some emotions in Ichigo that ordered him to comply, sadly they were too weak to get past his character that shaped the way he turned out to be. Rebellious, somewhat disobedient, an individualist who doesn't like to be ordered around.

"Secure, Contain and Protect." He said, his ton very calm, with his right hand forward, ready to grab Ichigo by the hand, showing the friendly guest and no ill intention.

The chilly wind blew weakly, the tensions got lower, but not for Ichigo.

"No." Was the definitive answer

Their hearts again increased their rate of beating inside their chests. Ichigo, however, didn't strike them. Behind their masks and under their helmets the agents sweat rivers, gallons.

"I don't like you, and I won't miss you. My interests go against yours, and there is no way to make a compromise." Ichigo explained correcting his hold on the rakes wooden bar.

Before the man leading the SCP Foundations securing team could ask questions. He heard a weird sound of a high pitched whirring, maybe a weird rumbling. It sounded as if two blankets from manufactured synthetic material rasped against one another with extremely high speed. His men didn't even have time to react.

Ichigo appeared behind the group, striking both of the fellows. He grabbed the tall one with the leather jacket behind his shoulder, and pulled towards himself. He fastened the grip tightly and managed to toss him upwards relatively high up into the air with ease. Hitting the walls with a loud thud on the height of the second story.

"What the fuc-"

Ichigo pushed the 'chairman' of the expedition. Using his palm to throw him onto the ground with sent him seven meters away. Ichigo didn't lose time, as the rest of the five scattered across the field, Ichigo had to choose wisely. Using flash step came in handy, as everybody almost stopped from his perspective. The world, of course, lacked its color and was dark and white.

By the entering towards the garden, stood one kneeling down ready to take his first shot. Ichigo leaped towards his enemy, preparing for a sweet swing, stopping using Flash step he smacked the rake into the soldier's face in normal human speed. The man hissed from pain and gasped for air, while the helmet he wore together with Ichigo's rake fell into pieces.

In video games, you're able to sweep the npc's up to later finish them with a combo in the air. Well, the same thing happened here when Ichigo finished his attack on the poor guy, he flew directly upwards, landing on one of the trees that separated the gardens segments. Moans you could feel described the amount of pain he felt, some of them very low pitched.

The broken now weapon was of no use besides the stick that Ichigo had in his hands. Unfortunately, Ichigo didn't use flash step soon enough, almost getting hit by a series of shots. He did a somersault forwards standing up with his right leg forward, using flash step he spotted the shooter who retreated back inside and fired from there.

Ichigo had to try one thing out, he stopped in mid-air, about four meters up. Standing there like on a solid invisible platform he quickly gained shocked expressions from the agents.

Ichigo used the rest of the rake to throw it like a javelin. The ping the throw made was hardly noticeable, but the impact was real. Destroying a thick layer of the wall the soldiers inside used to hide. Let us remind ourselves, that it was wood, not thicker than one and a half inch.

 _At least this works - WOAH!_

Ichigo used shunpo to avoid the shots fired by the same soldier he aimed at. He quickly got a supporting fire somewhere from the back. If he got hit, then he didn't feel anything at all, if he wasn't hit somehow, then it was a huge success for his dodging skills.

Getting back down, he changed the subject of his interests. He picked the now holding his hands on his belly squad leader from the behind, he took out the hidden knife out of his pocket lighting speed fast, and with his thumb he unsecured the hold a cotter had on the blade preventing it from opening.

Placing it close to his throat, wrapping his hands the way he could place is left palm on his right forearm and secure the hold on the commander. Having him as his hostage, he slowly retreated threating to cut the throat of the chief. Behind was a wall that separated the streets from the garden of the nursery. It was a very short section that was made out of grey concrete, therefore it wasn't as pretty as the main fencing.

He was cornered, but he had a trump card and anytime he willed he could escape. Ichigo's heart was pounding with hasty beats inside of his chest, ready to tear apart the bones and flesh and jump out. The situation Ichigo currently was in, could end badly if he chooses poorly. Not only for him, but also for these guys.

Ichigo's right hand was shaking nervously, **he never killed anyone.** Every soul, every hollow he defeated was sent further in the process of reincarnation. He just purified them. Then again, if he would kill this particular man, he would join the others, in the worst case go to hell. If he is lucky and didn't commit serious crimes, he might become a hollow instead.

From his perspective, knowing life doesn't end after death, how the process works. It even encourages to do it, becouse you can live with the consciousness that the victim is alright in his new environment. The only moral dispute, is about ending the time he was here to use in this life and finish it.

Well, if to go deeper into it, killing is less of a moral crime then making someone unable to move, taking into account how the world works. Or take away his or her ability to see. That person will have to suffer for the rest of his or her life. Ichigo for now faced such a decision to make, he could leave him, or he could finish him.

"Drop your fucking weapons! NOW!" He yelled, bringing the man lower forcing him to bend his back.

Two guys seemed to debate if they should, giving each other signs to communicate. Some sort of code, perhaps a new sign language created for the SCP Foundation? Whatever was the case, they were running out of time. Ichigo was impatient, he kicked the captain so that his left foot would slip. Giving Ichigo the effect he wanted the man dropped to the ground kneeling down.

He put his hands on Ichigo's and tried to somehow wiggle out of his grip. He didn't succeed, Ichigo only made the grip tighter, his arms becoming the reason for him to start gasping for air as Ichigo started to constrict him slightly. The shortage of air and violent, not thought through moves drained Ichigos hostage from his strength early on.

"I said, get those weapons down or I will kill him!" Ichigo shouted once more, daring to make a small cut along the man's throat, being careful not to actually slice his veins open. He lead the tip of the iron blade over the surface of the skin, leaving a thin trace that bleed.

Of course, he hissed, letting out a clamor representing his frightened state. Ichigo didn't feel like a sadist, or guilty of what he did. If he has to, he will drown the knife into the man's heart or neck. He will do the same to the other using Flash step, cutting their head off if he will have the luck of getting a perfect strike.

One of the hiding agents came out running holding his automatic weapon, Ichigo's eyes widened as the soldier opened fire directly at him. Ichigo let go of the hostage, that got penetrated right away by the bullets, spilling the blood over Ichigo's clothes as he did. Ichigo instinctively tried to shield himself rather than like a rational Shinigami use flash step and avoid the bullets.

The two he presented his demands to, joined right away. Not wasting a second, aiming at his upper parts of the legs and torso, the fourth soldiers seemed to either had deserted or didn't fire for other reasons, the most likely being his weapon jammed. He is probably right now out of the nursery, maybe even calling for backup.

Ichigo felt like hundreds of mosquitos just bit him at the same time, he felt the force the bullets carried. He didn't lose his balance. The time that passed felt like solid minutes while in reality, only second passed, not more than half a minute went by as the tsunami of bullets stopped at once. Ichigo hearing the absence of machine gun sounds slowly dropped his hands down and looked directly at his enemies.

The barrels of their weapons were orange from the heat, the flash suppressors almost yellow. Ichigo breathed out with it much psychical weight leaving, coming back from his shocked state with each passing second, his heart rate going down when his brain found out what has happened. He looked at himself, seeing the clothing he wore riddled, hanging pieces of material, rags that were dirty for some reason.

The body of the man he used as a hostage, now was a goop of deformed human mass, only the hands and legs looked human, the torso and the head were completely decimated, some of the flesh landed on Ichigo's own 'garment' Perhaps it was the adrenaline or just Ichigo's mental hardness that prevented him from throwing up.

They aimed more at his chest then his legs, his right arm was all bare. The bluise was totally destroyed by the gunfire, small pieces of it were on the ground, plowed by the ammunition that missed him. The wall behind Ichigo broke and almost fell, God knows if a bullet got through. Ichigo exited the paralyzed state he was in at the moment.

He took three steps back, on the third one noticing something hard on the floor. He looked down seeing little stones from the wall. He picked one up, the task force sent after him started to retreat. He took a swing, he threw the small stone right into one of the retreating soldiers. It cut thru the bulletproof vest destroying the internal organs of the soldier. As it made a hole through his body spilling blood everywhere giving the soldiers more speed sending him flying two meters forwards landing on the ground with a loud thud. Blood spilled out creating quickly a puddle.

He used flash step, and before the two could enter the nursery, he grabbed both of them by the collars. Throwing them on the ground, they let out a painful yell. Ichigo grabbed one by his helmet and smashed it against the ground with the head of the most likely innocent soldier executing his orders getting smashed inside. The helmet broke, and the rapid frequency of the strikes damaged the vertebrae of the spine, taking away the power to control the rest of his body. He became a vegetable.

The guy to the side tried to stand up and run. Ichigo appeared before him with his elbow hitting the chest of the soldier. A half cough and moan were all Ichigo heard, the glass visor of the helmet getting red. The knockback was powerful, tossing the soldier away like a doll. Breaking the left arm, twisting it sideways, the bone penetrating the muscle tissue and adding more damage as a further movement only widened the wound.

Ichigo left that bastard alone...He heard a shot coming, he wasn't as fast to react, Ichigo felt the harmless stabbing pain in the back of his head. He turned towards the source. This being the fourth and last agent who held a pistol in his hand. Ichigo breathed in through his nose and charged at him.

The soldier dropped his weapon, running as fast as he could himself, getting over the short bushes he skipped a large portion of the garden, heading towards the bridge, to pass the lake. In the meantime, he looked behind. His heart froze from fear seeing nobody behind him. Changing the side of his view brought nothing as he felt an unyielding force pull his arm.

The pain in his shoulder was unbearable, letting out a cry, a shriek-worthy of a victim that met with a psycho who tortured people for fun. He immediately lost contact with the ground, one second passed and he lacked words, air to yell. Something cooked him inside, his eyelids burned and his nerves in his eyes only registered unhuman sting sending a shiver down his spine.

His throat was stuffed, or felt like it was. Allowing only to let out clicking noises of gobbing with chunky liquid. The last thing worthy of describing was the feeling of cold and being surrounded by water. After it, there was silence, and lack of everything, even emotion, even thoughts.

* * *

AU

Hi. I hope you liked it. _Kisses and hugs for you guys for the support!_ **If you have something to share, say it in the review, don't** **fear**. **Look at Accursius or SomethingAncient.** They helped me a lot, guided towards improvement. Don't you want me to improve so that YOU may receive better chapters? _**Utterly disgusting!**_


	9. Chapter 8

One of the agents ran away, Ichigo didn't chase after him, what the agent saw and what he'll report is going to be enough to shock the Foundation, make them think twice before raising their hands to strike at him. Right now, he has a different plan, and this one involves immediate action and course, without hiding or playing nice anymore.

Ichigo was aghast for a brief moment after his fight and first time ending a life in the living world. These "poor" souls will most likely end up in Soul Society or as Hollows. He already had this moral struggle before the combat, this time due to raised temper and under adrenaline influence, he shrugged off the returning thoughts.

You couldn't be mad at that, technically he ended the life of many, he didn't destroy for good the existence of all his enemies, just made them start anew. So from this perspective, Ichigo couldn't even feel bad, perhaps feel a slight itch he could take down on his own in his head. People have empathy and he can imagine the sadness of the relatives of the killed agents.

Other than that, it seems normal not to be too emotional about what happened. Ichigo had some problems deciding if he should wait for Eisuke and give him the explanation about the occurred situation that raised dozens of questions he deserves to know the answer too, or go.

Less than a minute passed, Ichigo made up his mind. He disappeared to head towards the homes where normal people live their daily lives and just ask, where he should head so that he could end in Karakura Town. All that he needs is to know where? Just point the finger in that direction, and he'll find it eventually.

Quite a distance has he traveled, but the time taken couldn't be measured in the _SI units._ Standing in between poor houses, in the middle of a very narrow road, Ichigo all that he got to do now was find a person and ask him or her for the directions. Now, it would be nice if the first person he meets wouldn't be a fourteen-year-old loser who doesn't even know the road names of his own village.

Ichigo this time smelled the burned fabric quite intensively. He looked at his clothes-which were in awful condition-spotting more black spots or almost scorched areas of his outfit. This is when he finally was enlightened, of course, frustration quickly followed with him rolling his eyes.

It appears that the laws of physics are against him, because every time he uses flash step, he burns his clothes due to friction. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, at least he knows how fast he is, or he can imagine. It might be that after some time he regained more strength, making him a bit faster in return.

Which of course makes the friction even bigger problem when moving. It seems like he will have to use the good old 'flying' technique, which involves in manipulating the spiritual pressure in such a way, to lift him up using the particles around and send him forwards a hundred kilometers an hour or more if he wishes.

It's not a huge problem, but the time he wastes during it could be used in better ways. Getting back to the topic Ichigo originally went with, he decided to choose a nearby house and knock on the door to ask a local resident for directions. There's a low chance he succeeds, because he looks like a tatter with problems after a fight or something. It's worth trying at least.

There was a positive side of this con nonetheless, the blood on his clothes, burned away together with the flesh that probably turned to ash at some point while bigger pieces fell off him. The idea of gory sights didn't scare or disgust Ichigo, but they made him feel slightly uncomfortable, rather every sane person has such feelings. Many would judge this as weakness after all he had to go through, that he still was touched by meaningless things such as human tissue.

Since his 'clothing' that could be now described as rags. Just hanged at him with many holes in them, Ichigo quivered after exposure to cold temperature. Its still winter and snow didn't yet melt away. In the worst case, he will be forced to steal.

The house he approached was the finest of all, so maybe judging the owners by the cover of their home is enough to be more than sure, they won't be clueless about Karakura Town like Eisuke was. Why? Don't judge the logic.

Ichigo climbed up the small grey stairs, which lead to dark brown doors. On the left side, there was a wall on which the number of the home was written, the entrance wasn't in the open but rather under a roof making a roomy space protected from rain. Quite handy for people who want to put down their umbrellas and not stand in the shower while doing so.

Anyways, he knocked on the door, he didn't see the bell button, perhaps he missed it. It's weird these people didn't have fencing around their house actually. Soon the doors were opened by a middle-aged dwarf sized lady with glasses. Her hair reached to her shoulder, she had an innocent look in her eyes, and seemed to have a worried expression.

 _Wonder why..._

She looked up and down at Ichigo, the strawberry didn't want to embarrass himself further and tried to ask straight away. He wanted her to only point him to Karakura Town, before he could even make a sound to say the first word the doors had been shut and almost hit him in the face. Now, normally it wouldn't be a problem, the unnecessary reaction of the door getting destroyed on his face would be a problem.

The impolite gesture was returned as Ichigo started to bang at the door requesting apologies. The woman threatened him with the police, in anger, Ichigo kicked the doors which resulted in a dent appearing in them, the wood couldn't handle the kick, or it could've however Ichigo's foot was hard as steel, everything was possible.

"Shit!"

Ichigo ran down the stairs and onto the road to go further along way in order top disappear as fast as he can without using flash step. He heard the woman yell at him for destroying the door, and calling him a bandit. Ichigo quickly went down a nearby alleyway and swiftly he stopped when he found himself in a separate neighborhood, smaller than the previous one.

He didn't care much actually, she deserved for such low hospitality. As he walked up to the house in front of him, he heard someone walk outside to the right, quickly he heard the sound of a ball bouncing rapidly. Tiny rapid footsteps followed, Ichigo gave a look in that direction. A eight-year-old walked out of the house and started to play alone on the street.

 _Nice parenting._

Ichigo spotted the bell button on the right side, he pressed it but had to put some pressure on it. The black steel plate screwed to the wall was a bit rusty, cracked in such a way a slit appeared because of some of the metal felled off. Unfortunately, the creamy white button made from plastic got pushed deeper than expected, meaning it would ring until somebody won't fix it.

"What the hell!" He cursed quietly under his breath ready to band his head on the doors, but it wouldn't end good for them. Ichigo tried to get it out but he stopped after coming to the conclusion it would only worsen the situation.

After continuous ringing for five seconds, he heard somebody call out from the inside. He wanted to run again, but no, he decided to stay. Ichigo turned away to look at the street while waiting and observed the kid. The child was practicing flicking up the ball, and he did it quite well.

Ichigo heard the doors open fast, he turned towards the person that appeared to be a man that was bald with his head reflecting the weak sunbeams incredibly well, almost to well...Focusing the light creating a blinding lens flare. After the doors opened, the sound of the bell inside got louder and more annoying because of the increased volume.

"What do you want?!" The man yelled at him with his fingers raised pointing in between his eyes. Some of his spit flying out of his mouth while doing so.

"Can you perhaps tell me where Karakura Town is? In which direction I am supposed to go?"

Ichigo was ignored by the man, he started to check on his doorbell, trying to press it and realizing it didn't go inwards. He grabbed himself by the head, he tried to use his fingernails to somehow grab it and pull it that way, it didn't work.

"Hey! Have you listened to what I've just said?" Ichigo asked bluntly, raising his eyebrow in the process.

The man violently turned towards him and looked him straight into his eyes, both were almost the same height, Ichigo being only three centimeters taller. The man's right fist brushed against Ichigo, the teenager felt the try of pushing him away, but he stood firm and didn't move away.

"You're going nowhere, in fact, you are staying here, and you'll pay for destroying the bell" The tone of said sentence was intimidating and cold, but not will-breaking.

Ichigo after his fight with the Foundation decided that he won't be so pacifist and he's going to know just go and get to where he wants. In it, he rejected the tactic of a nice guy that will hide. This is where he will have to take the first actions. Sadly, this dude will get the number 1.

Ichigo smirked, "Listen, closely old man..." prolonging the last word, grabbing the man's hand by his first and bringing it down. Feeling no disobedience while doing it.

"...I am not somebody, you'd like to have a fuss with." The sides changed, Ichigo placed his palm in the middle of the man's chest, while he was focused on maintaining eye contact.

Ichigo wanted to push away the man, he succeeded without putting much strength into it from his perspective, only straightening his fingers while doing so. He looked scared for a moment and his expression showed it, his eyes unsure of the situation and confused on what to do. Using his right arm to put it against the door frame to stand his ground.

"It's crucial for me to get there, and I need to know just in which direction to go" Ichigo's words became louder, he stopped before the threshold.

Ichigo looked to the side quickly, spotting an empty flowerpot, he changed his gaze back to the man and gestured with his head to look at the object. He focused his spiritual pressure on the object, the flowerpot started to break and soon it burst into small pieces. Leaving a small mess around while shattering, the shards that flew in countless directions posed a threat for nearby people, luckily the man stood in a safe space where no shard would reach him.

"I...I...I…" He looked with his eyes wide open and mouth half open, the hand he had on the frame started to shake, his posture was crooked and his head low.

"Don't make me angry, trust me, you don't want to see it." Ichigo finished calmly, awaiting the response to his question. He let some venom into the way he spoke, making him look more sinister.

The victim of Ichigo's threats seemed to be at the brink of collapsing from the overwhelming him frightening thoughts what can happen if Ichigo gets pissed. Ichigo himself felt somewhat worried the grampa would get a heart attack only to feel guilty later on.

With staggering voice, he asked, "I don't know where Karakura Town is."

Ichigo sighed painfully, looking upwards into the sky, his blood pressure raised significantly. He managed to find someone, who is old and probably knows well all the areas around and the bigger city. An individual, who has a whole map in his head, and here suddenly he finds out that this person has no clue where Karakura Town is, what the fuck!

"Okay!" Ichigo spoke frustrated, lacking peace. Ichigo brought his hand up before the old fart, his middle and pointing finger straight while the rest bending inwards.

The old man was close to shielding himself with his free hand, expecting Ichigo to attack him, hit him, kill him. Maybe worse, that's why he flinched as Ichigo's movement became faster due to his short temper and just lost cool.

"It's the biggest Town in the west-north side of the capital city, maybe you know a different name for it?!"

He didn't seem to know about what part of Tokio Ichigo talked about, so he decided to get into more detail. A lesson of geography it is!

"In between Iruma and Higashiyamato?"

This seemed to trigger the inner rusty gears in the man's head. Ichigo was glad when he read from the expression that the man knew about what he was talking about. He wasted so much time wrangling in this village, he will never again come here. This place is cursed forever and ever by him, if hollows would destroy this place, he'd dress as a cheerleader to encourage more destruction to be brought upon this town.

"There is no Karakura Town as you call it, only Tokorozawa or Mizuho."

"What?"

"There are only these two, maybe I just am not familiar with calling one of them Karakura Town, or both together, but I doubt it" He explained fearfully watching Ichigo not to anger him.

Ichigo stood there like a pillar of salt, undoubtedly this was a dissipating and saddening information he just received. Either he is some sort of a stupid guy who doesn't know more names than just KARAKURA TOWN and shieeet. Or something really bad is happening, this is the... **Something** time nobody knows of his home.

Ichigo had an inner conflict of emotions, some wanted to express themselves and do. Anything, even irrational things. Others wanted him to give up for five minutes and sink in deeper into the madness he's in. This was a giant pool of bull he was experiencing.

"I'm sorry" The man squeezed out of himself.

Ichigo turned away immediately when he heard that, not even slightly did he feel bad by doing this. He wanted to head towards those two parts of Tokio, but realized he hasn't asked for directions, in which straight line he should go. So he felt ashamed of himself a bit, last time looking at the man who observed with.

He shouted, "Just point your finger, where should I go!" His tired half-anxious voice toned down at the last few letters, showing pure indifference at this point.

He raised his hand, shaking from fear or maybe because of other things like Alzheimer. Ichigo just was glad, he looked towards the direction, from his stance the man pointed north. Ichigo didn't even thank him for help, he walked along the pavement, looking for a place to go behind and use flash step so that nobody might see him just disappear.

Then again, who would believe such people? The Foundation could, but before they will get the necessary Information as to where he headed he'd be a long time ago at his destination. Thinking about it once more, it was a good idea after all.

Ichigo before making an attempt to use a flash step to appear up above in the air and go forwards in impressive speeds. Looked around just for good measure. The only one who he can see was that kid playing in the distance. Other then old granny's looking out the window, nobody should see him.

Ichigo disappeared at once, finding himself in two or three seconds later above the village he just was in. He could see it clear as day all the way from the east to the western part of its reach. He quickly made a floor out of reishi to stand on. The cold air was stronger than on the ground, this made him shiver. His clothes were all messed up from the bullets he was immune thanks to his shinigami abilities influencing his body.

The green highlands were beautiful, the only thing that bothered him, was civilization. The grey color destroyed the landscape from the heights. Even if the roofs of all homes were blue or yellow, red or something. It wouldn't change much. Imagine standing where he stands now, and all you see before you is a great, dirty white or grey stain.

That stain was Tokio. The ocean that was visible from his location, although not very clearly, was covered by a layer of brown like haze that just hangs there. Disgusting, he wasn't an environmentalist or someone who is crazy about nature and protecting the wildlife, however seeing it get hurt by humans so much made him feel as if the world was showing a hard stick up his ass.

Ichigo shot forwards as he jumped, gaining incredible speeds in the process. This was pretty much flying, he just used the reishi to keep himself up and keep himself from falling down while stopping every now and then to repeat the process. Nobody without wings, could fly, in the spirit world. Anyone else must navigate the way he or she is going by manipulating the reishi around.

 _Just an hour, and I will be back home._

* * *

"So, what you're saying, is that he is bulletproof against **special,** _sharp_ custom designed for the Foundation eight-millimeter caliber bullets destined for the civilian environment?"

The person who asked the disturbing question being a summary of something presented to him earlier, sat in an egg chair, his left hand on his forehead, while the elbow put against the arm rail, he was covering his face, while bending slightly forwards. His legs cozily spread apart but his feet close to each other.

Next to the man stood an assistant, who held a five-centimeter widescreen that displayed a person who just witnessed something horrible, in the background behind that person was a dark room with many diverse types equipment, basic things didn't lack too.

He and the person beside were alone in an immense looking like an HQ of some sort room. The light was barely shining and only some were on, the only other things that could be heard were large fans ventilating the air.

"Y-Yes" Spoke the speaker bringing a cigarette to his mouth and struggling to lit it up.

"That's...Unfortunate" The tone was indifferent and rather than showing some sort of concern, it expressed the message of not wanting to handle a harder nut to crack.

"He killed them…"

"I know" Was the harsh response making the speaker look at the action organizer.

Through the screen, you could hear the speaker breath out after taking a small inhale from the cigarette.

"What else can u tell me? Did he show some interesting abilities?"

The agent on the other side exhaled the smoke, he looked at his superior as if wanting to see the reaction of the news he had prepared for him. Indeed, the following confession sparked a reaction of puzzlement and element of surprise.

"When I first worked in the Foundation, after training I was assigned to guard the scientist that took of SCP 173…" The soldiers voice wasn't lamenting but grim. He said it with a slow pace, wanting to make a good beginning to tell his story.

"...I saw sometimes how this thing moved, from one corner to another, just like that immediately. Like-WHOOSH!" He flew his hand before the camera and made the swishy sound, it turned almost into whistling.

"He moved just as fast…"

This was troubling news for the Foundation, the subject moving approximately as fast as the Euclid 173 without the need of blinking could be devasting for any containment team sent after him. Bulletproof body, probably with this set his intelligence is also above the average or higher. Lucky motherfucker.

"Disappearing from your eyesight and appearing behind you. At least the sound of him appearing is very characteristic." The soldier noted showing happiness in the just said statement. He took another inhale.

"Describe it" The superior responded, he didn't hide his empathy in the tone of said demand but wasn't soft at the same time.

Exhaling the smoke he spoke immediately, looking around to chose the right words. The Foundation describes, takes measurements, holds, protects and is a parent to those anomalies. It's obvious the guardian angel wants to know the most about the person he protects.

"You know how two, made out of synthetic material objects, that most likely are covers or something, brush against each other?" He took a guess, slowing down on the last words becouse of being unsure.

"I can imagine"

"Well, blend it with tires just sliding against the road or something gaining extremely it's velocity. The sound should be familiar to a burst of steam from a small machine."

The man hummed while imagining the sound, trying to hear it inside of his head. While the agent started talking about other things, to himself. This is actually healthy for oneself, talking out loud helps in concentration, doing something and in thinking. In stressful situations, it relieves.

"Anythin' else valuable?" He spoke in the AAVE stereotypical accent. Scratching himself on the nose and near his eyes.

"He stood on air"

The superior stopped and looked at his subordinate for the first time since he started talking. He held an expression of both admiration and disbelief. He leaned closer to hear the soldier talk once more explaining what he meant by saying this Ichigo stood on air.

"What do you mean by that?"

"He stopped in mid-air and just stood there on both legs like there was something to stand on..." The agent explained himself amazed by what he saw.

"...We shot at him and the bullets seemed to go through the thing he stood on, or it was just something he could do and there was nothing under him" He shrugged at the end, clueless of what happened, his tone also gave the sign of defeat.

 _Stood on air?_ Whatever this meant, it was important, if the guy can stand on air he can no problem probably fly or in the first case move as fast as 173 in the air. Making him able to travel large distances in minutes. This was troubling, perhaps they can still catch him in Japan.

He's Japanese and seems interested in the capital, he also from what he knows. Spoke of fluently Japanese, he **must** feel some sort of affiliation to this country. If not, well, then we have the globe to search through among seven and a half billion people. In order to find an orange haired teenager and bring him to one of the sites. Spank his ass for escaping, and do experiments on him.

"He's also incredibly strong, he threw the shaft of the rake into my direction." He paused and looked directly into the eyes of his boss "He threw it so hard, it destroyed the fucking wall!"

"Agent Andrew Adams!" The loud voice filled the silent room with the echo, angry, demanding, harsh and unpleasant but for ears but for the person to whom this sound was for

The agent calmed himself, regretting using inappropriate language when close to someone higher in the hierarchy. Seconds passed, but it felt longer than just seconds, depressing and utter quietness refilled the surroundings that could send shivers to those who were near. To those who knew how to respect and who to listen to.

"I will let go of this, but watch yourself!" He threatened, the tone very indigent

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"So he has superhuman strength?"

"It appears he does...With all respect Mr. _Sims_ what am I supposed to do now? Return to the nearest point? Go and search for him?"

He looked at him as if he knew him for some time now, as a friend. That was an odd thing in the Foundation, the agent expecting some bad things were about to happen for asking

"Without lying, do you want to go?"

Andrew blinked dozens of times, speechless he searched for the answer. He didn't want to go but at the same time, he didn't want to face the bitter fruits of his decision. Avoiding eye contact was hard, he already faced the SCP, therefore, he has some experience theoretically speaking.

"I want to?" His voice very high pitched when he said that.

Sims pointed his finger at him "Dress in the police outfit you have there, and make a story about him and get everything possible from anybody you see. Perhaps someone saw him."

"What about amn-"

"Good luck!"

The transmission shut down, just as Sims ordered his assistant to turn it off by wishing luck to agent Andrew Adams. He asked for a moment for just himself to make a plan and prepare to call all the necessary organs to report on the situation. Equipt the MTF with the necessary equipment.

"The staff?"

"I'll call them personally"

Sinking deeper into the egg hair, he placed his hand together and rested them on his torso. Looking straight, into the dark. Below, the workplace of everyone who is under him. Not only physically, due to him having his place higher up, but also becouse of his higher position.

The footsteps heard while his helper walked out filled him with some anxiety. Why? Being alone in one of the Foundation's buildings, regardless if it does or does not hold any SCP. Is scary, any minute the _**CI**_ can bust in.

Left alone, to think with a clear mind, he had to make a plan of how to get that teenager. From what he got, he's super strong, SCP-173 like fast, and can stay or even walk on air. Bulletproof skin, is with his speed the nastiest combination a SCP could have. He also was brutal and didn't waste time, however that's understandable.

Sims was also out of the line. He always understood violence coming from the SCP's he always knew that they just reacted, sometimes more or less with a solid reason. Yet, he can't be mad for them just defending themselves when agents shoot at them or if they think something hostile approaches them.

 _I suppose I can wipe myself with the Geneva Convention if things get nasty…_

More radical measures, in the worst case, like explosives meant for field combat in regular human conflict. Gas, chemicals, other weapons that could be ordered for hunting Ichigo if he will show skills that threaten the lives of many. Attacks, that have a devastating outcome, impressive radius, which could bring to small genocides where entire towns get annihilated.

 _He is a human, or something that looks almost with every detail possible like a human…_

Biological weapons, shots, pills, drugs, money, anything that could lure him to them. The most human feature is the never-ending stupidity. Einstein described it perfectly, maybe they could manipulate him so that he'd give himself willingly into their hands. From that point they would have him, no way of escape, only surrendering is an available option.

 _Seduction?_

If he isn't someone that doesn't like to have sex with strangers and isn't closed to such proposals. Prostitutes and normal everyday street hoes, can be an option, buying a few and bringing him down to one location in order to later have him inside a trap, could work. If anything, a longer process with skilled in this field female agents could do the trick.

 _Good old spying…_

Following him until he doesn't find a place to rest, have an eye on where he lives to give him some feeling of safety to later strike is a common tactic used many times. In real life, or movies. How else do you think that Russian guy got poisoned in the UK?

 _Dammit, too much to choose from!_ He slammed his hand against the egg chairs armrest, resulting in a satisfying slap that echoed for a short period of time, becoming discreet until it eventually stopped.

He took out his phone, he hid in the left pocket of his jeans. He turned it on, the bright light flashing against his eyes that adapted to the dark. He typed in the password, it was a black iPhone eight plus. The Xs didn't buy him yet, maybe the next generation will be more attractive. He went into contacts, he quickly and gently moved his thumb up the screen. His eyes focused on one person, he'd gladly take advice from.

Choosing it, right away he tapped on the green handset, he brought it to his ear, waiting for the speaker to pick it up. Hopefully, this won't change into an occasion to get revenge, it was most probably just an accident back there at the outpost.

* * *

AU

I apologize for the long pause, but there is currently general teachers strike in Poland (Next to Germany, to the right.) I had some things to do, prepare myself for unfortunate for me events. Thankfully nothing happened, everything is alright. Right now I have a lot of free time but I am a bit lazy. Also, in the meantime, I recovered some of that strength to write again.

Two or three more chapters and we will end up in the Foundation. I decided to speed the process up, I also made Ichigo colder. Since some people get triggered that he is too much of a pussy in this story.

The next chapter will be about the Foundation, so, goodbye to our beloved carrot. [for now]

 **How do you get an editor on this site**? I really don't now, and I could use somebody. Btw, if anybody has some good for beginning writers tutorials then I would be happy if you shared them with me. I am not a beginner, I know that my English is bad enough for you to think so, but I want to get more used to your way of writing then do it in mine and just translate everything.

The scale of quality is enormous, trust me. I sometimes doubt what I've just translated is the same I wrote originally. Perhaps it's just me that does it wrong, idk.

That's about it...

* * *

 _Q &A_

 _Q_ \- **Guest** : You mentioned scp-076 (Abel) earlier and I wonder if they would pit him against Ichigo, either to retrieve him or to test his abilities.

 _A_ \- I can't spoiler what will they do, but I assure you something will happen later on.

 _Q_ \- **Allhailthesith** : Has he not even attempted to go to his inner world?

 _A_ \- I wanted to make Ichigo first reach a point where he can be safe, and then try to do anything related to his inner world. Why? Simply becouse the situation I put him in requires time, and concentration. But, with the SCP Foundation after him, I don't see any rational argument for him to stop. If he did it while in presence of the agents, or something, they would ask what was he doing, why was he meditating [becouse it looks like this to outsiders] why was he doing what he was doing.

Ichigo is intelligent enough to know hiding something from the Foundation is a bad idea. They could try and force him to say what they want, torture him etc. I'm not saying they would immediately do it, just later on or this could be a thought preventing Ichigo from going into his inner world to avoid such a scenario.

Remember, you are informed of what the SCP Foundation might do, you read the fics there and me too and I try to imitate what the community has built, the rules, the procedures. Ichigo does not, therefore I try to make a story where a clever person he is from the viewpoint of somebody who has only films and theories to base his opinion on what this SCP Foundation could do to him chooses what is best for his safety.

It's also worth mentioning that Gotei 13 wouldn't be happy if he told them he just revealed the things awaiting after death, or that Shinigamis exist. (He still thinks he is his universe)

 **Yes, I take all the blame if there have been openings where he could have done that** , I'm sorry if I didn't see them or made a big error in not including anything related.

* * *

Sorry for all grammatical errors, remember to post a review!


	10. Chapter 9

Emily sat on a grey office chair, hanging her head over a sheet of paper. A small lamp shone its light from the left side. The desk was the largest piece of furniture in the study she currently was in. She had two plastic cups, one green the other yellow, with pencils, pens, a lineal, plenty of paperwork accessories. There was a computer screen on the right side, currently, her computer was off.

On the far left side, there was a professional big printer with a scanner. Together with the ability to make leaflets, posters, adding a waterproof layer on the paper. Two simple transparent file holders, both almost filled up were placed next to each other slightly to the left of her computer screen.

She had a stack of colorful sticky notes. Emily also had a pack of tissues already opened and halfway depleted. Emily drunk coffee, strong, one spoon of sugar and little amount of milk. Her mug was one of the best, it was ash grey and on it in bold Arial font wrote:

'Get shit done'

With a thin line going vertically beside the next. Her desk alone was made of wood with a nice gleam. Some would say a high gloss finish even. It featured two drawers on the right side, large ones too. The legs of the desk were metal and shaped in the form of a Y.

The rest of her study, as you might have already guessed was big, that's because of her new clearance level. She had her old things transported here and a few new furniture pieces were added. Sadly only with permission from the administration of the site, she could change the interior lookout. Other scientists worked beside her, changing the interior made noise and could disturb the work of others.

Her desk was placed before the left corner, behind her stood a miniature Schefflera in a green pot. The floor was lined with a depressing navy blue rug. Did you spill something? Then fuck you, good luck clearing whatever the hell just made a hard to get cleaned of stain in your office.

Half of the entire right side wall was actually a proper wall, with a clock, a calendar, and a large magnetic board. The other half was actually a thick glass layer with a window blind being the only thing that prevented people from peeking inside. The slats were rectangular, fair, made out of wood.

The doors were regular, black, the keyhole was in the round silver door handle. The space that was empty served more to walk on and think actions through, then to actually place anything. The left side in two-fifths was occupied by metal drawers, filled with documents, reports, letters, etc.

The other free space was actually where Emily could place her things on large shelving units, all of them were white. Two of them looked normal, but the largest in between had its shelves smaller or bigger, placed higher or lower. In a brown glass cubic pot, a small palm separated the metal cabinets from her personal objects.

From her point of view, in front of her on the opposite side, there also was a coat and hat stand, standing on five small metal legs it had a wavy design, on the top, there were six U shaped branches for her to use. In order to fill it up, even more, she got her own coffee machine placed on a small table with a little refrigerator for milk, kefir, or beverages that taste best when cold. On top of it, she had her sugar holder in the shape of an elephant, wearing some sort of Indian equivalent of the Jewish skullcap.

Yeah, that was her study. Nice n' Clean, her old one was messier, if only she would finally get her SCP back, and start doing research on him, she would definitely fill her room up with unnecessary things, make a small archive in case if something would happen to the information gathered and saved in the servers.

The Foundation was a masochist when it came to punishing workers for going over the borders and breaking rules. The people on top went into ecstasy or something while handing out right and left all the penalties. This opinion didn't come from anything, or because she is guilty of doing something bad. Nope, it's because of John.

Yes, her good friend and assistant. They thought she would never learn about his fee for cursing? Well, she did, it isn't important how for the moment. That's a big pile of BS right here. Okay, with arrogance, showing improper behavior when not needed, just out of the blue, then it's understandable for anyone.

Her friend just said it out loud because he knew he was with her and not somebody else. It's a pathetic argument, she was aware of it, but nonetheless, John is a good man, he has a nasty backstory, he is blunt sometimes, cold, tired, doesn't like to change his shirt very often, didn't try and ask for help with his baldness…

You know what she means! After what happened to him back in Japan, it paralyzed her, she was angry. Thankfully nothing bad happened and he is recovering rather quickly. Together with everyone else who was close to **Ichigo.** When she told herself that name, she flinched, maybe because of fear? From anxiety?

Emily received everything about him with excellent pressure on the details. She knew of the breach, she knew that he escaped. Right now he is somewhere running wild. In the foundation, she met a lot of people, one of them was Maurice. He was serving in the US military, later, he became a worker for the Foundation.

His job involves mainly hunting SCP's who fled. One of the many commanders that give out orders to MTF units if needed. He is universal, he can ask for the help of anyone almost, there are limits. This lucky bastard received the job of finding him, of course, she added her two cents into that decision.

Emily didn't know how to react to the information she was for an unspecified amount of time declined the access to **Ichigo** , after he gets caught. Reason? _Potentially hostile attitude due to earlier occurred events._ Umm, no? Yes, she has a few things against Ichigo, because he hurt John, but she is rational enough to keep it private and to herself only.

Now, throwing him immediately into SCP-682 cell is not something, that she'd do. Or into SCP-049 cell, why would she do that? If anything, she would only require to give him a phone and test SCP-1471-A in order to maybe finally get something new on this dog! Bright didn't bring anything new since he took control over the right conducting research on it.

Emily was sent back to America, to continue the unfinished or just newly begun work she left when sent to Japan. Papers, papers and more papers. That what she was doing, anytime she would like she could go and ask for permission to mess with SCP's she now has access to. The Foundation was a living example of _Byzantine bureaucracy_.

She misses the old times, where as a level 2 scientist she made the first contact with a SCP. _The Water Nimf_ , she was shy and closed after the experiments with room temperature. Who would have guessed that such a simple and harmless entity will bring so much pain when trying to anew form sort of relationship?

As to what she was doing now, as presented earlier, she sat before a sheet of papers, why? To lift the penalty John received, its unfair and that's her opinion. From a skeptics point of view, this was irrational, stupid, unnecessary etc. She didn't care, as a strong redhead, it was her duty to help and fight the oppressive and unfair system.

The problem was, she was empty, she had no idea on what to write, what would sound convincing. There isn't much, she could try and manipulate, use different wording, perhaps sweet talk what she wants. Creativity abandoned her for the moment, making her mood only worse.

She reached for her mug and took a larger sip emptying it, drinking the liquid stimulated her brain as her taste buds send the signal of a bitter taste in her mouth. She swallowed the cold coffee which lost its magical flavor with its warmth a long time ago. This was a clear signal to make herself another one.

Emily sighed tiredly, she pushed herself on the chair with her legs. She went towards the coffee machine on the opposite side of the room. Her left hand hid in the left pocket of her white woolen coat every scientist receives. Under it, she wore a regular black shirt from Giorgio Armani together with standard blue jeans.

Time seemed to flow annoyingly slowly today. At least from her perspective. She felt so hollow and heavy, as if invisible chains tried to bring her down, a weak pulsing headache appeared since she woke up in the morning. Lack of sleep wasn't the reason for that for sure, as she slept for eight hours.

She put her ass up against the edge of the table and turned her back towards the wall. She crossed her hands and looked straight into the floor. The sword they found together with **Ichigo** was an enigma she'd like to crack. Nobody told her she was forbidden from experimenting with it.

The Foundation decided it would be better to keep it in Japan, somewhere, she even doesn't know where. If they shipped it over here, to America, there would be a lower chance the owner would get it. _Who hires these people to make decisions that can cost thousands of human lives?_ Maybe she will get the answer to this question eventually.

Emily's attention shifted to the sound of her phone ringing. She reached towards her right pocket and took out the vibrating device. A surprised expression painted all over her face, her friend Maurice was calling her. Without any further delay, she accepted the call, immediately bring the smartphone next to her ear.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice showing curiosity.

"Hey there Emily" The familiar voice of her good friend responded.

"How's a goin' Maurice?" She responded happily.

"Listen, Emily, I need your advice," He said in a hurry, Emily heard the nervous tone of said words

This made her feel something in her chest, a sinking feeling, of both fear and fret. Normally she would be only surprised. Maurice was given the task to hunt Ichigo, and him asking her for advice? This didn't sound promising, it was exactly the opposite of that.

"What is it?" As she asked him, her coffee has finished making while asking.

There was a short pause that increased the tensions "He is your SCP..."

Emily grabbed her mug and walked towards her desk, listening closely to what her friend was about to say.

"...We found him, and he killed the team sent after him."

These words were like sharp knives, they penetrated her. Emily almost dropped her coffee on the floor, she descended down on her seat and leaned forwards. Placing her elbows on the desk and resting her head on one of her hands while the other held her phone.

She had a good feeling about Ichigo, something told her he will be different, even when he hurt John, she still held a positive opinion. Maybe her womanly instinct told her he was will be a good addition to all the SCP's?

"You were always lucky, you helped me with other SCP's. You were my hidden contact-"

She interrupted him "So you want my help?" the nature of whispered words was depressing

"Yes"

Emily reached towards the upper drawer of her desk, it was relatively empty, but inside she had a small brown made from leather portfolio. She took it out and placed on before her, it was closed off with a catch lock. She opened it, the compartment inside was split into two segments. She bought it for her first SCP, to always have basic information about her subject in case of an emergency.

Unfortunately, the first time she is going to use it, was today. She took out a few notes, before placing them in front of her she removed the unfinished request of lifting her friend's penalty. Shoving it away, making a lot of space for the more important prints.

She spread the pages of the puny stack on the top of her desk. Having every one of them before her, she tried to find the most helping and relevant for the situation information. The Foundation knew barely anything of him, or how he could behave, what are his abilities and if he ha-

"How did he kill them?" She asked quickly in sudden realization

"Apparently he can appear and disappear, just like that behind the victim or in front of the victim"

Emily seemed to stop in time and space as she froze, not because of some sort of fear or amazement. She turned on the speakerphone mode on and placed her phone right beside the pages. She took one of her sticky notes and quickly picked her pen up. She wrote what Maurice stated lighting speed fast.

"What else?" She inquired.

"Stand on air, superhuman strength, probably capable of picking up a car."

Emily quickly wrote it down "More, don't stop talking!" She demanded with a half yelling tone.

Maurice did as she asked, Emily always had something in her, she was like a natural leader in a crisis. Emily, as he met her, she didn't come up to him, not once, he came up to her and said hello first. Soon others followed, that's also how she became friends with **Julian** , to whom he personally hasn't talked with about for a year or more. Emily was always a magnet, people felt something pulling towards her even when she didn't seek friends.

"He can also stand on air and probably walk on it" This, he said more bravery than the previous ones.

Emily found it strange, but after Maurice confirmed he doesn't know more, she went back to the notes she took out of her portfolio. Looking at them, and changing her gaze from one page to another, trying to figure out something. Knowing the boundaries of the Foundation and its reach, she had both an enormous amount of possibilities of what to do.

She doesn't know if the mentioned abilities work in a specified area or do he have some sort of range of how far he can go. Which is, both beautiful and scary, such abilities can be used to commit horrible things. Ichigo killed the team sent after him, what was the reason for him to do so in the first place?

"Maurice, why did he kill them?"

Her friend didn't respond, she heard how he was about to say something, but searched for the right word to begin, or was close to saying but constantly changed the structure of his explanation. Knowing him for a long period of time, it probably was the case.

"Our guys shot first" He admitted, painfully as it scratched his pride.

Emily's heart rate raised, she slammed her right-hand down on the surface of her desk, making the objects around move due to the impact. The sound of her hitting the desk filled her study completely. Her hundreds of kilometer away friend knew what was about to happen.

"Whom do you think you're supposed to send after an SCP?! Amateurs?!" Her voice echoes, she was so loud you could her on the other side of the wall.

"Emily, please-"

"This cost lives, these actions are important! We have a duty goddammit!" She continued on…

Maurice listened for the next four minutes as she ranted on him, explaining how important it is to have the necessary well-trained personnel sent after the fled subject. He was fed up with her babbling so much sometimes, and this was one of the many situations, Emily is lovely, good, helpful etc. She had her flaws, unfortunately.

After she was out of breath, she slowed down and her temper seemed to loosen, giving a chance to continue on with their topic. It was important and he allowed for this digression. Emily drunk her coffee after her long lecture.

"Emily, listen, I need to figure something out, **we** need to do it. I can order something offensive, or perhaps trickery, we have the strategists for it. What will be best?" Maurice pushed on his question.

Emily got the hold of herself and focused o the important matter "Did they hurt him in any way while facing each other?"

"Emily, we nee-"

"Answer my question" She cut in deadly

"No...His clothes are rags now. If this helps in any way."

 _His clothes are rags?_ Emily repeated the fact n her mind, he will probably search for new clothing then, in that case, they could check hundreds of cameras in shops or perhaps street cameras trying to spot him stealing if possible. Wait...

"Maurice, I have one idea or now, but it probably is too naive." She said with a questionable voice

"I'm all ears"

Emily blinked and had her eyes hut for the brief moment trying to find the necessary courage to say what she had on her mind.

"If we spot him, somewhere, and somehow in one of the major cities. We could try and sell or even give him something to wear."

Maurice respondent with utter silence.

"To have a hidden tracker sewn in the fabric to track him?" Emily herself questioned her proposition.

"Ok, that's something we could probably do, but what else?"

"I don't know!" She yelled, "If he is as fast as I imagine the only possible way of containing him would be luring him to a closed of ara that would withstand whatever he will throw at it." The obvious option was easier said than done.

Emily was getting frustrated and angrier at herself for not figuring something productive out yet, she is a scientist, she works for the SCP Foundation. They are supposed to be creative, full of ideas and initiatives. If she had access to other SCP's in order to contain him, or just know the location or where he is heading, it would make her job a lot easier.

"We can't use other SCP's in order to track him?"

"No, even for me with his strength, the ability to appear and dissipating just like that, standing on air. He is not worth involving another SCP." Maurice presented his point of view, letting out a quick yawn he suppressed.

 _Another dead end_ Emily thought as she once again read the description of the properties that are sure to be one hundred percent true and very likely assumptions about the increased **gravity field**. Hell,m it can be something different than that, but for now, it's the only rational thing to suspect it to be.

"Do we have a free satellite?" She asked as if suddenly another enlightening idea hit her.

Maurice took his time to respond, while Emily asked another question "Or perhaps permission to show his image to the police?"

"Yes, we do, in fact, I myself ordered one of the agents to dress up and try to find somebody who has seen him by telling a story he is criminal or something like that" Maurice was quick in his explanation, but Emily caught something.

"What agent?" She asked lost in the situation, resting her back against her chair.

"One of the survivors after they confronted him."

"You just let him out like that?!" Her voice was close to shrieking.

Maurice ignored the question "It's not relevant, let's hold tightly to the topic ok?" He firmly stated, hoping for Emily to let go.

Emily let that slide away, but she promised she will come back to it "Alright…" She responded calmly, making Maurice happy in return.

"That's more like it, now, I had an idea on my own. I need to consult it with you..." Maurice started with a composed tone, sweet even.

"Yes?"

"I considered using weapons of a higher caliber. The problem is, I don't want to risk it in the built-up area..." Maurice piece by piece wanted to inform Emily of his plan, therefore he did small pauses every time he finished a sentence.

"It already sounds too dangerous, I don't know if the O5 would approve of this." She noted then took taking a sip of her coffee.

Maurice continued either way "We'll see, he is bullet proof to our standard weapons for civilian environment. So, explosives, energetic rifles, grenades, gas, maybe even proper rockets might do the job."

Emily sighed "No, the risk is too high, and since as you said, he is fast, he can always doge he incoming projectile."

Maurice didn't give up yet "There's always the second option I had in mind."

Emily was intrigued at how Maurice was actually presenting something, rather than just ask for help, like he usually did. "That is?"

"By using small teams made from four to maybe six agents, guide him to one place prepared for him and there having the surprise element on our side try to contain him."

Maurice liked that plan more than the first one, **Ichigo** is fast, and has abilities yet not encountered by him. The strategy would be really easy, agents could hide inside of buildings and in case of him going the wrong way they could for more destructive means, like a chopper for example.

Emily also approved of it, it was easy and the only thing it needed were preparations. They technically have much time, Ichigo can still show them powers that could potentially shock them. He crushed on earth in a different way then most SCP's are discovered. He is most likely from a different dimension, therefore his moves could have a worse impact on their world.

Emily heard somebody knock on her doors, she excused Maurice and went towards them to quickly accept or deny whatever the person on the other side wants. She placed her hand on the door handle, and turned it to open the doors. She already opened her mouth to dismiss whoever came to her.

It turned out, that she wouldn't even consider doing it. Emily's eyes widened, her already fucked up state improved when she saw no other, then her friend John, in the doorway. She immediately tried to hug him, but he prevented her from doing it by using the left hand to stop her.

John was dressed in a grey hoodie, he had jeans and red sneakers on too. John supported himself with a crutch, Emily overlooked this significant detail. John put her back where she stood, getting a sad look from her. Emily was never good at making puppy eyes, but the way she looked at people when she was sad, it made them say 'aww'.

"Oh my, soulless ginger tried to tackle me down" He murmured out loud, his one slow and arduous.

"Hey!" She protested, asking him right away"You were supposed to be treated at least a week more! Why are you here?"

John took his sweet time to answer "I" He started and probably pointed at himself "Requested to be discharged."

Before Emily could even answer, John looked behind her and spotted the coffee machine "Make me one" he pointed towards it, losing track of his words and snapping his fingers while pondering.

She invited him inside and let him rest on her chair, while John slowly was helped out by her he tried to make her go away, in order to show he is capable of handling himself even when hurt after the effect her SCP had on him. John slowly sat on Emily's seat, his body aching still.

 _No way, and he didn't tell me even I will murder him one day._ Emily prepared a Cappucino for John, he always favored it over others. When you had syrup added to it, then pretty much he could drink it all day.

He noticed that Emily was talking with Maurice, by glancing on her smartphone, he knew the guy. While she made him his drink he got closer to the phone. John thought what he should say, a bit silliness never killed anybody, at least he thinks it didn't.

"Did you know that vegans can't moan during sex, because if they did they'd admit they enjoy a juicy piece of meat?"

Emily heard the joke and didn't try not to laugh at it, her guffaw was loud and clear. Maurice, on the other hand, giggled quite loudly and it could be heard clearly through the phone. Maurice recognized Johns voice, although they didn't talk much they were friends, Emily was one of the many to actually met both of them.

"Hhehaha...John?" Maurice asked wheezing and snickering.

"Yeah, that's me" He responded although strangely as if his mouth was full of something.

"You're the best man, HAHA!"

Some humor brought the tensions down, Emily gave John his coffee while he placed his crutch up against her desk close to himself. Emily regained her seriouss posture, the same with Maurice.

"What you guys had been talking about?" John's voice cracked Maurice up a bit.

"We were talking about containing the SCP that put you in your state." Emily rested her hands on the surface of her desk.

"Really?"

"We found him, and he killed the team sent after him, but one" Maurice added.

"Oh…" Was all he said and looked at Emily, who nodded.

"We are trying to figure out a way to capture him, but both of us are out of ideas." Emily brought the content of the portfolio closer to her friend.

"Maybe you could propose something?" Maurice spoke loudly so that his question could reach John, who from his point of view looked like he drunk too much.

John scratched the top of his head, he closed his eyes and thought about what could work best. He didn't know much about Ichigo, he stared into the darkness. Something made him look at the notes Emily presented him with, he read the description of the phenomena with about the force field that squished people in a short radius around him.

"What can he do?"

"He's bulletproof and fast like hell." Maurice almost shouted to energize Johns senses.

John clapped his hands two times, brought them close to his chin in a praying position. His eyes shut open, afterward he spoke "Hulk"

"What?" Maurice was the only one who responded, Emly remained silent.

"Hulk!" John shouted the name of the green beast out loud "You watched the movie?"

" _ **No**_ " Both of them said simultaneously.

"Well, they had those sonic weapons on armored vehicles. We could do the same."

If Maurice was with them, he would with Emily look in each other in their eyes, from a mutual agreement and also embarrassment they didn't think about it.

* * *

AU

Hey there! I hope you liked this chapter, tell me in the comments down below if you agree with me adding descriptions of what they are doing, what position are they taking etc. After saying something or do you want me to make it separate.

The next chapter I will probably write like it was a standard report, I kinda want to describe how Ichigo gets "caught" by the Foundation from his perspective rather than from the Foundations or from the third POV. We'll see.

Have a nice day!

P.S. I really didn't enjoy writing this particular chapter for some reason, I apologize if it feels worse than the other in terms of quality.


	11. Chapter 10

AU

Sorry for the long wait, I wanted this chapter to be longer since the next one will be the last one where Ichigo is free. After that, we get to do fun with some furry shit!(I'm not proud of saying this, really)

* * *

You knew your job was hard, especially nowadays with _him,_ and your mission to get information on the most capable to humanely interact with SCP's. Like, after what he has supposedly done to Rushmore, you'd pretty much gave up. The hell, the UK's nuclear arsenal detonated at once would probably be less powerful then what _he_ could theoretically show if gets even more pissed.

With some fucking luck that is, of course, you got through the mess. Heading down the white hallways, walking with a fast paste holding your level three clearance level card in your right hand. A drop of sweat runs down your forehead, slowing down on the wrinkles and remind you-you're not pretty anymore, that the days where beautiful, young _**blond**_ women would come and casually sleep at your house are gone.

The sound of steps, these malicious sounds of feet walking on ceramic tiles. Ugh...You played the game they released to supposedly inform people about SCP's while thinking this is just a game and fiction. The same with the wiki, it even looks familiar to their software program. Of course, less advanced that is.

You let out a glad exhale. This part of site...Something. aww _shieet_ , why is that when you want to say something badly you forget it? That's not even one of those life biggest questions BS here, that's literally what happens.

You are almost there, you take off your lab coat and place it under your armpit holding it. You wore a black shirt with nothing written on it. A pair of jeans and sports shoes that were supposed to be comfortable at work.

You go right, and finally enter the most familiar to you, piece of the giant underground facility. The weak lamps shine brightly and the white walls only create the effect of actually it being quite bright. You know it's not, but hey, you can't say that to your irrational human mind.

Your heart slows down a bit, you've reached the scientist quarters. You quickly go to yours, you approached the office doors, which had the SCP logo painted directly in the middle of them. Metal, dark ash grey. You use your clearance card and place it against the reading head. The doors slide open to the side while you're entering. As you entered, you didn't waste time and already accustomed to your surroundings you moved your hands to the scanner inside the office making the doors close behind you.

The office was simple and used rarely often, only sometimes. You throw your coat on the nearby chair that stood in the corner. You approached your desk, immediately turning on your computer after sitting down. Logging in was fast as lighting and you immediately asked for access to the containment of **Ichigo Kurosaki** or, officially known as SCP...FUCK, you forgot again!

To hell with the number! With just a few clicks, you get to the files briefly. To understand him, you have to study each report and now what happened, when and how. To spot a weak point the Foundation missed, try and register a pattern or set of behaviors that are beneficial to your case. That is just what your main task is.

 **25.01.2019 Japan SCP securing mission report**

 _/Please, press 'enter' to continue further…_

 _/Documentation loaded. Welcome ! #$%^ &* , please select one of the seen below, available for your clearance level, files._

 _/…_

 **Do to progress in your research and appreciation of work about (File Corrupted), the Foundation empowered you with (Data Expunged) which allows for disclosure of** some **file names.**

Alpha State:

(Kowalski, Analysis)-1 [Already Seen]

(Containment Breach)-2 [Already Seen]

(*****)-3 [In need of Update]

(Ship 'em to Murica)-4

Beta State:

(Interaction)-1

(*****)-2

(Damage)-3

(*****)-4

(*****)-5

 **Click to show more.**

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Gamma State: [Unavailable due to Dr. Brights direct behest]

(Not available for your clearance level) State: [Blocked]

You look blink twice in confusion after reading the awkward headlines.

 _(What the hell is wrong with the titles?)_

You thought to yourself, while quickly moving your head away from your monitor as you felt the tickling, even lightly burning feeling in your nose. After the ache has been dealt with - you just sneezed - you return to your labor.

 _(Keyboard sounds)_

 _/...Accessing Alpha State file number (Hidden)-3_

/...The is in need of an update, some information you read might be false and after edition will change.

 _ **Do you want to continue [Yes] or [No?]**_

(Click)

/\Proceeding... Info. loaded/\

* * *

Ichigo arrived in Tokyo quite quickly, after arrival he was forced to make an immoral decision, he had to steal some new clothes. Basically, he stopped by a balcony and took the right fitting ones. It took some time before finding something good looking AND fitting. He wasn't proud of himself, then again, who would? Ichigo promised himself that after cleaning the mess he is in, he'd return the clothes to the owner as if nothing happened.

He wore a white stylish and slim jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans and under it he had black pullover. The Jeans were a little too big for him, but it didn't matter in the end. Ichigo _**didn't**_ put them on after he got them, rather, he threw them down, when he appeared at the bottom he caught 'em. Not only this was quicker, but also he wanted to travel on foot for some time to see what changed.

Ichigo didn't need the clothes so much, since he didn't feel the freezing temperatures. Which was weird, how did this work? He was now in his human body, able to access his powers without going out of it and be seen by normal people. Yet, somehow this state makes him more durable towards temperature. Is this some sort of weird benefit from the mix? Like, the bullets did hurt him marginally, normally they'd probably wouldn't even make the skin move a nanometer after contact….So, maybe?

 _Urahara will explain it to me eventually._

With that, he let the topic go. Tokio was big as hell, in the distance from where he stood you could see skyscrapers and closer to him, way higher buildings. They were old, not much, but definitely not modern. Ichigo stood on a grey concrete sidewalk, the housing area he was in was mostly filled up with blocks of flat. Between the sidewalk and the road, there was a tiny grassy segment meant for trees to add some flavor to the surroundings. From time to time there were flowers cut in such a way to resemble half of a globe.

Anyways, he didn't know where he was currently, he knew where to go. To be honest, he never traveled to these parts of Tokio. Sometimes somewhere, definitely never here. Ichigo walked along the sidewalk, seeing as people started to exit their homes and go to either on a noon shift to work or somewhere else, the sun was already high in place. It seemed like it was eleven o clock?

Something along with that, luckily for Ichigo a random pedestrian was actually going the opposite side, therefore he could ask him or her - the person was far away - where the hell he was. Yeah, it will look weird, but then again he will never again meet this person in his life...

Moments passed and Ichigo could recognize the gender of the person, it was a man dressed in a suit. He held his phone in his right hand and a briefcase in the left. He wore a pink tie, which was rather unorthodox. As they almost passed each other, Ichigo stopped and called out to him.

"Excuse me!" Ichigo called with his left hand halfway stretched ready to grab the man for attention

He turned towards him and after a second of antagonizing stare he asked. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can you please tell me which way Karakura Town is?"

The man to cringed "Karakura Town? What's that?"

 _Ohh...Great, another one._ This wasn't even funny anymore, this was troubling, how?! There is no way nobody knows of Karakura Town, this is madness! Thankfully, Ichigo remembered the names of the districts that are apparently in place of Karakura Town.

" Musashimurayama?" Ichigo asked hiding his disappointment. Asking for just one.

The stranger's eyes widened "You want to go there from here?" His tone was visibly surprised

"Yeah, what's the problem?" Ichigo felt mixed emotions when he heard the question. Putting his hands into the pockets of the jacket.

"From here to there you have about seven and a half kilometers to walk." He explained it derisively.

 _Not so much for me._ He obviously went the wrong way, probably by accident he lost the direction he originally went with and strayed from his main course. Anyways, he asked right away where to go and the man pointed him directly to the north, explaining that the best route would be if he went with the main street and then head towards the airport. From there pass by Mitsugi, where foreigners live, and again just go forwards the all the tie and He will eventually arrive from the south side.

Before he started to depart, the man stopped him by calling back asking "Didn't I see somewhere before?"

Ichigo turned once more this time both of them were two meters or so away from each other. "No, I don't think so."

The man seemed to hesitate to say something, but he turned towards his phone and murmured something to himself. It sounded like he was saying ' _I am sure I did in an article.'_ Ichigo raised his eyebrow, he didn't have a clue what to do, if he should just go since this was sort of rude to just turn away like that from somebody you spoke to.

The man seemed to find what he was looking for, his expression changed to more worried and scared. His hand started to quiver. Ichigo, of course, didn't like that, he took his right hand out of his pocket and tried to approach the man. The reaction was extraordinary, he jumped away yelling.

"Stay back!" His earlier neutral expression now was an example of emotional devastation.

Ichigo stood shocked, he demanded the man to demystify "What do you mean? What did I do?!" Ichigo shouted loudly, his voice echoing between the buildings.

The man started to back away, eventually, he started to run. Ichigo didn't have the faintest of an idea what is now happening. Naturally, he started to chase the middle-aged stranger. It wasn't even a chase as the prey ran quite slowly, he quickly caught up to him grabbing him by the shoulder. Ichigo grip was strong and when he pulled the man so that he could stop, the material the suit he wore was made of started to ruffle.

"Stop running dammit!"

* * *

 _ **The Foudation**_ at 11:34 am had received a message from one of the Tokio police departments, that the fled SCP has been spotted not so far away from the crash site. Right away the hunting team has been informed of the situation within the matter of a few minutes. All forces that were still stationed in Japan had been mobilized and are under the direct command of Lieutenant Sims.

The Lieutenant asked for the support of armored vehicles equipped with ultrasonic sound cannons meant for containment. One of them being able to make sounds loud enough to break crystals. Both able to stop minor anti-tank missiles and be immune to weak mines.

The allowance of the use of such vehicles was allowed and six were given to disposal. In order not to waste time the Lieutenant asked for Japanese military equipment to be used rather than ship the Foundations military forces from around Tokyo. The Japanese delegation refused, saying that Japan can't risk showing its arsenal to the public. Giving mostly political reasons for this decision.

The target has been seen in Midoricho on Shinmei street. According to the person who saw the SCP, it asked for direction towards mentioned earlier while still in the Foundations hands, not existing Karakura Town. The need to go back to its home, and the direction _**Ichigo Kurosaki**_ , leaves no doubt that the crash site is the location of the mentioned city.

Since the SCP (Data Unavailable) comes from different Earth that has many but not all similar features to our version. The Foundation - and most importantly Emily Redfield suspects. That the SCP may be brought into a mentally drained state where it would only make it hostile and xenophobic towards everyone and everything around in distrust. In a better scenario, the SCP would close himself and reject any form of social interaction, without hostile attitude.

Its to be noted that SCP (Data Expunged) has threatened the citizen who reported the case. In order to prevent innocent civilians to get hurt the Foundation when preparing a fake story about the escapist, only attributed him with many lights or a few worse crimes. The SCP is known to the public as a thief, hooligan, and drug dealer who sells LSD supplements to kids under the age of ten. Accused of any robberies and beatings.

This way, the SCP won't be a target of citizens who would try to attack him and help the police by catching him. The fake story isn't popular, and the "leak" is suppressed in the media and allowed for publishing for small local news networks in order to prevent panic or suicidal heroic acts of bravery to stop the alleged culprit.

At 11:46 am the first contact with the SCP was made by the Foundations agents dressed in civilian clothing. Equipped with low caliber pistols the police uses, Ichigo Kurosaki seemed to be nervous and feared everyone around approaching him. Eye contact was made, at that point, the subject tried to lose the agents and disappeared going west.

As one of the agents followed, he assaulted by the SCP. Interrogated, the SCP thought the agent was a gang member who wanted to rob him. Unfortunately for the situation, while pressed against the wall with inhuman strength. The SCP Foundation, ID card fell out of the agent's pockets.

The agent has been found unconscious with a broken arm and two teeth missing inside of a rubbish container. Unable to say what happened after the SCP has realized that the Foundation was after him. After a precise medical examination, the agent although without any visible serious injury on the front of the forehead, a serious hematoma was building up under the skull.

It is unknown if the SCP has abilities which allow him to cause such injuries without making lethal wounds, the only sign was a small bruise. However, until it won't be found out for sure, everyone who approaches the target, makes contact and returns or is found beaten up. Is ordered to be examined by special medical staff and prepare for a scrupulous report.

/... _Click to load in more...|_

* * *

 _ **Ichigo's**_ heart skipped a beat. He immediately brought the not-so-much-gangster closer and headbutted him. He wheezed from pain, while letting out high pitched, yet quiet and strident moans. The man was hanging limply, while he held him high. Ichigo spotted a rubbish container, he walked up to it.

He opened the big metal cover of the container using more strength than needed. As the container was lifted to air, Ichigo was trying to be careful. He threw him in there hoping they wouldn't find him. Ichigo quickly retreated back into the public, luckily this part of Tokio was way more crowded and thank any God or Goddess that exists in this hellish world for that.

He saw more men dressed casually that stood there with him. At least he thinks they were somehow related or this was just a cover to seem less suspicious. Either way, Ichigo was now feeling restless, every little sound made him uncomfortable. The people who passed by him, some looked at him strangely others just glanced and looked away.

His posture was slightly bent forwards, not straight like usually. Ichigo was...Scared wouldn't be a good word, **negatively oriented** sounds about right. He wanted to keep a distance from groups in order to miss any occasion of more agents confronting him. With all honesty, a fight in the public where they just can shoot him and he's bulletproof? Nah...Plus people would see him literally defeat folks who any minute they want can just make an image of them being special forces and him being a terrorist or some shit. Turning society against him.

 _Zangetsu, I need you._ Ichigo wondered in his head. Troubled thoughts flooded his mind.

Ichigo almost walked into an elderly woman by accident, thanks to his reflexes he managed to avoid bumping into her and only managed to smack her with his elbow by pure misfortune. This evolved into her, of course, bursting with anger, where Ichigo just ran away. He has no time arguing with people who long ago should have had a grave as their home.

 _Ok, that was too harsh even for me._

It's all because of the situation he is in. You have to understand what sort of stress he's going through. He was transported into the future for God's sake! His sisters have boyfriends he didn't approve of! His friends probably think he's dead, his family thinks he's dead. Some assholes would love to have a scenario he's in, because they want to start anew. He doesn't, he has many wishes but none of them have to the world RESTART in them.

Ichigo, as he ventured through the streets, found himself before a crosswalk, he waited for the light to turn green. While waiting he felt like somebody was watching him. He turned back, trying to look like he heard something happening and it got his attention. He wasn't an excellent actor, but he wasn't so bad at it too.

After making sure, he was fine, the heavy feeling in his chest left, making him relax a bit. If anxiety could be just let out like piss, and be able to sell it, he'd be a millionaire right now. The light turned green and together with a big group of people, he went to the other side of the main road. He broke the rule he made a few minutes ago about avoiding groups, but after thinking it through it was stupid.

The numerous differences he saw in the city, it was proof he was in the future. He was amazed that he managed to accept this so lightly. There was this sting in his heart, pure sadness, freezing loneliness reminding him how much time his friends missed. Cruel, crumple, cold knowledge made him feel this way.

He wanted to stop by for a second and look at what the shops sold. Maybe even he would hear some interesting news. His plans were scratched, he heard a voice in calling out to the people, yelling _Fire! Fire! Call the firefighters!_ Ichigo wanted to intervene, he looked up, but didn't see smoke.

The yells continued and more joined, this time a group warned everyone around. People started to get as fast as they could away from the site. Even when there was no trace of a fire visible. This made him doubtful, considering the alarm to be fake and full of shit. This viewpoint suddenly was debunked by an actual policeman guiding people away, and stopping the cars so that they could pass.

In all the mess an elegantly dressed woman, tripped, maybe even collapsed from exhaustion - how should he know? - right next to him, her personal items flew out of her brown leather purse with a big thin golden Gucci sign in a circle attached with tiny chains to the detachable straps.

Ichigo could not accept the thought of not helping. He approached her while others simply passed by. _What a load of assholes._ Fitted the description of the behavior he witnessed as he was the only one helping.

He helped her pick her things up. As he reached for the last object, that was a lipstick, and turned towards her. Ichigo's eyes met with the woman holding a pistol right before his forehead. The cool he built up just shattered as he stood there halfway paralyzed by the surprise.

People around evacuating started to whisper and back away as they also noticed the scene. Ichigo was focused straight at the barrel of the weapon. The sunlight reflects right into his eyes from the clean silver curves of the weapon. Giving a sinister bright shine.

His eyes automatically narrowed, adrenaline was let out into his body. Behind her, he could see as five maybe less additional guys came out of the crowd holding weapons too. They weren't normal pistols, machine guns of some sort he couldn't describe. They weren't big though, remind him of small weapons gangs use that can have a magazine for thirty bullets or so.

Behind him, he heard footsteps too, the crowds made it unable for him to count or even suspect how many approached him from the back. Ichigo had an easy plan in his head already, ready to execute. He needed to play along for the first minute and then take action after seeing an opening he desires or one that fit him the most.

Ichigo dropped the lipstick, it landed on the ground and rolled down the street, showing that the city was on a raised area. Ichigo put his hands into the air like a proper suspect captured by the police. The voices around ordered the people to continue on and make some place.

As he felt somebody touch him by the wrist and heard a clicking noise, familiar to noise handcuffs make, Ichigo stood up lighting fast. He punched whoever that was into the stomach with his elbow. The agent flew half a meter away, coughing, a part of his breakfast coming back up into his mouth. Followed by a painful gag that even he could feel, especially the time Yammy punched him.

People around started to run, fearing that the situation may quickly escalate and lethal actions could be taken. Ichigo stood surrounded by everyone, with their weapons risen up. He looked for a way of escape, to leave these guys alone, he didn't want to kill them by accident. They were doing their job and he was their target.

"The SCP Foundation does not…" Started the woman he helped earlier "...Appreciate your doing." She stated firmly "We have you in our grasp, you have nowhere to run, just surrender." She narrowed her eyes, staring directly at each other.

Ichigo was not going to even think about surrendering. Considering surrender would be a direct bitchslap to Zangetsu and his own self. He is close to his home. A brilliant idea appeared inside of his head, alternative to fighting that would satisfy them and him equally. Why fight when you can just disappear, nobody is going to be hurt? His clothes will burn, but that's nothing he can't sacrifice to get out of his shitty situation.

 _Then again, these assholes had been bothering me around. Perhaps another lesson is needed?_ The thought quickly made into the argument against his newest idea. If you could even call it that.

"Why won't you let me be?" He asked bluntly, while agents provided a long distance from them and the people.

The head of the action, the woman replied with a sweet tone "You're a potential danger to the public, and the purpose of our existence is to keep anomalies such as you away and study them."

The conversation helped a bit to make the heat go down. Ichigo and this lady still had venom in their eyes, and both their minds burned deeply with an inferno of distrust to each other.

"Study…" Ichigo wondered out loud surprised, looking down, tilting his head to the side so to keep an eye out for her "Study?" he repeated the word never was said in his presence while Alexander explained stuff to him. In what way "study" them _anomalies_ these guys like to brag about?

"Yes, study, secure and protect from those who do not understand the behavior and nature. To neutralize all possibilities of a conflict." The lecture was interesting, at the same time felt like something Orwell would describe. An institution that closes off beings because of human fear and hostile action to the unknown?

"Tch~" Ichigo hissed baleful.

 _One more_ He thought, _After that, no more talking. Only action._ The new resolution sounded just about right for him. For anyone who was working as an SCP Foundation worker, it was nothing else than a malicious declaration of him raising his hand against the protectors of the people.

Ichigo crossed his arms, he took a relax stand, which was the result of the birth of confusion among the agents. Standing lopsided to the left, he casually asked another question. Knowing full well that he can do this all day. To be honest, he was confident, that they wouldn't dare to make the first move. Fearing his reaction.

" You are aware that people could hear this?" He voice had a rude undertone to it, trying to laugh at the incompetence of the woman before him.

The woman smirked, taking her weapon back, holding the gun upwards tightly, her eyes shone with a sinister spark. "We have the right tools to make people forget information that when in the hands of the plebeians can be hurtful for the Foundation"

Ichigo nodded and replied, with a traumatizing accurate response "Sounds as immoral, as what I will do to you right now."

Ichigo immediately after ending his speech appeared directly behind her. Taking her out with relative ease. He grabbed her by the arm she held her pistol, and pulled it against her back, while tripping her with his right leg that he moved in between hers and from there pulled up against her calf.

Ichigo didn't waste time, he grabbed her free hand with his left one, bending it so that every time she moved it would make her feel a stabbing ache in her shoulder and her arm resulting in immediate surrender and stopping whatever action she planned on doing.

All the agents around immediately have changed their formation, only six stood in the open while the rest either kneeled or looked for any sort of protection to hide behind in case Ichigo would come up commit something range related attack.

The last crowds were long gone and a safe distance away. Some of the agents even furtherly scared them off closing the area around for them to operate safely without civilian casualties. People at homes and in shops

Ichigo wanted to use her as a trading card. Now, it may seem weird he wants to use a woman as an object to buy himself something. If he could succeed in making them go away without them blasting him with thousands of bullets which on impact hurt like mosquito bites. He'd be happy for the day to the end. If it won't work, he'd defeat them the regular way.

"Alright, listen closely…"

* * *

"Stand by, the target is near" A voice called through a speaker installed in the upper corner of the chamber, the voice was deformed thanks to the speaker allowing for low-quality audio.

A group of MTF guards, has been traveling fast to the spot where the SCP had been spotted. Transported in a lightly armored transporter, that could host up to twenty soldiers. In the middle of the transporter, there was a round metal staircase that allowed for one soldier to go up and mouth a heavy anti-tank turret.

You could consider this to be a light tank, when taking in account the durability of the armor and the firepower of the weapon on the roof added with ammo properties they were using. The Foundation was supposed to trap him, by using ultrasonic canons, yet the area was too risky, they needed to lure him somewhere with fewer people and fewer buildings were present.

The soldiers prepared themselves, checking on themselves if everything they needed was beside them. Weapons? A quick check on the magazine, ammo? A small green bag full of it was attached to the belt, on the right side of their hip. Wearing standard uniforms, these were regulars who didn't belong to any formation. They were universal so to say. Trained to handle any type of SCP by using basic procedures and tactics.

Their uniforms were white, with their thick shoes, helmets, knee pads, shoulder pads etc. Being black. Since they will go out into the public, they didn't have the SCP logo on the right side of their shoulder, rather replaced with the UN flag and under it the Japanese flag.

Feeling how the transporter turned, and gained speed, they hearts pumped the adrenaline who was slowly being released by their bodies into their brain. Some started to pray, hoping for protection by one of their deities to help them. Suddenly they stopped, the hatch locks one by one from the upper part to the lower unblocked.

It opened, preparing a clear way down onto the street. The MTF unit rushed out, as they ran and prepared for intervention, they saw as the SCP was just defeating the last one of the Pi-1 MTF agents. The weaponry was laying on the ground in one place together in a pile. At first glance, it appeared nobody was harmed in any serious way. Moaning and giving little to none signs of movement.

The SCP, punched the last standing man in the stomach. Lifting him up while doing so from the impact. Then with his bare palm, he smacked directly into his head. His body behaved almost like a doll when a child played with it, tossed around rolling until stopping by itself or hitting an object in the way. The MTF forces started to shoot at the SCP. The leader of the MTF guards raised his hand, shouting loudly so that everyone could hear.

"I want every weapon to fire on that man!" He spoke with charisma, inciting on the warmongering part of every soldier's soul to attack.

The teenager, Ichigo, stood still while the unyielding swarm of bullets started to head into his direction. The zeal of a warrior and precision they did their duty with made impossible statically things to happen. As bullets impacted in mid-air with others. The road he stood on was being penetrated. Destroying the ground to the point it looked like somebody just dug into it with a pneumatic hammer.

As the ash from the utter destruction hid Ichigo away from the views of the SCP Foundation forces. It descended slowly down, behind the helmets of the soldiers they sweat oceans of the chemically similar to piss liquid. With their attention pointed directly at where Ichigo stood, they didn't even budge.

The cloud settled down, like a theater curtain that just revealed the actors and the prepared scene. It had a similar effect on the watching too, eyes widened. Flabbergasted by the image displayed. Ichigo stood there almost completely naked. The white jacket he wore was completely gone. Shreds of it lay around, mostly behind. His jeans? His right leg halfway bare, the other, still covered but with numerous holes, surprisingly looking as they were originally there designed by the producer. The area around his more private parts was still covered preventing from displaying uncomfortable fro the male personnel to look at tools.

Ichigo was untouched, not even black smudges from the bullets hitting. The scariest part of all of this, was that he stood tall, he didn't cover up his face anymore. Revealing his astonishing physical state worthy of an athlete. A leaning muscular structure that didn't waste space was revealed in all its glamour. His chest together with masculine arms synthesized perfectly together, smooth lined hips in addition to his six-pack created a natural sexual attraction of the opposite gender and respectful man-to-man impression.

To summarize, they knew he had either somehow managed to keep this form by training, or by daily fights that contained a lot of gymnastics and small amounts of weight lifting. MTF units while in training were prepared to fight against anomalies like him, trained to encounter hard nuts to crack.

* * *

"Intensify all firepower!" He heard the commander shout, just as intimidating and sure of achieving success like before. He could relate, why give up only becouse the enemy is stronger?

The feeling, was weird this time. He had all the possibility to avoid them shooting at him, but he really wanted to check on one thing. That is his power and how much of it has regenerated. It seemed, the answer was: _**a lot.**_ Why? This time, no feeling whatsoever accompanied the bullets that annihilated the clothes he wore.

 **Some even hit him the eyes** , all he had to do was rub them to get rid of the annoying itchy feeling it made. He felt, incredibly excited about this. He didn't yet try and test his strength, but that armored transporter looks promising.

"Enough" Ichigo made his first steps towards the stationed soldiers. His ill intentions were verily notably presented by what he said.

A loud and clear, unfriendly booming sound loudly shaking the nearby windows, silencing other weak sounds in its presence filled the surrounding area. Ichigo used Flash step right away after his eyes registered a flick of light coming from the turret on top of the armored transporter.

Ichigo moved Forwards and around the incoming projectile, eyeing it spotting all the details of the missile. Spinning around, it was as long as his hand to his elbow. Black, with a pointy end, it looked like a drill, ready to penetrate armor. It was used in the wrong way, missing him completely.

Ichigo as soon as he stopped he heard the sound of it impacting with the ground. It didn't create an explosion but it sunk deeply excavating a large portion of the ground on which the roadway was placed on. It threw up a lot of filth in the air while at it. Together with large pieces of the road and earth, it sunk into. Ichigo may be bulletproof but he ain't stupid enough to test his body's hardness while still, his strength returns to him risking serious injury.

Now that the situation got serious, Ichigo went with the _hit and run_ tactic. Appearing before one of the Foundations soldiers and moving somewhere else to distract them. He was successful. The element of surprise was always on his side. He didn't even put much force into what he was doing.

The commander quickly ordered them to regroup and stand relatively close to each other but not closer then he could reach - that being two meters. This didn't do more than boost the morales, by giving some hope of having a better chance at survival among the MTF units.

Ichigo continued to take them down like woodcutters in Amazon the trees. He appeared before another victim, the MTF soldier wanted to shoot him in the guts as the barrel of his machine gun pressed against Ichigo body. Ichigo grabbed it and raised up with the superior strength he even managed to make the soldier lose his grip on it.

After that, Ichigo slapped with the back of his hand the soldier. The hit had a serious knockback, sending the soldier back resulting in him hitting the metal walls of the armored carrier while he was halfway down to reach the ground.

Ichigo soon found himself alone with the commander, facing each other. He wore the same uniform the rest of them had on themselves, the only difference was the almost nonexistent difference in design. Since they didn't have their standard uniforms, but the ones without the SCP Foundation logo. The knee and shoulder pads were bulkier and reached further, covering more space. This was how they distinguished their squad leader.

The ammo to his weapon ended, therefore he threw away his machine gun and reached for his pistol that hanged on the right lap. He aimed it right at Ichigo, who was standing with his hand inside of the somehow survived left pocket. Both of them were close to the armored vehicle, there was no chance of Ichigo getting hit.

The defeated soldiers around either lay motionless or moaned from the pain that enabled them to move. If people inside their homes had seen what had happened, they surely made photos and already upload it on the internet. Such material was most likely in the matter of seconds deleted by SCP Foundations specialized personnel that took care of censorship.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, he sighed tiredly "You're not going to accomplish anything by that." He warned in his usual confident rebellious tone.

The commander in response pressed the trigger, shooting once at him. The bullet hit Ichigo in his right shoulder. After the thunderous noise died down, both heard as the bullet fell down and landed on the ground. Ichigo looked down, he shrugged and he moved his stretched out hand smoothly to the side as if he dismissed somebody from standing in his presence.

From the movement, a powerful wave of wind formed, lifting and throwing the foe forwards. The rubbish and ash laying around were swept away while it happened, cleaning the surroundings from the mess by marginal scale. The MTF commander's uniform started to rip apart, as if an invisible blade cut him vertically. Landing hard on the ground, by hitting his back and rolling eventually hitting a street lamp with the upper part of his torso resulting in a loud clang.

Ichigo was impressed by himself, he didn't think it would actually work. If not for the situation he's in, he'd be showing his astonishment his small feat. All in all, who would have expected it to work? Ichigo was pretty much alone, he turned towards the armored vehicle that stood motionless.

 _Why didn't they try to maneuver around? They stupid or somethin'?_

Ichigo walked up to the front of it, spotting the doors right away. The transporter had six wheels, a pair in the front and our in the back close to each other. The front looked similar to a jeep but way more closed and fortified against incoming hostiles than a normal one. There was a metal step before the doors to the driver's place. Ichigo set his foot on it and dragged himself up. He then tried to pull the handle, using a lot of force trying to be careful not to break it.

 _Well, I wanted to test my strength..._

He always has the other ones on the opposite side, duh. Ichigo raised his hand into the air and clenched it into a fsit. The rest was quite predictable.

* * *

AU

So, as I said, a longer chapter. This is not a good excuse for the time I took. The process making it like this may last for another two weeks. I can't promise another chapter in the next week or so. For now, wait, it could appear randomly.

Anyways, remember to leave a review! Share it with your friends or find me a Beta!


	12. Chapter 11

" _ **Shit"**_

Maurice commented, unhappy with how the situation developed, it was supposed to bring WAY different results. First off, they were supposed to make him run. Second, no major casualties were taken into consideration. Yes, they were prepared for a scenario with lethal injuries or even losing personnel, but not on that _scale._

Thirds. This was embarrassing and didn't go to plan. Ichigo tore the doors out like they were made from some frickin' thick layer of cardboard. He picked the remaining agents inside and **disposed of** two of them. The last one he questioned and threatened, how do they know this stuff happened? A rescue team came by to help, and while checking on the damage, they discovered interesting things...

…Not everything turned out that bad. The soldier was smart enough to turn the situation to his side. All while remaining _untouched_ by the SCP and both still executing the main task they were sent with to fulfill. The camera inside of the vehicle was still functioning and the voice recorder that every SCP agent had with him/her, recorded the conversation between the two.

Ichigo almost missed the gun operator, hearing the voice from the recorder, the rescue team could identify the sound of whispers that were incomprehensible for them to understand. The whispers were quiet enough for the subject of their interest to miss them, without needing any major distractions.

The soldier rather than run, decided to test out the power in his legs. He pinched himself to the back of the iron surface of the wall behind him with his legs. This way he managed to stay in that position without being spotted.

Now, this of course proved to be _**idiotic**_ the reasons are quite obvious. First off, the SCP isn't stupid and was intelligent enough to check on the shooter, second, there was no way he could've had escaped. The only exit leads through the same path the SCP stop in and occupied it.

The soldier was asked to reveal the goal of their mission. Before responding the soldier was hesitating as seen on the camera recording. In the end, the only rational and moral option was chosen by the soldier. That is lying and trying to guide the SCP right where they need him to be.

The Foundation also has to erase the memory of everyone who managed to see the SCP. One of the worst things that can happen in a giant city, are those situations where potentially thousands can spread the news of a weird entity roaming freely in the city. Leaks are something they can't allow to live.

' _Another addendum it is then_.' Maurice thought, gesturing his assistant to approach him.

* * *

"T-The airport! If you go through it you will miss most of the forces that are moving here!"

Held by the collar of his uniform, hanging with both the arm stretched out looking directly into brown chocolate, as sweet as the _chocolate,_ eyes. No injuries inflicted, completely untouched physically. The fabric of his uniform was originally very resistant to creasing. Then again what SCP would obey the properties of a special, chemically manufactured textile?

Ichigo raised his eyebrow "How many are after to kill me?"

The poor victim stuttered and brought his hands closed in a praying position "Now, now, now. that's a strong word!" He pointed out with his finger.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, starting to get annoyed by the babbling "Get to the point." He demanded with an bitter tone.

The soldier wiggled around, he opened his mouth to start explaining but was cut off by Ichigo suddenly bringing him up, and back on his feet. He took a step back while taking a defensive position with his head hanging low and brought his hands close by to his torso. This was a direct sign of his inferior position.

The inside area was pretty tight, but what did he expect from a transporter? The interior design bothered him a bit, the darkness especially. This wasn't beneficial in any way, imagine them just storm out of the thing. They will get blinded by the light as soon as they exit. This reduces their combat capability.

 _These guys are responsible for keeping_ _anomalies_ _in check. Yet they can't properly design the lighting inside?_

Either these people are morons or somehow the society turned upside down and became more stupid then it originally was. **This** is what guards people against getting hurt by hostile creatures? What the fuck man.

"So, as I was sayin' " The soldier started visibly insecure " Most of the forces are probably heading here, the roads around the airport are the least possible for them to move with. They are not comfortable enough, too small."

Ichigo looked to the side, closing his eyes while smirking "The best way is to next to or through the airport then?" He brought his left hand up, with his pointing finger stretched out towards the location.

A brilliant idea popped into the SCP agents head. Using the short amount of time to think it through, he decided to follow the thought. Taking a few longer brief moments to raise the tension he eventually spat out.

The soldier nodded fanatically "Yes, or above if you're able to fly" He added merrily, it was confusing but Ichigo understood the soldier said it jokingly.

"Yeah, I see you're quite _perceptive,_ " Ichigo exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well, to be honest, it would be the safest way to travel in your situation." The soldier wondered out loud.

When Ichigo moved his hand the gesture alone was frightening, what can the SCP possibly do? In response, the soldier jerked in fear. He stopped and backed away with his hands in the air like they were in some sort of movie.

"You're retarded!" Ichigo spit the truth right into his face, while facepalming. "Maybe you'll blind or something, but I was standing on air like five minutes ago!"

A moment of silence separated the two arguing characters. Ichigo was fed up with the stupidity he was facing. (Pun not intended). Who the hell do these guys hire?

"I-I just answered your question." He started apologetically, his voice cracking. "I don't want to die, you know-" he finished with a gasp.

Ichigo took a step forward, the soldier was starting to shake from fear, he slowly descended down to his knees while covering his front with his hands as if expecting getting beaten and murdered by the most brutal way possible.

"I-I-I just wanted to help, you know…"

Ichigo stood speechless.

"...Like, I saw that you can do _that_..." His voice was breaking with each word, bringing him closer to somebody who was close to crying. His breathing was all asymmetrical, his rhythm was disturbed.

"...It was for your good y-you know?"

Ichigo's trust - if it even existed - faded away like ice that just made contact with the one thousand degrees knife. The response way spoke out in such a weird and unnatural way. The sound of it, the noise was higher and the breath out while responding was heavier. Plus the nervous tone he had earlier, sort of disappeared right away.

Ichigo brought the man closely by gripping him tightly by the fabric of his uniform, completely ignoring his tried to push him away. He smacked him against the back wall, the back part of his helmet hit the wall resulting in a deep banging noise. Everything decorated with small moans and hisses.

"Listen, pal, now this was the worst attempt of lying I have ever heard in my life! Tell me the truth or you'll be very sorry." Ichigo put more pressure on his hold.

The soldier didn't try to hide the pain that was caused by Ichigo hold, he had troubles breathing as Ichigo's hands prevented his chest to rise when breathing, blocking his lungs. Eventually, he managed to gather enough air to cry out loud...

"They…" His voice was all rusty and weak, "Have, heavy anti-" The state got worse as he began to cough, turning it more croaky "-Air...Point Defense"

Ichigo let go of the soldier who was then taken care of gravity that brought him down like Al-Qaeda the two towers. The thud was heavy and loud, the soldier laid on the right side with one of his arms completely covering his face while the other rested on the seats. Ichigo heard him perk and cough a few more times. He departed immediately leaving the fellow alone.

 _Heavy anti-air point defense? Maybe its time for me to be a pain in their arse for a couple of minutes?_

Technically he could take them down. Fortunately, the guy thought he can't just appear in one second on the other side of it. He wanted to bait him so that he'd get shot down. There's always the option to fight the incoming forces of the Foundation. Come to think of it, they really need to have a massive budget if they have a private army.

 _I'll go through it, mess with their stuff and then continue on. This will hurt them financially, sow some fear in them._

Ichigo stepped out of the transporter. He glimpsed to the side, seeing a group of people that slowly started to repopulate the streets and the surroundings. They were civilians who eyed him with awe and fear. Children hid behind the legs o their parents or random pedestrians, while older kids stared worriedly.

He disappeared, shocking the people who were close enough to witness this phenomenon. Ichigo was almost naked, burning off the rest of what he got on didn't really matter. It was embarrassing, the shame was strong enough to create a burning feeling that pulled him down.

Ichigo didn't have to travel for long. He quickly arrived at his desired destination. This was a military airport, after all, belonging to the Americans. Too bad then, Uncle Sam is going to receive a nice beating. Hopefully, his friends, the captains, the Gotei 13 will forgive him for this intervention.

He appeared in the air creating a platform that enabled him o stay on invisible matter. The wind blew strongly, it was cold as hell, freezing even. Ichigo started to slightly quiver from the low temperatures as steam escaped his mouth and nose in large clouds disappearing briefly after breathing them out.

* * *

 **25.01.2019 Japan SCP securing mission report.**

The Escapist has been spotted by American soldiers in the Yokota Air base. The SCP, has been seen taking down multiple squads of American soldiers who tried to stop him. Camera's show little, almost none examples of brutality. The subject used advanced karate moves to disarm and defeat the opponents.

All forces that the Foundation has sent after the SCP had been dispatched and were ordered to move as quickly as possible while remaining unseen by the public. The American forces had been mobilized, still without a clue what was happening. A quick call was made to the American embassy explaining the situation. Quickly a vicarial commander was in charge of the troops.

New information was gathered about the subjects _**strength.**_

Ichigo Kurosaki has punched a hole in a standard brick wall, decimating it and what was behind it about six meters away. During a fight, where multiple squads have surrounded the undesirable in their base, Ichigo Kurosaki proofed he was able to withstand explosives.

While casually walking up to his target and throwing it around the food and supply warehouse without much care, one soldier sneaked up from the behind. The soldier was a female, she used an anti-tank grenade. She threw the object straight at the enemy, unfortunately, the SCP turned towards her for an unknown reason.

It is to be later tested, if the SCP is capable of being aware of an incoming hostile.

* * *

The supply hall, or whatever the hell this place was was tremendous in size. It also looked filled up with all sorts of junk and spare parts. The Towering wired shelves rose all the way to the ceiling. With chests, boxes covered with blankets, actual wheel to a car or maybe even a plane. Anything that you could've had imagined was here probably.

Everything was accompanied by the smell of something new, remind yourself of the last time you put on something new or perhaps bought something made from wood? Now mix with the smell of paint, rubber, oil, metal and other different industrial odor. If not for him being partially immune by his condition, he'd already feel dizzy from the smell.

At least everything was segregated. One segment belongs to stuff that had something to do with repairs, other with the military etc. Ichigo, in particular, has come in here to look for a weapon, that could help destroy the point defense system the foundation apparently stationed here.

He had nothing against the Americans, they could even help him if they would be willing to. This was scratched out as he was surrounded by dozens of Americans soldiers barely even wearing their uniforms, just their pants, and dark green or black shirts.

Dealing with them was just a formality, they tried to shoot him as carefully as they could. Ichigo tried not to walk where they didn't want him to. Why? Well, first off they are the military, they surely know where explosives are in here. Anything they would throw at him he'd brush off easily.

First shots weren't even noticed by him, Ichigo took the pleasure to try perhaps catch one of the incoming bullets. The numerous tries, that only made him look silly served well as a small laugh for his opponents who started to play with him. Shooting one bullet at a time always from a different side. To be honest, the situation looked like a human version of a cat trying to catch the red dot from a laser.

Ichigo swept his enemies away like dolls, by slapping them with the back of his hand like a true pimp. Sending them into the shelves or meters away landing on the ground suffering from crucial head damage but also broken ribs, painful landings, their necks barely intact.

Luckily everything was heavy and big, so none of the soldiers that have been unfortunate to come close or be seen by him were thrown directly into all the things lying around without falling with them. It may come to a surprise, that among the English shouts and voices Ichigo recognized many commands that spoilered their next moves. Resulting in failure.

Ichigo recognized the weapons they were shooting him with, regular M16's. Ichigo took one up, he didn't plan on shooting the American with it. Absolutely not, his curiousness won, he never saw a weapon at close like that. The only time he saw them was in the movies. He ran his finger from the beginning of the carbine barrel to the buttstock.

He measured its weight, he placed his hand around the carry handle, bringing it up and down. After playing with it, he crushed the weapon in his hand, his finger tore the alloys it was made from like sharp claws paper. He threw it away, somewhere behind him as it collided with a wooden structure as he guessed from the sound it made when making contact.

Some last guy was left, Ichigo approached him while he shoot at him in panic wasting the whole magazine, didn't even tickle. Ichigo disarmed him easily, the soldier wanted to punch him but Ichigo grabbed his first mid-air and to put more and more force on his grip while twisting the wrist, bringing the soldier on his knees quickly.

Ichigo looked directly at the fellow, who has been suspiciously looking behind him. Ichigo let him go and pushed him. The soldier rolled away like a piece of trash while Ichigo saw a female as he turned the opposite direction, being almost done finishing her throw, aimed directly at him. Ichigo caught the cylinder-shaped object as it flew at him, he smirked and spoke in English for her to understand.

"Tell your colleagues not to loo-"

Ichigo felt something warm, and itchy in his hand, before he could turn his attention to it, he was consumed by fire. A loud bang interrupted his clear thoughts, the boom hurt his ears but didn't take his hearing sense away. As he breathed the smoke in he immediately coughed, Ichigo stormed out of the dark cloud his body marginally dirty.

' _He's not dead!'_

Ichigo heard the female who threw the explosive at him cry out as she saw him come out of the smoke the grenade made. She followed up next with a few slurs and run away somewhere, he didn't have time to look as he was more busy with inspecting his palm which held the grenade that started to sweat like crazy.

He moved his fingers, for a few moments he felt like a swarm of ants invaded his hand and begin a marathon, the feeling of thousands of tiny legs just touching the surface of his skin sending a signal to his brain that something was there. It was tickling, it was annoying, it wore off quickly, almost instantly. Retreating inwards into the middle of his hand.

Ichigo swept away the smoke around, he moved using flash step away to get a better look at the situation from a different angle. The woman escaped somewhere, Ichigo didn't notice any trace of spiritual energy in her, therefore finding her would depend on his human skills rather than his shinigami powers, the same with the guy whom he almost defeated.

' _Dammit'_

* * *

The subject after the confrontation has been looking around the warehouse for ten minutes, after finding a box full of C4 already prepared with linked to each individual piece detonator, he continued to loot the warehouse, finding clothes suiting him and taking them. Them being regular military boots and pants, with a black long-sleeved T-shirt.

From here on the SCP Foundation forces have nearly arrived, the American soldiers had been evacuated, Ichigo Kurosaki found the air defense units and destroyed them by planting C4 packs, two on each unit, destroying twelve in total.

The cameras have shown amusement in destroying the anti-air defense units, they didn't belong to the Foundation as the soldier has said, but to the US military. It is worth noting, that the pure opinion that the subject has delivered harm to the Foundation caused the happy reaction, may likely take a turn on the Foundation after capturing the SCP.

The subject escaped the Hangar that stored the units, which soon started to collapse on its west side, burning with a great and blazing fire. The Foundation has kept its best effort to slow down any calls for firefighting units to arrive and prevent the SCP to be seen by unauthorized personnel.

The Foundations units have just appeared in time for direct confrontation together with its newest arsenal brought to keep the SCP pinned down.

* * *

Ichigo planted all the charges, two on each anti-air vehicle. You'd expect some big ass rectangular cubes, these were modern and heavy armed. With a rocket targeting system, they were bulky but for their size and their weaponry, they looked small. Aesthetics weren't the strong side in the designers who put the blueprints together.

Ichigo got into position, he looked straight at the parked vehicles, he brought the detonator close and switched it on. A red light shone at the end of the tiny antenna, after that Ichigo turned the T shaped detonators button, and pushed it down.

He observed as the placed C4 started to explode, the flames created by the explosion reached the stored ammunition and fuels in the tanks. Creating an additional force that committed itself in destroying everything around. The shockwave destroyed the windows around, broke the floor and ripped the doors, and all things hanging or somehow attached from its base sending it away shattered.

Ichigo stood there untouched by any of this, the heat was barely noticeable and the flash of lighting didn't really blind him, as if his eyes adapted in less than seconds to the new lighting so that he could see the numerous shades of yellow and orange. Ichigo couldn't stand there forever as the roof started to collapse from the damage the shockwave delivered and the heat that made the metal softer and easier to bend.

Using Flashstep he evacuated himself. As he appeared outside, the roof was roaring and screeching while the metal and concrete building collapsed in a loud thud sending a gust of fire into the air together with pitch black smoke. The smoke covered the sky with a thick black blanket in a matter of seconds spreading like ink in a glass of water.

Ichigo noticed the approaching regiments of the SCP Foundation, the first thing he saw were those weird looking jeeps that had big ass metal plates installed on a movable platform on them. The concave surface of each looked like regular speakers walls, in the middle there was a silver finish that probably accumulated the sound wave or whatever the hell came ut from these.

The troops behind jumped off and ran on foot while the trucks that transported them drove away making room for others. The area was wide open, as they settled upon the airstrip, Ichigo didn't even let himself be cornered by the Foundation, as soon as they made their first move to encircle him, he moved straight away from where he stood originally.

Appearing in the middle of an assault team, he spread confusion and surprise by appearing just like that. The soldiers tried to shoot him, and only found themselves missing as Ichigo avoided each round of bullets. He disarmed each soldier by breaking the weapon. Two tried to tackle him from behind, Ichigo threw them off his back into other standing near agents.

Ichigo noticed them trying to once again encircle him, he repeated the process once again this time taking down a different team of armed soldiers. The Foundation had the resources to adapt by bringing new toys to the battlefield along with each confrontation and so it was this time too.

The SCP Foundation soldiers have tried to throw on Ichigo a made entirely from metal, vest. They succeeded in their task, it started to expand on its side at first, a skeleton began to grow and take shape of Ichigo's body. The arms made their way along his body guided by the heat his body emitted.

The exoskeleton surrounded the arm of Ichigo with rods in a helical pattern similar to wire rope in shape and thickness - yet very different in flexibility. They formed a pattern leaving trapeze shaped openings, soon Ichigo witnessed why. One guy holding a weird toolbox that was entirely black approached him from the crowd.

Ichigo couldn't move, he tried as hard as he could to break the hold of the exoskeleton but he was unable to do it. His arms were completely stretched out, his knees were blocked, while his thighs and feet were free. It all happened so quickly, he didn't have much time to react in the first place, adding the precision their stuff was done also cut the borders and didn't waste time.

The Soldiers had poles which ended with a noose tied to the end, they got him by the arms and head somehow resisting Ichigo's violent throws and moves that pulled them towards or away. It took effort to keep Ichigo in place, considering his determination is that of a moose stubbornness.

The engineering unit brought a black toolbox with himself, he stepped in front of Ichigo and placed the toolbox on the side while he kneeled down and opened it afterward. The inside was filled with hundreds of metal tiles in the exact shape that suited the exoskeletons trapeze openings.

Each one when brought close enough started to shake and then quickly flew in, the air whistled as the tile was sucked in by the vacuum. Ichigo's entire body began to be covered, the process was quick and added hardness to his tries of breaking free.

Ichigo didn't think he'd face something strong enough for his strength not to overcome, the last thing left for him was to make his spiritual pressure go out and help himself by breaking the exoskeleton this way rather than overpowering the joints. As he did that, soldiers around noticed the change and the dizziness that followed, quickly retreating back and as far as possible.

" **Go!** _Go! Go! Go! Go!"_ One of the soldiers shouted out as loud as possible at first, repeating the order at a fast pace after it.

Ichigo used all the strength in his muscles, the black and dull reflecting sunlight metallic surface of the weird armor that became his temporary prison started to squeak. The metallic parts squealed as Ichigo moved - barely, but still, he made progress and the rods broke under the pressure of his own movement they were designed to stop.

Ichigo managed to grab himself by the left shoulder with his right hand and get a good hold on it. He sunk his fingers into the surface when deep enough he tried to rip the metal off himself. He succeeded but the effort put into it wasn't small, no, it did cost him some serious sweating. Whatever the Foundation pulled off on him, it was effective.

He has no idea what sort of alloy it was, but it did lose against him, therefore, it could not be something hard. If anything, he'd assume its some sort of a steel and titanium substance. The vest and the whole structure he still wears is very light. Even for him with his increased strength that can be deceiving right now, he can without much thinking be sure of it.

Then again, he is no expert and he fights with an international team equipped with technology some countries on the top might not even be able to experiment with. God knows what the hell it could even be.

Ichigo punched the living hell with his fist the chest area. Each direct hit followed by a loud and satisfying to hear the response of something hitting the ground as it fell off from the impact. Ichigo freed his other limb, he used both of his hands to start and rip the vest they threw at him apart.

Ichigo made a slit with the continuous hits, it was deep enough for him to shove his fingers inside and increase its size. When he dug to the point where he could feel air it was a clear sign that he should start breaking the object into two pieces to finally free himself. He did just that.

Ichigo grabbed the opening by both sides, the thick metallic layer proofed to be a hard foe to deal with as it barely succumbed to his strength. Normally he doesn't get tired while in his spiritual form, now that he is somewhere in the middle and achieved a perfect state of the two linked together at once in a symbiosis, some cons followed. The increased agility of his body gave him much stamina, but not infinite amounts of it.

' _This is tiring'_

Wires inside that were torn from the actions Ichigo took sparked inside as tiny electrical sparks flew out and landed on his black T-shirt setting up some smoke. The vest behaved as if it was a separate autonomous being, suddenly most of the electricity started to zap Ichigo, fortunately, he didn't feel much of it.

' _Fuck this!'_

* * *

"How's the situation?!" Maurice screamed at the top of his lungs.

He was sitting in his egg chair while his team a level down monitored everything and took care of basic things that were unimportant and didn't hold much value or weight that would make them suitable for Maurice to take care of.

Well, but this one.

"Target has broken free!" Shouted a voice somewhere from the crowd.

Maurice stood up and walked to the guard rail and placed his arms on it, putting his body's weight while at it. He always felt like Nick Fury commanding the Helicarier, standing here on the bridge above everyone else and giving out orders. The room was even similar to it, seriously, although it had less flavor to it and more practical use.

"Give it to on screen I want to see the carrot finally caught."

Maurice didn't have to wait long as the front wall that was built downwards like a slope at a soft angle was covered by the live image of what was happening right now in Japan. It was possible thanks to a projector that was located high behind him in between pillars and the ventilation system close to the roof.

Ichigo broke free from his hold and was holding both pieces of the vest that held him immobile. The tool was engineered by the Foundation to stop humanoid anomalies in order to catch them alive and run experiments that most of the time didn't go along with basic moral standards that most human beings could agree on even if today they are still debatable.

The Foundation gave cameras to the captains of MTF units send to get Ichigo. It seemed like one of the teams was dealt with already since when turning to camera number 1, all they saw and heard was static. This didn't bring any amount of enthusiasm to the mix.

"What are we waiting for?"

Among the dominating sounds of clicks and keyboards sounds, whispers, full out screams, after Maurice's question most of the noise seemed to die out as everybody was curious for the response and the reaction.

* * *

Ichigo was about to throw both of the pieces at the Foundations soldiers. If not for them suddenly shooting at him with everything they had brought. A Mexican wave of bullets drowned him in metal, the flash coming from all the guns suddenly firing, the noise of machine guns that followed quickly added up to the surprising sudden move.

It all came to the point it stopped him by getting him by surprise. His normal human behavior forcing him to close his eyes, he mastered the art of controlling this automatic response a long time ago, but it still happened anyway creating this feeling of threat. In the end, it all came down to him getting out this state in no time, as if it didn't happen in the first place.

Ichigo heard a very high pitched humming sound as if something was loading, it steadily increased in its volume to the point it became so high it started to hurt to listen to. The sound stayed at one level after it reached its peak. Ichigo noticed all of the vehicles that wanted to encircle him earlier stationed around.

' _Sh-'_

He was denied to finish his thoughts, as soon as Ichigo noticed what was going on and tied the information plus looks of the jeeps together, realizing what was going to happen it already happened. Crushed between invisible forces he felt sandwiched, he could relate to what he experienced with the Hogyoku.

The shrill sound waves created a prison of pressure that became a torture area. Ichigo was durable, he was strong enough to withstand the possible damage they could cause to a normal human. However, the effects it had on the surrounding plus on his senses made it worse and unbearable.

Imagine, that you're feeling the pain but your body isn't touched. Imagine getting hit by a bullet and feeling the agony of being shot yet not getting wounded. This is exactly what Ichigo was experiencing. His body was untouched, but his nerves send signals to his brain that something was happening.

He tried to cover his ears, he tried to focus but was unable in the end even look straight at the ground. Doing anything only to shift his attention from the inhuman headache he experienced from the ear-splitting buzzing sound. Even covering his ears didn't do a thing, the riotous wave sounds still made him deaf to his own thoughts.

The world around was unclear, the sound created a distortion that blurred the picture of what was going on outside of his prison. Ichigo tried to use Flash step, however as soon as he found himself moving he couldn't keep on going. Resulting in his barely making a step forward. Yes, he moved a few inches, what sort of achievement was it in his situation right now? None!

He felt **weak** and that just couldn't go with him. Ichigo didn't collapse to his knees even if it would probably do him better - somehow. He once again tried to rebel and get out. He started to release his reiatsu hoping for creating a dense enough shield for him to build suitable and moderate conditions to be in.

He took a breath in, the air around was dense itself already and he barely could breathe himself, only adding more problems to the pile of troubles he had on his mind. Ichigo's efforts didn't go to waste in the end. He felt the pressure die down, the loud shrilling sound didn't however.

Ichigo at that point had enough confidence in himself to break free. He looked forward, trying to focus on his new goal that being moving straight until he won't get out. Ichigo carefully did his first step forward, he then rushed using flash step. The world around turned black and white from the speed he moved with.

He dangerously fast approached the border, he expected some sort of wall that he'd have to pierce, but he was proven wrong and it turned out for the best. Ichigo all of a sudden felt light, the sound that tormented him left him alone in peace. A symptom that came from the exposure manifested itself in a stable ringing sound you'd hear after a loud explosion.

His head was close to exploding, Ichigo felt dizzy after the dose he received. He tried to bring himself together, mobilize his strength and get revenge. Yet every time he tried to stand properly he lost his balance and had to stop moving, his insides feeling like they wanted to be vomited out.

He stood up straight eventually, shaking his head trying to 'wake up'. The efforts put into it had been wasteful before he could even start fighting back the Foundation has already adjusted their positions. Ichigo was once again overtaken by a swarm of bullets that came from all sides, they did nothing but been an annoying feature that served as a distraction.

Ichigo successfully managed to change his position, as he set his first few steps on the ground and looked for a valid target, he was forced to again look out, as the soldiers continued their barrage.

He was trapped in a ring that he'd have to destroy. Ichigo chose one of the many jeeps with the sonic weapons installed on them. Since there were plenty of soldiers with weapons around, it would be sad if one arm got into his hands, wouldn't it? Sadly, it happened after he stole one machine gun from a random soldier.

The arm looked like a weird hybrid of an M16 and Kalashnikov. Wooden parts, stylish American look, good at a short distance while itself having features of both guns. A destructive weapon that should be illegal for somehow being both of the two classics at the same time.

Ichigo appeared mid-air, about ten meters away and five above the ground. He breathed heavily before the soldiers could turn their attention at him, Ichigo already took aim and pulled the trigger. He never used a weapon like that before, this was his first time testing himself with using a machine gun.

The knockback if it existed, it didn't move Ichigo by an inch. Ichigo wasted an entire magazine, the bullets he fired dealt some impressive damage, especially around the wires that were mostly protruding by the base. The ammunition wasn't strong enough to pierce the bulletproof glass, its worth noting that it wasn't his intention in the first place to even aim his weapon at the driver.

The round speaker like looking structure began to smoke as it was penetrated leaving a dozen decent sized holes in it, it followed by a small explosion that set it on fire, sending sparks everywhere and letting out a deformed noise similar to a weird psycho version of dubstep.

"Give us the R's!"

Ichigo heard the command, what was a 'R'? It sounded silly, that's for sure. Names in the military although confusing sometimes hide impressive toys under their names. Like the word 'tank' for example. It was used by the British to fool the Germans in WW1. Not only it served well for the description of the first tanks, that looked like the storages for liquid but it also was catchy and pretty much deceiving.

Soon he found out was a 'R' was. It is a rocket flying straight into him. Thankfully it was slow enough to give him time to avoid it. Ichigo used a flash step to avoid getting hit. It came from the right side, he moved quickly to the person who held the rocket launcher.

It wasn't just a normal rocket launcher, this was one of the better types, which had four barrels and could shoot four rockets one after the other. He had no idea if it was also heat tracking or not, it didn't look like it.

Ichigo appeared next to the soldier, he had three colleagues standing next to him. Ichigo took them by their throats and slammed against the ground, while the third one which retreated was quickly caught by him as he appeared behind him. He grabbed his face and pulled towards himself, careful not to rip the guys head off. The soldier complied as he was pulled feeling the pain in his spine, Ichigo kicked his left knee making his collapse. From there on he straight up punched him with his elbow to the side of his head. Breaking his helmet and probably the bone structure of his skull.

The soldier collapsed and Ichigo made his way forward to the rocket guy. This proofed to be idiotic, as the soldier from panic pulled the trigger and fired one of the rockets. This didn't end well for one of them. This wasn't Ichigo by any chance, as he used flash step and appeared right before the fellow with his fist already in the air coming straight at his enemy.

The impact was brutal, the helmet of the soldier shattered just like any other piece of equipment that met with Ichigo's fists. That was nothing compared to the juicy and cracky sound, all while Ichigo's hand suddenly got covered in blood. A quiet snap followed as the head of the soldier twisted the other way from the impact. The body flew away and rolled covering a short distance.

Behind him, the rocket that was shot in panic hit its target. It was one of the SCP Foundation's jeeps, making it the second serious casualty right now. The driver and the sonic gun operator managed to get out of the vehicle before the rocket hit it. Ichigo watched with delight from afar at what has happened.

Ichigo flicked his hand to get rid of the blood on his hand. He was covered many times in his own blood, so the image of a stranger's internal fluids wasn't disgusting at all.

Ichigo picked up the quad rocket launcher, he never in his life used any type of weapon he used this day and he never thought he would even touch such weapons in his life. He set it on his shoulder and put his finger on the trigger still warm from the soldier he just killed hands. This sent a petite chill down his spine.

He placed it carefully on his shoulder, and ut his head up against the sight, in looks it resembled a normal sniper rifle telescopic sight. The difference was the size and that it was detachable, with the lens being on top of a separate laser range finder. When looked through it, he could see a red dot while the surroundings got a green tint on them.

The Foundations soldiers tried to desperately shoot him or damage the rocket launcher he was holding. The force was not with them, as they all gained the precision of a star wars stormtrooper, from the hundreds that there were, none was close to hitting Ichigo or the weapon he held.

Ichigo took aim, The Foundations (L)MES-W's drove away quickly seeing what was about to happen. Ichigo didn't look forward to them escaping, he quickly followed the way one of the jeeps went and pre-fired hoping he would hit the vehicle. A loud, but relatively hollow bang followed with a cloud of smoke covering his eyesight.

The rocket Ichigo fired flew across the one hundred meter distance within a short period of time, there was one soldier in the way that could've had have put himself in the way for a higher cause but he jumped to the side giving the rocket a straight and clear path. The driver seeing the projectile close quickly turned the jeep, drifting and sliding the car across the concrete airstrip destroying the tires but avoiding death.

Ichigo missed, but the explosion that came from the rocket hitting the ground was strong enough to damage the surface and with it the main weapon. The surface of the jeep was corrugated, the installed sonic device on top was slightly ripped away while the round sound emitter was crooked from the impact slightly, making proper functioning impossible.

Ichigo suddenly got pushed away, all again by that hellish, loud and noisy sound wave that held him captive earlier. The rocket launcher he held in his hands burst into pieces with the rocket in it flying away, broken into two pieces, most would assume it would explode right away, but the ignition wasn't triggered therefore it didn't explode.

The attack was weak and dealt only by one unit. He quickly recovered from the impact. He was ready to go once again, but from a different side, the same thing happened, this time with way more strength. Ichigo used his hand as a brake to help himself stop, a long line of missing earth was the product of this action while a small pile of dirt was build up as he was pushed.

When Ichigo was about to get out and gain the 'high ground', two additional forces tried to squish him from behind. He felt the pressure and sound coming from four different sides, and more added to it, repeating the scenario from earlier. This time it was worse, it was more painful and the sound seemed even higher than before, somehow it was possible after all.

* * *

The subject has been finally contained after long efforts which resulted in numerous casualties in both personnel and material loses. The MES-W's organized themselves in a new effort of creating a sonic prison for the SCP according to the plan set up by chief commander of the operation and specialist regarding hunting down escaped SCP's **Maurice Jeremiah Sims.**

The units send to capture the recently fled SCP had been successful in their mission. The containment of the SCP has been proven harder then suspected and needed additional assistance of the Japanese military and other reinforcements the Foundation has sent to help in re-capturing the SCP.

After holding the SCP under the pressure of sonic waves for **ten hours** straight at maximum volume possible to achieve, the SCP has finally been put to rest after it was drained both mentally and physically from the experience of a **ten hours** straight torture of inhuman sounds.

The _ethics committee_ has taken notice of the actions that were taken, letting everybody involved within catching the SCP know that if the committee decides the tactics used were unnecessary, may involve serious punishment if not total expulsion from the Foundations ranks.

Psychologists together with specialized in socializing with humanoid entities had been dispatched in order to calm the SCP down when he wakes up from slumber. Emily Redfields proposal to send the SCP to site 19 has been dismissed due to the violent and rebellious nature. If the SCP complies and prooves to comply with the Foundation, the proposal may be taken into consideration.

After the SCP had lost its strength to fight and lost consciousness, a cage made from a two and a half thick layer of magnesium-based alloy, developed by scientists at the North Carolina State University with the weight of aluminum and the strength of titanium was used to transport the subject sadly while specialized team of doctors and guards took care of the anomaly.

The size was roughly compared to that of a basic transport truck carrier, equipped with high tech medical and guarding tools for proper exercising custody.

The Location for temporary holding of the SCP, has been chosen to be site 88.

/...End of Report

/...Closing _Alpha State_ file segment number three.

* * *

 _ **AU**_

It took me so long to write this chapter. Too long even. All I have in my defense is that I was for one week in Italy, then after I came back I got sick for a while. Trust me, the temperatures don't help...

I also feel burned out like a candle when it comes to writing. I think I need to cut myself off from fanfiction for a while and come back fresh. With each chapter, I feel like the product I give is worse each time.

Now, there was a guy/lady that asked if I have Discord since he/she could find me, somebody, to edit my chapters. Yeah I do. Looking forward to that.


	13. Chapter 12

_/_... _Welcome back, continuing with file number four under the_ Alpha State _category_.

 _/...Filename -_ Ship 'em to Murica.

 **The following text is a description and summarization of ravages, at the same time closing the case of tracking the newly found and lost SCP. It does not hold any information about the course of events that followed while, for example, the SCP was transported.**

* * *

The subject has been successfully contained, the fled SCP is under direct custody of professionally skilled MTF units with the assistance of field scientists trained to take care of potentially hostile SCP's after awakening. For now, the SCP is to be held in his current state in order to avoid any further complications.

Due to some confusion, as to why should the SCP, known also as "Ichigo Kurosaki" be held captive in the USA, the following paragraph will explain the details of this decision.

The USA is one of the key countries in the world, and therefore very important to the Foundation due to not only its importance, but also because of the number of SCP's caught on its territory. The US has a lot of manpower, resources and value to the Foundations cause personnel. In case of a breach, direct cooperation with the US government gives a bigger field to play with. The Foundation sees potential not only in defense, but also in logistics.

Close range to other facilities, makes it excellent for studies in the field of SCP to SCP contact between harmless and dangerous SCP's held separately in different locations. Advanced technology, a well-equipped army, a strong economy, make it a perfect place for the scientific and containment industry which brings a lot of risks.

The SCP's sword aka. "Khyber Knife" is going to be shipped with the SCP to America. The decision has been seen as highly controversial and wasn't supported by the majority of staff that worked around it and the SCP. The main concern is the fear of unseen yet abilities to be available for the SCP to use after getting in contact with the weapon.

The nature of the sword is unknown, it defied a handful of natural laws (its unable to be seen through a microscope or powerful zooming lens - seems not to be there). After getting appropriate tools to test its hardness, every substance shattered after one minute or more, sending shards of the shattered material around injuring many. Doctor ( _Beep)_ has taken one piece of the sword and attached it to a constructed specially for the shard handle. He used it to test if the metal it was made of, would get blunt after one hour of uninterrupted cutting through various objects.

The test results were stunning for everyone. Starting from wood, all the way to the strongest alloys ending in gems, the piece has not lost its sharpness. A 5x5x5 centimeter cube of pure titanium was used as a tester. In both cases, before and after the proces, the cut was clean, the quick slash went through the block lighting fast as if nothing was in the blades way in the first place but pure air.

Class D perosnell which was chosen with the task, after getting tired resulting in slashes having less power, was weak enough that the blade didn't fully go through some of the materials prepared for the experiment. It is all of the Alloys that had Iron or Tungsten or Chromium in them. Pure Chromium, Tungsten and Iron were cut into halves.

An inappropriate comment was left by Doctor ( _Beep_ ) after the test results:

 **Addendum-01:** "We're fucked if he gets the sword back. Imagine the amount of shit he'll destroy if we send anything at him if he escapes once again. I doubt a nuke will even help…This thing is made out of something unknown to humankind."

The argumentation from the Foundations side as to be for retrieving back the weapon to its rightful owner was as following:

"Giving it back, will show us from the good side, that we are willing to _trust_. We are more than sure that the subject will understand why we choose to do what we have done. We couldn't have risked an anomaly to just freely roam the world. A well-organized dialogue, good atmosphere and careful set of words will guide us to a good relationship."

Doing anything that might slow down the process or sabotage the route the Foundation has chosen will be punished in with Foundations regulations.

This, of course, does not include tries of changing the mind of the person who made the decision with good and rational argumentation, trying to show cons and pros of the decision and why it would be better to do something different.

 ****Always open for options to achieve the best score.****

Civilians who saw the SCP were already secured and proper amnestics had been handed out. About one thousand civilians that posed threat by holding information by witnessing the occurred event do not pose it anymore as to the situation at the start, a story of a criminal wanted for two murders and drug smuggling to later sell it to teenagers, has been made up and released to the public.

The casualties estimated turned out to be smaller than imagined. From the time the SCP escaped all the way to the capturing of the SCP:

Found dead were thirty-three soldiers,

Injured to the point of long term rehabilitation or not being suited for work anymore were thirty-seven agents,

Injured heavily to the point of being dismissed for a time were thirty-one.

The rest was either suffering from wounds requiring short term rehabilitation, or minor wounds that didn't dismiss them from their daily occupation.

The American airbase has been repaired, resupplied and reinforced with personnel that had to be sent to hospitals or (Redacted). Amnestics had been given out in the form of medicine to everyone who witnessed what happened, only a few soldiers were **forced** to take the drug.

Colonel Maurice Sims has already been granted best wishes and congratulations for his work in capturing the SCP, proving his skill and undeniable determination together with sharp predator-like instincts which guided him and helped in preparing a well-organized plan that was executed with excellent flow, leading to the capture of the SCP.

The ethics committee has looked unpleasantly at the ways which lead to capturing the SCP and the tactics used to make him succumb to the Foundations forces. In their opinion it was savage and brutal to use such vile and harmful methods, these could potentially lead to never-ending hate and hunger for revenge from the SCP's side for what they have done to him throwing out the window any possibility to work together.

It's only logical to avoid such scenarios, making new problems by creating a hostile relation. Constant troubles that could paralyze the whole Foundation; breaches, deaths, unnecessary spending, the constant need for more and more personnel to watch the subject. It all adds to the weight of responsibility everyone who works at the Foundations shares together under the guidance of qualified units.

* * *

It took seven hours to _safely_ transport the SCP to site 88. A holding cell has already been set up. A furnished to look and resemble as much as possible a standard big room with all the necessary things in the life of a teenager. To see the list of objects in the room, please **click on what is written in the bold text.**

The SCP, for the time being, is held in a special containing cell with high tech containment breach preventing system and thick four-meter steel walls to avoid any unpleasant situations. The SCP has awoken straight after being placed in his cell.

-To see what happened and occurred at the time, please go to the Beta State category, file number 1 (Interaction) -

Units sent to Japan from other countries serving as reinforcements or hunting squads around Japan had been sent back to their countries of origin. The Japanese government has acknowledged the success and is currently working on censoring any possible links, videos, theories, public speakers, etc.

A number of accidents regarding misinformation, missing important details on the situation, from corruption or lack of skill have been counted as zero. The same with political accidents between countries that could've had interpreted the arrival of the SCP as a missile coming from the neighboring country.

Costs regarding the city of Tokio, including the complete evacuation of nearly three hundred thousand people from the range zone where a shockwave was supposed to cover after hitting the ground is almost reaching one billion in US dollars now. Many houses had been robbed, up to a thousand children had gone missing, a few hundred sexual assaults had been noted.

Heavy Industry complexes, light industry, chemical industry, cars, TV's, entire supermarkets filled with electronic devices which had been lost or damaged by the strange phenomena of an EMP blast in long rage from the epicenter, will cost the Japanese from three to nine billion in US dollars. Together, in the worst-case scenario making it about ten billion in US dollars.

The **Noyamakita-Rokudōyama** park where the SCP landed has been secured by ordinary personnel that started their imaginary work for the cameras and for the paparazzi.

Alexander White, who had the pleasure of the first contact with the SCP, although he had done his task well won't be allowed to see the SCP because from the anomalies view he'll be seen as a liar and not worthy to be trusted. Giving the opposite effect the Foundation would like to achieve by a friendly, but rational and cold-blooded in line with standard procedures approach.

Johns (****) State has got better over the few days after exposure to the SCP's ability to increase atmospheric pressure or gravity. According to the hospital wing's physician who took care of him, he is fine and getting him off the back was nothing bad of a decision, plus being an expert himself in basic fields of anatomy due to his education, decent state and fair progress of healing, made it easy for him to check out on his own. In case of something happening, he'll for sure've been able to handle it. The assistant was dismissed for his occupation for the period of two weeks to fully recover.

Emily Redfield will be able to make contact with the SCP after a short period of time to make sure she doesn't hold any more venom in herself due to the SCP hurting her friend and assistant John (****). She will be able to conduct research on the subject indirectly, as all such actions they will be monitored.

The SCP's condition doesn't seem to be at the worst state, even after the extreme amounts of time exposed to sonic beams which held him in one place squished and were designed to drive crazy by noise, not by actually hurting and dealing wounds. This also gave the Foundation more information about the durability of the humanoid.

! To see tests performed on the subject has gone through, please go into the Beta State segment !

The SCP has not yet been given a proper number, nor did the Foundation have enough information to create a rich in detail description and write down containment procedures. For now, the SCP's page is filled with known facts and most believable theories. His physique, look, ethnicity, all sorts of this kind of information has been already filled out.

Labs that had his blood in disposal, had already handed out their reports, microorganisms in his body are as strong as microorganisms on our planet but the cells that are part of his body. That being blood, skin tissue and others. Influenza virus samples that had been spotted compared to the cells in our environment don't have ANY difference.

Site 88 was favoured above site 19, because of better guarding systems and holding more powerful SCP's therefore also hosting more destructive weapons and better equipped, skilled, experienced MTF units that will do better at fighting in case of a breach that will most likely be at a high chance of happening with the newest SCP added. Site 88 is unfortunately slowly growing to the point of being in need of requiring a serious extension or shipping some SCP's it hosts to other facilities.

The Foundation has not yet decided how to explain the situation to the SCP, regarding the nonexistence of "Karakura Town". It might get him into shock and denial, requesting to be set free or accuse the Foundation of lying. The SCP most likely learned about the current year while free-roaming Japan.

Eisuke Hidehito had been taken into custody and all the information he has gathered was written down by Foundations agents. After getting every last possible thing out of the missionary, type A amnestics had been given in the form of pills. To be sure none of them remember anything, for the period of a month there will be field agents sent to test their memory is working to Foundation's liking. The same thing happened to the owner of the nursing home.

Damage to public property while fighting the SCP in Tokyo was minor enough for the Japanese officials to let it go. The Foundation's equipment was recovered by police. The Foundation has noted the loss of a few items, mostly electronics and parts from the armored transporter. Luckily nothing has been taken from the defeated personnel who confronted the SCP.

The O5 council members have left the case alone in the hands of lower-ranking Foundation officials. From now on, to the point of properly classifying the SCP's strength, in case of judging him as potentially world-ending or dangerous enough for the O5 council to manually take care of the subject, there is no need to inform them about problems which will occur.

\\...End of report.

\\...Closing the Alpha State segment.

* * *

 _Well damn_

His inner world, wasn't in a bad shape. It wasn't filled with very tall skyscrapers, most of the buildings were tall but not much. Looking abandoned, made from just concrete, missing windows and being empty inside. A plain field of roofs, with a bright shining sun in the sky, barely any cloud was visible. That's how it looked like.

Was there an explanation for this? Yes, he spent God knows how long with nothing but hellish sounds. The fact there's was no noise in his inner world as he stayed on one of the empty roofs was just energizing. He wished for nothing more, and he got it.

The clothes he had on were the same as before his fight. He stood there, looking around, at first glance hoping he'd see Zangetsu and he'll manage to reconnect with him, he didn't hear anything from him since he woke up. This was the opposite of stress-relieving, not that he was even worried anymore, more like angry he didn't succeed.

Ichigo moved freely from one to the other rooftop, spotting nothing worthy of his attention. The only good thing was the weak wind which blew the opposite direction he was always facing, it was a little bit chilly, relieving and cooling.

He escaped into his inner world after getting tired from the ear-raping sound of the sonic canons they brought with themselves. Having nothing else to do, he did just that, his body might be bulletproof, and even strong enough to take a tank squad judging by the experience he had with explosives and how petite was the effect it had on him.

His sense of hearing was that of a normal human. What else? It would be neat to know, he has no way of checking on it now, if he will get pierced by something, let's say a sword, that would feel normal-It would hurt like fuck. Other than that he doubts there are some other **weak points** he has with **his condition**.

 _I wonder if anyone else had a problem like me._

There must have been at least one, where the shinigami powers could be used without leaving the body. Suffering the syndrome of being seen by people, losing ground in speed, not able to communicate with the zanpakuto and clothes getting burned due to friction. An international paranormal activity hunting Foundation being after you while at it…

How the hell did nobody ever tell him such a Foundation exists?! People die every year and somebody must have been working in the Foundation. There's no way in hell nobody even in Soul Society doesn't have the slightest clue such an organization functioning in society was real.

Was this a big secret? He doesn't see a reason why it should be. Alright, maybe when it comes to people who aren't high up in the hierarchy. That's understandable, it would be shocking just to know something like that. At least the Captains must have known.

Everything seems so off, as if he ended up in a completely different world that was very similar to his. Or just everything he knew and became a huge chunk of his life was cut out. Not only is he in the future, which isn't that bad considering what has happened, but shit appears to have changed drastically.

No hollows in the city, no souls wandering the streets, Zangetsu isn't present, while he kept his abilities. This all creates this big pile of BS without including the worst part - the SCP Foundation. Something makes him not believe the words Alexander said. _There are more anomalies and SCP's._

It's impossible, he would have known. If there are weird monsters as if taken out raw from a children's story of monsters which hide under the bed, Aizen would have definitely used one, or at least experiment on a soul of such a monster. Trying to create something new. Imagine meeting with a weird monstrosity you once thought you saw with the corner of your eye. How creepy that would have been?

He was sitting with his legs crossed and looking into the distance. The quietness was like the Garden of Eden, something he needed badly. For now, he might stay in his inner world and try to find Zangetsu in all the buildings, or do anything that will bring him closer.

A shiver went down his spine, as the thought of him actually being in a different world sounded very likely. A legit hundred and more times powerful beings out there, eating fricki' planets and suns. Then of course, it would also mean he would be alone, without family or friends.

That... Was scary. He wasn't scared of many things, the most frightful and dreadful thing for him was the possibility of losing and allowing by not being the winner something bad happening to the ones he cares. Now, not being there, with them to help if needed, this was scary.

From the core of his chest, through his body, to the peaks of his fingers and down spreading like a disease. Cold, deep sinking feeling was pouring out, as if he had a torch right in between his lungs burning with a blazing fire not heating him up, not heating but freezing. Feeding on hope, increasing its borders by consuming the very believe it's not like this.

Ichigo shook his head and breathed in and out a couple of times, choking the itch and destroying its presence. He can't stop or waste time by standing and not moving because of some fears. Fears are to be passed with a straight face, fear is nothing more than a natural signal from your body that there is danger ahead. You need to prove you can crush it, by facing it.

Karakura Town is far away by now, they probably have taken his body while he still is in his inner world in some way already. You can spend so much time in here and forget how long you've been. He might as well _**try**_ and materialize Zangetsu and do something or at least check if he is able to fire a Getsuga.

…

Emily was preparing to leave permanently. She was going to live in the living quarters of site 88. Is it a good thing she has to move out? It depends on how you look at it. It's in Alabama, under a nuclear power plant. She will live in section A, while Ichigo will be held on floor number twelve, in the B section, although she heard they wanted to move him two more down for safety measures.

Living Quarters aren't the best, it's not a house, only for you. You need to live with people like in a block of flats. She isn't necessarily a fan of such things. Crowds are something she can tolerate, but not each and every day for 343's sake! Plus, living in a site means danger when there's a breach.

Ichigo wasn't yet classified properly, therefore the site will take care of it, with her help they will do it quickly. His sword will be stored for a limited amount of time in the A section, sealed off and later shipped down when they determine where he stands, by that, see if he is pissed or not.

John was dismissed for two weeks, so she will have to work alone or cooperate with somebody, that isn't much of a problem but she would prefer somebody she knows the strength and weakness of. John once created a functioning crossbow by using things he found in a trash bin and her desk that was supposed to be replaced with a new one. She doubts anyone could do the same.

Site 88 holds SCP's she never was interested in or never heard of. She heard of many that they have, but some anomalies are either outside of her competence fields, therefore she didn't do any research on them or are simply over her clearance level. Not all of course, but thankfully she has just one for the period.

When she gets there, she will have to meet with Asst. Dir. Of containment Agent Yolanda Thomas. She'll get her staff, she will have to explain the situation, what can you expect of Ichigo. Right now you can foretell as good as nothing or just keep guessing basing it on what he has done and how he reacted to everything.

Maurice is currently dealing with the ethics committee investigation into the hunt for Ichigo to look in at what was done, to determine if what was done was really necessary and that borders weren't crossed. She is worried, as the ethics committee can be sometimes picky, then again, they are the only ones who could stop immoral actions from happening.

Emily was currently halfway done with packing herself, she emptied her wardrobes and took her most important and most good looking clothes with herself. Since it's still cold she chose to wear her favorite green sweater. She had prepared two suitcases. For a woman, she didn't have THAT many clothes.

John always had one with himself when he was sent to a different site or facility. It was enough for him to take four T-shirts three hoodies, one jacket, two pairs of shoes and the rest were jeans, socks, and underwear for the week. Shampoo, soap, perfumes etc. Was provided by the Foundation, in most cases, it was very cheap products.

There was a time, when the Foundation gave out deodorants for the staff. The smell was very weak, and to notice it you'd have to empty one-sixth of it. It was mostly air, not to mention it made the skin itch like crazy. Thankfully she never used it as she always had her products with herself. Working for the Foundation is tiring and you don't have a lot of time going shopping.

Especially when you plan on going out with friends, sometimes she goes alone, sometimes with a few friends from work. It's quite rare. The main reason for that, is the need of self-control. You can't really drink much, you don't have much free time. You need to be ready to go to work if they call you. If you by any chance spit out anything related to the Foundation, you can be as good as terminated. Not to mention the CI which would kindly intervene in your free time.

Emily closed her suitcases, both were from timberland. She got used to her home, but if the Foundation says to get out you need to get out. She bought it quite cheap considering its size. Then again every room needed some sort of a renovation or to fix a part of it.

She needs to find someone to buy it or leave it to the Foundation to do it for her. The money will be returned to her, but of course, if the Foundation will be the one selling for her, they won't bother with high prices. They might even do an auction knowing where sometimes they are willing to go.

Emily took a quick pause, she made herself some tea and went to the living room for her phone she left there while getting her suitcases out. She went to the kitchen again, she had to prepare herself something to eat before getting picked up by the Foundation's agents and drive to the airport, from there fly to Alabama.

She didn't have a facebook account, only one on twitter. Instagram and Snapchat...TikTok too. That is all she needed. She had followed most of her friends, and also a few higher-ranking individuals who had snapchat or an Instagram account. These are people too and have their lives. For example, doctor Bright cut himself with a knife three minutes ago and sang about it

Doctor Jack Bright is a mystery. At least to her. She doesn't like him too much, he is always...There. When needed somewhere, he is present even before the problem occurs. She never had the 'honor' of talking to him face to face.

She took a sip of her tea, the hot liquid quickly went down and warmed her up from the inside. The steam coming out brushed against her chin and the left side of her cheek. The steam cooled down against her soft, but cold skin, leaving some water particles she swept away with the end of her sweater's sleeve.

 _Her phone vibrated two times._

She unlocked her phone and went down to messages. While at it, she turned the notifications on, as her phone was at most times silenced out.

 _JohNEE_ : **Emily what u doin'? Cuz I dunno where the hell u put 'em!**

ᕙ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red: **Put What? Write with proper English pls.**

 _JohNEE_ : **The last reports on your SCP made by me? Like, I need to give back everything before I can get on my two weeks of recovery**.

ᕙ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red: **Yeah in a sec. Tell me why didn't you say a word about being dismissed for two** **weeks from work?**

 _JohNEE:_ **I didn't think they would do it, besides, when was the time?**

ᕙ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red: **At my office, when I was talking with Maurice:**

 _JohNEE:_ **Oh c'mon. Don't be like that!**

ᕙ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red: _**I hate you for that…**_

 _JohNEE:_ **Working with you has taught me feminine. When translated to masculine, you say 'I love you' Not a big discovery, honestly** _._

ᕙ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red: **In your dreams** _._

 _JohNEE:_ **Well, I do only dream of** **ambitious** **things.** _ **XD**_

ᕙ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red: **Oh! So that's how we gonna be huh?!**

 _JohNEE:_ **What now?**

ᕙ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red _:_ **So what you're saying is, that when dreaming of AMBITIOUS things** _y_ **ou pass me away? That I am not worthy** **or somethin'? THAT I AM EASY!?**

 _JohNEE:_ **No! This is not what I Implied!**

ᕙ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red _:_ **You better fucking prepare with those two weeks off work you'll have.**

 _JohNEE:_ **Seriously? Emily I have things to do. I'm not playing these games** _!_

ᕙ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red _:_ **You come back, you'll have to catch these hands** _._

 _JohNEE:_ **Well, OK, fine I can play a bit. Hands? Bitch, you mean Paws! Look at them nails! animal claws lookin' ass!**

 _ᕙ_ ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red _:_ **Take that back this instant!**

 _JohNEE:_ **People be telling me stories about how they didn't catch your goddamn 'hands' when you tied them around their necks! Giving right and left at night!**

ᕙ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red _:_ **Don't you say a word more!**

 _JohNEE:_ **And after they wake up...They get up to smoke one while you're sleeping legs spread, police rushes in and gives a ticket for smoking next to PUBLIC PLACES!**

…

…

ᕙ( ͌ ³ ͌)ᕗ Red _:_ **At the bottom, next to my old desk I think I placed them in document** **Holders, or they are in the scanner of my printer. I wanted to make one copy...**

 **...for myself.**

 _JohNEE:_ **Thanks! Was it that hard? How TF did we even end up at this point?**

 **...Emily?**

 **...Hey, you know I didn't mean it for real, do you?**

 **...Emily?**

 **...EMILY?!**

* * *

AU

Hey! I'm back! the story goes on, sorry for the wait. I saw plenty of reviews and comments, and honestly, many of you are right, I did in fact made Ichigo to weak, although it will be like this until he doesn't get Zangetsu back. I could've made him recover faster after the Hogyoku incident that brought him to the SCP world. I really thought I made it look well, constantly reminding the reader about his weakened state. Plus the beginning suggested it, the experience he went through etc.

I might as well say it once again: I was inspired by fanfiction called "Transcendence" written by JBM Fictional Writing (story id: 8977755)

And the story's way how Ichigo was limited due to being in a different world, with different rules etc. I wanted to do the same but justify it with the Hogyoku changing it by accident.

I have 3 more chapters to release, I will do it in the following weeks every Sunday or so. They don't necessarily show of Ichigo's weakness, so they are fine. I changed the way he behaves, as you guys suggested. When I'll start writing chapter 16 the change will be big. I promise. Since from chapter 16 some fun will begin with experiments! YES! Finally, a bit of comedy, more plot, more dark themes, closer to romance which will bring us to SCP **PU** \- I mean, friendship, yes friendship.

Now time for Q&A! + response to some of your tips or statements!

 _ **Zaraki999** : __If you end up making Ichigo a slave or working for SCP than I'm discontinuing this story of yours._

A - Dude, it's in the short description he will be. Can you read? That's one thing, second, like what was the purpose? You wanted to threaten me that you'll stop if I won't succumb to your demands? Was there perhaps a different thing you wanted to do by writing that?

 _ **Munga Va Vita** _: _YO, highkey one of my most favorite bleach crossover, its unique, rare and totally new. I really like your approach to the story, you do a good job of making Ichigo's behavior and actions believable. Also, I'm glad you didn't make him an oversize pussy._

 _Despite my love ya story, I have a whole list of cons about it. First, highly recommend you get an editor or a beta reader. You have a lot of grammatical errors and misspelling. And I have no problem being yours with helping in editing your writing. Second, there are a lot of grammatical errors and misspelling that lowkey throw off the story's flow. For instance, there are times I can't tell what Ichigo is doing. Like when he fighting I can't tell if he knocks out the soldiers or kills them. You use phrases like "high casualties", or "they been taken care" to reference him knocking people out or a group of injured characters, which isn't correct. Try stating clearly that they are only injured and knockout._

 _Next, to be down on some of the imagery, you don't need to describe every action with over the top similes or comparison. Like when describing the guy being drop to 911, was just too much. I get you may have been trying to go for a comedic description, but that was off-putting. Also, some of the dialogue feels wonky, mostly due to misspelling and grammar._

 _I have a lot more to say but I'm done, for now, pm if you interested in a beta reader_

A - Thanks for the advice, I'll try and contact you on Tuesday.

 _ **Zhaurshoul** : Your product/writing is fine, it's just that SCP foundation reports/actions tend to be pretty formulaic which restricts creativity. Basically, they don't trust any SCP ever in general. _

_They demand absolute control._

 _They will tell any lie to achieve the above._

 _They will hold scps responsible for the deaths of foundation grunts even if they were just defending themselves._

 _This like like 99% of SCPs_

 _They are almost like a proto warhammer40k imperium of mankind where only "humans" have any rights at all, and barely even then._

A - He just saw the good side, and these are the first impressions. Just wait until some propaganda will kick in, and after propaganda, we'll get enlightened.

 _ **Sayoshi-LegendaryFoxSaiyan :**_

 _Under Chapter 1: 953 is one of my votes. Yes, she's sadistic but that's more out of defensiveness for being caged than being "evil"._

 _Under Chapter 2: Okay now it's getting boring, get the hell on with it. -_-_

 _Under Chapter 3: Get...On...With...It..._

 _Under Chapter 4: Fucking Christ, screw this slow-moving filler shit._

A _-_ I like ppl like you. Its always funny to see ppl triggered by finding out that there are other things than action, sex, gore, etc. in stories.

Welp, that's it for now!


	14. Chapter 13

Site 88 was just about to welcome their newest addition. The staff has been mobilized, the containment cell has been prepared, this was a standard procedure done many times. Technicians who are responsible for safe transport had the hardest task at such times. In this case, it wasn't that bad, but if Keter class or Euclid's that are close to were about to arrive, then they had to adjust everything to size, abilities, and strength of the SCP.

 _Ichigo Kurosaki_ is in a container with thick walls based on magnesium and titanium-based alloy. Since the SCP is unconscious, it makes everything easier. He will be transported in his lying position, before taking him out, the personnel responsiböle for sealing off the subject will have to prepare the platform on which he'll be transported to his cell.

A metallic tile, with a cover from armored glass attached to the left side, which will be able to open and close. This way, everyone will have the ability to observe the SCP and note any movement. In case the SCP would wake up, the site has the means to stop the SCP from any serious action via advanced weaponry and skilled personnel.

By random chance or fate if one believes in it, Emily Redfield will arrive shortly after the SCP. Although knowing life, it could be the other way around or both at the same time will make their first 'step' in Alabama.

Site 88 has been sometimes also a target of incest related jokes. Not only because the site is in Alabama and the state is a meme based on a song and also real life to some degree, but also because site 88 is under a nuclear power plant. Radiation messes up your genes, like incest, from here on everything is clear.

The SCP will be arriving by land, sometimes SCP's had been brought with a helicopter, although this happened rarely. The truck arriving with the SCP was quickly re-colored and the overall appearance was changed to resemble a supply unit coming rather than a weird, and important looking vehicle.

* * *

You've been on a small break, you bought yourself a coffee added some milk to it and went to the cantine for two extra donuts. The Foundation cares about its workers, not in a hundred percent because if they cared deeply they would spend ten times the amount of money to keep them safe in case of a breach rather then just have metal doors and steel reinforced very thick concrete walls.

While at it, the doors. It was only this site's problem or do every site's hallway have this weird pattern of making doors every time slide the opposite direction of the ones you went through first? Is there a deeper meaning behind it? Why did they do it like that? So many goddamn questions…

Working, and reading reports on the SCP you're interested in is hard. Not only you have climbed the ladder to get access to every story related to him. It's bad enough that you spilled your tea last night and needed a new keyboard.

The Cantine floor was light beige color, the walls were dirty white, on the walls, there were lines in different colors to guide to different parts of the facility starting from the stairs. Lamps hang on the ceiling making everything bright. To get here, you had to walk down the stairs. Its because rather than make it a separate room, they placed it between the light and medium containment zone in the middle of the main way between the two. People while going from light to medium or vice versa had to cross the cantine by going above it.

You casually walk past the people who came to get something to eat, you wave to a few familiar faces you had the pleasure to work with. From a short distance, you can see the sweet pyramid of those delicious pink, white, dark brown, white icing on those donuts.

By the side, there was a pile of paper plates and cups. You took both and walked up to the donut display to grab yourself one chocolate and one vanilla, stuffed with a cream donut. The water dispenser was two steps away to the right side, next to it placed in a basket well decorated a split into four segments were syrups.

Orange, Strawberry, Lemon, and _mango._ First time seeing this kind of flavor, you take it for a try. You press two times so that the flavor could be strong when done, you look for a free place, it wasn't that hard as you immediately spotted a free seat next to the small, white, plastic table on which you could put your things.

You maneuver around the place and reach your destination. When you finally rested, in the split of a second you bite into one of the sweet donuts and take a sip of your drink. Wonderful combination, sweet as expected, but not too much and the drink feels well balanced.

You look around glancing left and right, those years where you were a part of the school theater tough you how to behave less suspicious and act innocent. You took your phone from the left pocket of your white coat every scientist gets from the Foundation.

 _Might as well start here._

* * *

\\...Welcome, %&$§"!ß?^° would you like to continue where you left off?.

(Yes) (No)

 _Loading…_

 _\\...Documentation loaded._

 _\\...Please, select the desired document._

Alpha State:

(Kowalski, Analysis)-1 [Already Seen]

(Containment Breach)-2 [Already Seen]

(Get DAHHNN)-3 [Already Seen]

(Ship 'em to Murica)-4 [Already Seen]

Beta State:

(Interaction)-1

(*******)-2

(Damage)-3

( **Unavailable** )-4

(********)-5

 _ **\\.\\.\\.\\.\\.\\.\\.\Click to see more/./././././././**_

\\...Thank you for your selection!

\\...Opening file number one, Beta State. (Interaction)

* * *

 **Time: 21:33 (9.33 PM)**

 **Date: 27.01.2019**

 **Location: The United States of America,**

 **Alabama**

 **Baldwin County**

 **Nuclear Powerplant**

The transport unit has sent a message of being less than fifteen minutes away from site 88. Qualified personnel did a last check up on all the necessary things to safely secure the SCP. Nothing was lacking and everything was prepared according to requirements in the SCP Foundations regulations.

After ten minutes of waiting the transport truck could be seen coming down the street, the guards responsible for opening the gate to the garage were replaced by the Foundation's personnel. Judged by a large portion to be unnecessary, the site's management decided to go with it.

The gate was opened when the transport unit slowed down and prepared to drive in. With no problems, the cargo was now in the power plant's terrain. The driver proceeds according to instruction and after a short amount of time finding the designated and prepared dock where he was supposed to leave the SCP.

Everything went smoothly without any problem. Due to the design of the container, the driver had to go in by driving backward, to get it quickly done two men were sent to help out. The personnel inside was on their positions, stress levels were relatively low as the staff was already experienced with those sort of procedures.

The driver when he already was all the way in, waited for the technicians to lift the container. The chamber had a crane built-in for those such purposes. The crane was built in such a way to resemble pincers, which ended with large suction cups. It could be customized at all times, adding a normal hook or electromagnets, etc.

When the first step was done, the truck drove away while two men have gone up to the edge with two, two and a half meter long rods ended with a hook. They inserted them under the container, finding two points where the hooks sunk in. The doors of the container opened, revealing the laboratory like interior with clean white walls full of machinery and personnel. At the same time, the two men pulled a metal slab which was released when the door opened and placed it on the ground creating a way out and in.

The guards were the first one to exit, the SCP was slowly taken out on his bed he laid. Carefully they exited the container and the technicians went in to take out the necessary equipment needed. The Staff passed the SCP without even glancing knowing that their task is more important than a curiosity to look at how the SCP looks like.

The agents didn't have to hurry at all, indeed, if the SCP was to wake up right at this moment he wouldn't have to fight much and he would be out in the wild. However, doing the job quicker in return for a higher failure chance, for the Foundation is never a good deal.

After placing the SCP on the prepared by the technician's HTU (Humanoid Transit Unit) the procedure overseer ordered the staff to put more effort into their work. This was caused by the fact that the overseer received information about SCP related objects arriving soon.

The following message was left as justification.

\\...Playing the audio recording.

 _There are countless examples where objects related to SCP's triggered some sort of reaction when they were in close distance. I didn't want to risk something similar happening. Common sense required me to do so._

* * *

Ichigo tried to communicate with Zangetsu, but nothing happened. No response, no sign of him existing. Complete and utter silence was all that he got in response after his numerous tries. It was worth trying while the aftereffect of the sonic weapons wore off in the living world it had on his body in the meantime.

Now that he had time to think and cut himself off from the living world, he felt something missing. That was Zangetsu. He was part of his soul, he represented his abilities and powers, without him, he felt incomplete, literally, he lost a part of himself.

Now that some time has already passed, he has to exit his inner world. Surprisingly nothing pulled him out, he was more than sure that if they did anything to him, make physical contact, for example, he'd feel it and be thrown out because _peace was disturbed_ or some shit like that. Apparently not.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and gave a groggy sigh. With Zangetsu he would've felt not only safer but also maybe find a way to fix his problem, Zangetsu is his mentor and teacher after all he would know what to do. Why did he even think that after defeating Aizen everything would be easy? No Aizen, didn't mean any problems.

Now that the train of thoughts ended, the feeling of something missing, it changed. Its potency changed, it was marginally smaller. Some of that weight which put pressure on his chest became weaker.

* * *

Emily drove with a black Honda HR-V produced one year ago. She sat in the back behind the driver. She had her favorite green sweater on herself. It was indeed cold outside. About fifty-degree Fahrenheit (10-degree Celsius) Exactly what she expected going north.

She'll miss the warm temperatures of LA. The crazy amount of needles the city decided to give out to drug addicts which now lie on the streets. Why couldn't site 88 be nearer her home? Nobody even lives on the federal land of all those states. In Alabama too, because it's cold and there is a lot of trees and large woods... **the desert is better**!

She was looking out the window the whole time. Staring into nothing at the current moment. The air she breathed out through her nose caused steam to cool down rapidly as the air met with the chilly car windows surface. She was tired, and her back hurt from not resting properly. She hated long travels, especially when they were uncomfortable.

Still frustrated after what John told her. At first, he says she's not someone worth of dreaming about saying he only dreams of ambitious things cutting her off those dreams, showing she is below good. Then insulted her, trying to 'play a game' or somethin'. _Men can't understand Women?_

She was approximately twenty or so minutes away from Site 88. Ichigo's sword will arrive with her at the same time. She'd like to see it once more and have some private interaction with the shattered weapon, before it will be given back to Ichigo.

A pragmatic viewpoint, requires her to turn on full rationalist mode and shove away emotions, try to be cold-blooded and think open-minded. She is all for giving it back, but not immediately. Her opinion was different earlier but after thinking once again over it she came to the best solution in her opinion.

Hopefully, she will meet someone who could potentially cooperate under the radar, meaning that perhaps she'll get away without detention, a file will get corrupted. Closing an eye if a little too much product of some sort will be ordered, try to trade favors, etc. The Foundation is extremely sensitive about their regulations. If they agree and give you a free path to do what you want, you can do **much**. Sometimes, they don't give permissions for stupid reasons or it takes too long for them to respond. Therefore you have to take matters into your own hands, yes, scientists fuck them up, BUT, if they had full support they wouldn't have failed. So, their senses are at most times right.

"Ma'am?" The driver spoke and looked at the rear-view mirror.

Emily made eye contact with him, the driver had beautiful and shiny light blue eyes, looking a little grey nearer the middle with some green texture on the verge of his irises.

"Yes?"

He looked away down, and again stared at her.

"Whoever was responsible for maintenance of this car, didn't check on the fuel meter as it is broken." He tried to hide the disappointment, you could hear it in the tone of his voice.

"Let me guess, we don't have enough fuel?"

The driver this time didn't hold eye contact and just responded bluntly "Indeed" afterward he added in a brief matter of seconds "We have some in the back trunk, I just wanted to let you know we're going to stop for a moment."

Emily nodded and looked down, shrugging "Ok"

"I recommend stretching your legs, it will take less than three minutes."

The driver slowed down and drove aside. He pulled the brake, and turned off the engine, Emily was the first to get out of the car. The cold air washed all over her like Tsunami did with Fukushima.

She shivered in response to the freezing temperature. She walked away from the car and stepped onto the middle of the street, no one was coming from behind, the left side was all woods while the right was fields, long grass grew on the terrain with some lonely trees decorating the plain terrain which covered the vast distance.

The power plant was visible, the large chimneys revealed its location. Steam came out from the large round structures, creating a short-lived cloud that the wind formed the way it went, forming a white carpet in the sky. Who knows, maybe an SCP appeared there for no reason which could control clouds and cause havoc by covering cities and hiding it in a thick fog?

 _How would you contain something like that?_

A good question she could wonder about while on the way to Site 88.

Behind her she heard something drop, a rough sound of fabric scraping against the asphalt. Emily suspected what it could have been, as she turned towards the source her worry became a reality. One of her suitcases on the ground, and one of the wheels was broken if it wasn't bad enough.

The driver had his hands up and eyes closed, thinking that him not seeing it would make her not see what happened. As if this was some sort of a comedy, made by entertainers on comedy central.

"Oh no...You did not just drop my shit!"

Emily came up to the driver, he threw his hands up in defense, trying to say something, to explain, to say he was sorry. Emily didn't allow for one word to go through those lips, As she went out with a full barrage of complaints and screams.

"I'm really sorry, the canister was behind your s-"

Emily cut him off " _It was behind! It was behind!_ " she repeated what he said with a squeaky tone "Fucking idiot!" she screamed at him.

He folded his hands together in a praying position. "Miss Redfield, I promise that-"

"-Shut the hell up! I promise you!" She poked against his uniform with her finger "That you'll get fired and worse!"

She got all warm all of a sudden, the fuss raised her body temperature, she took a few deep breaths in and out. The driver didn't see any valid reason to try and defend himself, he just took the red canister containing petrol and did what he was originally going to do.

Emily calmed herself down while the short moment passed in one minute that felt longer, definitely longer for her. Her throat hurt her slightly after she screamed at him and also the cold air didn't exactly do much good, hopefully, she won't catch a cold.

She heard him walk around, the liquid splattering inside the plastic container was loud enough for her to hear it. Emily wandered around, she ended up walking to the cars door by the driver's seat. She looked inside and saw the petrol meter, a scowl appeared on her face and she opened the doors wide open and checked herself on it.

She walked into the car halfway with her legs hanging outside. The driver called her name as again some sort of liquid she heard him splash and curse quietly for turning his attention towards her and probably spilling it. The petrol meter told her that less than ten percent of the tank was empty.

How did he even know it was broken in the first place? The car would have to stop while it would still show them fuel being there to judge the petrol meter needed fixing…

The sound of footsteps indicating he was walking towards her, forced her to exit, as she did she met with the stranger's gaze. She was shorter then he was by about eight centimeters or slightly less.

She felt endangered by the way he looked at her. Emotionless and without the fear he showed earlier when she was angry and screaming. She glanced down, at what he was holding in his hand. A white tissue, soaked in something like a drop of water like liquid dropped from it.

Before she could get her eyes back on him, she felt something hit her, her whole left side of her face hurt her. She was knocked back by the punch stopping on the car doors which were open the whole time. All at the same time she felt metallic flavor in her mouth.

He pulled her by grabbing her hair, Emily let out a quiet wail from the sudden thrust. She started to fight back and tried to punch him but he headbutted her. Everything around started to spin while she lost some of her control in her limbs. He hit her once more, this time in her stomach, she bowed forwards from the piercing pain that slowly spread across her abdomen.

This time without holding back, he put the tissue against her mouth and nose, himself trying to lean more inward, resting the right knee on the edge of the seat while his free handheld her two smaller by the wrists. Emily tried to break free by wiggling like a worm, kicking everything around, throwing herself to the sides like a maniac.

This, of course, proved to be horrific in return as she was quickly drained from strength. She wasn't that stupid to breathe while he held the tissue with what was most likely chloroform. The lack of oxygen was becoming a problem. With each second she felt more and more powerless, she feared to lose and to become abducted, raped, used in any way, shape or form.

Emily almost laid on the two front seats, she was under her attacker, her head rested against the facade of the side part belonging to the passenger's seat in the front. Emily's elbow hit the handbrake, the consequence of this was the brake getting released, the car didn't move, as it stood on straight terrain.

Emily brought her legs up and crossed them behind the driver, she pushed him towards herself and to her right briefly after. He lost balance and almost fell on his back down on the floor between the two seats if not for him retreating his hand in which he held the tissue to grab the upper left side of the headrest.

He tried to again be in the dominating position, Emily used her strength in her own arms he still held tightly to keep him in his inferior position by putting pressure on him. This turned into a ridiculous show, into a silly scuffle. Keeping him away, almost lying, his back supported by resting on the driver's wheel.

Since Emily was now free to breathe, she didn't hesitate and bit the attacker, until she sensed blood on her tongue. He yelled in response to the agony, with a serious wound on his hand he still held her tightly by the wrists. Emily kicked him in the head with her left leg's knee, and again, and again as his head slammed against the radio.

Emily spat the blood from his wound straight into his eyes blinding him and humiliating, making him only enraged. He broke his hold on her hands to clean himself, this was the only option while he had his right palm on the driver's seat so he wouldn't fall. With greater mobility, he managed to climb up. Unfortunately for him, it gave her a chance to retreat which she used straight away and wisely.

Positioning herself further from him she had space to kick him into his stomach. The driver fell out of the car while he let out a groan through his teeth, the air he breathed out whistled. He landed on the street hitting his head against the asphalt road, radiating ache made his surroundings spin and made it difficult for him to stand up. Emily stood frozen at that moment, only after she witnessed what happened she went for the doors to close them, but as got to the handle she got pulled by him grabbing her arm while still on the ground.

He tossed her out like a piece of trash, or some sort of cheap prostitute. Emily laid beside him, he managed to get on one of his knees and punched her straight in the face. Emily cried out, with her eyes watering up, her breathing getting erratic. She half moaned and half sobbed.

The driver just like in the beginning got a grip of her hair and pulled her up as she automatically by instinct tried to release herself from his hold and brought her hands up. Her face was all purple on her left side while her mouth and the area around her lips were dirty from her and her opponent's own blood.

The driver slapped her as hard as he could, Emily hit the car's metallic surface from the sheer force. Her body's posture got more curly, she didn't want to look back, remaining up against the car, covering her eyes with her left palm close to her body. All she saw was darkness and al she felt was the hellish burning and piercing pain from his hits. Tears went down her cheeks turning dark when the reached the injured parts.

" _ **Fucking bitch! You'll learn, I'll teach you a new trick..."**_

He leaned forward against her ear, she felt the warm breath, air coming out of his mouth sending a shivering feeling of hopelessness and defeated down her body. His cold hand grabbed her from behind by the neck, her only response was to bring her shoulders closer and move her head backward.

" _ **...It's called...Stay quiet."**_

He stood back up, pushing himself of her and made her move away and land against the car. She sobbed quietly, wanting to stay up and just go home, to feel safe again.

Her ears caught a terrifying sound of his belt getting unfastened. She looked up, revealing her beaten, but nonetheless still pretty and attractive facial features, the way she looked up, beggingly and without a way out...She looked tasty, the manner she also laid there, with her body resting against the car, strangely it was touted to do immoral profanations upon her body, unexplainable desires burning, calling, ready to take control to achieve sexual satisfaction. The picture of her just being there like that was a waterfall of arousement.

" _ **You're lucky I have orders..."**_ He took the belt into his hand and made it shorter by folding it in half. " _ **...And these orders are from people who draw impenetrable borders, thanks to their authority and power, you'd never want to try and risk doing a step to cross them.**_ "

He raised his hand up, and took a direct swing at Emily who brought her hands in front of her in the shape of an X. The belt hit the surface of her sweater, the thick material made it less hurtful. Nonetheless, Emily squealed from only a fraction of what she was supposed to get.

The driver saw the problem straight away "Take it off! Now!" He demanded.

Emily's hands were shaking, she tried to take her sweater off, she tried to do it as long as possible observing the driver increasing her pace if she saw him get annoyed by waiting. Only to prolong the time before she would get beaten by him.

He didn't show it, but he hated to look how slow she did it. In a sudden rush of frustration, he pulled her sweater, resulting in tearing it apart and making a giant hole between the right sleeve and the shoulder area.

Emily stood up and yelled on top of her lungs "NO!"

She punched the driver in the face as hard as she could. This was a heroic victory in her situation, she immediately pulled her clothing on herself, hiding her slim body away from those hellish eyes. Not allowed to gaze at her in any dirty way.

She wanted to run as fast as possible, towards the site, have hope she'll see somebody who will be willing to help. She started off well, but the driver followed and caught her right away. Both of them landed again on the ground with him holding Emily in his embrace.

The two fought with each other, Emily yelling as loud as she could, pleading for help, She opposed him as her own strength allowed her. He dragged her back towards the car after managing to wait long enough for her to be completely tired from fighting. Baiting her by losing his hold to provoke action

It all looked so well executed, he must have been an experienced mercenary, or be directly an agent of whoever were those people he worked for.

He threw Emily in the front not risking letting her escape when he would have reached for the back doors. When she fell down, she accidentally opened the glove compartment. She wanted to bring her hand on top of the headrest and her other on the steering wheel. While she moved her hand, she met with something smooth, hard, shaped like a tiny candy bar, with many distortions on the top and bottom sides.

She took the object in her hand and brought it before herself. **A swiss army knife...** This was her only chance. By luck, by pure luck and a random chance, she found a weapon that put her closer or equal to her oppressor.

Emily drew out the knife from the handle and waited. She didn't have to wait long Her body release adrenaline, stress hormones made her heart beat faster than ever before. She had a plan in her mind she needed to bring to life. All the while she remained cool and acted obediently.

He opened the back doors, afterwards, he walked up to her. Emily dragged herself up, in order to provoke him to grab her by her shoulder and eliminate one of his limbs from unallowing her to succeed in a direct hit. What she theorized happened as the driver "helped her" out and brutally pushed her up.

Emily let out a scream as she launched herself with her hand coming directly from the above at him. The spear pointed blade penetrated the coat of the driver and sunk deeply into his back shoulder area. Emily without much thinking pulled it out and once again stabbed him, this time in his stomach. Earning a croaky moan and numerous gaps for air.

Emily completely lost herself in both happiness of finally winning and now it is her turn to cause as much pain as possible. She leaped forward like a hungry tigress defending her cubs. She became death, the blade of her jackknife resembling the scythe that cuts the sowed by other souls in an endless field that is also the reason for time and history to exist.

In a short-lived moment, the blood of the driver shot out of his body, from the part where she hit him. It sprayed partially across Emily, making her sweater dark brown due to the green color of her sweater and the crimson red color of human blood.

His neck, it got stuck in his neck…

She took two steps away, he collapsed to the ground right before her, he even managed to touch her by her ankles while falling causing her to jump away. Emily rested herself in the car, while watching with a frightened gaze at the body of the man that was supposed to bring her to her new home.

She killed someone… _I-I-I took-a life…_

Emily felt a burning feeling of guilt, sadness, anger and any other emotion known by humanity. She wanted to be home, she wanted to imagine a life without the Foundation and without her being there with them.

Her vision became blurred, her heart rate was leisurely slowing down and her eyes became more and more watery, with her body letting in the information of injury, the pain started to kick in. Emily soon found herself in the position of being denied the possibility to move without it becoming more fuel to the torment she just survived.

It was a horror.

* * *

AU

Unexpected? Who could have this been? How will John react to all of this?!

Only to leave a reminder, the 18+ tag is here for something. If you expected peace and quietness, you better quit reading this story.

As always, sorry for bad grammar. Next chapter every next sunday, like always.

 **No Q &A today**. I'm pissed, becouse I was supposed to attend a parade. Sadly I can't, its quite hurtful, I love history, and today is the 80th WW2 anniversary.


	15. Chapter 14

Ichigo exited his inner world, before all else, the first thing he noticed when he reconnected to his senses, was the relief from feeling the tearing, inhuman pain he experienced earlier. His head hurt him like hell, the headache he had was pulsating, as if someone was constantly while he was asleep trying to crack his skull open with an axe.

He felt dizzy. The rest of his body, as well as his hearing, seemed to be alright. He suspected some sort of loud and nousing ringing after waking up. Overall his state was way better than he expected, the headache was a pain in the ass but he could survive with it, not a big deal really.

He was lying on something, hard and cold. It had a smooth surface. He opened his eyes and stared into the ceiling, white, plain ceiling. This raised a lot of confusion in him, he moved his head to the right, only to spot a bunch of people around returning the stare he gave them, but frightened, not believing what they were seeing, or wishing they didn't look at it.

All of the people he saw were of white caucasian descent, none of them were Asian, NONE. This made it even more comfortable, he's not a racist but suddenly waking up surrounded by folks from a different continent? How did this even happen?

Ichigo violently got up and looked at his body, he was covered by some sort of cotton, white blanket that was short enough to reveal his feet. This more and more looked like a scene from a movie where someone is at the hospital just saved from a road accident.

The chamber he found himself in was empty, and it was big. It was also white as fuck. The walls were white, the floor too, everything was white to the point his eyes were starting to get irritated from the goddamn brightness inside. Not to mention the people had white lab coats on.

All of a sudden the feeling of embarrassment hit him like Rukia's sudden kicks in the back. His cheeks gained a bit of color, pink blush spread across his face. His typical scowl was replaced by a bashful and dumbfounded look. He brought the blanket closer to cover himself whole.

He was _**NAKED**_ for crying out loud! These people had been looking at him, probably doing stuff around him, all the while he was nude!

Everyone backed away all of a sudden while dudes dressed in black uniforms with a handful of their governments were painted in orange. Everything became clear when Ichigo spotted the weapons in their hands. The SCP Foundation logo was stamped on their chests.

"The SCP has awoken! I repeat! The SCP has just awoken!" Ichigo heard one of the men call out, his voice differed from a normals person, due to speaking through his helmet the main reason was the voice being was cast by tiny speakers. He sounded like in his mid-thirties or so.

The helmets were soundproof so that no whisper or command could be heard, only by the one speaking and the ones who were in the team. Be it misfortune or pure incompetence and idiocy of the guy speaking, he forgot to turn them off.

" _What? I'm not one of your SCP's thingies yet!_ " Ichigo protested in full scale throwing his hand up almost making his blanket fall off.

The soldiers pointed their weapons at him, keeping fair distance, while the personnel started to run away. Ichigo followed their path with his gaze all the way until his eyes reached a giant exit that was closed and opened by a gate. He must have missed it as they stood in his way earlier.

"Get ready to fire if needed!" Yelled the commander from the middle of the squad.

Ichigo perked at that " _Nonononono! You'll destroy my blanket!"_

He gesticulated in the form of waving his palm right and left. A clear sign of disapproval. They didn't listen, Ichigo was about to scream at them, this situation turned comedic. They seemed not to understand him, was he speaking gibberish or something for them not to understand what he was say-

Ohhh…

"HEY! STOP AIMING AT ME!" Ichigo yelled, the volume of his voice reaching every corner of the room, hiding his accent.

The soldiers stood silently still aiming their weapons at him. They didn't attack him...Yet. The commander brought his pointing finger to his ear and pressed against his helmet, a diode or some other object that emitted light shone in blue slightly higher.

"Affirmative, the subject appears to be willing to negotiating."

Ichigo had bug-eyes all printed on his faces, the slack-jawed expression had it all presented what he found of what the man said.

" _How did you even come to that conclusion?"_ Ichigo by accident forgot himself and spoke in his native language, gaining some of the soldier's attention.

He ordered his squad to lower their weapons but keep their guard and faced him. "We don't want an unnecessary confrontation! We understand your hostile attitude towards us, from our previous encounters, but we can sort this out like civilized human beings."

"Yes!" He said out loud "Alright I can agree on this one, sure. Just don't shoot, OK? This blanket is quite important."

Ichigo didn't plan on looking into the future with their little friends. He just wants to escape, maybe play a bit their game and get out as quickly as possible. From what it appears he, unfortunately, landed in some sort of cell prepared specially for him. Hopefully, he's not in some hidden underground facility.

It will take incredible efforts to get out, let alone fight off all of them. What sort of weapons do they have that could actually hurt him? Lasers? Possible, nukes and shit. That's a hundred percent sure bet.

"I promise we won't do anything if you'll behavior won't be provocative." The commander assured him with a brave and strong tone, making it believable and sure the promise will be kept.

"Where am I even? What time and date is it?" Ichigo asked curiously, he didn't expect an honest response to out the Foundations representative's mouth.

"Everything will be explained, all I can say is that you are now under our protection and we will take care of you from now on."

' _Now isn't this just great?'_ Ichigo let out a lifeless sigh.

It didn't sound in any way friendly, or like a different way of admitting that he now will be limited by them, literally held captive, _secured contained and protected_ as the name stands for itself. Hopefully, their protection doesn't mean taking away basic rights or violate them at any time. To whom is he lying, of course, it means just that!

Ichigo was given clothes to wear, unfortunately for him, he was given baggy, big, hanging on him wearables, the opposite of what he likes. He asked for slimmer things so that they lay on him smoothly. The Foundation complied, after ten minutes Ichigo was open for "negotiations" as they named it.

There was nothing to "negotiate" like, what do they want? Make a deal, that they will give him shit if he behaves well or something? Good luck with that sort of thinking, he needs to get out. How long was he in his inner world? Two hours? Maybe a little longer due to his tries to reconnect with Zangetsu. He still must be in the city, this time no bullshit hiding just go to the goal, if he arrives nude, because of friction, then he has to deal with it.

"Alright, what the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked after putting on the last sock

The SCP Foundation didn't trust him, which obviously is not a big surprise. That's why they had a small squad inside observing him. There was a group of people with them, four dressed neatly guys in black shirts, having a regular lab coat on. All of them had small microphones attached to their collars. Ichigo didn't particularly like the fact that they brought a notebook.

One of them stepped forward from the group "Clarify a few things, make them right etc." was the genuine answer. "Excuse my manners, my name is Dr. Eric Katzmann, a pleasure to meet you." He quickly added and bowed by moving his head slightly down.

Ichigo got down from the metallic top down on the ground. He already introduced himself to Alexander, they must have his name by now. Avoiding the need of giving his name or just simply not complying by not giving his in situations like this makes him seem uncivilized and rude.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," He said reluctantly. "So, what again do you want to discuss?"

Katzmann fixed his glasses, while light sparked on top of his bald head, it looked like the shiny effect in cartoons where the desired object is magically spotted by the main character "What occurred during the search for you needs an explanation from our side."

Ichigo raised his eyebrow, he crossed his arms while giving them an honest look "This better be good." Ichigo whispered to himself.

The man, made one step closer "As you know we are the SCP Foundation. We secure, contain and protected beings, anomalies and creatures of different kinds." The tone of His voice had a silky touch.

"Let me just bugg in here" Ichigo interrupted "No offense or anything, but I really doubt this is true, the fact alone that there are monstrosities from horror films or cheap fanfictions is bizarre in itself. Not to mention your performance was crap."

The soldiers who stood silently behind serving as nothing more than to intimidate looked at each other smirking behind their helmets. The egg head which stood before Ichigo lost some of his motivation, you could read it from the way he looked and his lips took shape. One of the assisting men who was supposed to take notes finally wrote something, gaining Ichigo's interest.

Ichigo quickly corrected himself "Not you, here. I mean earlier. ." He pointed at him "The Foundation." Ichigo raised his hand higher and individually pointed at the soldiers and in the end upwards.

The response warmed Katzmann who returned to his original task, while the man who wrote things down had to correct his _observation._ "As I was saying, we have many different SCP's. You are considered to be one of them."

"That is not true, I am not one of your SCP's! I will never be, just to let you all know." Ichigo raised his voice and added his two cents to the dialogue.

What he said, was written down. _Will he take notes of everything?_

"You were **recognized** and _classified_ as an SCP. Therefore we had to take action. Which were all the encounters along the way, without mobile task force in civil areas." The man explained, "You did defeat them, many of them ended up dying."

 _Dying…._ Not exactly, since they all are now in Soul Society, continuing their lives somewhere else. Yes. their lives here on earth ended, so technically he ended their mortal lives which could have been good, bad or something in between. The knowledge, that he took a life, but not forever, just forced someone to start it anew somewhere else from the beginning wasn't sad or troubling. He felt normal, only a tiny bit uncomfortable that indeed they got there earlier than they should.

"Don't worry they are now in a better place." Ichigo proudly announced this, witnessing the dreaded response of the men in the room with him.

Ichigo's face palmed himself hard in his mind. This sounded horrifying as if he was some murderer who saw bringing people to the other side as a good and morally justified doing. He just destroyed any hope for actually making them consider him 'safe'

"...We come here with a proposition the Foundations has for you." The first sentence sounded shaky, from shock to Ichigo's response. " However before that, we really need to sort things out, and listen to each other to understand ourselves, which would mutually benefit us."

Ichigo stretched his arms, the guard tightened their muscles in response "I'm not that stubborn and narrow-minded not to understand what you mean, you know?"

Katzmann glanced to the side "Could you explain what you mean by that? It's not all clear for me…" He turned away gesturing at the men behind "...And my colleagues too."

"You guys, see me as one of your SCP's. Yes?"

Katzmann nodded in agreement. "That's just how it is. Every one of your kind has distinguishing features from any human, or known animals, the natural laws." He shrugged after the examples.

Ichigo looked at him with his characteristic scowl on his face "Don't say it like that."

Katzmann's expression changed to more worried and gleamed from sweat, he blinked a couple of times rapidly looking for an answer with his eyes. Ichigo was faster and gave him the answer on a silver plate before he could reach it himself.

"You said ' **every one of your kind'** … I am not one of your SCP's! Don't refer to me as if I was one!" Ichigo barked loudly back at them. The soldiers who stood behind got ready to intervene but Katzmann was able to calm the situation.

"I'm terribly sorry for saying this. I promise I won't do it anymore." Katzmann promised, he put his hand on the left side of his chest.

"I hope" Ichigo threw in "But anyway...Uhhh" He looked down and buried his face in his hand _What was I supposed to say?_

Katzmann answered Ichigo's question as if reading his mind "Why you understand our actions. That was what you wanted to tell us…"

"Ahh, yes, sorry"

Katzmann didn't mind, he shook his head in response "Happens to me too."

"Well, if _**SCP's**_ need to be _secured, contained, protected_ because of different reasons." Ichigo started "Most likely because their dangerous, I don't see any other explanation for it. Then after classifying me as an SCP-" Ichigo paused and added in between the sentences "Which I am not." he again paused "-You feared what I might do to people, so you had to do everything possible to get me contained."

The note-making guy started to write a lot, Katzmann seemed surprised and very happy from what he heard. Honestly, anyone in his place would. No SCP probably behaved like Ichigo ever before and if there was one, then once every five hundred or more. What troubled him as the definitive militant position towards the status of an SCP, which just screams at you that he will try and break out at any moment possible.

"I am speechless, I didn't expect such indulgence" He was full of joy, but he did try and hide the fact, unfortunately, the way he expressed didn't help a bit.

"Still!" Ichigo started strong destroying the mood "I am not one of your SCP's, I'll never be one."

At this point, Katzmann had to try and reason, find a good argument for Ichigo to agree on accepting the fact he will be now an SCP. Ichigo had no plans that involved staying at this place, he didn't even know where the hell he is. Breaking out of here to find a way home was his main priority.

Katzmann opened his mouth but before he spoke his first words he thought two times and started differently creating a short moment of silence "May I call you by name?"

"I don't see a problem with that. Aren't names given to address people and objects and all sorts of things?" Ichigo responded bluntly, he didn't care. Most people called him by name even before the mess he got into, so, not a big deal.

Katzmann breathed out through his nose heavily "Well, yes... But anyway, **Ichigo**." The scientist looked him straight into his eyes.

Ichigo didn't even flinch at that, he stood strong and tall, Katzmann's authority didn't do anything to him. If it hit him, he didn't feel it, it must have gotten annihilated by the first contact. Besides that, every one of them knew he is the more dangerous and terrifying of all, because in their eyes he's an SCP. He is the threat, he poses it, not Katzmann or anyone else in the chamber.

"You are now under our wings, The Foundation will do with you the same thing as with any other of its…" Katzmann looked for the right word, he flicked is finger while searching and briefly found it "...Special members."

"You're not serious, are you? What do you have that could stop me from leaving?"

Everyone in the chamber had their heartbeat raised by what Ichigo said. The soldiers were ready to start their intervention if Ichigo would be giving "signs". In result force them to use necessary violent actions against him to stop him. Katzmann tried to think rationally and looked for appropriate words to repair the friendly atmosphere which is currently getting destroyed like earth by global warming to the point of no repair.

"Other then the well-being of everyone who will have to stand in my way," Ichigo added in quickly.

Katzmann took off his glasses, he looked at the ground for a few seconds to put them on a moment later. He tilted his head to the side, trying to gather any valuable information of Ichigo's behavior he read about to have a better approach. Use any possible clue which will give him a better chance of avoiding another fight and losing lives.

Ichigo cared about the health of the personnel which got hurt when he was woken up with outside help from the Foundation. This however when put against his actions, some brutal and what he said now, brings him to a conflicting behavior. If he cared, he wouldn't have had done so much damage.

Ichigo has superhuman abilities, powers, his strength is clearly above any normal human. If not for this, perhaps the injuries and the amounts of the dead wouldn't be as high. Not to mention he acted in self-defense under emotional pressure, being hunted by them.

He saw them as liars, because of Alexander's Whites' failure to properly have a dialog. He saw them as aggressors, who shot at him at the nursery house. He saw them as a threat, as enemies, regardless of who it was he saw, if the person was a Foundations agent, he was an opponent he had to face.

It's logical for him not to want and stay with them from pure experience he had with them. From what the Foundation knew, he had interests in finding his way to _**Karakura Town**_ which doesn't exist anywhere on the map. The Foundation still has to check older maps, legends perhaps to fully determine if the city's existed somewhere in the past or not. He also showed to be from the past, of a world very similar if not almost the same with marginal differences from around the year two thousand and three. Which in that case would make it illogical to do research on the down anywhere past that year back.

"Ichigo." He spoke lightly, in his usual friendly tone "Can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"Do you value human life, do you consider yourself a human being?" he said the second part lounder and quicker maintaining his friendly but stable and respectful tone.

Ichigo looked at him interested and taken back by the question he asked. What did he mean by this? Of course, he is a human, but since they don't know about Soul Society, the shinigami and from their view, he is not a human but some anomaly, just a creature who looks like a human, a simple _yes_ might mean very much.

He also values human lives like any other. He wants to protect as many as possible from evil. His friends and family the most, if he had to, he would choose his friends and family above others if he had no choice. Hopefully, he won't have to be in such a situation.

"I do, in both cases."

Katzmann smirked but he quickly took of the smile of his face "If so, why would you want to break out if on the way you could cause a massive containment breach?"

"I don't have interests in staying here."

"That's a petty reason and excuse." He spoke in disappointment, his tone grim and sad.

Ichigo took the response personally " Well then, care to explain why?!" Ichigo's sudden outburst raised tensions even higher, almost triggering a defensive reaction from the soldiers.

Katzmann took a breath in and narrowed his eyes "If you truly value human lives, and want to get out regardless of consequences from actions taken while running away. That is risking a massive containment breach in **this facility** …"

 _This facility_ Ichigo repeated these words, not believing them. He was transported to some sort of a structure underground or on the surface in Japan, hopefully, Japan. He'll have to fight off more soldiers with weapons they probably wouldn't have had used in the city not to raise any suspicions or awareness of the citizens. Maybe even because of the damage they could cause. Firearms and machines not suitable for the public but made for 'deviants' like he is now? SCP's?

Ichigo got more hooked on the topic of being in a facility, putting him in a shitty situation, but he still listened to Katzmann and his speech…

"...It makes you a **hypocrite** I didn't expect you to be. What sort of an immoral, stupid, cruel and selfish person does one have to be, to risk the lives of innocent for his own small gain that he could lose from a factor he himself caused?"

Ichigo stood silently eyes piercing the gaze of the person who stood on the opposite side. Both of them stuck in a conflict which could lead to one of them stepping aside to the other, a war of who was right.

In all fairness, Katzmann did have a point, Ichigo could not ignore.

* * *

 _ **Attnetion!**_

 _Due to an unfortunate turn of events which had happened shortly after Dr. Eric Katzmann and the SCP Foundation delegation have talked with the newest SCP regarding the formation/start of a relationship between the Foundation and representing the facility the subject is in, all personnel mustn't leave their workplace until allowed._

This drastic action was taken in reaction to the unexpected and shocking attack on one of the Foundations scientists who was about to come to site 88. Every workplace will have its turn to let the workers free to their living quarters after everyone will be checked, some may be ordered to stay if the guards demand to do so.

 _ **Emily Redfield,**_ head researcher of the newest SCP known from the name as "Ichigo Kurosaki" was assaulted on the way to the facility. She called for help roughly forty minutes after the SCP's arrival. She explained the situation, the circumstances a group of medics and agents dressed in civilian clothing went out of the facility to help her.

Anyone, who has seen somebody behaving strangely, coming slightly later to work or staying unusually often after their shift was done, or thinks some behavior was unusual for their colleagues lately, **must** I repeat **, MUST** report it immediately to the Foundation's authorities. Anyone linked to the perpetrator in any way shape or form, who knowingly, with consent helped or cooperated will be sentenced to join the Class D personnel or terminated.

The rest of the shifts will go according to their plans, personnel which may end up staying late at night in work will be given permission to go to their living quarters but will have to first give the number of their home and part of the facility, profession they take care of and ID number as they can be called for an interrogation.

For the time being the site will work in a constant state of alarm. The rules will be changed, only scientists and guards will be able to not follow them in some occasions. To know which, listen to the audition after this announcement roughly ten minutes later. The time may change.

The SCP Foundation is the only, existing, legal institution with the right moral privileges and mission that is capable of managing SCP's. Every scientist, just like a simple floor sweeper is an important part of this organism that spreads across the civilized world. Any attack, assault of any kind, prejudice against fellow workers is a direct attack on the Foundation, therefore also an act of violence against humanity and those who protect it:

 _The message will be now repeated!_

…

 _ **Attention!**_

* * *

Emily was escorted back to site 88. The medics which were present took care of her injuries while some went to check on the driver. The wound on the neck told them immediately that by the time they arrived he must have died. Eiter from suffocation from blood getting into his lungs, or from bleeding out.

Emily was suffering from many minor all the way to numerous serious injuries. The whole left side of her face was swollen and had a rotten greenish tint over it. From the strong hits on her abdomen, she suffered from one broken rib, while also potentially internal bleeding in a small decree.

Numerous bruises covered her slim body. The concussion was also on the list, her collarbone was knocked out and had to be adjusted back properly. The rest was cosmetic, such as a broken fingernail, scratch marks on her skin etc.

Emily also suffered greatly mentally, from emotional shock. She had to calm herself down, she received drugs to help her wit hat, it slowed down her heartbeat. She was given painkillers and asked to lay herself down. There was always somebody beside her, and became great support throughout the way.

She asked herself, why would anyone do this. The Foundation had enemies, people with whom they worked with, but to think she would be the one assaulted? She barely got to know her first SCP, it was her first time as a level four scientist with a really important task, she wasn't as experienced as others. Nobody had interest in her. _Nobody ever has had an interest in her..._

Perhaps this was just an accident? Some lunatic? From all people, it just had to be her? Everything that she learned since saying her first words and doing her first steps, told her it couldn't have had been an accident. The Foundation would never allow such people to work for them.

There are tests taken to determine mental health, the need to be healthy, for example, eyesight must be good enough so when the worker doesn't wear glasses it wouldn't have a major effect on his or her work. The Foundation has procedures, very strict rules on giving a job.

' _It couldn't have been an accident'._ She released her breath she didn't even know she held inside.

The medics took care of her facial injuries, trying to judge if her mandible or perhaps zygomatic bone wasn't broken. Nothing seemed wrong at first glance but a more accurate examination needs to be done to be one hundred percent sure. She is able to speak, with one of the areas damaged there would be problems opening her mouth.

Whoever this man was, his goal was to kidnap her, and bring her somewhere. For someone, whoever these people are, what sort of benefit would they get from having her? A scientist? Someone to interrogate and gain information? Not to mention that it all happened close to site 88 and not ten or fifteen minutes after she first got in the car.

He was foolish to try and hope to succeed, sooner or later the Foundation would have been informed and with a high chance of them succeeding, they would find her. Where? In what State? In which country? Thankfully she didn't have to see for herself.

Emily closed her eyes, unpredictable short-lived moments of her feeling stabbing, burning, piercing pain appeared in different spots in the areas she got hit by the driver. The light inside the van that took her away shone on her face, rather than see blackness she saw a dark, crimson red light.

Now, she's safe...Soon, she'll be protected.

* * *

AU

As always sorry for the bad grammar, every Sunday a new chapter comes out, so, never forget about that!

No Q&A for today! However...

I honestly am so fucking hyped to finish this story one day, even if only three hundred people will read it. Still, you are my followers, my readers, and you have hope's in me.


	16. Chapter 15

' _Goddammit,'_ Ichigo thought loudly in his mind, dissatisfied.

What Katzmann said forced him to think, he didn't see anything bad in what he was about to do, that is escaping. Now, after hearing the other side, that represented his biggest foes at the moment put much weight on him. He shouldn't even listen to them, anything they may say could be a lie, just like Alexander lied to make the atmosphere better and less tense.

Not only that, but, from all the things he could have said to convince him to stay - let's be honest, he wouldn't get the victory if it was something different - in a surprising way was relatable. It hit the feels down within him. At the back of his mind, he wanted to say _yes_ and actually let go.

His stubbornness wouldn't allow him to, as the reasons for getting out even when the fruits of this decision might get more trouble and throw him deeper into the shit he already is in looked worth it. _**He must**_ get back, regardless of how right staying seems, he just has to.

It sounds horribly stupid, and nobody should do this when logic and rational thinking is turned on. Not to mention, if they changed places and were in each others boots, Ichigo would probably say the same thing or something similar knowing more about the cons of the SCP - Katzmann in that scenario - escaping since he'd knew what would come out from the mess and try to stop it.

In all of this, one thing separates them entirely from coming to an agreement and while at it, to fully understand each other. _**Motivation.**_ Katzmann has no idea, why Ichigo is so determined to get out. Ichigo can only suspect, and the probability for Kratzmanns motivation being just _**his job**_ and the occupation he has at the Foundation doesn't really have the same psychological importance compared to his own.

If it was, for example, the truly human feeling of caring about the innocent who might get affected by the breach, then the struggle to choose would be more even, if not leaning to Katzmann's proposal. However, the chance for that is low.

The Foundations agents, scientists, people like Katzann here, they must have hearts of stones. They wouldn't hire people because they are emotional and care. Only the mind has guidance over the body at such important institutions. They hire people who are good, who have skills that benefit the Foundation as a whole throughout the world and are capable of rejecting emotions and work in stressful situations. They behave like proper politicians and bury their emotions in them to release them at the best place for it - the bedroom.

He wouldn't be shocked if they were justifying their actions with "Greater good", after doing something horrifying. If they had to, they would destroy a city and tear it out from maps, history books, go as far as to rewrite entire events so that the mention of the location wouldn't be known. Only to get some dangerous SCP so it wouldn't do more harm.

Because the evil they did when compared to the evil the SCP _**could**_ but necessarily didn't have to couse, would be always greater. Even if it didn't, then it's not worth risking it. _This and any other similar bullshit is getting sold to those up in their hierarchy._ Ichigo guessed in his thoughts bitter with a vicious tone.

Ichigo noticed he was getting off track and emotional, and he had to pause his train of thoughts or otherwise, it would depart from the objective station to the subjective. Making false assumptions without a good reason is stupid. Even if indirect evidence might suggest just that.

Now bringing it all together to deduct. Katzmann has a point, a very good one, which is valid and as a matter of fact, a winning card for him when rational thinking and logic is turned on. Not so much when it is turned off. Ichigo doesn't have a clue what sort of havoc there will be when the Foundation decides to show its bigger firearms risking some internal damage only to get him. Not to mention an escaping SCP would be also a problem for him.

However with Katzmann's concerns taken, considering the vile fight he'd have to go through to escape the facility he currently is in and a chance of a breach of all the SCP's they have here, being careful and sacrificing more time not to let something like this happen is a way to go. If a scenario like that occurs, he will get the thing back in its chamber, room, box or jar, whatever the hell they have those SCP's in.

In conclusion, each decision leads to him losing, either by rejecting a logical way to go and turning out selfish, stupid and ignorant. Or, staying, and succumbing to the Foundation showing that he is bowing his head before their authority and stop fighting for his own cause abandoning the tries to return to his friends and family.

If he had Zangetsu with himself, he would without a doubt choose to go for it. With Zangetsu he would be able to defeat most of those monstrosities they store in here or anywhere in the world. For sure most of the SCP's are but beings like Captain Sajin Komamura who are anthropomorphic or weird in some other way. Their power, at least where a mighty blow is capable of destroying a village. Not more, otherwise it would be impossible to store SCP's for a long time. Even with the best technologically advanced stuff.

' _Zangetsu…'_ Ichigo muttered the name to himself. He might as well try...

"Did you…" Ichigo started, "...By any chance perhaps had found a sword somewhere in this park you mentioned you found me in?"

Katzmann gave Ichigo a surprised look, he looked startled and clueless, although to the last part you couldn't be sure. Ichigo right away suspected what this reaction might mean for him, but he didn't want to make an assumption without good reasons for it.

"Yes," Katzmann slowly answered, his words changing the whole situation upside-down.

Ichigo quickly added "How did it look like? Was it slim, black and had a manji for a handguard or was it huge?"

The entire team behind Katzman started to whisper among themselves, the person who took notes didn't mention this question in his notebook only joined the conversation. Katzmann from good manners or just indifference to what was going on with his subordinates didn't hush them.

"It was found in many pieces." Katzmann started to explain "When put together into one, it did, in fact, resemble a big khyber knife-like design. "

Ichigo took a step back and had a skeptical scowl paint over his face, as if he saw one of those street magicians he despises. He didn't want to believe what he heard, it couldn't be another lie, the look he gave him showed honesty and he couldn't judge anything deceitful in the way he said it.

He didn't lose his powers, that's certain, and Zangetsu is still there, or Zangetsu disappeared forever and only the manifestation of his powers in a physical object - zanpakuto - was still there, but the spirit is gone. The sword is but an empty husk that just reminds him of the past and serves as nothing more then an actual weapon without a mind on its own.

This changed everything, if he can get _zangetsu_ back, he can get out. It's in pieces, so he'd have to repair it by channeling his power to it. It won't be a big deal. If he has to wait to get it back, then he could allow himself to do it, but only if the time to get it back would be less than three, maybe four days. Or even less than that.

"Where is it then? Do you have it here?" Ichigo voice was giving the impression of his mood getting better, happier, yet had a cold note to it

Katzmann raised both of his hands in mid-air and pointed at Ichigo "Let's slow down, ok?"

Ichigo compiled but wasn't content with it. Katzmann did hesitate but he ordered one of his assistants to bring some document folder, while they waited the topic of their conversation shifted and ended up looking like a chat between two regular human beings.

"How's the first impression" Katzmann breathed out heavily after the question suspecting that the response wouldn't be positive, and he was right.

Ichigo raised his eyebrow and smirked "What a sudden change of topics; where did that come from?"

Katzmann shrugged smiling the whole time "Curiosity, just a random question that appeared in my mind."

Ichigo took a moment to gather his thoughts together but he finally called back "Honestly?" he nagged in a questioning tone.

"The Foundation aims to do as best as possible, we don't take criticism personally, criticism helps to improve ourselves. " Katzmann looked around the chamber while speaking, in a philosophical manner.

"It's bright as hell in here." Ichigo started, and turned his back to Katzmann who was ready to reply, but was cut off "How much love to one color can you have? Are your facilities hospitals at the same time?"

"White always meant purity, goodness, integrity, positivity etc."

"So you want to tell me these things somehow represent the Foundation?" Ichigo turned back and looked him straight in his eyes.

"Not exactly, but I can't deny either." He prolonged the last letters.

Ichigo didn't believe that in its fullest, but he bought it anyway "Yeah right...Listen, you guys didn't plan on leaving me in here, did you?"

"As in this chamber, you mean?"

Ichigo nodded "Yes, in this big, empty, bright, eye-burning chamber."

Katzmann was speechless for a second there but he managed to get something out "I mean, **no** , it was meant for some time, like two weeks in the worst scenario, if you turn out to be really rebellious."

The guy who took notes returned to his task of doing them, Ichigo started to get really irritated by the sound of the pen being dragged around the paper, in result creating this rubbing sound effect characteristics for when you write. One thing is a swift sign, it takes less than a second makes it look professional but when you hear it constantly it gets annoying.

"Rebellious?" Ichigo put pressure on this word. "You think it would hold me inside forever if I was rebellious?"

Katzmann shook his head "Not at all, but it would serve for some time, if it would get damaged we would get you another cell, until you wouldn't stop fighting"

Ichigo knew Katzmann was honest, but he couldn't take him seriously at the moment when spoke these words. How? It would take a bit of time to get out by making a hole bare hand without Zangetsu. Although for too long. They'd have to build one new cell every twenty-four hours.

Speaking of Zangetsu, the assistant who went for what Katzmann asked for - Ichigo already forgot what it was - came back and gave the document folder to Katzmann. He opened it next to Ichigo and showed him the photos inside, containing the picture of each piece, and then from above of the whole weapon.

"It's all in our possession, secured, clean, safe," Katzmann spoke lightly, with a velvet touch.

The first time seeing his zanpakuto since he entered the final Getsuga Tenshou form was an amazing surprise for him. Ichigo felt better, something from inside energized him, a new wave of determination, hope and the will to win, overwhelmed him like a Tsunami.

"After you will gain your number, your sword will be categorized with the same number and letter A will be added, or just given the traditional 01 add-on," Katzman told Ichigo, the conversation just between the two.

Ichigo didn't care that Katzmann suggested him becoming an SCP as he was more worried about the way to get Zangetsu back. With Zangetsu he could make a way ut quicker and have a better chance at fighting. The question is, how much is he going to sacrifice to get it back quicker. He doubts they have it here with him in one **facility** risking him getting it back after an attempt to escape.

"Do you have in this facility?"

Katzmann turned to Ichigo and answered defensively "I can't tell you, all I can do is inform you about it."

Ichigo forcefully took the document holder out of Katzmann's hands, the guards who stood there the whole time brought their weapons closer and ready in response to the inappropriate action. There was no place for such allowances in the Foundation, especially from the SCP's side.

Katzmann's heart almost stopped, suspecting the worst signs. He was frightened and looked upon Ichigo, who seemed shocked himself by what he has done, shyly brought the document holder closer to the SCP Foundation representative while scratching his head. It made Katzmann relax, and release all the stress that built up in this short moment with a heavy breath out through his nose.

"Sorry, I wanted to get it closer to have a better look."

For everyone inside it looked like an accident, and Ichigo really meant what he said. Unfortunately, Ichigo spotted a new problem. His increased strength in the living world due to his condition, compared to the strength of normal humans, makes it difficult for him to get it down to the same level. Meaning, that what normally he would do with a slap - make someone lie down and cry - now can be as lethal as a face to face meeting with the front of a truck driving straight into somebody.

"I need it back, urgently." Ichigo pressed on.

"I'm positive that my superiors will decide to hand it over to you, but not in the nearest future."

"Let's not go into that direction! I want you to go and tell them that I want my sword back." Ichigo looked Katzmann straight into his eyes, making this a battle of authority.

The tensions again raised dangerously high and warmed up the atmosphere. The dialogue these two had with each other was like a Vulcano that could erupt at any moment and bring a large part of the facility's personnel down with its eruption. Katzmann had no objections he could do that, but it would bring nothing.

Ichigo, on the other hand, needed Zangetsu back, perhaps something would happen if he fixed his zanpakutou by pouring his spiritual energy into it. The hope of again hearing Zangetsu is something that currently gives him energy to not act emotionally but with a clear and opened mind.

"I can go and ask for permission, but I know it will be turned down." Katzmann hit himself in the chest, to show his confidence in his position.

"Still, you can try."

At this point, Katzmann would gladly continue their conversation, but the amount of time he spent discussing secondary subjects with Ichigo, was more than he would normally allow himself to sacrifice in place of the main topic he came herewith.

"Let's leave it here for a moment, we sidetracked too much and I need to inform you of one more thing."

Ichigo didn't really care, probably some boring formalities. He was disgruntled by the fact that Katzmann was pretty much right. He won't leave the topic of Zangetsu alone, he must know its location. Otherwise, he'll never get it back. What if Zangetsu forever will stay like this even after he'll get treated and fight off this weird condition the Hogyoku created?

He won't risk it. Staying for some time also isn't the worst idea. He might as well learn a few things, about how the world functions and what sort of things those SCP's are. Then again, just letting himself be closed off by strangers that are friendly as long as you do what they tell you is a horrible deal.

He should've had chosen one decision a long time ago. Not think the same two options through repeating the same stuff which will bring him to nothing.

"So, becouse of our regulations, we need to get you checked through some procedures…"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, this sounded like him becoming a lab rat or something. Big and juicy N-O for that.

"...These include simple tests, which can be done in one row, or in parts depending on how the scientists and you, mutually agree to do them."

"The tests I had earlier were stupid, to begin with, I can't wait to see more." Ichigo boasted impudently. Not hiding his emotions.

Katzmann was trained to ignore such comments and see them as nothing and he continued on with his stagnant lecturing tone " They won't take long, they will be quick, and will happen here."

Ichigo perked at the last part "You said I won't be held in this hell hole! I don't even have a bed to sleep in!" _Or anything comfortable to sit on._ He added in his mind.

"Unfortunately, procedures are procedures, if you worked in a similar Foundation - or association - you'd understand why it must be like this."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, Katzmann, however, ensured him, that the chamber will be soon provided with basic furniture. Ichigo just shrugged, Katzmann continued on with his explanation.

"If you won't cause many problems, you'll be given a different, more comfortable own room. As if you lived in your own house. Maybe even be able to roam some parts of the Foundation."

Ichigo got hooked on the _free-roaming the Foundation_ part of Katzmann's explanation. This sounded interesting, but he doubted that immediately this privilege would be given to him after a month or so. It would probably take two years or somewhere around that time, he'd have to win their trust, cooperate, help in their actions etc. None of this is in his plans.

Ichigo remained silent rather then ask about it, if Katzmann wanted to end their conversation he might as well not interrupt and let him do that. Either way, he was already tired of talking, the faster they get to the main point the better.

"If you will need anything, walk up to the main entrance doors and speak loudly. " Katzmann pointed at the big metal gate, which was located in the middle, at the opposite side.

" _Mhmm"_ Ichigo nodded and hummed, it served as a sign that he 'listened'

"Your scientist should be already here, and will come after setting her things up…" Katzmann stood by Ichigo's side looking directly at him.

"What do you mean by 'my scientist'? "He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"You heard it right, your scientist who will lead the research logs about you, talk with you, become your friend here." Katzmann pointed out counting on his fingers.

"I am not one of your SCP things yet!" Ichigo barked back loudly.

This time the reaction of the guards was absent. Katzmann himself looked already accustomed to Ichigo's temper and rude, non-conformist, and independent/highly autonomous character. Which fits him perfectly for his age, you'd think it wouldn't be like that becouse he comes from Japan, where high standards and good behavior are seen as valuable things.

"I'll never be!" Ichigo added back with the same volume. For some reason, such a petite thing hit him in the nerves.

Katzmann did flinch every time Ichigo made a sudden movement, when it came to yelling, his body wanted to run. The fear of what might happen in a big chamber alone with an SCP which is bulletproof a probably can resist all sorts of explosives. The guards serve as nothing more than magnets that are supposed to get his attention.

If it was up to him, he would give Ichigo the Keter class. Ichigo seems like a normal human being, probably from a different dimension, very similar to theirs, but has its own features that differ. What could stop him? Powerful and expensive, resource-draining methods of getting him back and weeks of planning.

The representative shook his head and continued on " Before I go, I need to ask you once again, if you truly understood what I meant at the beginning of our conversation."

"Yes, I did." Ichigo replied immdeitly after Katzmann finished.

"I know it might seem unnecessary but please, more than that."

Ichigo blinked twice "Really?" He asked dull.

"Formalities" Katzmann answered with a happier tone instead, keeping a warm smile.

 _Formalities_ He repeated irritated.

"You wanted to make it clear that every one of your steps had to be done in order to fulfill your tasks as quickly as possible and while at it, you all were in a hurry becouse you couldn't just leave an **SCP** to roam the world posing a potential threat!"

Ichigo said the following with a breathy tone, slowly without hiding his exhaustion which made it look like he embittered. He was, Katzmann also started to notice his own bad mood conjured by Ichigos's attitude had started to affect the calm play he learned in the Foundation to perform when talking to humanoid SCP's.

"That's good enough." Katzmann positively noted, after a short pause he spoke once again "It was a pleasure talking to you. Perhaps we'll meet once gaian"

They shook hands, Katzman turned his back towards him and while approaching his colleagues he fixed his glasses. Ichigo just stood there observing as he goes, with each step the distance increased, and with it. Anxiety in his chest started to again play a role. Its presence felt again by him, spreading.

 _ **This gate will open, when it opens, he could get the fuck out. Risking leaving without knowing where Zangetsu is. While wasting some time trying to figure out the ways this facility has.**_

 _ **It could also close, and he could stay, wait a few days, get Zangetsu back, have a better chance at fighting if he accidentally releases something.**_

He feels wrong, that he found himself facing a hard decision to make, which looks like should have been fairly easy from the beginning…

* * *

Begin Log

/…

After the confrontation with the SCP, newly gathered information has been quickly added into the SCP's data files, which are available to scientists that have clearance level three or higher. The description of how the dialogue went will be given directly to Scientist Emily Redfield after her recovery.

Everyone who is assigned to work with miss Emily Redfield or independently with the SCP is to carefully choose their words and avoid anything related to make the subject feel he has a status of a contained SCP entity.

Safety procedures, for now, foresee keeping the subject in his chamber, and agreeing to most material demands, which must always first be approved by higher instances.

The demands which came from the SCP's side regarding the return of his weapon, are to be yet discussed. For now, it's important to keep the subject thinking that in a short amount of time he'll get it back, decreasing for the nearest future the possibility of trying to escape and triggering a containment breach.

The mentioning that the weapon is in the Foundations was judged to be unnecessary and could have been easily avoided and the thought of it was reckless, let alone stupid adding that the subject had seen photos of it. This could have been a one time chance to offer to find it, get to know more about it while at it. [1] .

Eric Katzmann has been downgraded and won't anymore be allowed to interact with SCP subjects until he will prove himself worthy.

* * *

AU

Don't believe Ichigo, thats just a lie. Not a hard decision at all, you'll see in the next chapter. (:

Honestly, maybe it's just me, but I really think that I started bad and it would e better to stop. Don't worry, I promised myself to finish this, and I'll finish it and learn.

 **Leave hard critics.** I don't take it personally, it benefits me to learn things about writing, while you get better content. Mutual benefits guys.

P.S. Yes, this chapter is short, but the next one has about 16 pages rather than 7 like this one.


	17. Chapter 16

You don't really care about people, in return, you don't want them to care about you. You spend time reading SCP files as it is your job here, and maybe help in research, or perhaps read a book. Who knows, maybe you could get inspired in times of trouble by actions of imaginary heroes, in a world which suits perfectly into a sci-fi fantasy mish up thanks to those creatures existing, being the venom in humanity's existence.

You watch videos on YouTube like most human beings today. Hell, you even became a brand loyalist, quitting your tradition of buying the best and suiting **you** product in favor of siding with one company. You think It's weird being a slave to one corporation.

You try to avoid understanding words, sentences or entire speeches through the prism of the individual who said it even when today's society enforces to have such a position and teaches it indirectly when you have fun in life, especially at schools and when you were a child. Trying to figure out if the said words are true, rather than judge them as negative, evil, malicious, treacherous and dark just because the source of it was made up of the adjectives you just counted down. Vice versa too. It's sad that only before the desk, not in reality, where most people know you.

Three time's a charm, it finally doesn't start with you. It starts with 'your' and what is it, that is 'your'? Empathy to the other you might say, but here is the Foundation, its illegal to get it in here. No emotions, but rationality, no rehabilitation or chance of understanding, instead a meritocracy. So on, and so on.

You continue on reading, after clearing your mind from what is not suitable for the Foundation. You are a scientist, an ambitious unit, not a human being. Human beings embrace emotions, those who work to create progress reject it. Although it's hard, as you were raised by humans, not ambitious units.

You tighten your grip on your Ipad, the tips of your fingers get fair, under your nails a pink crescent shape appears. The tablet you hold shakes within your hands. The plastic, the metal, the glass, and everything there was let out very petite sounds, some like clicking another closer to almost unhearable snaps.

You say out loud, making you look mentally unstable judging by what you said, the context, the message it held...

 _ **Emily Redfield, had an accident. They happen, life is unjust.**_

* * *

Begin Log

/...Welcome back %&$§"!ß?^°

Section: Beta State

File Name - Interaction

One day has passed since the SCP has been recovered and a team representing the Foundation had a dialog with the humanoid. The Humanoid has grown annoyed by the waiting. The staff responsible for interaction with the SCP while Emily Redfield had been getting psychological and medical treatment tried its best with different methods, chats, manipulation, reverse psychology, persuasion and other to calm the SCP.

The humanoids temper was a hard element to fight, constantly threatening with attempting an escape. The Foundation does not know if the SCP would be able to perform it, but earlier footage, showing the subject's durability and impressive abilities back this threat up. In order to avoid, or delay the moment as much as possible when the SCP decides to do it was the main task. Although what came with **Classification Test** number 1 showed that the security was too weak to prevent escape fro the holding chamber and the **whole facility**.

The SCP had asked for numerous material things. Many of them were simple: for example asking for water, food, or other, like; harder mattress or larger pillows to the temporary bed the SCP has been given. The only nonmaterial demand, was about decreasing the brightness in the SCP's chamber, but due to the way it was built there was no way to fulfill this particular demand.

 _ **Addendum 1**_

 _It's unknown if the subject requires food to live or it simply asked for it for the satisfaction of tasting._

In the meantime, as dr. Emily Redfield recovers, the SCP was taken under the wing of the originally gathered team made to assist dr. Emily Redfield. The backup group planned its research activities before, wanting to present them after her arrival. Dr. Redfield will receive every report after a test or more are done.

From the already gathered information, cooperation with military personnel which saw the actions of the SCP. There had been two propositions for classification of the anomaly, there have been a few voices calling for stopping the process of performing classification tests and give rank based on the information which is now available. The second option was not taken into account. Although the majority wanted to temporarily give the rank of Euclid and after tests once again decide if the subject deserved a progression or regression in rank.

 _ **Addendum 2**_

 **After the incident regarding the SCP's escape, the proposition to classify the SCP as Euclid was also rejected.**

The SCP had been informed of the classification tests, although the negotiations were hard, after fifteen minutes the SCP agreed, changing his stance on it radically. From frustrated and offended to submissive and even excited, even asking to be conducted fast and be done with them. The strange change in behavior had been noted.

The Foundations personnel complied and did one of three **classification tests**. Which turned out as a large error in the Foundations choice.

The SCP has reacted in a violent and immediate tone after the first part has been performed showing his behavior when angry and presenting a new level of threat in the Foundation. The security systems didn't have an effect on the subject.

As mentioned before already, during **Classification test number 1** the SCP has escaped its chamber, tearing its way through, killing the MTF units who were supposed to stop him. After a quick intervention when the SCP has already reached the surface - _later it was revealed the SCP's intention wasn't to escape -_ the SCP agreed to return to his chamber but the breach had revealed the harsh truth to the SCP the Foundation wanted to inform after a period of two months.

During the breach, the SCP has damaged the facility, forcing most of the personnel to evacuate from the east side of floor fourteen to seventeen and make sure all SCP that were there were on lockdown. **Keter** class SCP's didn't escape, the subject did help SCP-3845 to successfully leave the facility.

Since the test, the SCP closed himself for a period of a week, showing signs of depression, sadness and loss of energy. Doing hardly anything, not becouse of resisting to cooperate or rejecting the thought of it but from the mood he was in.

After a week's time passed, the SCP agreed to perform the rest of the tests. Opening himself for the first time. _**Proving the supposition**_ that he came from a different reality.

#Classification Test 1

* * *

Honestly, if he'll act nice and neat and all, he'd get Zangetsu quicker. Shoe licking isn't exactly his thing, but perhaps it will help him in getting to know where they store Zangetsu. Not to mention that the classification test doesn't cost him much. Sooner or later he'll escape with Zangetsu in his hand, fixed. They'll have some descriptions of what he can do or cannot and it won't do much then occupy space in their storage.

So, after calculating everything it is worth it. He might as well have some fun while going through whatever they planned for him. Currently, he has been lying and staring straight into the ceiling, doing nothing but waiting. He didn't want to risk going into his inner world in order to avoid the same situation he experienced earlier.

The wait bothered him, the quicker the better. At least right now, in real life sometimes waiting is necessary but currently waiting is his enemy. He had no clock in his chamber, which for some reason was quite big. To be honest, it was really unnecessary. It wasted much space and resources a standard room would had been enough.

While waiting, probably the entire day had passed, he didn't feel tired at all, which was great, at least in this case his condition doesn't affect him. When it came to his physical wellbeing, he felt wonderful. Keeping in mind the whole time to control himself and not crush the whole facility, or damage important parts of it leading to a massive downfall of whatever is above.

It was tedious to constantly have this at the back of his mind, but he could live with it. After all, why should the innocent people working at this facility who sweep the floor or had been forcefully brought here from the military and various other professions get most likely killed while this would occur? Not to mention the amount of havoc he'd course if the public got to know about it.

When it came to the public, he also wondered how the Foundation worked to hide their actions or SCP's like him. What sort of stories, theories and others had they been selling only to point in the wrong direction far from them? He can only imagine, everything for the greater good that is.

Ichigo also wondered about the concept of an SCP. What purpose would such a monster, or whatever the hell these things are, do in life? Do they have some purpose? Are they like hollows maybe but in the living world? He can't feel any trace of spiritual pressure in the near area.

Only the workers have minimal, almost nonexistent amounts of reiatsu that are pretty much at a standard human level. Either the SCP's are somehow immune to him detecting them, or they are extremely weak. There's no way in hell they would be stronger just like Aizen, to the point you can't feel it.

It would be too much if it turned out the Hogyoku's effect took away the ability for him to detect other highly spiritual entities… _Nah, otherwise I wouldn't able to do anything related to this._

Whatever's the problem, it isn't important. Anything that would pose threat would have been somehow dealt with by the Gotei 13. Maybe when he decides to get out after getting fed up with the Foundation completely, he'll ask about those SCP's things. He'd gladly meet one, as long as it isn't ugly and spits acidic vomit or some shit at you.

Ichigo also calmly discussed his priorities. Returning home is his main task, he defeated Aizen, everything seems to be alright with the world. The SCP Foundation is a shocking revelation, but other then that, there is nothing that should make him worry. All that really makes him feel uncomfortable is curiosity.

He is curious about how his sisters grew up. He is curious about what they did to Aizen, he is curious about many things. Did Rukia change? Renji perhaps? How's his father? _**What happened when the Hogyoku covered the surrounding landscape?**_

Everything seems to be alright in the living world, but he can't be sure. The Hogyoku sent him into the future - which was incalculable - and the world did a neat step forward from what he saw while walking on the street. Advanced touchable phone screens, neons everywhere he looked, more people seemed to smile etc.

The only change is the Foundation. Speaking of it, why the fuck was everybody European?! Maybe not everybody, but a majority was, there were some Asians like him, not from Japan but it looked like China and Vietnam. A few Africans too, some had a fairer skin color.

The Foundation must have its own academics or training grounds and research complexes that prepare people to work at the Foundation. It would make sense because Europe and North America are advanced, most workers would come from there. Without counting in certain regions. Then again, China, Japan, Korea, parts of Russia, a few other countries must have something too. The Muslim world also. _Strange._

The only thing that comes to his mind other then that, is that they shipped him overseas to America or somewhere like Australia maybe Russia. It would explain why most scientists are white. Not that it bothers him, it's something worth noticing. He doesn't want to believe this theory, but his idea with the Foundation having such sites is quite unbelievable, plus counting in the scale of managing all that. Not to mention the second theory is more likely and logical.

Ichigo the more he thought and theorized, the more the train of his thoughts got longer. The sound of a heavy cling and machinery working, like a pump, opening the gate forced him out of this bubble. Ichigo jumped off the bed quickly and found himself on four of his legs, with some enthusiasm.

A small team of men approached him, the first feature that distinguished all of them from the previous team was the presence of two weird dressed guys. They looked to be about in their thirties, one had bags under his eyes, a messed up black beard and hair reaching his shoulder. The other was blond and had dark green eyes, well built and was tall.

Both wore a strange orange outfit from the neck to the ankles with a long zipper cutting them in half. On the left side of their chest in black text, _Class D personnel_ was written with a four-digit number next to it.

These fellows looked like prisoners you'd see in western movies. There were three guards following them, the blond D calss-Guy looked scared. Ichigo felt bad for whoever this man was, he won't probably get out from here in full shape. Too bad, although he won't have any intention to kill this man, or do anything hurtful. It isn't his fault he has to "work" for the Foundation.

The research team greeted him, proposing a simple handshake. Ichigo successfully did just that without crushing the scientist's hand. The Class D-Guys were the only ones who didn't shake hands as they stood behind and didn't even bother to look at him.

The scientist who prepared this "classification" test quickly explained the first part of it. Doctor Schulz, stepped back and let Ichigo look at the Class D-personnel.

"We know of your unique resistance to what can be lethal to a normal human being." Dr. Schulz began his speech.

Ichigo nodded in response, raising his eyebrow with a smirk forming on his lips, already guessing what this will mean for him. The D class reaction was absent, they stood them like two pillars of salt. No movement, no blinking even. Creepy. Are they some sort of SCP's? No way in hell he would allow himself to be dressed like that!

"More detailed and complicated tests which will revolve around this topic will happen later..." Schulz had a noticeable accent, Ichigo didn't know English to well and couldn't determine what sort of. "...For today, we planned on eliminating contradictions that formed when gathering intel about **you.** "

"What do these two have to do with it?"

At that point, The scientists exited the chamber, one of the guards before exiting left a pistol on the ground, just like that. The gate closed leaving Ichigo and the two orange dressed men alone with him and a weapon that could do nothing even if it was shooting bombs as bullets.

Ichigo stretched out his arms as if he was preparing for an embrace left without a clue what just happened. Soon a loud blare was what he heard as if a marathon just started. Both of the D Class rushed at each other, fighting, punching themselves, one tried to eliminate the other.

Ichigo intervened immediately, he appeared within less then there was possible for humanity to measure, splitting both of them apart as both wiggled on the ground putting their hardest efforts to win the brawl with each other. The men were both thrown away from each other towards the opposite direction they were facing, flying quite the distance. Both covered the same length after landing on their backs rolling.

"What the fuck is this?!" Ichigo shouted as loudly as he could.

The men hissed from the hard impact with the ground. Ichigo kept in mind that he has increased strength and using the fullest would give him the opposite effect he wanted to achieve. He appeared before the weapon with his right leg raised above it and stomped the pistol crushing it right away.

Through the speaker, Ichigo heard Doctor Schulz's voice "Thank you for your cooperation in the first part."

The clear statement sounded dead, lifeless and as if spoken by an empty human being. It was so cold and so innocent, with an indifferent tone to his reaction as if nothing happened. Ichigo waited for more but got absolutely nothing. He turned back to the two men who looked at each other scared, and ferdutzt.

Ichigo wasn't furious, or angry in the full understanding of this word, in fact, he was lost and indeed peeved. His sudden vulgar response originated more from the absurd of what happened before him rather than genuine anger. It sounded incorrect and the Foundation forced these two to probably fight and try to win by killing the other.

Ichigo raised his voice once again and walked backward while facing the gate "Can you **add** to your **notes** that the subject realized after the first part of the test, he made _contact with_ complete _**idiots and retards**_ before the procedure?!"

Ichigo made a few steps away and turned his back, he didn't see a camera in this chamber and he doubted he would find one if he would only stay at the ground and not look in the corners or in very tight spots this chamber might have. He quickly turned again toiwards the gate and added yelling.

"It changed his worldview drastically!"

Ichigo whispered quietly a few more words, which sounded like gibberish to the two-class D. The men didn't know what to do, they lacked instructions, they eyed Ichigo trying to catch every change in his movement. Attention to detail was important in the Foundation, especially when it came to SCP's.

Ichigo addressed the two Class D all of a sudden "Who the hell are you two even? What the hell is a class D?!"

The blond-haired man answered after a short moment. "T-They use us for stuff like this right now!"

Ichigo tilted his head to the side and sighed, he expected such an answer but he hoped they wouldn't have said stuff like this. He glanced at the second guy who nodded in response, adding a few more words to this.

"W-We are held captive, they see in us useful lab rats!"

"Why would they even do it? Did you two do anything to deserve this?"

Once again the man with blond hair answered first "I-I don't know"

The second class D just nodded to the response, but he had that angry and without any hope look, he spoke "We just lived our lives, that what we did."

Ichigo officially became pissed off when he heard that. Ichigo looked down and clenched his palm into a fist, at the same time he forgot to control himself, the air in the chamber became thicker and the D class started to cough and feel dizzy, while the floor under Ichigo and around him started to crack. His feet left deep marks signing where he stood.

The lighting inside flickered as if the room became haunted. He closed his eyes and the surroundings around became black, soon revealing tiny light blue sparks, he noticed a group of seven, higher but close to his chamber. He appeared before the gate so that they could see him clearly if there was a camera somewhere hidden.

"What the meaning of this shit! What sort of bastards are you?!"

The speaker buzzed, with loud and squeaky, deformed noises of electric circuits and static forming one sound. Fortunately for the person who conducted the test, Ichigo could recognize the words said through the speaker.

" **\- T#he33se men, aAAAAAArre criminals"**

Ichigo felt a wave of confusion hit him, he looked behind himself and then turned back to where he was facing before. He was about to tear this security gate apart and go to the room these "scientists" hid and teach them a lesson.

"Bullshit!"

" **Both AAre in\/olved -#! murde** _R_ **and drug sm *** - ing to …"** At this point, the sound coming from the speaker was incomprehensible to understand.

Ichigo didn't believe a word he heard from them, they lied earlier, they might as well lied now. Why should you believe liars? Ichigo appeared before the gate and stuck his palms in between the slit of the gate with some minor struggle.

Ichigo started to forcefully open the gate, the whole chamber started to be covered in red, Ichigo triggered a containment breach alarm which howled uproariously. Ichigo found himself having quite a struggle with the gate. He changed his tactic and rather than opening it by sliding the two giant metal plates to the side he pulled it bending the metal which let out painful for human years screech.

Ichigo the more strength he used the more he sunk deeper with his feet into the floor. The two-class D personnel laid behind choking without Ichigo even knowing. The ceiling began to fall apart as small pieces rained down and landed on the floor, some even hit Ichigo, who didn't feel any of it actually making contact.

Ichigo let out a battle scream and with one mighty pull, he bent the gate enough to make a decent way out. The walls that held the gate were close to giving up, but at this point, Ichigo stopped. This was an achievement considering he thought his condition would hold him back from using his fullest raw strength he normally poses.

From the joints where the interior walls met with the floor, the sound of something whistled, a slightly transparent greenish fog started to be visible in the chamber Ichigo escaped. He completely ignored the fact and saved both of the Class D personnel by quickly transporting them outside the chamber.

Both of Class D looked fine after he used flash step while holding them, they didn't suffer any injury from friction. Ichigo didn't cause destruction around himself anymore as he cooled a bit down while twisting the gate open. He was pissed non the less.

Ichigo found himself in some small room that was about four meters wide and five meters long, with the floor covered by a dark ash grey carpet. At the end of the room, there were small metal doors with the SCP Foundation logo he saw earlier on their uniforms with a round red button at the side. On the other side, there was a glass container, fairly thin attached to the wall by short metallic rods, it had empty space inside to put something in, like a sheet of paper.

Ichigo appeared before the doors and opened them by kicking the doors. The metallic doors didn't stand a chance and found themselves at the other end of the hallway which was behind them, pieces of the wall flew with the metallic slab. A burst of gaps and screams was all he could hear at the moment he made himself a clear path.

Ichigo saw a group of people on the other side, dressed in standard looking work uniforms, some in textiles others more official and fine. Some were standing with their backs touching the left wall, looking into his direction frightened, the first seconds passed and the people began to run, turning left when they reached the intersection which was in the middle.

The walls were all painted white. The floor was lined with ceramic tiles which reflected the light. White, becouse the Foundation for some reason, really liked being clean and pure, while at the same time create hell for the eyes. Standard long LED lamps illuminated the hallway. Ichigo noticed three ways to go, forwards where he would need to kick another door open, or turn right or left at the intersection.

He chose the right path and soon as he turned beside the corner he found a wide staircase leading up. A dark blue line went along the staircase upwards, there was no next written on the line or from where it started. Ichigo used flash step and quickly found himself at the top.

A sign hanging on two chains pointed to the toilets on the right side, while in front of him he saw the exact same metal doors leading inside a separate room. There was a big window which allowed him to look inside. He saw Schulz inside, who desperately tried to do something.

Ichigo didn't yet make the first step and the whole Foundation found itself under alarm. The red lights illuminated the surroundings, waving, while the siren informed everyone in the Foundation of a breach.

Ichigo approached the doors and smashed the key card slot. Reality isn't a movie and his action didn't bring any profit. He punched the metal door, his hand completely unstoppable tearing a hole. The hinges were strong enough to withstand the force, somehow. This didn't stop him, he retreated back and kicked them with a minimal amount of force.

Ichigo entered the room and as he did it, two guards armed in guns immediately started their attack. The bullets which hit Ichigo didn't have any effect on him, earlier he felt something, now there was nothing. Ichigo grabbed both of the machine guns and took them from the guards crushing the rifles in his palms.

He appeared behind both of the guards and tossed each one of them out the window. They flew far enough to hit the walls next to the staircase and fall on them. Ichigo's clothes surprisingly stayed on him even when now he had hundreds of holes in his uniform.

"You have to listen to us!"

Ichigo ignored the rest of the group and focused on Schulz's voice, he walked up to the scientist which supported himself on a control panel, behind his back there were four large monitors showing his chamber, filled with a green fog, the walls inside corroding with each minute becoming black or brown.

"These men were criminals! We-" Schulz couldn't finish as Ichigo grabbed him by the throat.

"I don't care" Ichigo looked him straight into his eyes when he said that.

Voices and steps, numerous of them gained in volume. In a matter of seconds, an entire squadron of armed MTF units swarmed in, aiming their weapons at Ichigo. Ichigo casually looked at them without any worries, knowing they couldn't do anything to him.

"Please release Doctor Schulz and surrender! Refusing might result in the use of force from our side and further restrictions after re-containment." One of the MTF units demanded from the squadron.

Ichigo let go of the scientist and turned straight to the MTF squad. He jumped forward and destroyed the gun the soldier pointed at him, afterward he smashed the barrel of the weapon against the soldiers head, knocking him out, destroying the helmet and killing one of the MTF guards.

The other began to shoot him, without any effort. It was nothing more than a theater, a comedy, as none of the weapons had an effect on him. Ichigo didn't even finish the unit quickly but chose to do it slowly by approaching each member and defeating him or her. Although he doubted that there was a woman in the squad.

Ichigo when he was almost finished, one of the soldiers stood up from the ground and took out his pistol, Ichigo noticed the soldier getting up with a pistol in his hand-holding. Among the few bodies lying, some dead, some unconscious, the rest was thrown outside by Ichigo or else it would have been too tight in the room.

The MTF soldier pointed his pistol straight at Ichigo, aiming at his forehead and pressed on the trigger. Round after round came out flying straight into Ichigo who stood there and looked at the soldier with a deadly, emotionless, but yet showing some anger in the scowl Ichigo always had stare.

The magazine became empty at some point. Ichigo watched as the soldier effortlessly tried to shoot him, only receiving a click every time he pressed the trigger. Ichigo grabbed the soldier by his first and crushed his hand, the soldier let out a painful groan and collapsed on one of his knees. Ichigo pushed the soldier who flew into the wall hitting the back of his head and collapsed landing on his front.

"Tell me where the hell I am," Ichigo said with a hostile attitude to Schulz.

The scientist had his orders and his rules. The Foundations protocols forbid him from helping the SCP unless the action would bring the Foundation closer to re-containing it. He mustn't allow himself to break and tell anything to the SCP... His exact location would have been sooner or later revealed... _No._

"I can't tell you. Please listen to me, th-"

Ichigo couldn't tolerate deflecting his questions anymore. He pinned the researcher to the control panel and made it clear by putting much pressure on his shoulder, resulting in paralyzing and pulsing pain. Schulz tried to get away but his tries were meaningless, Ichigo was too strong.

"I have enough of this! Give me access to the internet! I'll do it myself!" Ichigo picked him up and threw him back at where the control panel where the built-in keyboard was.

The scientists landed on it, with a face to face meeting. He got up and did as Ichigo demanded but as slowly as he could. Trying to talk with him, Ichigo right after the first words escaped the scientist's mouth cut him off yelling to focus on what he was supposed to do rather than babbling.

Ichigo heard again a bunch of voices and steps, equipment rustling, hundreds of feet, heavy boots. Everything hat shouted the MTF units are coming. Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance. He ordered Schulz to hide and not get killed.

Ichigo used flash steps and appeared midway down the staircase meeting twenty or more soldiers. This time equipped with more than regular rifles. Granade launchers, heavy machine guns, and shotguns were present. What did get his attention, were three guys with sparkling, electric-like weapons, looking similar to shotguns but resembling also an M16.

Ichigo used simple moves to defeat the soldiers. He tossed most of them around like dolls, breaking their bones either by accident or becouse it was his intention. Their weapons did nothing. Ichigo found himself in the open while twisting one of the soldier's arms and breaking the clavicle.

One of the soldiers carrying the grenade launcher saw the best moment to shine, as quickly as he could he ran the best distance he could and fired straight at Ichigo after taking the appropriate position. Ichigo found himself among fire and smoke, feeling only a warm breeze embracing him, a light cozy coat, he held his breath not to inhale the smoke so that he wouldn't suffer from bad taste in his mouth.

As the smoke cleared, Ichigo held a burned and obliterated piece of an arm. He let go of the limb and looked at himself to check if he isn't naked. It was quite a surprise for him, he was dirty, but his clothing was all good and intact. _How the hell does this work? Bullets do damage my clothes but explosions don't?_

A tickling sensation, also a bit itchy appeared on the left side of his body together with a short-lived blast of azure light and snapping, buzzing like the sound of electricity. It didn't have the slightest of effect on him, but the feeling was somewhat enjoyable, yeah, it sounded weird to say this.

One of the soldiers who carried the weird-looking weapon stood before Ichigo, and reladed his gun like a shotgun, but quicker. Each time he did that it released some electric zaps from the rifle. The gun had some transparent parts, the inside looked weird, with strange wiring, cables made out of some sort of a plastic or glass-like material that had a squarish shape.

Ichigo knew no weapon would hurt him, so he politely waited for the soldier to finish. As he did that, Ichigo could hear that something metallic landed behind him, he looked down and found a can-shaped object rolling towards him, with the explosive warning sign painted at the lower part in red.

Ichigo kicked the grenade as if it was a ball back to the sender, not a second passed and an earsplitting explosion shone light from behind him, making his back feel nice and warm for a brief moment. The concrete, parts of the walls formed pebbles and all together piles of rubble that began to conquer more and more of the terrain.

The soldier who reloaded his weird hybrid firearm collapsed to shield himself from the shockwave, as he stood up, Ichigo picked up an automatic rifle somehow still in one piece and allowed himself to play with it. Aiming at the two remaining soldiers with normal M16 from the corners of the hallways where the staff he saw earlier escaped through.

Luck, or maybe pure skill out of nowhere, Ichigo killed both of the soldiers by getting a headshot on both of them. The blood from their heads gushed the floor and left drops of the red liquid on the white walls' surface. Ichigo threw the rifle away and looked directly at the soldier with his special weapon.

The MTF member aimed at Ichigo and from a fair distance of five meters he pulled the trigger. Just as Ichigo suspected, it was a weird shotgun variant. Leaving a cloud of thick smoke every time a swarm of glowing with blue light zapping projectiles hit him lighting fast.

It was deadly, after impact, there was a short-lived explosion and a burst of that fried everything in its near presence. An Impressing weapon, and it only showed that the Foundation is far beyond any other country or military institution.

Ichigo appeared behind the soldier, he took the soldier's left hand and stretched it behind him while he kicked the soldier right knee from behind, hearing a quiet crack o the knee pad and also loud hiss from the soldier. Ichigo pulled the soldiers head up, as if he wanted to rip it off, but without the intention to. After he heard a crack, he turned the soldiers head by one hundred and eighty degrees.

The dead body fell down limp on the ground. Ichigo looked around making sure he didn't leave someone go. After a quick check-up, he came back to Dr. Schulz, but he wasn't there. The monitors that were part of the control panel showed Schulz left him with google's generic search bar. _Bastard somehow got away..._

Ichigo approached the keyboard about in the middle of the control panel. Ichigo quickly typed in basic things. The whole Foundation was mobilizing to get him and he had to get out, but before that, he had to reclaim Zangetsu. Still, he needed to stand on something.

" _My location…"_

He typed in, immediately google did its task and a few websites appeared that offered to show his location. Ichigo clicked the first visible and it directed him to exactly the website he needed.

"Alright, I'm in…"

Ichigo stared blindly into what he thought was an error. Under the IP address, the website told him he was in the USA. In Alabama. You'd think that after his fights, his struggles he wouldn't get shocked by such things, you were wrong. _**How the fuck am I in the USA?!**_ All of a sudden he was in the US, how the hell did they even manage to do that? It's impossible unless he was wrong about how long he stayed in his inner world.

' _The fuck…'_

Ichigo shook his head and didn't waste any more time, even if the situation he was in became even worse he could have imagined. No, he did fucking think about them shipping him somewhere else like some fucking object! _**Sons of bitches!**_

Ichigo searched _maps_ and then went to google maps. _'Karakura Town'_ He typed in.

Ichigo didn't found any results, but he didn't lose hope after the first try, he repeated the process but this time he translated the name to Japanese through google translator, he was lucky and it did a good job at first try. He could have written it in the Romanized version but it wouldn't do much. Ichigo clicked enter and was sure to see google tell him he exact part of Tokio that is Karakura Town.

Nothing.

Ichigo didn't give up yet, among the flashing red light and alarming sounds. He looked for it manually. Scrolling around the capital trying to find his home town. He yet again didn't found a thing. No similar outlines, only the districts that he knew were bordering Karakura Town where there. Yet the city appeared to not be there!

"What is this shit?!"

Ichigo in rage lost track at where he was looking, but his eyesight spotted the place where he apparently was found. The **Noyamakita-Rokudōyama** park. Ichigo zoomed out and in two times. What he discovered left a permanent mark on his sanity. Eyes wide open, repeating the same movement by scrolling to zoom in and out telling himself **no** and **no** after each time he did that. Denying reality.

This, _**THIS**_ was the area where his home was. _No…_ This was the exact spot his home was!

Ichigo's hands started to shake from anxiety, so strong he never felt before in his entire life. He looked at the west side of Tokio just one time more, getting the last glimpse at the capital and trying to spot Karakura Town for the last time. Hoping it was his mind playing tricks on him, that his home town was there, that he just missed it becouse he was in a hurry.

Ichigo forgot himself, the screen at which he looked at broke, half of the screen was split into two parts going in a rigged line from corner to the other, the right side of the screen completely black. Ichigo gave himself a moment to calm himself, the feeling of stress wrapping around him, pressing on his heart chest.

He returned and looked at the second monitor from the five present. Ichigo searched for **Noyamakita-Rokudōyama** and went into the _news_ category. After hitting enter hundreds of articles appeared, all of them had the same topic from about two days ago. Ichigo read the titles and his heart started to beat faster and faster with each letter.

Ichigo clicked the first article and read what it said. Some _meteor_ crashed? Ichigo began to sweat, drops of it fell down on the control panel. He was determined to control himself not to damage the computers anymore.

Ichigo went back and choose a different article that said exactly the same thing. He went back and choose a different one, written in Japanese entirely he understood more and better what happened at the park. Which only threw him into closer to an emotional breakdown.

Ichigo closed the browser, he stared at the screen and among many different icons related to the facility, he found a few icons that looked like they could lead to the database. He missed two opportunities, but at the third time, he succeded and saw an at first blank panel that loaded fully. At the upper left corner, there was the SCP Foundation logo, with a long list of different links leading to different parts of what it appeared to be the facilities database or server that allowed to access basic information. Such as the number of stories in the facility, who and where will work at what time and with whom etc.

In the search bar which was wide and eye-catching in the middle of the site on a dark grey gradient turning fairer into red wine-like color, Ichigo typed his name in. He had trouble hitting the correct letters as he had troubles to calm down, making him look like suffering from Alzheimer's, but the autocorrection helped him.

Ichigo hit enter, and he was directed straight, to a burning white page that had only some text written in bold red wine text, while everything other then that was in a standard font in black. What made him angry and also brought his attention was a photo of him while he had his eyes closed.

He read the first words, quickly skipping large portions of what was written opening a tab after tab. Gaining as much information as he could. His breathing became irregular, fast…Everything, every word, prounoun, everything that was explained, went along with what he read, with what he knew. With. What. He. Feared.

Ichigo took a step away fro the control panel. His biggest fear since he has awakened, since he has thought of what could've happened became real. No, it didn't become real, it was real. **He was alone** , he was lonely, he was left with no other than himself in a completely different world.

He was left, with his whole life taken away.

The people he killed?! What about them?! What happened to Aizen? What did the Hogyoku do? WHY WOULD IT DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS?!

Everything that was near, started to shake, cracks appeared on all walls and the floor slowly but with an increasing pace begun to get crushed under the weight of something invisible, powerful and deadly. The Monitors Ichigo looked into turned off and in a matter of seconds turned on fire.

The control panel Ichigo used to support himself on, was no more what it used to be, but a crushed, long and short box of metal. The ceiling started to break up, piece after piece fell down, soon larger parts of it started to block the way out. Ichigo just stood there, frozen from what he learned.

He turned away, with his swift movement the facility began to fall apart. Pillars that supported this part of the facility he was in, broke, somehow speakers and wiring that connected them still were able to transmit the message that warned the personnel on the lower and upper floors.

 _All facility personnel. That right now finds itself on the eastern parts of floor fourteen, and below. Please evacuate to the western part of the facility. Please follow the evacuation protocols._

The message was repeated countless times, together with a new warning, calling for some MTF unit, **Nine-Tailed Fox**. Ichigo didn't even care to listen, he just wandered around, appearing here and there exploring the facility, sad. He wanted to believe that Schulz lied, but, there is no way they could have been prepared for such a scenario. This was the truth, Kartakura Twon was gone.

Aizen was gone, the Shinigami were gone, everything was gone. His family was gone, his friends were gone...

Anywhere he went, there was destruction, and death followed his way. Plants turned to dust, any glass object broke. The whole floor was starting to collapse on itself. With the ventilation being first to come down, pipes followed soon, electric wires and water together created explosions with the set nearby ground on fire if it was able to burn.

Ichigo looked up, he found himself in a weird room, that soon turned out to be a checkpoint. A metal plate, painted in yellow was attached to a cracking concrete slope, that right after Ichigo glanced at it exploded. Bringing the entire ceiling with itself down. Ichigo shrugged and watched as the rubble fell down on him.

Medium containment zone was written on the metal plate, in the bold dark text on a yellow field. With two large windows on both sides, a desk a computer and a hole to give a paper or something through. Under the plate, there were two ID card readers, that required the person wanting to go on the other side pressing one of the sides of the card to it.

Ichigo sat down, lost, he buried his head in his knees. The rubble, and all of the rubbish that fell down on him was like the wind. He felt it, but it didn't do anything to him.

He lost his life.

* * *

AU

Yes! Action, finally... Ichigo finally knows the truth, still, there are things left to hit him.

No Q&A as the questions aren't really worth answering. C'mon give me something worth answering. You ask things that would require me to give spoilers and the rest is pretty much really easy to guess.

No, Ichigo didn't die, the last sentence was a metaphor, so if you thought he died, you're stupid.

Remember, give me hard critics. Don't hold back, hit me with everything you got.

The next chapter, like always, will appear next Sunday.


	18. Chapter 17

Ichigo gave out a sigh, he sat up against some rubble, dust that was created during the collapse of the ceiling rested on him, covering him in white and grey particles. Some of his bright orange hair was visible, although these were only random, lonely strays of hair.

He heard the alarm, constantly ringing, as some rays of red light shone through gaps in between the rubble. Gaining more flavor, and then losing it, at a constant pace and motion as the lights behind the rubble rotated. The sound was calm, and the lights were hypnotizing, tiring, comfy enough to make him go to sleep. He didn't have a need like that.

How long had he been sitting there? God knows how long, he didn't count time or did have a clue what day it even was! All he did was hope for the best, while keeping himself up, preparing to just stand up and go. Might as well maybe join this foundation. Make them bring him back and let him see for himself.

He probably caused a breach of another SCP, perhaps this creature, or a fellow human with supernatural abilities has succeded? That would be nice to know, then again, he might cause more havoc, death and despair. What difference does it make actually? A few more will die quicker than nature planned on, taking them to the ground earlier to become soil for flowers and trees.

 _Death..._ He didn't send the people he defeated to the spirit world, he probably ended their lives, forever. Like, imagine being, thinking, remembering, and suddenly you die and disappear. No life after it, just nothing. Maybe this world has its own afterlife, and access to it would be possible for him to gain after figuring out how it works.

Ichigo smirked, he shook his head, causing the dust on his head and his shoulder to fall off like regular sand. Ichigo stretched both of his legs out, he was sitting there curled up, looking at the ground and thinking. Trying to find some sense in all of this, but coming to the same conclusion he didn't want to admit.

 _ **Different earth.**_

Why even? Why him from all of the shinigami? Aizen, he was also touched with the Hogyokus weird corruption. Urahara was there too, and in the end, there was he. Did Aizen and Urahara appear together with him? Will they later, in the future perhaps find themselves here? Maybe they already did and were part of this world's history, becoming a part of what shaped this world?

This was only a few of the questions Ichigo had. He didn't find an answer, he just sat there, sad, lost. He lost his life, the Hogyoku killed him, he has to start his life anew, from the beginning. Find friends, finish school, shape his life from the beginning. He felt defeated for the first time in his life.

Uncertain either he managed to protect the ones he cared about, with no idea about his situation here. Alone to fight the new troubles, although that wasn't alien to him and there he could succeed. Like a fucking package that got sent to the wrong address, that was what he saw when he imagined himself at the moment.

Ichigo placed his hands down with his palms open, he pulled himself up as the dusty coat fell of him creating a short-lived waterfall of grey powder. His clothes were all fine, how, that's a mystery. Maybe after some time, the clothes he wears somehow receive properties of his resistance or shinigami attire?

Ichigo was closed off from the Foudation and had to make himself a clear path. This didn't require much fuss from his side. Ichigo approached the rubble and with the strength of one of his hands, he was able to pull the pile of stones aside. This caused a chain reaction where more and more rubble started to fall down, some hit Ichigo, as soon as the pebbles made contact with his head or any other part of his body they broke into more pieces, while Ichigo stood as he did.

Ichigo found the right gap when the pieces of the ceiling and nearby walls created a decent hole, he appeared at the other side of the hallways. Walking away with a calm pace, while behind him the cavity he was in was filled up with more debris. Ichigo felt the weak breeze that was created when at one time all of the material fell down.

The alarm was getting on his nerves, this ringing could make anyone go mad in a matter of minutes. Ichigo nonetheless continued on with his calm and slow pace. He wanted to explore the facility he was in. What else might he do? He forgot to check where they held Zangetsu, if he finds a working computer or anything that is fragile and survived his emotional burst then he'll be golden.

He feels regenerated in a hundred percent, yet his powers have less impact on the world than normally. This drives him crazy, is he somehow weaker in that field? He could've sworn that he became by some chance stronger, or that was just his senses playing a trick on him.

Ichigo found himself before the stairs, he went down them, backtracking slightly to where he came from and choose to go the way the personnel fled when he first saw it. This part of the facility somehow survived, although giant pieces of the ceiling and ples of rubble lied around blocking the way, forcing him to either appear on the other side or go by the side.

The lamps hang barely, attached to the ceiling either by pure accident or fortune. None of them worked, the surroundings became darker as light in this part of the complex was destroyed or damaged. The only sound was the alarm, echoing through the empty hallways.

Ichigo ran his fingers against the white wall, he at least thought it was white as all things in this building. The smooth, slightly lumpy surface of the wall brushed against his fingers until Ichigo reached a hole and his finger lost contact with the wall. It was dark, literally dark, no light was there.

Ichigo walked a few more meters, the sound of the alarm increases in volume, while it appeared like there were a big ass rectangle and something circular in depths of the darkness... Well, he came to a halt after he walked into something solid. Creating a loud thud, he reached his hand out to notify what was before him, metal, cold and long. Doors. Ichigo searched for a button, he found it, but all he received were dead clicks and no reaction from the doors.

This hit his nerves out of nowhere, Ichigo with delivered a hard blow to the doors. The strength and speed his hand went rather than make them fly out from their place, kept on blocking the way only letting Ichigo make a hole through them. Ichigo retreated his hand back easily while the metal that held on tightly was bent towards him.

Through the hole, a bright ray of light that changed back and forth from strong red to regular bright white. The Sound of the alarm was also better heard now that sound waves had a way to reach further. No screams, no gasps, no different alarms or defense systems activated. It was safe.

Ichigo kicked the doors open as he did earlier and this time he used less force not to thrust his way through a second time. He entered the new room, the whole right side was unreachable, as the ceiling covered the path to the right with a way upwards. An enormous way upwards was in Ichigo's four at the current moment.

The floors between the stories were reinforced with metal bars, with quite the amount of cables and pipes running under the feet of the personnel. Electricity seemed to be cut off as there were no sparks coming from the small pond that formed on the floor and cables lied hanging from the sharp edge.

Ichigo didn't waste time and he appeared on the higher story, climbing one level up towards the surface. Light on the ceilings worked somewhat well and were not as bright as the ones in the lower story. The part of the facility he found himself in was weird, as the hallway he stood in was wide enough to fit a vehicle.

Either he was lucky and found the main artery of the facility he was in the staff moved in, or this was some sort of a transport path for actual vehicles they have inside this facility to ship stuff in. Non the less the hallway looked exactly like every other, the same color, the same material it was made of.

Ichigo followed the black line that was painted on the right side of the wall. He went westward, hoping to spot some sort of intersection or perhaps a way higher. Destroying the facility more wouldn't bring him anything more than the feeling of guilt. He probably destroyed the ones he killed. They are not present, and if they are hopefully they appeared in a better place.

His logic regarding killing in self-defense justifying going so far as to commit that vile act by falsely suggesting that appearing in the spirit world is a good thing only put another nail in his heart. When you get there, you forget who you were, and if by any chance someone remembers who he or she was, it's only worse, as you'd have to live with the knowledge that you had a life.

 _Why did I even think of something like this?_

Ichigo's mood quickly gave signs in the form of the surroundings getting smashed by the spiritual pressure he emitted, Ichigo calmed himself down, taking a few breaths in and trying to think of other things, not necessarily good but other that wouldn't make him destabilize the facility even more than now.

Ichigo used flash step and moved with superhuman speed, there were doors, bigger and smaller appearing on the left and right but he decided to head forwards until he won't reach something more interesting. Luckily for a facilty like that, there had to be something worth his attention, and there was plenty.

Ichigo stopped before regular metal doors that were the same as the other two he kicked. There was a card reader on the right side and on the left, there was a thin plastic sign. Above the doors, there was a red cross. The sign written in English with a blue text on a white background informed this to be the local medical station.

Ichigo didn't have a key card...He kicked the doors open and peeked inside. The whole room was dark, and all electronic devices with a screen were broken, while the air was smelly, burned plastic, the scent of smoke and medicaments. _Bleh…_

Three beds in a row each separated by the navy blue color curtain went alongside the front wall. With a long-ass desk that went from the far left end to the doors with two computers and numerous accessories on it. The medical station wasn't as big as he suspected. About the size of a decent classroom.

Ichigo after a short exploration campaign around the station in order to find a key card went back to his original goal. The Station didn't have anything useful and computers were dead. This didn't really make sense, he even bothered to double-check and make sure they were plugged into, and they were.

Ichigo came to a stop the second time, this time for a valid reason. The black line that went alongside the wall stopped in a dot, where one half was black the other blue. The blue line started off and went with the left path while the black continued on. In hallways, before the turn with capital letters in bold font, **SCP 3845** was written.

 _No way..._ has the opportunity to actually see what an SCP is for the Foundation. Ichigo felt depressed, but this excited him in a funny way. Not to risk freeing something dangerous, he had to carefully approach whatever the hell this SCP thing will be.

Without wasting any more time Ichigo took the turn and didn't have to go much more as the path ended with large metal double doors, about two and a half meters tall. Like all other, they had to be opened with a keycard that had to be placed in the key card reader on the right side.

Ichigo didn't want to let something escape, therefore he carefully put more and more pressure on them, the left side popped, the doors were all good, but the lock that kept them inseparable broke and allowed Ichigo to forcefully push the left side away. His finger left a significant dent in the surface, but it didn't make a large difference really. He closed the doors behind him after he came in.

The inside was different, there was a short staircase that led him up, then the split in two with one going further up with a staircase while the other was sealed off by rubble that came down from the ceiling. If he wanted to go that way he'll have clear the path for himself, it won't be too hard. Ichigo chose to go up and appeared on top, he faced regular wooden white doors with a rectangular window in the middle. He opened them and left them like that.

Metal blinds covered a long set of windows on the right side, there was a switch that was glowing red, probably the one to the blinds. Ichigo didn't yet turn it, he was more interested in all the things that were inside, and most importantly the computers.

None of them worked, it irritated him, he tried to turn off everyone that was there. Three desks, three computers. Nothing other than that. A bunch of papers and documents lied around, with stain fresh brown stains and colored glass around the stains. The walls were slightly cracked, lamps worked fine.

Ichigo opened the drawers, only finding more and more documents. None of them interested him at the moment. He found a pistol in one of the drawers, which belonged to some sort of a female doctor. The name was unreadable, there was a tag glued on the barrel but the name was whited out.

Ichigo put the weapon back in the drawer, he didn't need any weapon to help himself out. Among all the documents, Ichigo searched fro the SCP's files. It took him a few to find a short stack of documents that literally looked like copied pages from an electronic fan wiki or something.

He read the introduction to the SCP, which was in the exact same format as his own report about him. A reminding bitch slap of his situation. Ichigo Without much attention read through the documents, coming to a stop at the photo of SCP 3845. Hollows were scary, but this thing, it was silly.

 _What the fuck…_

Imagine a giant pill with hands and arms as metal tubes extending from it. The fingers also looking like tubes and the plam of the creature being round. The face, looked like someone just tried to experiment with stick figures, the natural position and face expression of the SCP was a poker face.

 _SCP 3845 is able to run at the speed of eighty-nine kilometers_ Ichigo read in disbelief.

What the actual hell. This thing was able to move so fast? He shouldn't be all to surprised as he himself moved incredibly fast. Still, something so bizarre with an anatomically weird shape that shouldn't allow it to move anywhere close to that speed was stunning.

Ichigo read further, apparently, this SCP was good at running away from the Foundation. Damm, nine containment procedures. This was getting embarrassing to read, he was caught by them while capable of performing things that could potentially even destroy the whole city of Tokio. Of course, if he had Zangetsu with himself, and some time to achieve this.

Ichigo didn't have the documents with the addendums where the transcription of what occurred while the SCP was free. The third addendum made it clear that whatever happened, was bad and made it become hostile to all personnel that approached it. Whatever the Foundation did, it has been hurtful. Bastards.

He wasn't better… He killed them all. His moral compass was blinded by thinking that ending life here wasn't that bad when it was possible to continue it later. Stupid, idiotic way of justifying what he has done. He can't go back in time, even if he did, how would he stop himself?

Ichigo shook his head, he approached the switch which opened the blinds. He flicked it and a green light shone brightly instead of that crimson red. The blinds started to slowly lift up, clanking against each other, Ichigo already prepared himself to see dead and massacred bodies if someone found himself with the SCP together.

When the blinds were up, Ichigo looked outside, and down. The cell of the SCP wasn't that large as he imagined, and the distance was about eight maybe nine meters...It was there, banging its head against the wall, luckily he didn't see a body down there, but that creature just...It banging its head against the concrete.

That was a sad image, Ichigo observed for a moment if the SCP would turn its way towards him, but it just was there, hitting the wall sitting and repeating the act in a repeating tone. Ichigo wanted to break the window and get down there, although this idea quickly left his mind after rethinking it.

He looked one more time for some information about the SCP. There must have been a copy that was printed in case someone would delete the files from the system. An institution like this for sure was prepared for such a scenario. Ichigo went through most of the documents and did spend some time looking between the briefcases reading the headlines of the folders.

Ichigo in a burst of enthusiasm found something worth his attention. The staff placed the transcription of what occurred when the SCP was free at the back of the drawer. Ichigo sat on the long desk, in the middle. He opened the folder, a few notes flew out, written with a pen by someone who's handwriting was at the level of an intellectual retard in every sense of this expression.

 _Trauma, depression, Sarah, girl...Cornflakes…_

Ichigo read the words in his mind quickly skipping through them. He focused on the main documents, only three pages were there. Now, do you remember the last time someone offended you? Not an ordinary ' go fuck yourself'. No, a situation where somebody roasted you with the most personal information you revealed in trust.

It itches, it hurts, this feeling scratches and makes the corners of your eyes heavy and blurred. That's what he felt for a split moment when he finished reading. Closing the folder and dropping it. Before that destroying it with his own grip. Ichigo energetically got up and walked up to the middle window and looked down.

"That, was cruel." Ichigo said out loud, he couldn't have held it inside.

What the fuck… It lost a friend. More than just a friend, the only friend it probably ever had. Sarah, was the name of the girl that treated him, she herself had problems, family issues to be more specific. She was friendly, she showed him hospitality, although both, couldn't exactly communicate with one another, both understood each other in some degree.

 _3-8-4-5_ wasn't even hostile to people, only weird and it had its creepy moment where black goop juice started to pour out from him. It didn't have a negative effect on it, as SCP 3845 was this friendly and even went to get help from the girl in a time of his emotional struggle. Both hugged at her home, tightly.

Then? The SCP Foundation was humble enough to honor the two with its arrival. Taking the SCP who led them multiple times, giving **amnestics** to the citizens at Adamsatwon who saw the SCP go on a walk through the streets. Plus the girl, making her FORGET everything.

"Amnestics?" Ichigo asked himself "What sort of world am I in?"

Unjust was the proper answer...Coming back to the topic. Ichigo couldn't leave the SCP there. He had to help it, it didn't do much harm, other than exist. Honestly, especially now, won't the Foundation have more than enough resources to stop any leak? Especially when it comes to such small areas as the Pitcairn Islands?

Ichigo appeared before the blocked path he earlier saw, and delivered a juicy punch to the pile of stones that laid in his way. The impact was loud and the roars of stones cracking, breaking, falling and more filled the nearby corners and hallways, signing his presence.

Ichigo skipped past the descending cloud of dust and soon found himself on the other side. He brushed off what stayed on him, and with the flash step he went along the path, stopping multiple times before four reinforced steel doors that appeared every time he went a decent chunk deeper down.

Finally. He faced the gate. Really, kicking those doors open one after another was getting annoying, not to mention it was something easy, and therefore also annoying if you had to repeat it a few times in a row. The gate wasn't that big of a problem too, it was way thinner than his own gate he had to open. SCP 3845 had it better, lucky guy.

Ichigo did the same thing, he put his hands as deep as he could in between the slit of the two sides that made the gate and then took a proper grip. He pulled the gate, but rather than bend it, the walls that held it couldn't handle the force, the sides exploded letting the two metal plates fall accompanied by a rain of tiny rocky shards everywhere while Ichigo almost fell on his back.

The loud as hell sound of the two slabs of metal falling down like dominos, letting out that horrifying bang send an energetic zap through the body of anyone who stood close enough to hear it. Ichigo was accustomed to such loud sounds already, but the twenty-four hours of quietness had its small effect on him. It made him a bit more lively.

He didn't hear any banging against the wall, he didn't hear breathing or any sound that a living creature, even if not in any shape or form of a human, or something that would resemble a humanoid would make. The answer to this was as simple as the English language and its grammar.

It stared at him. Focused, his large full black eyes staring straight at him. Normal tears left a wet trace on the "cheeks" of the SCP. The only movable part of his face was the eyebrows, the mouth, and the eyes didn't move. Ichigo read from the way the eyebrows took shape that the SCP was indeed sad, as the two thick lines were curved and had almost a crescent shape.

Ichigo didn't have a clue, how he should approach the SCP, he was sure about one thing, it wouldn't attack him, and even if it did it wouldn't do any harm. From the lack of action, both of them stayed like that looking at each other for a brief moment. All of a sudden 3845 stood up by placing his hands on the ground and got up.

"Hi?" Ichigo began clueless how he should approach, with his left palm up, giving it a wave.

The SCP stopped crying, but drops created from the tears were visible on ground, reflecting the light, shining, becoming little stars that were on the floor. Like the time sunlight bounces off the window of your neighbor on the other side of the street and you happen to look at the exact spot the beam has it's fullest potential hitting your eyes. An unintentional flashbang.

Honestly, though, this thing crept him, less than a hollow with its unique in some way appearance, but still. He wondered what it thought, what did it think of him. 3845 didn't show any aggressive behavior towards him for the last minute. This was a positive sign, maybe there will be more to their meeting?

Ichigo allowed himself to step inside the chamber they held the SCP in. It was empty, with some crumbs from cereal lying around, a few stains, that darkened the floor. Nothing worth of attention, the windows above that allowed the scientists to observe what 3845 was doing were somewhat visible.

With all of his attention, Ichigo looked as SCP 3845 moved his hand upwards and returned the wave after a short-lived pause. Ichigo smiled in return, not gonna lie, this made the atmosphere friendlier and warmer. Although after that, Ichigo was left without an idea of how to communicate and what should he say.

"I'm one of... _you._ "Ichigo gestured at himself, when he spoke, but he didn't really see himself as an SCP.

If SCP's in most cases are things like 3845, then he'd better receive a special kind of number or whatever they do to classify an SCP. If to look deeper into it and be more dramatic. The SCP Foundation basically was like Auschwitz. Thye gave the number to beings different than the rest of humanity. Ichigo wasn't an expert when it came to history, but he can be sure as hell there some familiarity between the two.

The SCP gave a nod.

 _This was anti-climactic._ Ichigo thought and sighed, before continuing on.

"I know what happened, what they did" Ichigo spoke loud, so that he could be understood well.

The SCP's hands began to shake, Ichigo observed calmly what will happen next. The SCP stopped after about thirty seconds, its indifferent face expression remained there with its eyebrows straight. It didn't run, leaving him behind but said to hear him out, which felt nice and he appreciated it.

"You're harmless, the only thing I can see is you doing, would be beating someone to the point that person dies but I don't believe things like that would happen," Ichigo said it all in one long sentence.

3845 shook his head. Ichigo had some trouble reading what he meant by that, either this meant **No** as that there won't be such thing happening or **No** to say that he can be able to kill someone. Ichigo left this issue slip aside, hoping that the creature meant it in a positive way.

"Let's go" Ichigo suggested, he turned his back as he said it.

The SCP followed behind him as both of them exited and found themselves before the staircase, Ichigo appeared midway, and gestured to the anomaly to follow him. 3845 with his stunning speed ran up the staircase only to slow down by sliding across the floor and stopping himself with both of his hands not to fall into the concrete creating a waterfall of sparks while his legs brushed against the floor and were used as breaks.

Ichigo stood beside the SCP and commented: "So you can run nineteen kilometers per hour."

The SCP gave him a nod and looked down at his new companion, Ichigo returned the stare. He felt awkward in the presence of this SCP, he didn't want to trigger something horrible by accident. He imagined how this SCP would look like if the scene where it cried with that weird black substance.

"Alright, we need to get out, I count on you, I'm new here." Ichigo admitted, receiving a raised eyebrow from the SCP.

"Yeah, the mess? It is my fault." Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

The SCP gave Ichigo a shrugged and reached out towards him. Ichigo leaned back and made a step back, he didn't trust the SCP. 3845 stopped and with his left hand, he gave him a small wave while his eyebrows changed in shape, making him look concerned. A drop of sweat went down Ichigo's forehead.

 _Damm its hot here, the ventilation must have been damaged_ Ichigo complained while thinking about letting 3845 touch him.

 _I'm pretty much invincible…_ Hard to argue really,

Ichigo allowed the _Pill_ to touch him, its hand felt like a human hand, but it was entirely black, as if light didn't even have any influence over the matter it was made of, one of the darkest shades of black he has ever seen when he eyed the skin of the humanoid.

SCP 3845 gave Ichigo a pat on the head, making the strawberry look dumbfounded while the _Pill_ ran way, soon Ichigo followed appearing slightly before the humanoid that ran past him. Backtracking and finding themselves at the main hallway Ichigo traveled with and discovered the way to his new momentary friend.

Its was finally time to get out from this prison.

* * *

AU

Next chapter might not appear on Sunday, this week I'll have less free time, just sayin'.

Now, you have finally asked questions which I can answer and won't reveal too much. Finally you'll get your Q&A.

* * *

Mo Eazy: _Who is this OC named Ichigo? Now I'm used to fan fiction taking vast liberties with characters but as long as core parts of the characters themselves are left in tact, it's still acceptable for a character to wear that name and face. The character above just killed about a dozen people, two of which he killed with a gun because he was bored._

Answer: **I'm sorry if the story evolved the wrong way, I already took action and I'll try to change how he behaves, perhaps the whole story from the beginning is an error. This Ichigo is more, then just an idol for zealous fans who's only image of Ichigo is a guy who destroys everything, has literally no boundaries and if he lost someone he cares about he would first be angry, kill the one responsible, be sad for two chapters and then be fine like nothing happened. No. Not here. (** I don't accuse you of being someone who thinks like that. In case you thought like this. **)**

MrKipll32: I'm lazy to translate it, but your story is certainly interesting, very, very interesting, I look forward to the next chapter. I have some questions - What do you have planned with the powers of Ichigo, knowing that using all his powers in his strongest forms Manga Ichigo Bankai vast lorde, BBS Ichigo quincy, is a character level: Planet and progressively, Level: Star to level: Solar system, Will he get those forms or increase his powers? -Will he fight against enemies like Scp 001, Scp 173 (this is quite powerful, if his actions are not enough to almost kill 682), Scp 682, or train to defeat the planet-eater? Without more that is all, for private it would be good to give the answer but there is you

Answer: 1. **Yes, the Hogyuoku restored him to his pre-Dangai state. Ichigo is in a different world with different rules, some of his powers don't function as they used to, or function better. So, if you see Ichigo weaker in some degree lets say in measuring the strength of his opponent or something else, does not mean he is weaker. No, he is as strong as he was but becouse he is in a different universe the rules of the universe influence the way his abilities work, making one's weaker, others stronger. Just like when a blind person is able to function via echolocation. He can't see but he or she can hear better.**

2\. **As to his forms, he'll get them back. Ichigo grew in power in the manga and so he will here. However, the things that allowed him to progress will be different. Fullbring, for example, he's new look and increases in power will be triggered by something other then Rukia stabbing him in the back. Soon you'll see.**

3\. **Yes, Ichigo will fight SCP's, the summarized description says** : " _Ichigo is secured by the SCP Foundation, to later become a loyal ally, while finding new friends and foes among SCP's."_ **SCP 682 is a must in a story like this, together with other more dangerous SCP's. I can't say if he'll kill, be close to or not kill 682 as it would be a spoiler. (:**

Lucifer's assassin: Is the MTF unit Nine-tailed fox naruto? And if it is, is he like the leader of a team of other heroes or is he like solo?

Answer: **Nope, that just a name the community gave, as a reference. Nothing to do with naruto, sorry.**

Blaster: Will there be lemons in this story ? Will you give us a warning before they start? Will this story have a pairing? Ichigo will be shipped with a human (Emily) or a SCP ( SCP 166, SCP 811, etc)?

Answer: **_Yes_. I can't tell if Emily will be shipped with Ichigo or just the SCP's will be the shipping material for Ichigo, that would be a too much for me to reveal, you'll have to wait until the story reaches the point where romance starts. For now, Ichigo will get accustomed to his new world and accept reality.**


	19. Chapter 18

The facility was huge, just as he expected in the first place. Ichigo never thought that humanity would be able to construct such a complex site underground. His presupposition was invalid now, he currently found himself in a different world. Where humanity works in very similar but probably also in some way different from human civilization he originates from, such a feat was something achievable here.

Yeah...And it was built for a secret institution that can play on nations like Mozart on his piano allowing for never-ending sources that would gladly pay for it in the name of the greater good. It must have taken incredible amounts of tax money to fund the construction of it, to make sure no satellite made a photo of the building site, make anyone who said a word about it suddenly forget it etc.

Now it was just sad to know he literally collapsed half of the complex about in midway to the end. All the different SCP's they have here, pissed that something disturbed them. The Foundation in panic, probably calling for some backup in case shit gets worse.

He made quite the fuss…

Ichigo and SCP 3845 have been traveling for solid ten minutes around the Foundation, stopping before many reinforced steel doors in empty hallways that lead to unimportant rooms, like the local janitor's office, a small cafeteria, closets and other. This allowed Ichigo to come to a conclusion.

The Facility has its own zones, stories, segments, regions bla bla, simply saying: types of areas. Each segment can be locked off to make it harder for SCP's nearby in containment cells to get out, make them get tired by busting each door. Logical and foreseeable type of security measure.

However, such a system had its error, that if found and exploited by SCP's or people like him, would be devastating. A secondary main artery for special situations like this one. People who would have to evacuate, would need to open and close each door manually. Some would forget to close them off and let them open.

Ichigo has already noticed that the Foundation has very strict, not to say **fascist** regulations. He understood, their task is to secure, contain and protect those SCP's by any cost. Too bad that rather than be a parent for these SCP's they are nothing more than an abusive foster family.

He highly doubts that he exaggerated by thinking like that, maybe somewhere he missed some important detail or the contents of some of their action is unclear to him. Honestly thou, they really look like die-hard people who just want the best possible outcome by going over the line many times on a regular basis. Just to create the best conditions to increase the chance of what they want to happen.

Justifying it constantly with their duty will become at some point just a cheap everyday excuse rather than a groundbreaking argument. The more they used it the more it becomes abhorred and loses its power as an argument even though there can be times where such an argument could be the key to the victory from a plain rational view on the situation.

Anyway, coming back to the topic. There had to be a secondary way for personnel to evacuate. The question is where? Ichigo's main goal was to find such an emergency artery and easily climb the facility up. If he would fail in finding itl, he could follow SCP 3845 and eventually reach the surface.

Ichigo and SCP 3845 both stopped as the two-meter humanoid decided it was time to walk at a regular human pace. Its legs were bigger, longer and the steps he made required Ichigo to jog a meter or two in order to catch up.

Ichigo soon received the answer as to why the humanoid stopped running. Ichigo and SCP 3845 found themselves before the same containment zone crossing point he saw earlier when he had to take a moment to recycle all the things he just learned. Same walls, same texture, now that he paid attention to details, they weren't white but light brown and made from thick plates from that material.

There was a camera that looked directly at them but it wasn't moving, under it, there was a forty five-inch tv hanging on the wall, showcasing a repeating message wrote in red blinking. _**Lockdown initiated**_.

3845 poked him in the shoulder getting his attention, Ichigo was already preparing to bust down the doors. The Humanoid pointed at the metal plate above the key-card reader. In black written on a white field, it said: _Light containment zone_. A small smile appeared on Ichigo's lips.

The Humanoid didn't finish there, as he started to communicate via his own primitive sign language. He first drew two parallel lines horizontally and pointed at the light containment zones direction, increasing the size. Then he brought his hands close to his neck and it seemed like he flipped something, picked something up, and corrected it. After that, he ran in one place.

Ichigo didn't have a clue what 3845 meant, he raised his eyebrow, while the humanoid tried again the same way but slower. Ichigo still didn't see the image. The humanoid appeared to get irritated, and it showed it by destroying the glass protecting one of the checkpoints. The SCP took the table in the checkpoint, making all the things on it fall of.

The SCP broke the table and took one of its metal legs, it approached the nearby wall right from the window it just broke and started to write. A few sparks appeared while the paint was torn down together with the dreadful sound.

 _The scientists -_ Ichigo saw read while he covered his years. _Were running -_ Each second was agony. _Through here._ 3845 finished and dropped the metal rod.

Ichigo nodded but needed to ask: "Yes, and what does it have to do with this?" He gestured nodding his head to the closed way.

3845 made the peace sign. The fuck did it even mean? That behind these doors they could be safe and all? Ichigo still was left confused, he received an eye roll from the humanoid, that reached for the metal leg to continue writing.

"No! Stop that!" Ichigo yelled the **Pill** did as Ichigo asked.

3845 suddenly snapped and went inside the small room from which he took the table from, he went deeper behind the doors that separated the checkpoint. With enough strength, it managed to open the doors by sliding them to the side. Ichigo followed the humanoid step after step reminding it that he could bust them away open.

"Where are you going?!" Ichigo called out, but he didn't receive a reaction.

Ichigo let out an annoyed grunt, 3845 together with Ichigo found themselves in a small room that was piled up with documents and objects best suited for working at an office. A large printer stood in the left corner, whoever worked here forgot to turn it off. The button that activated it blinked with a steady pace in blue on the panel.

This time simple openable with a standard press handle doors blocked their way. SCP 3845 opened them and walked out of the messy room. Ichigo followed him patiently. Just like that, they found themselves on the other side, Ichigo had grown mixed feelings at that point. He felt in some way guilty that SCP 3845 had to show the way when he could just make them one. While at the same time being angry that the humanoid couldn't talk. Yes, the fact the anomaly was mute was bothering him.

"Wohoo" Ichigo with a miserable amount of enthusiasm cheered. "We are here now. Cool." He said with an apathetic tone, almost sounding like a machine.

SCP 3845 ignored the strawberry. It looked left and right, and again left as if it was expecting a car to suddenly appear in the middle of the exactly same looking hallway that they originally went with earlier. Uhhh! It was tiring to see one and the same pattern.

The SCP went the left way and after a short moment began to run. Ichigo did as before, go a fair distance more and stop to wait until the humanoid passes him by a few steps and then repeat the process until they won't stop before something important.

Ichigo didn't notice at first, but in this part of the Foundation there was no alarm siren triggered, only the alarm lights were on, signing that there was a breach. More rooms were also there, with regular card readers always on the right side of the doors lead to a more important room. The number of doors that were available to be opened by only pushing a rubbery red button was astonishing high.

From pure curiosity, Ichigo stopped and opened the doors to one of them. The doors opened to reveal a tiny room with a support crate on the left. There were other metal doors in front of him while to the right there were two high storage racks. Trash, from all the things on both sides a medkit was the most worthy object.

Ichigo opened the second doors and found himself standing in the middle of a hallway. The same hallway, with the same size, the same diametric, lights, outlines. Everything was the same, a copy of the hallway he went with his SCP friend.

Ichigo opened the doors again, he heard loud banging behind himself and he immediately turned towards the source with a ready fight stand. His instincts triggered such a reaction. He relaxes as he saw SCP 3845 looking at him, gesturing to come. Ichigo waved his hand and turned the other way. The SCP watched what he did with much detail.

After Ichigo pressed the button, the doors opened only to reveal the same room, this time with a row of cabinet drawers. The racks remained, a gas mask laid, some batteries, a sheet of paper that looked like an important document was on one of the racks. Ichigo for some reason felt the urge to check further on.

He did that, and he didn't like what he experienced by doing it. Again, the same hallway, the same way. Exact copy. He looked behind only to see a straight way, at the end stood SCP 3845 with his hands crossed and legs to support himself against the right side of the wall staring at him.

"The hell? Is this a never-ending loop or a lazy design?"

Soon he found out by performing the act two more times. Ichigo for a split moment thought he was going crazy, but apparently he found a stunning phenomenon. This was a never-ending loop, he might dare say that he just passed through a few almost identical but different by unimportant degree dimensions.

Or, the rooms he went through are just looped on themselves and he didn't become a veteran dimension traveler.

You'd think that there would be something happening to your body or that you'll experience something no one has ever imagined. Apparently not, this was almost disappointing. That is, if he was right, this could be just an illusion or he entered some sort of a trap type anomaly. _If there is such a category even._

Ichigo wanted to go deeper and see if anything would change, but five times is enough already, his priority he can't forget about is getting out.

"How the hell didn't they discover this?!"

The incompetence of the Foundation sometimes resembled the logic of droids of the trade federation and later CIS from Star Wars. If it appeared now, because so, the world decided it would somehow benefit him or whoever else that is in this place, then ok it's not their fault. Anything else just shouts loudly that these Foundation officials and scientists are shit.

While backtracking, Ichigo picked up that note he saw earlier lying on one of the racks together with the gas mask and some batteries. He took a glimpse of what was written on it before following SCP 3845 who began to move as soon as he saw him coming back.

Ichigo read the document and his eyes widened in shock living the main protagonist gaping at the piece of paper. _SCP 970…_ was the name of this anomaly. Ichigo so badly wanted to know what was/is SCP 001. The first-ever caught.

Ichigo in sudden realization held the document down and looked straight into the wall an important fact just slapped him. Waking him up.

"Why would they have the description of the SCP inside it rather than in some storage?"

A dam good question. Ichigo made a three hundred-degree spin in confusion as to why would the Foundation allow something like this to be held place. Ichigo blinked a few times and dropped the sheet of paper on the ground. Littering was a bad thing, but trash belongs to trash eh?

He closed every pair of doors he opened. He closed the last doors with disappointment that he couldn't spend more time exploring. This is was actually exciting for him. Maybe he could use this for his advantage at some point? He'd think about that later, right now both he and 3845 needed to move. He needed to catch up to the humanoid who stood in the distance watching.

As he did that, both of them stopped before a Tesla Gate after traveling some more. Too bad that Ichigo didn't really care and proceeded to walk on the other side of the hallway only to get zapped. Nothing happened to him, but his hair was now an orange cloud on top of a young man's head. Ichigo had to pull out the wires so that 3845 could pass through them.

3845 looked surprised to see the immediate reaction of the Tesla Gate as if he expected it to trigger after two or three seconds giving time for anyone to pass it. Dumbass, why would anyone even implement such a function? Ichigo shook his head while dropping the thick black wires on the ground.

After that, both of them found themselves in the open, with the path going in two ways, one to the right the other left. A standard choice you'd have to make when roaming the facility as it seems. A large ventilator was above them, with a short bridge going under it about five meters from the ground. Blowing some of that fresh air at both of them, Ichigo felt the scent of wild plains just waiting for him.

The Foundation had at least provided some aesthetics to their facility, the walls were constructed in such a way that every concave part looked like an intended move to give the dead rooms some diversity. Even the fence that blocked anyone from accessing the power grid looked natural and blended in.

Ichigo went right, and all he got was another room, bright as fuck. He stepped in, between the floor and the ceiling there was a lot of free room. The right side didn't have a standard straight wall but instead, a circular one growing out. The doors behind the curved concern were sealed off, literally. There was no way to open them from this side.

The only doors left were on the left opposite the sealed off ones. Ichigo pressed the button and waited. He didn't get a reaction and assumed the doors were broken. He wasn't right in that statement. A ring of a bell got his attention together with the sound of the sliding metal doors. Ichigo peeked inside and quickly realized what this was.

 _An elevator_ that went down. He didn't need to go down and he doubted he missed anything important. He walked out and joined his SCP friend, continuing on further into the facility. This began to turn into an expedition to get to study the unknown.

The two of them struggled with finding the proper way, but SCP 3845 looked like he memorized the paths of this Facility. They even ended up in a proper workplace as if taken live out of a standard skyscraper that had just a ton of offices at a few of its stories.

Posters looking as if taken from a world where some sort of tyranny is real hanged on the wall. Four to be more precise. Some of them had a cathy slogan on them to keep the workers motivated and while at it, remind to stay quiet. This might sound scary, but he liked the design on one of them.

On the foreground, the first thing that was recognizable was a small squad of four MTF soldiers. Both of them had their weapons in the front, defending from a giant canine paw with orange, looking like hot metal claws. The SCP Logo served as a substitute for a Halo. The four soldiers cast a white shadow that went up by a margin. The white shadow formed homes, skyscrapers, and blocks of flat, making the shape of a city in the distance on the right side of the poster. From the basis of the line, three white drops went down and progressed to show the image of children.

The whole image was made on a red background, and the designer made sure to it, and cut out some parts to make a place for trees or very petite borderlines separating the buildings. The image was quite eye-catching and even with Ichigo's negative attitude to the foundation, the poster had succeeded and decreased the potency of his solidified view on the subject.

Ichigo appeared before one of the desks and tried to turn one of the computers on. It took a few seconds but the machine worked! Ichigo sat down before the computer on the seat and asked SCP 3845 to wait. However, as soon as Ichigo saw the requirement to enter a password to log in, any further tries wouldn't have had made sense.

What did he expect? Sometimes his enthusiasm and hope for the best, was unnecessary. It just drove him further into his already shitty state. There was no way it would be that easy especially now. This wasn't a manga or a webcomic with a superhero or something. This was real life, he had to expect that any such chance would turn out to be fruitless.

Ichigo joined back his SCP friend. Both stood before the next doors to another part of the facility, judging from the fact that they right now found themselves in sort of office area, the way up should be somewhere close. Ichigo somewhat felt better to finally see different colors. Now it looked like he was in some sort of a hospital then a grim underground base.

They walked the straight hallway and found some living things! Well, not things, but just one plant in a brown pot next to a wooden bench. SCP 3845 started to run and Ichigo soon followed by appearing always ahead of the SCP and waiting until he passes him. In this case, Ichigo couldn't do that.

Five scientists, yes, scientists or scientist-like looking people stood before him and soon also before SCP 3845. However, as soon as they saw the large humanoid they started to run away in the opposite direction. Ichigo made sure not to allow them to escape from them and stopped each one of them by appearing behind and gently pushing the person in the front making him or her fall.

None of them died from falling. If someone by accident actually did, it would be the unluckiest day in his life and he would have never fully forgiven himself. Life here is different from the one he knew. He doubts there is no afterlife after death considering there are SCP present, there surely must e something if such anomalies exist, there just must be... Either way, he already discussed that earlier, but humiliating anyone in such a cruel way by ending that person's life only from falling and hitting the ground... _No_

SCP 3845 blocked the way for the group to retreat while Ichigo took care of the negotiations. He could talk unlike SCP 3845 who didn't even properly show what he meant via basic sign language. Plus, he was a human, well, not for the Foundation in a hundred percent but still he was a human in his mind and that's what counts!

"You're not getting away, just to clarify if this isn't obvious yet," Ichigo stated calmly getting the attention from the group. His accent was quite noticeable.

They had fear in their eyes, trying to look untouched and strong but in reality, they were frightened and their unsure expressions showed it. A black woman was among them, wearing red glasses and a white ab coat like a proper chemist. Her hands were shaking like crazy, she hid it well, but her whole body had random spasm all over making her body twitch.

"Now, you guys are going to show me and my friend..." He pointed at SCP 3845 "...3845, the way out."

After a brief moment, one of them spoke back "What if we don't?"

"We'll force you to," Ichigo replied right after the response came.

This seemed to work in some way on them. Intimidating them was the only non hurtful way of treating them and getting what he wants, he had to win them in some way, but how? He could, in the end, get into physical contact and slowly crawl up to the point where he wouldn't allow himself to go further on.

' _This sounds so wrong on so many levels…'_

Half a minute passed without any reaction, only giving each other stares and quick glances as a way of saying something only the group knew from the context. SCP 3845 waited for Ichigo to perform the first move and later follow up. Ichigo really didn't want to do anything, but it seems he has in order to advance the situation further on.

Ichigo focused on the guy who asked him the question. He had ginger hair and a stubble medium length beard. Ichigo slowly released some of his reiatsu, everyone in the room felt it, but the guy on whom he focused felt it the most. He started to choke after coughing and soon he let out clicking and wet squirting sounds, his lungs literally empty and unable to expand to get air.

He stopped and allowed others to help the victim. Ichigo felt horrible, it makes him look like a crazy person because earlier he killed without any hesitation MTF soldiers. That was a fatal mistake and he mustn't repeat it again. The fact he killed so many rather than save just as many will for a long time hunt him in his thoughts.

"Alright, we'll help you!" Shouted the black woman facing her colleague.

"Good, and I'll better see this help of yours soon" Ichigo responded coldly.

' _This should work.'_ He thought with stone falling off his heart.

Some force and the right set of words in most cases do the trick. So it did here, soon the group reorganized and the newly founded team went north. SCP 3845 wasn't too happy, but Ichigo couldn't care more, he wanted to help the poor fellow for what the Foundation has done. Not to become best buddies, besides, it would be stupid not to exploit the staff.

None dared to talk to Ichigo or even address him. They traveled through the Foundation in a weird pattern, stopping often and looking lost. With each stop, he was closer to thinking they never have been in this part of the facility but that theory was just plain stupid. There must have been some different reasons.

If they did that on purpose to win time for MTF units and confront him here rather then somewhere higher risking more deaths. Well, then they are fortunate enough in their goal and are succeeding. He has no way to prove this, he could just say it out loud like some psychopath.

"We're close," Said one of the staff.

Ich was walking beside the group to have them in his grasp and allowing one of them to go in front to lead them. Finally, after wandering so long they're getting somewhere important. Honestly, this facility lacked stairs or a way to access the lower and upper story. At least four such points were needed not one or two.

"Who are you exactly?" Ichigo asked, but he didn't sound interested.

The group didn't answer, testing his patience perhaps? Ichigo repeated the question this time raising his voice and turning his attention on one of them. As he suspected, this time everyone of them answered after the other.

' _Starting to get accustomed to using threats...Not a good thing'_

"I-I'm working in the labs" Ichigo's first victim answered, forcing these words out, coughing afterward making the group stop.

" I was an assistant, helping mostly by paperwork." Answered the black woman after a second passed.

"I was making sure everyone followed the safety protocols when confronting SCP's"

The last guy looked embarrassed, but he spoke as soon as Ichigo squinted to look at him closer "I'm electrician, nothing more."

The whole group looked at him, narrowing their eyes and nodding their heads or looking away. He was helping the black woman carry the redhaired scientists who worked at the laboratory, he even seemed weirded out by that. Ichigo raised his eyebrow when he connected the answer and the group's reaction.

"Why are you wearing a lab coat then?"

"I found it in the cafeteria, someone must have forgotten to take it."

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the fellow he injured fr the five next minutes. They found a working elevator that brought them two stories higher. The staff warned them that here things might be different. Everyone should be on the tenth level by now and here, if anything, only militarized units waiting for the last with medics are stationed.

"About forty minutes ago, I was destroying dozens of doors by kicking them…" Ichigo spoke in the crowded elevator, standing in the left corner right behind the left leg of 3845. Everybody, including his temporary companion, looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"...And now you're using a lift with people who should do anything to stop you."

The same guy whom he chose to strike has answered for him, ending the thought he had. Ichigo felt even worse after this. He shouldn't have done that but he had no real choice. They wouldn't have cooperated, sooner or later he would have to do it if he wanted them to help him get closer to the top.

The elevator stopped, and with the sound of a bell ringing the new floor awaited them. Ichigo got out first by appearing right in front of everybody. SCP 3845 was the last to get out, keeping the captured group in their grasp the whole time. Ichigo gestured with a nod for someone to lead them and this time the electrician took the lead.

"Where are we heading now?"

"Well, you want to get out right?"

"Obviously"

SCP 3845 carefully observed the behavior of everyone from the back, noting everyone looking at each other. He didn't like it, and he didn't like all the potential things that this reaction could mean. Ichigo was having a conversation with the electrician while the better sort of workers became suspicious becouse of their constant nervous movement. 3845 wanted to intervene, but, maybe it would be better not to.

"Well, I can't really tell you how you can escape."

Ichigo smirked, he had foreseen that there would be someone having this sort of excuse. It was simple to get around it. Another threat, what is wors? Punishment from the Foundation or punishment from some SCP? No human being would choose an anomaly above the Foundation. The Foundation probably could even let him go at some point or let hi redeem himself. However, an SCP might just kill him.

Ichigo grabbed him by the shoulder, the group stopped and watched with fear what might happen in a moment. Ichigo grabbed the Electrician by his neck and pulled him up, pressing slightly to make breathing harder but not choke him.

"Do you think that the Foundation will serve you worse treating then I would?"

The electrician nodded his head and Ichigo dropped him, the man collapsed ad landed on his back grabbing his neck and breathing heavily fro a brief moment before looking Ichigo straight into his eyes.

" **Where?** Tell me where should I and 3845 head?"

He stood up, he reached for the zipper of his grey outfit under the lab coat. It looked somewhat similar to the one class D wore but as already noted, it had a different color and most importantly pockets. The man unzipped his outfit halfway and reached for something inside, it took him a moment but he looked back at Ichigo holding a piece of paper.

"That's not much...But the map should help you."

Ichigo took it and unfolded it. It wasn't a regular map, but a map showing all the important wiring. He already lost himself among the lines and cables each colored differently with some sort of zones marked in a checked pattern. The other side of the map wasn't better. Showing exactly the same thing only for lower levels.

Ichigo gestured to 3845 to come, leaving the whole group alone. Ichigo approached the first doors and kicked them open. He wanted to show the staff that if they tried to stop at them at some point in the future, they would be dead if they got hit just once.

Before going further, he stopped and for the last time spoke to them.

"Sorry I had to do it the hard way. Otherwise, you wouldn't have helped us. Not all of _us_ are bad."

 **Us.** He said _us_. He wasn't an SCP, but he felt obliged to say this. He was treated as one, and they saw him as one. He is more than sure that the image of an SCP is a horrifying monster, the posters down at the office area depicted SCP's that way.

* * *

AU

I have the impression this story is becoming boring. If it is or will become at some point notify me as soon as it becomes boring in the reviews. Every time I write something and t becomes boring, its a sign for eto stop thinking about it or write for a period of one to two weeks and come freshly back.

If you notice it, but you decide not to tell me in fear there won't be another chapter next week. I don't want you to read this story. Just go fuck yourself. Do us a favour, or at least me and drink some Bleach.

I wrote this in a rush, and I know this was a bad idea becouse everything was written in simple English. I despise myself for this. Every bad thing you see in the story, write down in the review. I want to be better. Help me in achieving a higher status.

I have started an honest, and deeper story that touches politics, philosophy and in some way, life. Therefore, no chapter might appear next Sunday, becouse I will be focused on my new story I want to release on Wattpad. I'm writing in my native language, so, its not that difficult but it takes time.

The next chapter (I promise) will be the last chapter where Ichigo walks without a weapon. So be prepared for chapter 20! A lot of things will happen. Chapter 19 is just the beginning. This chapter was made becouse I didn't want to make a time-lapse, I would feel like other authors. Maybe it was a mistake. If yes, I'm sorry.

* * *

Q&A

MrKipll32 : (Spanish)

Answer: **Thanks, truth be told that maybe something along those lines I had in mind.**

Earthly Entity : Will scp 1048 and 2295 and 999 make and appearance? those guys are adorable scp

Answer: **One of them will. Can't tell you which one.**


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys!

You've probably felt excited when you saw this story had an update.

Sadly, this won't be a regular long-awaited chapter.

I wanted to tell you why there was such a long hiatus, and that I'm back with **working on** this story for the time being, I don't guarantee you that from this point on I'll start writing once again for good and give out chapters each Sunday as before.

As I have mentioned in one of the AU's long ago, I started to write a story in my native language, since it isn't yet finished, and I lack the power and flow to further continue with it for now, I made up my mind and decided to have a little break from it.

What does this really mean though? Well, for starters, let me allow for a small digression…

Since I started my adventure with writing, I have ever since when having a lot of free time felt the urge to do something. I didn't want it to be a physical activity or to learn or to read. I wanted to create. To write, to make art in Photoshop etc.

Meaning, that I cannot simply be and do nothing 'productive' (can you even call writing fanfiction productive?) It does bring me joy to write even if there is only a handful of you who genuinely like the story considering the spelling errors and bad grammar. I sometimes skipped a part of a fictions chapter because I find it boring or useless, and I don't doubt there are people doing the same here. However, the thought that there is but one person who could call himself a fan of this story, is thrilling and making me very proud…

As to the hiatus, as I was writing, my main focus was my new main story which should have been done a long ago, but school has kicked me hard many times, plus I had a few problems here and there with my PC and other quite important factors.

This kept me away for such a long time. If I had luck, perhaps it would have been a few months ago that you'd see this exact AU and a week later or two a new chapter.

I have already four pages done, I'll write two more tomorrow, hope you will get back to this story, I sort even forgot what I wanted to do, but at least I wrote down a plan when I first came up with it, so that's helpful. The good thing for you, my viewers, is that I might be slightly more liberal on getting some of those ideas of yours and proposals in my story included.


End file.
